Star Wars Adventures of Tahiri: I want to hold you
by Mik Sunrider
Summary: Complete It's Tahiri and the Wraiths vs the rest of the galaxy ... you just have to feel sorry for the galaxy
1. Default Chapter

__

I don't own Star Wars only the big guy does, I'm just playing around in his universe. I'm doing this for my own enjoyment and will not nor plan to nor expect any form of compensation for these stories. In addition, if the big guy ever finds out about this, I hope that he will be understanding and won't sue me till the ends of the Earth. Moreover, if you do read these stories, I hope that you also enjoy them. _Please read 'Fresh Start' and 'Tell me a secret' before reading this story or you may be lost._

Star Wars

New Jedi Order

Adventures of Tahiri

I want to hold you, I wish to thrill you, and I'm going to kill you!

__

The Wraiths:

Loran, Garik 'Face', Commander Wraith 1, Poster Boy

Alpha, Tom, Flight Officer Wraith 2, Sparks

Tainer, Kell, Major Wraith 3, Explosion Boy

Hall, Stacy, Lieutenant Wraith 4, Road Kill

Targon, Elassar**, **Doctor Wraith 5, Charm Boy

Deloni, Fred, Lieutenant Wraith 6, Boom-boom

SaBinring, Voort 'Piggy', Major Wraith 7, Droid Boy

Bora, Ratnena, Flight Officer Wraith 8, Prankster

Tahiri, Flight Officer Wraith 9, Peacekeeper

Squeaky, Junk Pile

Little Brother, Dagger 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello Danni," Luke Skywalker said into the Hyperspace transmitter located in the main communication building on the City Planet Denon. Denon was chosen for the new home of the Galactic Alliance after the Yuuzhan Vong war since Coruscant was still inhabitable from the occupation and Mon Calamari just didn't have the infrastructure to support such a large body that the government has become. Since he was on the Chief of State Advisory Council and on the High Council for Jedi Affairs, he had to spend much of his time here in a vain attempt to help the new government find the right path to the future. That was a chore and a half with such a diverse group as the Senate, each senator trying to grab as much as he, she, or it can get for their home systems. One would think that after the devastating losses the entire galaxy had suffered during the four years of war that the Senate would be less intolerant and more generous towards each other; however, that was not the case. 

Each system, especially those on the Outer Rim and those closes to the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion path, remembered all too well, what Coruscant had done to them, leaving them hanging to defend themselves. They didn't see why they should be forced to help pay for those planets that had been ravaged by the Yuuzhan Vong since the old government was quite willing to let them be destroyed to save the core worlds. The Core Worlds and many of the Colonies Worlds, who were among the riches planets, balked at the idea of shelling out the largest portion to repair worlds for species that may never recover enough to pay back the loans, thus causing financial hardship to the rest. Especially in the cases where species have fewer then a million survivors left. It was no wonder so many systems began to join in alliances and confederations for strength and security or joined the Empire. 

As frustrating as dealing with the Senate was, he knew no better way to handle the many problems plaguing the galaxy. Democracy was the best and at the same time, it could be the hardest system to work with. However, there wasn't any other system he would consider using.

Not to say everything was dark and depressing there were a few success and victories out there, and Danni was involved in one such project.

**"It is good to hear from you too, Master Skywalker."** Danni, the 25 year old scientist turned military fighter turned social worker, had a light merry tone to her voice. The year and more that she has spent on Zonama Sekot had obviously done wonders for her war-ravaged soul. Hers was the first known contact with the Yuuzhan Vong almost five years ago when her small out post on Belkadan was attacked and all but her was killed. She was rescued by Luke's then 16-year-old niece and nephew in a daring raid against the Yuuzhan Vong strong hold. During the war, she worked tirelessly trying to understand these strange invaders from another galaxy, to find a path to peace. Danni had come to Zonama Sekot with Luke, Mara, and Jacen to find an alternative to destroying the Yuuzhan Vong. After the war Sekot had asked that Danni, Tekli, a Jedi healer, and Tahiri if they wished to stay. Tekli wanted to learn from the Shapers in a hope to find new medicines to help the sick, Danni was just too fascinated with the whole idea behind Sekot and the planet and the Yuuzhan Vong to pass up this opportunity and Tahiri wanted a ride out to the Unknown Region to find the missing frigate _Widowmaker._

Tahiri and Little Brother, having been successful at locating the missing ship and the few survivors and returned to Denon. It was then that she was approached to join the super secret, commando/intelligent team Wraiths. Tahiri being Tahiri jumped at the chance and was doing very well according to Garik 'Face' Loran, the leader of the Wraith. Luke had many misgiving about allowing any Jedi joining a group such as the Wraiths, especially Tahiri who had sever emotional problems since her shaping and the death of his nephew Anakin Solo, but he gave her his blessing. Now after six month since the attack that had wiped out the Wraiths and their base, he still wished he had stood his ground and forbidden her to join them. She would been hurt and heartbroken for not being allowed to chose her own path but she would still be alive.

**"How is Mara and Ben doing?"**

"Mara is doing very well and has her hands full with Ben; we hope he is finally past his terrible two's." Luke said with a tired grin, Ben was a joy to see grow and learn but he could be a handful at times. "How is everything out there, where ever you are at?" She was using a special hyperspace transmitter that confused and misdirected any trace one might try. Even the supporters of Sekot agreed that the Yuuzhan Vong must stay out of sight until the galaxy had a chance to heal. If the location of Zonama Sekot were discovered Luke was sure someone would attempt to attack the planet in an act of revenge. Both sides need a chance to heal and learn before they attempted to reunite everyone.

**"Slow, sometimes frustrating but we are making some progress,"** Danni went on to explain what she and Sekot have been up to in reforming the Yuuzhan Vong.** "Sekot and I are sorry that Tahiri choose not to return home, we both feels that she could have done a great good here in helping teach the New Way."**

"I was under the impression that she wasn't welcomed there?" There was a long pause before Danni said anything, which gave Luke all the information that he needed.

**"Sekot and I would have been always happy to see Tahiri, the Yuuzhan Vong who feared her or sadly hated her would have learned over time to accept and love her as Sekot did."**

"Tahiri told me that she didn't think that she would ever be accepted by many of the Yuuzhan Vong on Zonama."

**"We will never know now, Master Skywalker, it was a mistake to allow her to leave Zonama in the first place."**

"I don't agree with the choices she made either but in the finial analyst it was her decision, her own free will, to make that choice."

**"Even if that decision goes against the needs of the Force and goes against the greater good of the people in the universe?"** Danni asked sharply.

"Yes, for good or for evil all beings have the right and responsibility to make their own decisions and to either profit or pay for those decision." Luke took a deep breath and plunged on into territory he has wrestled with over the years, "while I agree that no one should use their fellow beings or attempt to control them, each person has the right to do as they please. If their actions harm other then we have a reasonability to show them the error of their ways and take steps to protect those around them. But we can never protect someone from themselves." There was another long pause; far longer then could be accounted for the great distances between them.

**"Sekot will think about your words, however Sekot does not agree, Tahiri foolish action may have well done more harm then any good she could have done there."**

"Maybe but we will never know now." Luke said softly, the pain of her death was still fresh for him also, "does Sekot have anything else to report to the Senate?"

**"Not at this time Luke, we shall keep you updated of course,"** her voice once again friendly and warm.

"Very well Danni, May the Force be with you and Sekot."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vun Hur was a warrior on the way up, fresh from training and already he was entrusted with an important assignment. He was sent to the food-producing planet of Ruun to help insure that his people get the proper amount of foodstuff, food that had not been contaminated by the foul use of machines. Normally an Indent class member would be handling such duties however they had never been a particularly large caste and many were still reeling for the knowledge of one of their numbers had participated in the downfall at Coruscant. Nom Anor had been leading the Shamed Ones against the warriors and fighting side by side with the Abomination at the Well of the Brain. That wasn't even the hideous of his crimes, Nom Anor actions both before and during the invasion had been viewed by many to be a large part of the reason the gods abandoned them. The Infidels claim he died when the last Supreme Overlord's ship self destructed at the end of the battle and it has been true that no scent of him has been found since, a shame really they had a nice long inglorious death waiting for him.

This job was too important for a mere priest to oversee and the shapers were too consumed with the duties of supply arms and ships for the war to be spared and the nasty truth was, an army that did not eat could not fight. Therefore, it was up to the warriors to go out and make sure the lackeys produced, processed and supplied enough foodstuffs not only for the warriors but also for the other caste and their slaves. A few had questioned the decision to exterminate all the Shamed Ones for this very reason; they could have worked the fields to produce the food needed. Nevertheless, Vun Hur knew that the new War master was wise to get rid of those living examples of shame, they were traitor and forsaken by the gods. Like the Jeedai and the anti-god, the galaxy has to be cleansed of their foul presence before the gods would look favorable on the true master of the universe.

As he walked thru one of the many settlements that sprouted around Ruun, he was pleased that the lackeys were pretty much a head of scheduled and that they were using organic methods to process the foodstuff. Even though he ach to show the gods his skills with the amphistaff, he also had to keep a low profile. The thousands of refuges that worked in the fields and warehouses would not wait a single breath to let the Galactic Alliance know that he and other were here. Right now, until they regain their strength, the Yuuzhan Vong must work in secret to gather their supplies. 

"Hey big guy, how about doing a girl a favor," a voice said from one of the small alleyways the crossed the main street from all directions. He looked over at her; she was a soft human about their average height and built. She had yellow hair that was piles in a bundle on the tip of her head and a single lock of hair weaved with color beads that came across her left blue eye. She was also dirty and had clothing that was ragged and barely covered her. She had the look of a woman that the infidels paid to 'entertain' their males; they had tried to give him one when he arrived. She was dead now and they were punished for their foul suggestion. "I can make it worth your time."

"No," he said in basic and turn to leave.

"Oh a tough one, afraid I'm to mean for you, afraid I make you cry?" She said with a mocking smile on her dirty face, "that is ok I like it rough, too rough for you I guess."

The thought of mating with one of these _human_ was perverse in the extreme but he has been here for a month and except that first night when they tried to give him one of these creatures, he hasn't had the opportunity to kill anything. He was forced to wear the fake human skin and had been forbidden from doing anything that could be used to expose him as a Yuuzhan Vong warrior. However, this creature, by the looks of her, would not be missed and if they did find her broken body later, they would not look too hard for her killer.

"Yea," he said turning around and walking towards her, "like it rough."

"Well, why don't we go back behind this hut and talk," she said with a smile growing on her face, "and see which one of us is the toughest?"

She turned her back on him, missing the growing but evil smile on his face, and headed deeper into the darken alley. As he followed behind her, Vun Hur said a small prayer to Yum-Yammka for this opportunity to be who he was. So lost in though he never knew what it was that bite him in the neck and put him to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And I am telling you, I am with State Heating and Cooling. I don't know who you let in earlier but they are _not authorized _to be fixing your air conditioning."

"Hey, do you mind I have to get in to work, I'm already late. Now let me in so I won't get fired."

Al Hugger was a very diligent security guard at the main headquarters of the Ruun Superior Food growers and supplier, the second biggest food producer on Ruun, and usually handled all problems with care, whether or not they actually existed. He was very determined to make sure he and the guards underneath him show that they were all alert for subversive activities, completed all paper work properly, and his immediate supervisor was aware of all his work. Why after that Yuuzhan Vong Planetary Security found spy the other day, he personally called all the officers that reported to him as well as everyone on his emergency call list. He wanted them to know that he was personally on top of thing here. One of his guards got belligerent with him when he woke him up, saying that no Vong would attack a food planet. Some people just weren't cut out for the security guard business.

He was very glad that he was on duty this morning, he was sure that many of his underlings would not be able to handle these problems. The air-conditioning was not working this morning in the entire building when he arrived at work. He immediately called the building works supervisor, who already knew about it since it was 38 degrees standard in his office. Then he called everyone on his emergency call list to let him or her know he was on top of the problem.

About a hour later two men, one middle age with a bald head and goatee and the other a young guy with dark hair, and a R-2 unit had shown up to work on the system. Well, he knew the rules, no droids of any kind were allowed past his checkpoint. He was arguing with them as the main programmer tried to enter the building. She was a nice looking dark hair woman whose retina scan was not working properly. She had all the other proper identification so he overrides the security doors; she was a nice kid he would cut her some slack, this time. The two technicians gave up shortly after that and allowed the R-2 unit to be left behind his work area. They gave him the restraining bolt control, which he had no real idea if it worked, and allowed them through to work on the air conditioning system.

"Hugger what is going on out here? And when is that damn repairman supposed to get here?" The President of the corporation said coming through the secured door, "Mrs. Ply what are you doing down here?"

"Thank you for coming sir; I have two Yuuzhan Vong spies here!" Al said puffing out his chest.

"What are you talking about you fat tub of lard?" The female spy asked her tone one of shock.

"Mrs. Ply, please let me handle this," the president said to the spy and then turned back to Al, "Hugger, you better have a very good explanation."

"Yes sir," he said smiling, "Mrs. Ply is already logged in the system sir. She came by about a half hour ago. She had the proper identification but a computer glitch caused the retina scan to malfunction so I had to manually provide her access."

"The retina scanners do work, you idiot, but my pass card was stolen last night while I was at the club!"

"A likely story a Yuuzhan Vong spy would come up with, sir." Al said not quiet under his breath.

"Hugger …"

"Look, I don't know anything about spies but I do know I was sent out here to work on your a/c system and I won't get paid till I do the job!"

"Why are you down here then?"

"El 20 ton won't let me through!"

"Hugger …"

"Sir, there are already two repair men upstairs, they nor did anyone else inform me that another person was going to arrive to assist or supervise them. I did however have them leave their R-2 unit here per Standard Operating Procedure."

"We don't have any R-2 units you dim-wit.!"

"Then what do you call that," Al said pointing to the purple and silver droid standing power down next to the wall console.

"Why is that droid hooked into the computer system?" The female spy asked.

Al snorted at the obvious trick until he looked closely at it, the back was open just enough for some probe to snake out and was hooked into the computer interface.

"But I shut it off," Al said stepping slowly towards it.

"Hugger, I swear if that …"

Al reached out with his right hand to touch the droid, just before he could the dome spun and it 'woke up'. It squawked at him as he jumped back, grabbing his gun. All over the building Invasion Alarms blared and a voice telling everyone that the Yuuzhan Vong invasion was imminent. Before he could get it clear of the holster, he shot out one of the floor panels. The droid went rolling away, screaming its head off, and Al finally got his pistol clear and got off another shot. The droid was moving faster then he thought, as he tried unsuccessfully to shot it. All over the lobby people who had been rushing to the exits, dropped to the floor to avoid being shot. Before he could get a eighth shot off the President grabbed his right arm.

"Stop shooting you idiot, you will kill someone, just go grab it!"

He and the technician had to fight a river of people, all streaming to get out of the building, to reach the droid. When they finally got it corner and was closing in, Al had his gun out again and aiming at the droid. Out of the corner of his left eye, he spotted a young girl, with golden short hair in school uniform, run full bore out of a stairwell and right into the technician, knocking him into Al. All three fell to the floor as the little droid made an escape out the front door. As he tried to untangle himself, the teenage girl was trying to get his gun from him and screaming about the Yuuzhan Vong.

"THE SCAR HEADS ARE COMING, WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Tears were running rivers down her face. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE LIKE MY MOM DID, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"Let go of my gun!"

"YOU CAN'T LET THEM KILL ME, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"No one is going to hurt you," the repairperson said trying to help her up but she kept falling down and she just would not stop screaming.

"Calm down honey," the President said coming over to help, "nothing bad is going too happened."

"NO, YOU'RE LYING! I WAS AT CORUSCANT I SAW WHAT THEY CAN DO WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

Al finally got his gun back in the holster and looked around for the droid but couldn't see it. Between the alarms going off and the kid, he was getting a bad headache. As he looked around, he saw the woman he let in earlier, he started over to her as she exited the building but he was stopped by a middle age man with no hair and a goatee.

"Is my daughter ok?" The man asked grabbing Al's arm, he looked and sounded worried about his daughter.

"DADDY, WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

Al though the man looked a lot like the technician but he was wearing a business suit, not coveralls, and he had a girl, while the technician had another man with him. He tried to see if he could see the woman again, he need her to prove that he was right and make sure all the paper work was done properly.

"It is ok Mary, we are fine," the father said hugging his daughter.

"Will you shut that brat up?" Al said heading towards the door but was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm. He was spun around and was now face to face with an angry father.

"Hey, you rent-a-cop; my daughter was on Coruscant when the scar heads showed up. Her mother died protecting her, allowing her to escape!"

"Sorry but this is just a joke that …"

"A joke? A joke! What is so damn funny about scaring a teenage half to death?" The man turned to the President, "I bring my daughter here to show her what a fine caring company we belong to and you pull a joke like this! My daughter, who just started sleeping through the night without waking several time screaming and this guy says it all a joke! Do you know how much money it took for counseling? When I was hired a year ago you all told me what a kind caring company this was!"

"I … I … I …" Al tried to get out but he was silenced by the glare from both men.

"Look take the rest of the day off, the rest of the week off, and if you need more time …" the president said leading the pair towards the now empty doorway. The man was still fuming and the brat was still wailing trying to drown out the sirens.

Al snuck away while the getting was good; the female spy was over at his control panel, her head in her hands staring at the monitor. When she looked up and saw him coming, she flashed him a sad and anger smile.

"The whole system is crashing and there is nothing we can do!"

That is when the lights went out and Al wondered what it would be like picking fruit in the fields.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"General, I am sure you have heard about that new pirate group operating in the Colonies and Core areas in the past five months." Colonel Jaina Solo said sitting down in the rather large and well-furnished lounge near the General's office. The large view ports that she was facing gave a viewer a spectacular view of the shipyards of Bilbringi. _Too bad this large pile of poo-doo is blocking most of it,_ Jaina though as she watched a new Corellian Corvette sails into view from one of the dry docks. "Admiral Kre'fey is concern that this new group is targeting not only suspected Peace Brigade supporters but also Galactic Alliances supply bases and ship yards. The raid in Kuat a couple weeks ago was quite embarrassing to the Admiral." That was the understatement of the year, three shipyards and dozen of ships that had been set aside to assist in the Anti-Vong movement that the Admiral had begun, were destroyed. Ships that had already been 'officially' lost so they could join the main fleet in Hutt Space without the Senate or anyone else knowing about it. Jaina would have assumed that it was the work of the Peace Brigade if it had not been that attack on Ruun, one of the largest food suppliers in the galaxy, which crippled their computer networks and shut down the planet. Ruun had been long suspected, but never proven, to be a major Yuuzhan Vong supporter. They have been working around the clock to fix their computers but as of yet, they been unsuccessful.

"So the Admiral sent his little Jedi to check up on me, I am so honored." General Suv'Gry, a Bothan, said in a tone that just dripped with sarcasm. It was no secret that there was a inter rival between certain Bothan clans and the tension between the two Bothans was normally thick enough to cut with a light saber, which is why she was sent out here in his place.

"The Admiral has the highest confidence in you sir," Jaina said, momentarily distracted by a beat up YT-1300 flying escort to the corvette as it speed its way out of the confines of the ship yard. "He just wishes for you to remember what is at stake here."

Jaina had felt a pang of longing for her parents when she saw the YT-1300; she had not seen them since the memorial service for Tahiri. Six months ago, Tahiri and the Wraiths had been wiped out in a Yuuzhan Vong attack on their training base. Her parents, Han and Leia Solo, and her Aunt Mara and Uncle Luke had been devastated when they found out, her father saying he wished she had never joined the Wraiths and she stayed on Zonama Sekot. That was something Jaina agreed with whole heartily, if Tahiri had stayed on Zonama Sekot with her own kind she would have never been targeted for elimination by the Vong or the GA. She had been deemed too dangerous to allow roaming freely. Anakin's, her little brother who died three years ago, had a vision of her destroying the last Jedi before he died and she had been in Vong clothing. Jaina was sure if Tahiri had stayed with Sekot, then she would have never been a threat to anyone. Jaina was well aware of the Admiral's plan to use Alpha Red, a bio-toxin that kills all Vong life forms, against Zonama Sekot after the finish wiping out the rogues. Jaina didn't agree with that idea but was not really concern either. Once they were all contained on Zonama Sekot they could be watched and controlled; besides Sekot would be able to defend itself very well against any attack. Therefore, Jaina wasn't to worry about the end game plan.

"I know full well what is at stake colonel, after all it was my clan who first proposed the idea," it always struck Jaina funny how no one who ever say what it was they were talking about, "however, you may assure the Admiral that these ship yards are quite secure, I would wager my rank on it. No one will penetrate my defenses."

Jaina then saw flashes coming from the dry dock that the corvette had just launched from; flashes that showed other corvettes were being destroyed by explosions. Jaina jumped up from her seat and ran over to the window as sirens began to howl through out the base.

"Solo to Pride of Endor, report!"

"Pride here ma'am, we are reregistering multiple explosions at dry docks A-045 thru A-048."

"General, this is control we are losing our computer!" A panicking voice came over the intercom.

"What! Which systems are affected?"

"Sir, we have partial shut down on the automated construction droids at dry dock A -050 thru A-053, reports are showing them going crazy and destroying the frigates being constructed there."

"Pride, do you have a vector on a Corvette and an YT-1300 out bound together?"

"Yes ma'am, they are nearing the jump point at sector 078. Ma'am they just jumped."

"Very well, contact all commands along that vector. Have them be on alert for those two ships and make a general alert for this sector. Also ask the captain if she would recall all personal and make preparations to get underway, our visit is over."

"Yes ma'am," the officer of the deck said and closed down the connection.

Jaina stood there for a few minutes watching the now ruined dry dock and ships hang in space, _more money lost, more time wasted and more of our private and supposedly secret army destroyed. _As Jaina watched support vessels flock to the already hopeless cause, she could hear the general franticly trying to restore some order to the disaster that his command has become. The general was having no more success then his personal had at keeping who ever that was out of the yards.

"I must be on my way sir, I'll be sure to pass on your message to the Admiral," she paused significantly, "all of your message." Without looking at him, she walked out of the lounge heading back to her frigate. She had to contact the Admiral and inform him of this latest disaster, contact one of her agents to make sure they got a accurate account of what happened, then she would have a meeting with her own security team. So how so way she had to get a chokehold on this new group and soon, before there was nothing left of their private army.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wedge should be here dealing with this_, Face thought as he stared down into the fiercest pair of green eyes he has ever seen. Those eyes belong to the Jedi Warrior Tahiri, potentially one of the most lethal warriors in the galaxy. Not that you could tell by looking at her, many would say she seemed to look more like a child then an 18 year old spy. Tahiri was only 1.65 meters tall, just a hair under 39 kilograms in weight, with short wavy blond hair and green eyes that could be warm and inviting when she was in a good mood or scary enough to make grown men three times her size cower and cry. _Like they were right now, _Face thought a he studied her. She was standing in front of him, her arms crossed, dressed in her normal gear. A flexible combat armor jumpsuit with only her hands and face exposed, she had a modesty streak wider then Death Star, with her living light saber wrapped around her left arm. The living light saber, named Bangor, was a gift from the living planet Zonama Sekot that arrived shortly before the attack that came very close to wiping out the entire squadron. A gift that Tahiri still didn't want to have but would used from time to time since she has not gotten enough parts to build herself a new mechanical light saber.

Which he through was strange considering that she had to be restrained until Sparks finally agreed to retrieve the replacement amphistaff, two bandoliers of thug bugs and several tizowyrm from a storage bin as they evacuated the down and doomed freighter _Double Trouble_ on Borleais. Little Brother had informed her about the replacement weapons that had been stored on her ship while it was in storage on Denon in the Jedi hanger. She has and does use these specially enhanced weapons with no complaints but will only use Bangor if she had no choice.

"It is my profession medical opinion that she is insane, let just shot her." The Wraith's medical doctor Elassar said from behind Face. Elassar had been with the Wraiths since they were just an experiment sponsored by Wedge Antilles back when they were only worried Imperial Warlords such as Zsinj and not the extinction of the galaxy. He was one of the finest doctors Face had ever met, a great pilot, and a quick mind, and superstitious to the extreme. Even in the hidden hanger in a large asteroid in the Halmad system where the Wraiths were operating from, he was wearing several good luck charms to keep them from being discovered. Even though no one but the Wraiths has used this old abandon mine in almost 60 years.

"If we shot her every time you said that, we would have run out of ammunitions a long time ago." The mechanically enhanced voice of Piggy, a medically enhanced super genius Gamorrean, said in response. Piggy had been a long-term experiment to bring certain non-human species up to or surpass human norms when it came to patience and intelligence. The Emperor wanted to use subjects like Piggy to be undercover agents for the Empire, an irony that was not lost on the Wraiths when they became an intelligence squadron.

"Look Tahiri, it is no big deal really, and it is standard operating procedure." Kell said from next to Face. Kell was the largest Wraith at 2 meters tall and very broad shoulders, almost too broad to fit inside an X-wing. He was their chief mechanic; hand-to-hand instructor and he loved to blow things up. He started out in the commandoes as an explosion expert before learning to be a pilot. Kell, Piggy and him had all started out in the Wraiths together and still here today. A fact that he was sure worried Kell's wife, Jedi Knight Tyria Sarkin, who also had been a Wraith before doing the Jedi thing full time. Well it would still worry her if she didn't think Kell and the rest were all dead. One of their own, Long Shot, who also turned out to be spies, had stayed behind while the other retreated in the _Double Trouble_. He detonated one of the torpedoes in a destroyed X-wing, whipping out a Yuuzhan Vong attack force and the Wraith Base. Since that attack everyone thought the Wraiths had been eliminated, something that Face was glad to hear. They had a mission to perform and if everyone though they were dead then it just gave the Wraiths, more cover to work with.

"It is not right Major Tainer," Tahiri relied turning her gaze on him. Face felt instant relief not staring into those eyes, how she was able to do that was not something he knew. Was it a trick using the Force, a by-product of her unique heritage or just a trick of light? He wasn't so sure he wanted to know, the truth may cause him to get less sleep then he already does. The fact that she was using their full name and rank already gave him a big clue into what was eating her. The only time she did that is when she felt that something was very personal to her, it still didn't help much but it was something.

"Look Vong, we just plug them in and zap, it is all done. They won't even know what happened." Tahiri's best friend and main partner in crime said. Like Tahiri in someway Ratnena Bora, a 21 year old blond who wore her hair in a spout design on the top of her head and a lock of hair weaved with color beads that hung down over her very light blue eyes, was extremely dangerous if you push the wrong buttons on her. She had a long arrest record of violence and thief since she was 13 years old. She is a super genius with a photographic memory that could not keep herself out of trouble. She wound up in front of a Judge one too many times back on her home planet, this judge however though she should take all that aggression on the Yuuzhan Vong and gave her a choice, jail or military. Ratnena had made it through boot camp and flight school with out incident. However, when she was assigned a squadron, her commanding officer felt that she should give him and anyone else in the squadron 'special favors' for being allowed to fly. She responded to that threat in a slightly unorthodox manner, she tried to kill them all by rigging their X-wing and droid to self-destruct. No one was actually killed but the courts sentence her to 30 years in a penal colony. Face, with Wedge's help, got her sentence suspended and transferred to the Wraiths.

Tahiri and she hit it off right away, pulling numerous and highly amusing practical jokes on each other. They acted as if they were too long lost friends suddenly reunited. One glaring fact that proved how close they were was in the fact Tahiri hasn't gutted Ratnena yet for calling her 'Vong', but to be fair, Tahiri does call Ratnena 'Rat'.

Tahiri swung her gaze over at Ratnena, it seemed to lose some of it intensity, and she let out a long complicated sentence in Yuuzhan Vong, which Squeaky happily translated. Squeaky was another oddball in this group of misfits, he was a two-tone (gold and silver) 3PO droid that was own by no one. He had long ago provided detail intelligence to the New Republic on a prison planet that was liberated quite easily with this info and was granted his freedom as a reward. Wedge had originally recruited Squeaky as their quartermaster who worked for a living but he has steadily become an increasing valuable member of the Wraiths, doing many recon jobs that the other was not capable of performing. A fact he loves to point out when they renegotiate his contract.

"She said 'what is the difference between wiping their memory because it does not suit your purpose and what happened to me? After all if they had succeeded I, too, would have never known the difference.' I must say that is an excellent point Tahiri."

"There is a big difference, they are just droids," Ratnena said, pointing to the nine R-2 units huddled behind Tahiri, "and you are …"

"And I was a young human girl with powers they didn't understand nor could use. So they took the 'old Tahiri Veila' and wanted to do a memory wipe and reprogram me into Riina Kwaad." Tahiri said in a sad but strong voice. "I guess you are right, there is absolutely no comparison between me and those droids."

"That is not what I meant," Ratnena shot back.

"But that is what you were saying. Look all I am saying is how would you like it if I went around erasing what it was that made you special just because that person does not fit my needs?"

"I guess I can see where she is going with this." That was the voice of 22-year-old dark hair woman named Stacy Hall, their intelligent analyst. Her and fellow lieutenant 22-year -old Fred Deloni, the second explosion expert, had distrusted Tahiri for a long time. They felt that the only Human/Yuuzhan Vong Jedi hanging around was just asking for trouble. Nevertheless, the attack on Borleais and her action afterwards went a long way to making them trust her.

"You understand her," Sparks said shaking his head. Tom Alpha, a 23-year-old blond hair communication expert, looked over at Elassar and suggested confining her to sickbay until her delusions were controlled.

"No I am serious," Hall said looking at the R-2 units that they acquired when they 'librated' the corvette a couple days ago. Like the corvette the Wraiths had captured years ago, this one was also designed and built to carry star fighters and act as a pocket carrier. It was not large enough to carry a full squadron but the nine fighters, sacked in three high and three across, did provide the fleet with a quick and maneuverable escort that could dance around the large and slower capital ships. The nine R-2 units and the fighters were already loaded on board when Face and the rest, with Peacekeeper, Prankster and Dagger ran interference for them, took over the ship. Once they secured the corvette at 'Hawk-Base', a trip that required them to back down the tunnel, they unloaded the fighter so Explosion Boy and Prankster could begin to service them. That is when Tahiri staged this protest, refusing to let anyone near the R-2 units. "You've seen how she treats Little Brother and Squeaky; she acts like they are just alive as we are."

"That is because they are alive," Tahiri said as she turned back to Face, "Commander Loran, you have seen that many of the droids, while they start out stamped from the same mold, when given the chance they each develop their own unique personalities and quarks. Look at Squeaky and Little Brother or C-3PO and Artoo, would you say that they were not unique and special people just because they have lubricant and wiring instead of blood and nerve cells?"

Little Brother beeped and whistled out a long sequence that Squeaky had to translate.

"Yes, of course Little Brother I must say that is an excellent point also. Little Brother also wish it point out that neither he nor I would be much use to you if you performed memory wipes on us as is recommend. Since we would in fact be like brand new, models having to relearn all that we once knew. In addition, many of the insights that we have gathered would also be lost and may never be retrieved since the circumstances, which provided that insight, may never again occur. On a personal note sir, since my freedom was granted and I have gain an insight in to the memory wipe that I would have never gained if I were still 'owned' by a master. While deactivation is unpleasant to any creature, the memory wipe is a kind of living death, a death we never have knowledge of or can control."

"I hate it when those two make sense, makes me question my own sanity." Elassar said, by his tone Face knew he was just saying it to lighten the mood. By the way, Tahiri's lips twitch she could also hear it in his voice.

"There are ways to check their programming to make sure there are no hidden files that would force them to reveal our identities and we could find a way to insure their loyalty to us." Piggy said in thoughtful tone.

"What make them give an oath or something," Prankster said.

"In a manner of speaking yes."

Face looked over at Kell; the big man just shrugged and reminded Face that he wanted the kitty cat. Face looked at Tahiri; she was still staring back defiantly at him. Face knew he really had only two choices; one was to tell her to shut up and follow orders. She would push the issue until he would be forced to dismiss her from duty, an act that would leave the already overworked and understaffed Wraiths even more shorthanded. In addition, they had no way of making sure she wouldn't stage a jailbreak with all the droids. His other choice was to let her win this small battle and save his energy on something that really mattered.

"Explosion Boy and Prankster go through their programming and make sure there are no nasty surprises hidden in them. Junk Pile and Dagger, you two will help them, and bring them up to speed on our mission and make sure they understand that if they attempt to or assist anyone in stopping us I will wipe their memories."

As he got the acknowledgements he glanced over at Tahiri, she gave him one of her rare Yuuzhan Vong salutes.

"Thank you Commander Loran," she said bowing and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Don't thank me yet Peacekeeper, since this will now takes more time then a simple wipe would have, I need you to cover Kell and Ratnena's watches."

"A small price to pay sir."

"Everyone else is on their own, tomorrow morning we will get together and see what our next step should be. By the way whose turn is it too cook?"

"Pranksters shift is next," Squeaky said as he started directing the droids to the computer station in the repair bay.

"Well we'll need someone to fill in for her tonight; I want those droids done first."

"What do you know," Boom-boom said giving Road Kill and the rest a bright smile, "the droids are saved and Ratnena isn't cooking. This is truly a win-win for everyone."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Tahiri walked among the tall majestic boras trees of Zonama, feeling perfect peace and happiness, and soaked in the bright light of the perfect day. All around her, she could feel the pulse of life, the pulse of the Force that came from Yuuzhan Vong and what some still insisted on calling the normal life. Not only on Zonama but also on many planets through out the galaxy and it was all because of her. She was the bridge that crossed the void between the Yuuzhan Vong World brains and Sekot it self. She was the bridge that helps pass the Word, the new way, the Sekot way. Now for the first time in a time so long that it stretched in to infinity the galaxy was at peace. No longer was there any silly and time consuming squabbling over resources or ideas, no long was creatures' slaughter for the good of the few. Humans and Yuuzhan Vong, and all the vast species had long ago giving up the old way and embraced the new way, the Sekot way.

**Not all,** a voice seem too floated on the winds and the voice that sounded like her own. She was momentarily distressed as she tries to understand what the voice meant, not that it mattered really. She opened her self up fully to Sekot, letting the immense feeling of belonging flow over her as if it was a river would be to a thirsty person. It was so pure and refreshing that it made her skin pucker and Bangor twitch with happiness. Bangor was wrapped around her left arm, the only weapon still in existence in the galaxy, and he was sleeping soundly. As the Bridge, only she had to duty to protect all, from what she didn't know. Every creature sung the praises of Sekot with every breath it took. Why it has been years since … no I shall not think about them, she thought, they didn't matter.

**All beings matter **…her sotto voice said a little louder and much sadder. 

However, the Bothans went against the Force, against Sekot, they wished too continual the dark path. They rejected the harmony that was Sekot, the joy and happiness that the Force gave when they surrendered to it. The sense of belonging, the joy of Oneness that Sekot gift to the galaxy represented. The Bothans wished to practices the anti-Force, what they use to call the Dark Side. They didn't care about the needs of their fellow creatures or how their actions harmed the delicate balance of life. They didn't care that their action went against nature, against Sekot, selfish and greedy the core of the Anti-Force. They no longer called it the Dark Side because there was no Dark Side only the Force existed. What they called the Anti-Force is when a creature decided to ignore the Force, to act against it.

**To be different, to make ones own choice for good or evil, to express free will …**

… To destroy all that Sekot wished to build, you mean, she screamed out to the unseen voice, I cry as I destroyed them. My heart broke as I passed judgment on them, I did not wish it nor did Sekot but we had to do what we did. They would have destroyed Sekot; they would have fought against working for all, to make all …

**… To make Sekot the ruler of the galaxy, to only praise its name, to be a drone.**

I have done much to ensure that death was only the result of the natural cycle of life not due to the carelessness or heartless actions of a few. It has been years since there has been any war, destruction, and starvation…

**… Since songs were written, plays created, since an original idea was expressed by someone. Now no one exist except to please Sekot, to praise Sekot, to surrender free will …**

Tahiri suddenly saw two of her, each as different as nigh and day. One was wearing living armor holding Bangor, behind that Tahiri as a galaxy at peace and orderly, the promise of Sekot. The other wore Galactic Alliance armor holding a mechanical light saber and an amphistaff standing before a galaxy wrapped in light and dark, order and acrimonious. Both were arguing for her, to her, each making promises of a better life … 

Tahiri sat up, looked around in the dark trying to figure out where she was and more importantly whom she was. Slowly the dream, vision or what ever it was receded to the back of her mind as the here and now replaced it. _Hawk Base, that is where I am, and I was sleeping._ She ran her left hand through her short hair trying to make sense out of that … whatever it was. Jedi, as a rule, don't have dreams and like so many other rules this one didn't apply to her either. She did have dreams although not as many as was Human or Yuuzhan Vong norm but she did have them. It had been surreal enough to make her believe it had been just a dream but the lingering feeling she had was that it had been a vision.

She suddenly made up her mind to go talk about it with someone, at one time it would have been Anakin Solo she would share such vivid dreams but now Rat fill that spot. Rat didn't replace Anakin Solo but she did substituted in for him. Tahiri hadn't realized how much she needed a friend like Rat until she could see just how empty she had been after Anakin Solo died. Anakin held a very special place in her heart, no one could ever replace him but he had been a friend long before they developed feeling for each other. It was that friendship that she also found in Rat.

Since she was wearing her normal nightclothes, a baggy long sleeve pull over shirt and baggy long legged sweat pants, she didn't bother changing. With her bare feet making almost no noise she snuck 'up stairs' to the cargo container that Rat was staying in directly above hers.

Rat, of course, opened her door looking rumpled and naked.

"You know I always dreamed about someone showing up at my door in the middle night but I always pictured it to be a 2 meter tall, hansom _male_ that wanted to sweep me off my feet." Rat slurred out and blinking against the bright light of the trench.

"Can I come in, I need to talk." Tahiri asked whispering.

"Sure, why not, I wasn't doing anything important," Rat said moving out of the way. Rat crawled back in bed wrapping the blankets around her and scooting over far enough for Tahiri to lie down. "So talk Vong, only a true friend would wake someone up in the middle of the night."

"It was the most wondrous and distressing dream I can remember." Tahiri said as she lay won on top of the covers and stared up at the ceiling.

"Is this the one where you are the ruler of a planet and it is populated by hot young men who's only desire in life is to wait on you hand and foot but you can't decided which one to pick?"

"No," Tahiri said giggling a bit, Rat had a very one-track mind.

"Too bad, that is my favorite dream. So what was it?"

As Tahiri described the dream, Rat pretended to be disinterested but through the Force, she could feel her growing interest. The more Tahiri talked about it the more she became convince it was a vision.

"Sounds like you are just over stressed."

"Uh," Tahiri twisted on her side and could see the outline of her friend in the near dark room.

"Look, it is pretty simple you want that vision of perfection, everyone does in some fashion. It is tempting to want a world in which everyone loves everyone and no one is scared or in pain, where our jobs are not need. Although I think it would be kind of boring myself." Rat said propping herself up on one arm, "it is even worst, I supposed, for you because you can feel all that pain and suffering. It is very human to want to reach out and help people, even when they don't want it. That is what your dream about Sekot is representing to you, even if you do hate the place …"

"I don't really hate it."

"Debatable, but for the sake of argument I'll let you off on that part for now."

"Thank you Rat, you're too kind."

"I know, I am too good for you," Tahiri rolled her eyes and by the amusement she could feel coming from Rat, her eyes have adjusted well enough in the dark for her to see them. "But lets not get off track, Sekot makes you feel that dream could be reality. However, you are smart enough to know that it can never be that we would have to give up what makes us special to achieve that state. That is what the 'other' Tahiri represent in your dream, the knowledge that for good or evil, every being has the right to make its own choice in doing good or evil."

"You're saying that people have the right to hurt other."

"No, but they have the right to make that choice. If you see someone doing evil you can either ignore it or attempt to protect the victim, but you can't stop the person from making that choice in the first place. Take me for example, when I pulled that small prank …"

"You mean when you tried to kill your old squad."

"Well if you want to cast the most negative light on it sure. I made that choice to do that; I had to suffer the consequences of my actions. If you had been there, you could have stopped me from doing evil and that would be ok. But if you would reached in to this highly evolved and immensely powerful brain of mine …"

"How do you fit in a cockpit with that ego following you around?"

" … And stopped me from making that choice, that would been even more evil and disrespectful since you basically saying that I am not capable of being responsible for my own thoughts."

"So I can stop the action but not the thought."

"Yep," Rat said lying back down and closing her eyes, "that is what separates us from every other creature in the universe, the ability to use free will. Many people will use the excuse that they never had free will but when you dig down deep enough you see that even when they ignore it they are still making a choice. Moreover, you know this already, which is why you were freaked the other day with the droids. To you, they are evolved enough to make their own choices, have free will, and you will to fight for them to have that free will. I don't agree with you on that point but I can understand."

"Free will," Tahiri repeated as she lies back down on her back.

"It always comes down to free will," Rat said. "Even the wars we fight have something to do with Free Will, we either attack or defend our right to be who we are."

"You're making a lot of sense." Tahiri said, feeling less confused but still convince it was a vision or perhaps a warning from the Force.

"Of course, I am the smartest person in the universe," Tahiri snorted at that comment and Rat reached over and gave her a sisterly embrace, "now that I made you all better you can do something for me."

"Sure," Tahiri said returning the embrace, once again thanking what ever allowed her to have a friend like Rat.

"Use your Jedi powers to conjure up a 2 meter tall, muscled, well tan, blue eye and blond hair male that thinks I am goddess." Rat purred into her ear.

"Well," Tahiri said with a smile, "I can do most of that but to find a guy that would like you. You know there something that are even beyond the power of the Force."

"You are so cute," Rat said propping herself up again and giving Tahiri a wicked smile.

"I know," Tahiri said giving Rat on of her own innocent smiles back.

Then Rat pushed her out of bed.


	3. Chapter 3

"There," Ratnena said crawling out from underneath the helm station on the renamed corvette _Sweet Sunset,_ "with the help of a couple droids even the Vong could fly this without too much trouble."

"_Yuuzhan _Vong," she heard Tahiri say from her spot at the weapons control. Tahiri wasn't working on anything; she was just observing the activities of the other Wraiths. Tahiri may be a good Jedi, warrior, and get in and out of trouble with easy that was spooky but she couldn't fix a light bulb without crashing every system on the ship. Ratnena and Little Brother had tried to teach her but even they have given up. Therefore, while most of the Wraiths worked on _Sweet Sunset_ Tahiri would stand extra shifts or reroute the scanners to the ship so she could help doing such things a getting supplies or parts for the others.

"That was pretty quick work," Commander Loran said walking over to the helm control and looking over the displays.

"The droids helped a lot," Ratnena, said looking over at Little Brother working with Major Tainer at the engineering control, "we're still having problems with engineering and damage control but they should be easier now that the rest of the ship is ready."

"Since we are only carrying 4 X-wings at one time, that will leave enough crew and droids to pretty much handle any problems that will come up." Kell said from under the control panel. "Still, I wouldn't want to get into a prolong battle in this tub."

"Well the whole idea is to use it as a support vessel not attack the main Vong …" Face looked over at Tahiri and corrected himself before she could, "Yuuzhan Vong, sorry, fleet by ourselves. How much longer do you think?"

"Another month, maybe two," Kell said jerking back for an electric shock, Little Brother let loose a small 'chuckle'.

"Not bad really, sir, after all we have only had her for a month."

"True but …"

An alert came across the weapons board; Tahiri reacted in a swift and competent manner that they all have come to expect from her. Using both sensors and the 'Force' she quickly identified the ship heading to their base.

"It is the _Sweat Sunrise_, I read two life forms both human." She closed her eyes and reached out, "confirm it is Boom-Boom and Road Kill." She had a strange smile on her face. Ratnena gave her a questioning look; Tahiri just gave her a small smile and shake of her head. Ratnena knew she would tell her later; Face seemed to miss the whole scene.

"Good let's go and see what they have dug up."

Ratnena held back long enough to walk out with Tahiri, letting Face and Kell pull ahead of them.

"What?" Ratnena asked in a near whisper.

"What do you mean what?" Tahiri said with an innocent smile on her face.

"You know what, that smile you are wearing," Ratnena said slugging her in the shoulder.

"Nothing," Tahiri said, "it just Road Kill seems to be happy for some reason. I can't read her or the rest as easily as I can read you. But she just seems to be happier that is all."

"Happy or you know _happy_."

"Uh," Tahiri said looking confused then started blushing, "can't you think about anything else."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes sir," Stacy said to Face as she wrapped up her briefing on the intelligence run her and Fred had just completed. They had flown out to Fondor shipyards on a cargo run and had used a program to access and download intelligence data from their satellite system.

"Isn't Mr. Fusty also on our Peace Brigade list?" Face asked leaning back in his chair.

"Yes, it seems that he is using his company to play both ends of the middle," Stacy said bring up the man's bio on the screen. "Mr. J. Fusty, 67 standards years old, president and CEO of 'Universal Navigation Systems', one of the top 10 navigation computer programmer companies found in the galaxy today. He has a contract to supply Fondor and Kuat shipyards with updated navigational programs. For the past two weeks he has been making visits at various Senators' home planets, at both ship yards and at Ruun."

"Ruun, now why did he stop there?" Major Piggy asked.

"GA Intelligence states that the passenger liner he is traveling on, the very expensive _Hollow Nebula _was on a routine stop there. He never left the ship but this man," she click on the next sequences and a 50 year old Radian profile pop up on the briefing screen, "this Kohl Vu-try, a known Peace Brigade member, was seen boarding the ship while they were in port. GA Intelligence lost track of him on the ship until he was seen leaving before they pulled out again. The liner was only in port for 4 hours since they still are having some computer problems and Mr. Fusty had room service delivered, the only time he had it up until then, during that time; normally Mr. Fusty likes to dine with the other passengers so he can brag and show off to them, be the center of attention."

"Annalists," Commander Loran asked studying the printouts she had passed out earlier.

"Mr. Fusty met with Mr. Vu-try in his cabin where he received or gave him something; I would say he was given something since Mr. Vu-try was not observed carrying anything away. What ever it was he will pas off the package to one of the Senators when he makes his finial stop at Denon in 3 weeks."

"That is a large leap wouldn't you say?"

"No sir, we know from our own sources that he is selling his soul to the highest bidder, probable figuring he'll be long dead before one side or the other wins and comes to collect. He made this trip rather suddenly but he had already secured all the different senators he would need to see at the end. The fact he is taking a very public transport instead of one of his more secured company ships also send off bells in my head."

"We know that the other are suspicious but they don't have enough to snatch him or someone above them thinks he is doing enough good to leave in place." Fred said jumping in to help her, _he is such a sweet guy_ she thought as he laid out the plan they came up with. "We were thinking of having Prankster and Peacekeeper catches the liner somewhere; distract him in some way and go thought his cabin. Preferably let Prankster do that part since she has the 'forget-me-not' memory and she can get pass any security without alerting anyone."

"True the Vong would probably just crash the system and send us all to a fiery death."

"Why Peacekeeper?" Commander Loran asked, ignoring the squabbling that started between the two blonds.

"Well sir, she can wear one of her skins for additional cover. We could set them up as a 'husband and wife' team, newlyweds or something …"

"I knew I should've stolen only female skins."

"Ah but you look so cute as a boy."

"Shut up Rat or I make you wear it this time."

"Now girls calm down," Commander Loren said hiding his grin, "but again why Peacekeeper?"

"Well sir," Stacy said feeling a bit uneasy unsure how those two would react to this news, "um it seems that Fusty has a thing for young blond girls and we were thinking even if he doesn't have anything in his room, they could both pump him for information."

"I take it back I'll wear the skins," Ratnena said with a disgusted look.

"It would be better for you to do the actual recon Prankster," Stacy said, "You would have a easier time getting him to like you since …"

"I don't want some old fossil groping me …"

"My, my how do you walk around with that huge head of yours?" Peacekeeper said with a mocking grin on her face.

"I am being serious Tahiri you don't know what it is like …"

Stacy had a hard time sympathizing with Ratnena on this subject. Ratnena could be a high price model or a holo-star like Face had been without much work, she was that beautiful. She could climb out of bed in the morning and looks better then most women do after doing their make up and hair for hours. In addition, when she did actually take the time, well she could destroy the self-esteem of any woman. Even sitting there sucking on one of her sweet sticks, wearing a duty jumpsuit stained with lubricants and burn marks, her face and hair smeared with dirt; made Stacy doubt her own abilities to attract a male. Stacy had developed a liking to Fred in the past few months. If she hadn't known that Fred was not interested in Ratnena, mostly because she scared the - out of him, she would lose a lot of sleep. She was grateful to be able to try to get Boom-boom's affection without having to worrying about the Miss. Universe getting the way and snagging him before she could.

"Where would you have them met the liner." Kell asked trying to talk over the two arguing girls.

"Bastine and they have to be there within next couple days or Devaron in 4 days."

"We should do Bastine," Elassar said, "It will be safer for them."

"I can get the droids to check out _Sweet Sunrise_ and we should be ready to fly in 2 hours."

"Ok, Peacekeeper and Prankster go pack, get Junk Pile to help you pick out stuff that would help you blends in. Sparks and Piggy, rig them up some recorders and comm-links while Road Kill and I will work on some cover ids for them."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Getting thru the Boarding screening process was not very complicated nor was getting pass the very bored security guards at immigrations. Tahiri, wearing one of the skins, was able to slip through without even using her powers, which was good the less she used it the better she felt it was. Master Skywalker and Horn had both stressed that over use of the Force could lead to more problems with the Dark Side then under using the Force. The Force was best use for guiding one not to muscle one's way through life. Besides, with her duel heritage and her unusual up bringing she had more then enough skill at fighting to get her through most situations without relaying on the Force. Moreover, if she need to, she could use her brain to think her way out of problems but she was not that good at lying or poo-dooing, as Rat would say, her way out of problems. It was something she needed to work on badly.

"Oh honey just look at that ship, oh it is so beautiful and charming," Rat said loudly enough for most of the other passengers to hear her on the shuttle that was taking them to the _Hollow Nebula _which was in orbit around Bastine. Rat was wearing conservative traveling clothes that both Squeaky and Face said would help her blend in with the crowd from Bastine. That and her acting like a new married woman who was taking a once in a lifetime trip into space help immensely at reducing the suspicion at immigration and allowed both of them to pass through without a very detail scan. A scan that would reveled to a blind man that her 'husband' was really a woman who was wearing Yuuzhan Vong skin and was carrying an amphistaff around her waist. Either one of those facts would have spelled the end of the trip no matter how charming Rat was being or how beautiful she looked.

Tahiri for her part was playing the man, something that was amusing Rat to no end, and doing the strong but silent husband that was trying hard to make his 'wife' happy. The mechanical voice amp snuggled against her throat would make her voice sound more masculine but everyone felt the less she used it the better it would be. Tahiri had left Bangor back at the base, much to Bangor's disappointment; she instead brought one of the amphistaff that would knock out their victims instead of killing them.

"Oh honey, I am the luckiest girl in the universe," Rat said wrapping her arms around Tahiri's neck. Tahiri resisted the urge to backhand her up side her head. While most people around her were sloppy with their feeling, this sloppiness made it somewhat easier to understand what they were thinking but it also meant that she could block them out. Rat, unfortunately, was not so easy because she knew her so well and she always felt things so strongly that it was getting harder and harder to block her out. Right now, she was practically screaming her amusement at Tahiri's discomfort at being the 'boy'. "When we get to our cabin …"

Several of the nearby travelers caught that end of conversation; they all were grinning in amusement too. One guy even said what a lucky man he was going to be in a not so quiet voice. Ratnena just snuggled closer to her 'man' and wore this simple smile on her face but Tahiri got the impression that she was laughing so hard inside she was near tears. _The things I have to do for the good of the mission._

Once they did get to their cabin, Rat went into the refresher to get ready for the dinner where they hoped to find Fusty or at the bar and casino later in the evening. They had a week to get all the information and get off this tub to meet up with the rest. Face was going to pick them up on Teyr, in the liner's orbital station while the other was on planet doing recon work.

The plan was for Tahiri and Rat to take turns talking to him, for one thing, to see what they could get out of him and to learn enough about his habit to know when it would be safe to send Ratnena in his room without being caught.

"Well how do I look?" Rat said from the refresher doorway; she was wearing a red shimmering dress that exposed her right shoulder and had two slits going up each leg allowing her some movement even thought the dress clung to her like a second skin. Her hair highlighted with a silver accent that sat well with her blond hair and she had removed her hair lock. All in all Tahiri was quite impressed, when she told Rat that, her jaw dropped to the floor. "You, you think I actually look good. You who couldn't tell fashion from a hydro-spanner think I look good?"

"I know what a hydro-spanner is," Tahiri said crossing her arms defensively. "It is that thingy that you use to do … that thingy."

"Wait, stop you are getting too technical for me." Rat said with a confused look on her face while Tahiri gave her a mock glare as she used the Force to roll her skin back up over her face. "Now back up a bit, what is a thingy again?"

"If I knew you be like this I would have never gotten married to you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My husband and I both work for an independent shipper but we own our freighter," Ratnena said digging into her salad, "it is a shame that he is feeling unwell tonight, I'm sure he would be interested in hearing more."

For the past three days, with Ratnena's charm and Tahiri knowledge of smuggling she had picked up from her 'adopted family', they had been able to turn a not so chance meeting with Mr. Fusty into a mother load of information. Fusty had been subtlety-dropping hints through the meal about Tahiri and her joining a group of friends who also did some independent shipping work for associates of his. _In other words, do you want to work for the Peace Brigade?_ Now she really wished Tahiri had not chosen to do her recon of his cabin area. Tahiri would be better at probing for more information then she would, since she wasn't completely sure, he wasn't just trying to impress her and talking a lot of B.S. For the past 3 days, if her 'husband' wasn't with her, he would squeeze her knee or touching her arm or the small of her back; it took all her will power not to slam his face into one of the waste disposal units. She hated when men act like this, bunch of monkey-lizard brain that couldn't tie their shoes and chew their food at the same time.

"Well I think you and your husband would enjoy the benefits that my associates can provide, better security for the various pirate groups flying around." Fusty said laying his hand on her knee and rubbing it again.

"Pirates have been very annoying, that is true," she said gently removing his hand for the 5th time that hour, "but how can they provide better security? Even the Galactic Alliance has a difficult in controlling the space lanes."

"They have security procedures that are second to none," he said reaching over and putting his arm around her shoulder, "after all this company only lost 12% of freight during the war."

"And how big of a cut do we have to pay for this 'extra' security?" Ratnena swore that when they bring down the Peace Brigade she was going to personally rewire his jail cell in her own 'special' way. "I can't believe that as independent shipper they would just provide it for free."

"No fee is taken out of your profits."

"Come on, I didn't just get off Tatooine. Security that good doesn't come from goodness of anyone's heart." Ratnena said shifting her position to get his hands off her body. _Some men never get the point unless you stab it deep in them._

"I would love to discuss it more with you, my beautiful friend, and in greater detail. Perhaps we should retire to my cabin." He said with a grin that made her skin crawl.

"Oh I don't get offers like that very often," she said with a smile and rubbing his face with her left hand, _I get Charm Boy to cut it off later or dunk it in molten lead, that is the only way to get it cleaned again,_ "but my husband is here. The last time he caught me," she lowered her eyes for a moment as if to think of the proper phrase, "discussing business arrangements with a man, who wasn't nearly as charming or hansom as you are, why they found that man on Tatooine and Bastine and Kuat." She pointed to different parts of her body as to show what was found where. "That was before we got married, I would hate to see what he would do to you now that we are married. It would be a shame to lose out on a deal such as the one you are discussing because he couldn't control himself."

Instead of getting angry, he just smiled in a knowing way.

"Oh that my dear sweet jewel I can sympathies with him, why if you were my wife I wouldn't be able to stand the idea of any man even glancing at you let alone talk to you. Why a rare rose such as yourself needs to be protected from the many evils that a man can do," _takes one to know one don't it you fossil_ Ratnena though as she plastered a stupid smile on her face and listen to him talk. "But I would hate to say too much around so many ears, I sure you understand."

"Oh I do, but my husband really should be the one you need to talk to, he is the man and all you know." Ratnena said easily, her orders were very clear on one point of this operation. She was not to accompany him to his cabin for any reason. Kell wanted to links between her and the break in, if he ever discovers it, to be nonexistent. They will need to use this identity again in the future and getting her picked up on a warrant or something like that at the wrong time would be bad. In addition, she didn't want to be alone with this freak, Tahiri, Kell and the rest were counting on her to do her part. If she went back with him, she wasn't so sure she wouldn't do something that could destroy all the work they have done so far. "Let me tell my husband and tomorrow you and he could discuss it."

An hour and 15 gropes later Ratnena finally made it back to her cabin. The whole way back she keep thinking very loudly that Mr. Octopus man was following her, he want to make sure that her 'husband' was feeling better and to see if he could talk about the deal to him. It would kind of blow things if he walked in and found out that he was really a she, especially when she was a rather famous Jedi. 

"You know he may not be in the mood to talk business, I mean it is our honeymoon and he is already upset that he got sick during it."

"Oh I understand I just want to let him know that I will be available tomorrow to speak with him. After all my dear, this is your future we are talking about."

"Yes," Ratnena said trying hard to keep her smile on while feeling her stomach drop to around where her feet were. When they got to their cabin, she used the code-key, _so much can go wrong in the next thirty seconds and we are trapped in hyperspace for at least another 13 hours._ When the door opened she saw that the room was pitch dark, _oh great she still out running around!_

"My love is that you?" The heavily disguised voice of Tahiri came from the darkness; it had the right mixed of sleepiness and confusion one would expect from someone just waking up.

"Yes dear," a relieved Ratnena said waving on the lights, her 'husband' blinked and sat up in bed. Ratnena thought it was funny that even in disguised, Tahiri modesty streak still shown thru. She had on a regular nightshirt but the covers were pulled up to her chin. "Mr. Fusty was wondered how you were feeling?"

"Terrible, getting a space sick on your honeymoon when you are an experience spacer like me. I am never going to live this down."

"Maybe it was something you eat dear," Ratnena said sitting on the bed and played out the concern wife bit.

"That is true; I guess with as much as you eat anything is possible." Fusty said from the doorway, not entering and with his hands behind his back, "I do hope you feel better in the morning, there is a business deal I would like to offer to you."

"What kind of business deal?"

"Your lovely and charming wife will give you the details later I am sure. But come find me after the morning meal and I will answer any questions you have." He gave a bow to Ratnena, "madam it was all my pleasure." With that, he stepped out of the doorway, allowing the doors to close.

Ratnena grabbed a small portable 'sniff' while Tahiri used hand singles to let her know that the hallways was clear and the room was clear of organic recorders.

"We are so in," she screamed as she tackled Tahiri in the bed.

"You are insane you know that," Tahiri said smiling as she sat back up and let her skin roll off her.

"Where are your pants young lady," Ratnena said with a smirk, Tahiri was only wearing a top.

"I was in the refresher when you called, and next time you don't have to yell so much I heard you down the in the restaurant," Tahiri got up from the bed and placed her skin in one of the chairs. When she sat back down on the bed, she gave Ratnena a frank stare. "Why did you bring him back here anyways?"

"He wanted to see you," Ratnena then went on about the deal of a lifetime he was selling her on during dinner, "I guess he wanted to make sure you were here and not out spying on him or something."

"Well he was suspicious but not overly suspicious if you know what I mean," Tahiri said, "If you are right then we could use this to get some idea of how the Peace Brigade is working these days. I hear him out then get a hold of Poster Boy before we commit."

"You are such a Vong," Ratnena said with a smirk, "how did the room check out?"

"I felt something about the size of a qahsa, which one of the data pads that Explosion Boy gave you should allow you access to it. Just copy everything in it."

"Right, I'll hit it tomorrow while you two manly men discuss big important things," Ratnena said rolling off the one bed in their cabin. "But right now I need to scrub lots of scum off me."

"That could take hours, you are pretty scummy already. Just don't forget to be dressed when you come to bed."

"But it is our honeymoon," Ratnena said sitting down next to Tahiri with a look of sorrow and disappointment on her face but knowing full well what she was actually sending out for Tahiri to read. "I wanted it to be special."

"Which god did I annoy to get stuck with you," Tahiri said with a mocking shake of her head and look of disgust on her face, her eyes although were radiating amusement.

"Don't you know I am a gift from the gods?"

"Gag gift maybe."

"Well I never," Ratnena said acting insulted and stomping her way over to the refresher, "you keep this up and you will be hearing from my lawyer."


	4. Chapter 4

Tahiri, dressed in her 'man skin' and a simple day outfit that was pretty much standard mens wear through out the galaxy, walked into the exclusive semi-private lounge area up in the first class passenger areas. The room it self was larger then most of the cabins in the first class area, which was saying a lot considering how small and cramped Rat and hers felt most of the time. The design of the liner was such that this was the top deck and it had a panoramic view while in normal space. While they were in dark space, of course, the view ports were covered and view screens were use to show a variety of space and landscapes depending on the mood of the patrons in the lounge at that time. Right now, those screens were blank since she and the 3PO unit assigned to escort her to the booth that was reserved for her meeting were the only two in the room now.

'Would it be possible to see the Sanctuary Moon of Endor, one of the Ewok villages?" Tahiri said in her rough and ready male voice that was electronically altered.

"One moment please sir and I see if we have that on file." The droid assumed a stiff position and his head was cocked to one side as if he was trying to hear distant noise. Tahiri had seen Squeaky and C-3PO assume when they were accessing a central computer network. Since her merging Tahiri had equated that with the look of concentration that most human assume when reading computer screens, just one more example on how some droids were more alive then many believed. "Yes sir, we have a space view as well a view of a village."

"May I please see the village view?"

"Certainly sir," and with that the entire panel assembly shown a different section of a vast Ewok village high above the ground. Tahiri did a slow spin, soaking in the sight of a civilization and nature co-existing as partners; she could almost feel the wind against her checks and the smell of the fires entering her nose. She had never been to Endor, which was a shame, Luke, Leia and Han all spoke of it in wistful way. She made a mental note that one day soon she just had to visit the planet even if only for a short time. She wasn't sure how Rat and Little Brother would like it but she was sure she could talk them into it, even if it would take a hydro-spanner up side their collected heads.

"Thank you very much," she said as they continued across the empty room.

"No need to thank me sir, after all I am programmed to assure that every need that could possible be asked be filled in an efficient and timely manner." The droid said stiffly as if it was something he was required to say.

"Every being, whether flesh and blood or metal and lubrication, has to know that the work they do is needed and appreciated by someone. That is why I say thank you, to let you know that I needed to see that and your work is very much appreciated."

The droid jerk a couple of times while walking, it seemed to be surprise. Once she found her table the droid hurried away to get her a refreshment and returned in record time too. Tahiri sat back enjoying the view and the drink and do the hardest task for her to accomplish, to wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ratnena looked up and down the length of corridor in the first class berths, the passage way was more empty then most other parts of the ship for a couple reason. The biggest was there were fewer people on this level, the cost of first class pretty much cut out ¾ of the Galactic Alliance population and those that could afforded usually could afford private transportation. The only reason they took public transportation like this was to flaunt their wealth and be spoiled, to be treated like royalty, that they felt that their money should automatically grant them this statues. The other reason was in a few hours they would be making planet fall at Hershel, a small port to be sure but it was supposed to have some of the finest food, shopping and entertainment this side of the Colonies. It was a popular stop over for many of the cruise lines in this sector of the galaxy. Most everyone not departing at this port was in their cabin getting ready for a few hours of fun planet side.

Ratnena placed one of the illegal lock picks against the door access panel letting it do its thing. She knew she had an hour at most before he would return to his cabin and she had past Fusty in the hallway not more then 3 minutes ago. It was unexpected, he was supposed to be already up on the top deck with Tahiri but he didn't notice her.

Tahiri and Ratnena had gotten up very early this morning to work one her disguise since she refused to wear a skin. They gave her hair a silver bluish color, added many wrinkles to her face, neck, hands and other areas that would be exposed by her clothes. The wrinkles were what took so long, molding the actor's clay was a long process as was the blue tint to represent veins. In short they transformed the young and (if she did say so her self) beautiful woman into an old hag that looked like she was still trying to act as if she was in her in her late teen years. The clothes that were hopelessly out of date just added to the visual effect. Never the less the make up worked, when she ran into Fusty the old leach never recognized her. His face suggested that he rather walk around Tatooine in the buff then spend one more second looking at her.

When the door pinged and opened, she put the first device away and pulled out a small scanner, _good no recorders in operation._ That had been the Vong's biggest fear that he would have some device to warn him when someone entered while he was gone or it would record Ratnena's activities. Since there were no such devices, she could move on to step three but she did leave the scanner on just in case. She went over to the desk, which was in the area Tahiri had suggested was were he was storing the living computer, and began to quickly but neatly ransacking his desk.

One hour and fifteen minutes later Ratnena had finished erasing her presence in the stateroom. That meant putting everything back just like she found it. Lucky the meeting was running longer then expected since Tahiri never gave her the signal that they were done, underneath her skin was a wrist communicator which she could push on to alert Ratnena. The only draw back was that they couldn't talk to each other but that was ok they weren't supposed to. The reason it too longer then they had planned was the vast amount of information that was stored in the living computer. She didn't take the time to read any of it just downloaded it as fast as the pad would allow.

Walking out of the corridor and into the lift was a simple as pie; many of the more affluent people were already starting to wonder the hallway in anticipation of dropping out of warp.

Once she got back to her cabin, and found no sign of Tahiri, she hopped into the refresher to get rid of the entire make up and let the evidence wash down the drain. She then did what she had regretted more then anything else on the mission. Tahiri had stolen a special pouch that was, of course, alive and flesh colored. It was just big enough to hold the five data chips of information that she had stolen from not only that living computer but also 2 data pads and 6 chips she had also found hidden with the living computer. She and Piggy were able to design chips with enough storage for the trip but even five was more then they had dreamed of needing. Any more information and she would have to start going thru it right then and there to make sure she got the right stuff. After letting the animal settle against her stomach she got dress and sat back on the bed wondering if Tahiri and she could risk a small trip planet side, they had accomplished their mission it was time for ale or six.

At two hours and thirty-six minutes since she entered Fusty's cabin and no sign of Tahiri she began to get worried, a meeting running a few minutes late was understandable but not an hour and half. Mr. Fusty had as much to lose as they did being seen in secret meeting, and they were only in the 'feel' stage not doing full-blown negotiations. When the liner dropped out of hyperspace at 2:56 Ratnena gather up anything that may identify them and strapped her hold out blaster to her left wrist and a couple of blades to her legs. _The kid must be in trouble she wouldn't leave me hanging like this without a good reason._ Ratnena thought as she headed out of the cabin and towards the lift that would allow her access to Deck 6, the first class deck. The lift that serviced Deck One was a independent lift with only two access points, that deck and Deck Six. Even the Captain had to go to Deck 6 to gain access to the private lounge. She wished that she had memorized the damn specification to this ship, there had to be emergency stairwell somewhere that led to Deck 1 but she didn't know where it was and didn't want to waste time looking for it.

When she got to the private lift, she identify herself and the reason for the visit to an impersonal wall speaker. When the doors opened allowing her access into the lift, her nerves didn't settle much, just because she was granted permission didn't mean it would be all happy-happy joy-joy when she got there. Schooling her features to one of a woman on her honeymoon looking for her husband, she prepared her self for anything. _On the other hand_, she thought as the doors open and she saw two very large blasters staring her in the face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lt. Jillian, a slightly taller and heavier then normal human female, watched as the two ship security officers stripped the woman of her weapons. The 21-year-old dark skin woman disliked trusting such operations to anyone but someone she trusted with her life but she was the only GA Intelligent officer on board at this time and she had to rely on any help she could get. Shalla Jillian original assignment was to keep a close eye on Mr. Fusty, a long suspected Peace Brigade sympathizer, as he made his long voyage on the _Hollow Nebula. _For the most part, it had been a long boring voyage, the only time she was sure something was going to happened was at Ruun. A known Peace Brigade member was spotted boarding the ship but he managed to give her the slip. She didn't locate the spy again until he departed shortly before they left port. That blemish on her nearly perfect record still ate at her, she was better then that, he mother and aunt had been teaching her everything they knew since she could walk. Nevertheless, she reported to the Captain and her superiors what happened and what she thought may have happened due to the facts of what she had found.

She settled in to a routine of observing her target until two days ago when the captain had informed her that Mr. Fusty, himself, reported being approached by two suspected Peace Brigade members looking for his support. She didn't believe the report, figuring he was blowing smoke to cover his own activities, but she would check them out if for no other reason to prove that she did so if it ever went to court she could have proof of his attempts to sacrifice other to protect himself. Moreover, if she played her cards right she could always approach the man and woman later and get their help in snagging the necessary evidence against Mr. Fusty that even her superiors could not dismiss as a 'flight of fancy' as they had on other occasions with him.

That was until she did a scan on the pair. The woman was as human as she was and like her, she had an athletic build to her and looked vaguely familiar to her. The man was a different story; he was wearing an ooglith-cloaker, the living disguise that was usually exclusively used by the Yuuzhan Vong warriors since many non-Vong experiences sever discomfort wearing them. As was the amphistaff that he had around his waist, few non-Vong could control them well enough to trust their lives using them when a blaster was available. The life form reading is what decided things for her, the reading would fluctuated between human and Yuuzhan Vong, how such a thing was possible she didn't know. Even that Jedi, who was now dead as her aunt, was the only known case of Yuuzhan Vong Shaping on humans and she was still consider by many to be fully human.

She went to the captain and laid out everything for him. With his assistance, she went to Mr. Fusty to get his help in setting a trap and the captain sent out a request for back up at the first course correction they had. They had set the trap and the prey walked blindly into it. Now she just had to wait for back up to arrive from the near by frigate, who was sent to help, and she could erase that blemish from her spotless record.

"So you really married to that thing?" Shalla asked curious since the Yuuzhan Vong don't normally pair warriors with non-Vong, especially setting up this elaborate of a scheme.

"Well duh, this is our honeymoon," the woman said playing her part to the hilt. Again, Shalla had the feeling she knew this woman but she couldn't pin down where. "Honey what is going on?"

The guards and her escorted the woman over to a table next to her 'husband's' table, putting her between Mr. Fusty and the other spy.

"I have no idea why but they seem to think we are a bunch of Vong spies." The man said giving Shalla a hard stare.

"Quiet, speak only when spoken to," one of the guards said.

"I _was_ spoken to; my wife was asking me a question." The man said letting his voice cool.

"Am I free to go now?" Mr. Fusty said getting up from his table.

"You will be free to go _after _we have a nice little talk, so please make yourself comfortable, since we can't start until someone with high authority arrives." Shalla answered motioning for him to return to his seat. As he did he shot a look of hate at the male spy, who ignored it and finished of his drink.

"Another drink please," he said motioning to the droid hovering near by.

"Certainly sir."

"No," Shalla said looking at the droid with a hard stare, "for the last time the bar is closed."

"Of course ma'am, as per your request," the droid said walking over to the bar and began mixing the spy a new drink, "however he was enjoying a non-alcoholic drink …"

"You know I am thirsty too, can you make me one also," the woman spy said.

"No!" Shalla said loudly causing the droid to jerk and spill the first of two glasses he was mixing, "this is not a High Day celebration. No more drinks!"

"Well, that is being pretty darn rude," the woman said in a huff.

"Really, since you are holding us here against our will …"

"And causing me to miss some pretty spectaculars sales too."

"Oh please, haven't you spent enough of my money …"

"Your money? Excuse me but it is our money now …'

"Fine I don't want to lose all our money …"

"Quiet you two," Shalla said.

"It is our honeymoon, a once in a life time trip we are supposed to have fun and spend money…"

"The way you are spending money it will be the _only_ trip of lifetime."

"I said to be quiet."

"Oh really and what about all that money you wasted on that hunk of junk …"

"That hunk of junk is paying for this trip, _sweetheart!_"

"I said be quiet!"

"Sure you can dump ship loads of money down that black hole you call a ship but I buy a few items to help us remember this special trip and you act like it is the end of the world."

"Shoe shopping is not what I would call a memento of our honeymoon …"

_"I SAID TO SHUT UP!" _Shalla said slamming her rife butt in to the nearby table causing the droid, Mr. Fusty and the other five guards to jump. The two spies, on the other hand, didn't even twitch an eyebrow. They just turned away from each other and gave her a look one normally reserves when discussing the mating habits of the Hutts.

"You know you could just ask nicely instead of getting all huffy." The woman said crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat.

"Give some people a badge …," the man said imitating his wife.

Shalla turned away from the pair, wishing someone else would get here and take these two off her hands. Dealing with the male spy for the past two hours waiting for his wife to surface had been taxing enough; the two of them together was more like babysitting.

"Ma'am, the captain just reported a shuttle from the frigate _Sons of Freedom_ has docked at hatch A-09, they will be here in a few minutes."


	5. Chapter 5

Even before the doors open, Tahiri knew this was going to be trouble. She could feel that one of the seven persons on the lift was a Jedi. A Jedi that she knew well but Tahiri wouldn't ever consider her a friend. As the doors open she saw that she guessed right, along with six GA soldiers was Jedi Knight Alema Rar. _Just when you think the sandstorm has peeked …_ Tahiri thought. Alema and old 'Tahiri Veila' have worked together in the past, was knight in the same ceremony, but no one could claim that they had been close or even friends. They had both had tried to work out their differences, Master Skywalker felt that their animosity towards each other was a bad example for Jedi to show the rest of the galaxy. However, when Tahiri was born, all the work they had done disappeared. It was like mixing a rancor with a krayt dragon with neither willing to mend bridges. Alema was happy to hear that Tahiri was sent along with Zonama Sekot stating that all Vong should be locked up together and away from normal people. That had been the nicest comment she had made.

"Lt. Jillian I understand you have a scar head," Alema said crossing the room reaching out to test each person in the room. As soon as Tahiri recognized Alema, she went into her 'Vong' mode, which is both good and bad. Good because she won't know it is Tahiri under this 'man skin' but bad since she won't show up at all in the Force. Tahiri decided that even if they figured that she was a Yuuzhan Vong warrior, her and Rat could figure out a way to get free later but if they find out that she is still alive it would be known through out the galaxy by sunrise on Denon.

"He is a scar head?" Rat asked pointing to Fusty with a confused look on her face; both Jillian and Rar ignored her.

"I believe so ma'am," the agent said looking over the small group, "and you are?"

"I am a Jedi and that is all you need to know, understand?" Alema said in a frosty tone, and then she turned and gave Tahiri a bitter smile full of malice. "But you are correct it is a scar head."

"Then my work here is done, Jedi and I wish to go back to cabin." Mr. Fusty said from his seat, even without trying Tahiri could see the waves of anxiety flow off him. Moreover, if she could feel it while in her Yuuzhan Vong state then Alema must be getting it in 1000 times worst. "I do believe I have done my duty as a citizen."

"Of course Mr. Fusty you are a loyal citizen and would never have anything to do with the Peace Brigade." Alema said in a mocking tone.

"Or with a certain Mr. Vu-try," Lt. Jillian said in a frosty tone.

"Who?" Even though he face was calm, the aurora that he was projecting some how got even more powerful. Lt. Jillian looked like she didn't believe him, Tahiri knew that she didn't believe him; therefore she was surprise when Alema spoke up in his defense.

"That will be enough, he is a loyal citizen Lt, and his actions today prove that much. You and your guards are free to go we will handle it from here." Alema said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Ma'am I think …"

"You are not paid to think Lieutenant," Alema snapped, "have your guards' escort Mr. Fusty back to his cabin and you and that droid will wait below."

As Jillian waved the other to follow her Tahiri could feel her anger at being dismissed from her own case, Tahiri would be more sympatric if she hadn't been the object they were fighting over in the first place. With three guards behind Tahiri, 1 in front and two covering Rat, Alema sat down at Tahiri's table across from her and gave her a smile that was praetor in nature. The feelings that she gave off were like a Fero Xyn would give its prey just before it attacked, the guards were waiting with anticipation for the fun to begin while Rat braced herself to help Tahiri in any manner that she could. A thought struck her out of nowhere, _how can I feel them at all I am in Yuuzhan Vong mode?_

When she was in her Yuuzhan Vong mode, the Jedi was as dark to her as the Yuuzhan Vong was to them. Although she could flip between the two without even thinking about it, this was the first time they actually bled over. It was like looking at them with a foggy lens, hard to make out details but she could see the shapes. This was a new development that she was going to have to explore in more detail after she gets out of this trouble.

"Now are we going to do this the easy way or the fun way," Alema asked lazily.

"What do you think …?"

As one, the guards grabbed Rat, one holding her arms behind her back and forcing her to stand while the other punched her in the kidney area. The three guards on Tahiri also acted, one using his rifle under her neck, forcing her head up and the other two pinning each arm to the chair. The reaction from the guard behind Alema was very telling as he raised rifle up, he must have seen the anger flash thru her eyes even though she was wearing brown contact lens to disguise her eye colors.

"I guess that answers that, we do it the fun way," Alema said as she stood up from her seat. She concentrated her attention on Tahiri, "Listen very closely scum because I am only going to say this once," there was no mock cheer only deadly seriousness in her voice now, "I am authorized to use whatever means I deem necessary to eliminate the Peace Brigade. Lucky for you two, I'm in a good mood this morning …"

"If this is what you …" Rat started to say but was cut off by another blow to her kidney.

"Now I ask the questions and you answer, any wrong answer will get her hurt." Alema said jerking her head towards Rat, which got Rat another blow. Tahiri struggles against her captures but they had the advantage of position … for now. "I would hurt you but knowing you scar heads, you would just enjoy it. And that would just defeat the exercise, understand."

"Yes," Tahiri bit out as she reached out with her own brand of the Force to check on Rat and to plan her escape.

"Good, now first we want to remove that skin."

"You can't remove it …"

"Wrong answer," Alema said as the guard gave Rat a kick in the stomach and then a punch in to the other kidney.

"It is true," Tahiri said against the pain she was feeling from Rat. "It is a special ooglith masquerade, it was designed to defeat any attempts to remove it."

"Bull," Alema said reaching out with the Force to rub the spot against her nose that should roll up the skin. Before the skin could react, Tahiri reached out with all her Yuuzhan Vong Force to hold it in place. Alema eyes betrayed her surprise when the skin failed to act like she expected it to but she quickly recovered. Again, Alema pushed harder, the skin was starting to roll when Tahiri forced it to stay in place. Finally, after five tries she growled out and reached over the table to physically touch the spot. The skin rolled about 3 millimeters exposing her forehead before she stopped it. 

Alema look of triumph was quickly replaced one of surprise as Tahiri lashed out with her foot. Tahiri kicked her legs out from under Alema causing her to hit the table with her chin and partially knocking her out. Once free to use the Force without giving her self away she pushed her arms out enough to strike one of the guards. Now with one arm free it was just a matter of cleaning up. Rat, also taking advantage of the distraction, kicked out at her attacker, getting him in a spot that no man liked to be kicked in. The guard stationed behind Alema fired a stun bolt at Tahiri, which she blocked by twisting her body and forcing the second guard to take it fully in the back. The one hold her neck was dispatched by a back of her head smacking his forehead. As soon as she was free from him, she jumped up and kicked the one remaining guard in the chest with both of her feet before he got a second shot off. As she rolled to her feet, she grabbed his gun and put a stun bolt into every one in the room except Rat and the guard she was still struggling against and not doing that well either.

"Will you quit playing around please?"  
"Hey, anytime you want to help it is ok with …" Rat started to say as the last guard slammed her into the wall; once Rat was clear, Tahiri shot him.

"Why did you do that," Rat asked lying on the floor huffing and puffing, "he had me right where he want me."

"Yes I saw that," Tahiri said helping Rat to her feet, hand-to-hand was not one of Rat's strong points. "How you feel?"

"I'll live, I think," She replied pushing Tahiri's hands away from her side, "hey at least you got your life day gift. You haven't been hurt."

"With you by my side I sure it is just a matter of time," Tahiri said with a smile as she went over to Alema and took her light saber off her belt. That was an act of thief that she would normally never even consider but she may need it to cut thru bulkheads and if thing got to hairy use it to defend Rat and herself. In addition, the way she was acting, more like her 'old self', the one Tahiri knew and despised, made it feel more like justice then revenge. "I think our honeymoon is over, ready to fly."

"Ah do we have to, I wanted to go shopping still." She said picking up one of the rifles and heading towards the lift making the slightly short Tahiri pick up the pace to catch her.

"I swear all you want to do is spend my money, remind me not to marry you again."

"What is with you men," she said with a smirk pointing to Tahiri's 'man skin', "everything with you is mine, mine, and mine. So what is the plan?"

"We go and borrow that shuttle they came over in."

"That was very considerate of them to let us borrow their ship."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shalla Jillian fumed as she paced the deck near the lift that serviced Deck 1 directly; it was her collar after all. She was the one who broke procedure and risked not only her career but also her life identifying that Vong and his companion now she was reduce to waiting around like a rookie. Her aunt had always spoken of Jedi in a very positive light and even considers one a very close friend. This Jedi, however, must have never met her aunt or her opinion would be vastly different she was sure. This Jedi just waltz in and take over her case without any kind of professional manners or a word of thanks for doing her job.

_Thanks but no thanks there is the hatch don't let it hit you on the way out,_ she thought bitterly as she waited for them to head back to their shuttle.

"Lift is on its way back down," one of the five guards who remained with her, the captain wanted them to stay there until the Jedi left his ship with that thing.

"Very well, we'll follow them to their shuttle; if they object let me talk to them." She squared her shoulders as the doors opened. Her Aunt and mother had taught her self-defense since before she could walk, it did seem that way sometimes, but it was a skill she was never sorry about learning. Even before her brain registered what she was seeing, her body was already spinning out of the line of fire. She could feel the hot buzz of stun bolts pass close to her as she dove for the nearest cover but none connected. The five part time ship security men were not as fortunate, all five were knocked out cold.

_Why are they using stun bolts_, part of her brain asked on one level as she returned fire at the two escaping prisoners. After the rounded the corner, they stopped firing and she could hear the screams of passengers as they fled by them.

"Intruder Alert, Deck Six port side, bulkhead 34, the fugitives is heading port aft." She said in to her comm link as she cautiously followed them. "Shuttle do you read?"

**"_Son_ Shuttle two here, read you; I am sending out some surprises for them, who is this?"**

She could barely hear the pilot over of the sounds of the alarms and the loudspeaker urging all passengers to return to their cabins. It has been her experience that if you wanted civilians to do one thing you should tell them to do the exact opposite, because they never listen to the damn instructions anyways. Instead of locking themselves in their cabins, they were out in the passageway making it harder for her to do her job.

"Lt. Jillian of GA Intelligence, I am passing bulkhead 45 no sign of rear guard."

**"Roger, where is the rest of the team?"**

"Deck One condition unknown." She caught sight of the two when they reached the pomade staircase leading to deck eight, bypassing deck seven. They were both leading over and firing at someone. This time she could see the male shooting with lethal shots instead of stun beams, the woman turned and spotted her and opened fired with stun bolts. "They are at the pomade stairs."

**"Roger, our back up got them pined, _Sons of Freedom _is preparing to launch another shuttle and a flight of fighters, you are to returned to Deck One and report on the condition of our men, over."**

Shalla replaced the comm link on her belt and ignored the pilot, she was on the tail of her prey and they weren't going to get away from her. She was going to take a page from her aunt's playbook. Her aunt and the other Wraiths would …

It hit her like a jolt of lighting _Ratnena Bora_! That is where she had seen that face before; she looked up her file after hearing that psychotic wacky job had been transferred to the Wraiths. There had been a lot of discussion and side betting going on in the office, after they had learned that the famous Wraiths were taking on the woman who tried to kill her squad mates to keep them from reporting her to the proper authorities, about how long before she was standing trail for their murders. It had been a joke until the Wraiths were wiped out by the Vong. _Moreover, if Ratnena was sill alive that must mean she sold out the Wraiths!_ Gripping her rifle tighter, she made a silent vow that no matter what that Sith bait was going down and pay for her crimes … without the benefit of a trial.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Great," Ratnena said just loud enough for Tahiri to hear as she returned fire with the woman Lt. that held them earlier. "Just what I always wanted Vong droids."

"_Yuuzhan _Vong," Tahiri said returning fire at the droids, she could barely hear the droid shout instruction to the crowd to seek cover over the noise of the firefight and the ship's alarms. "Hey I think I know one of them, you think I should drop in and say hi?"

"Sure, I hold your spot in line," Ratnena said as she changed her power pack, she couldn't see Tahiri but she was sure that she was getting her self ready to do some close in fighting. The woman was aggressively inching her way forward against the fire Ratnena was sending her way. "Don't forget to bring back some snacks for me."

"Yes dear," Tahiri said in a sarcastic voice and then yelled out in a voice that sent chills down Ratnena's spine, **_"Do-ro'ik vong pratte!"_**

Ratnena slowly worked her way down the staircase hugging the outside wall as much as possible while still being able to fire at the very persistent agent above her. She tried listing to the noise below her to gauge the way the fight was going between Tahiri and the droids but wasn't able to hear much over the noise of the civilians were making, she did, however, notice what was missing; the hiss of a light saber cutting thru the air.

Ratnena swore as a near miss zipped past her head, unlike her, the other woman was using her rifle at full power instead of stun setting that Ratnena had been order to use. This was Tahiri's mission so she was in charge and she has to decide how they did things. She knew why Tahiri issued that order, on a civilian cruise liner there was just too much of a chance that they would accidentally kill an innocent by-stander. For the most part, except for few rare medical conditions, stun setting will incapacitate a person and not leave a smoking carcass that they will have to explain later. 

"Let's go Prankster," Tahiri yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Tahiri laid down the cover fire as Ratnena hurried down to the lower floor. She saw all three droids in various stages of disassemble, one had half of its head blown off the other had a gaping hole in its chest while the third was missing its head.

"You did all that with a blaster?"

"A blaster and my amphistaff," Tahiri said as they started running down the passageway.

"I always knew males went to pieces around me but you take that to a whole new level."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Scratch three droids," Shalla said as she passed the junk pile and headed aft, "I see them, they are at bulkhead 57."

**"Roger, all transfer shuttles are standing by away from us, all escape boats are locked down."** The captain said over the comm link.  
**"Roger, _Sons_ has launched a back up force E.T.A. 4 minutes, they also report planetary security is in route E.T.A. 15 minutes."**

"They are at bulkhead 61," Shalla said, then she notice a emergency bulkhead closing in font of them and then one closing behind them, in effect capturing them. "Captain, they are trapped bulkhead 64 thru 66."

**"Good, thank you for letting us know where they were headed. That section of the passage way has no doors or any other place to hide. Shuttle informs your back up that we have them trapped."**

**"Captain this is 1st Mate at bulkhead 67 all secured on this end."**

Shalla leaned against the passageway breathing a sigh of relief, now they just had to wait for the back up to get here and then open only one side. _Best part that annoying Jedi will take the blame for them getting lose in the first place._ As she stood there, she thought she heard a _snap-hiss_ coming from the other side of the bulkhead.

**"Shuttle this is Rar … warn them … light saber … missing." **The very strained voice filled with pain came across the speaker.

**"Captain to Rar, say again?"**

"**They stole … my … light saber."**

"This is this Captain all units report in now."

"1st Mate all clear."

"Jillian all clear." At the long pause waiting for the shuttle made her stomach drop, she knew what had happened. "Where is shuttle in relation to me?"

**"They were directly over A-09"**  
"Open this damn bulkhead now!" Even as the door was opening, she dropped down and rolled under it. There in the middle of the deck was a neat hole cut out of it, leading down to deck nine. Without thinking, she jump down through the hole and was greeted by the sight of Ratnena propping the shuttle pilot against the bulkhead. With an almost animal growl, she charged the traitor, knocking them both back into the shuttle as the hatch closed.


	6. Chapter 6

Tahiri heard Rat scream out in surprise as the hatch closed but she had to get to the controls before she could go find out what was happening. Lucky the pilot had left all the controls on stand by, a clear violation of security protocol HB-097-78. Not that she was going to complain, it would save her precious minutes going thru the pre-flight check and warm up phases. Moreover, it didn't take some one with Rat's I.Q. to see that time was something she didn't have a lot of; on the scanners, she could see four X-wings, S-foils already locked into attack mode, flying towards them with the rest of the squadron launching from the nearby frigate. There were also a large number of ships launching from the planet and another body coming around from the far side of the planet.

"FAS!" Too many to fight even if she wanted to which she didn't want to. They all knew that the Wraiths had no choice but to limit the number of bodies they left in their wake. One day they would have to answer lot of questions about their activates during the past six months and wanted to leave bloodshed off the list as much as possible. Disengaging from the liner, she did the only thing she could do, set a course and ran. She didn't dare to lay in a hyperspace course until Rat had a chance to check out the system and make sure that the pilot hadn't done at least a partial HB-097-78.

_Speaking of Rat,_ she though as the X-wings began firing range shots at her, _what is taking her so long._ Tahiri could hear sounds of the fight still going on in the next compartment. After looking over the scanner Tahiri decided, she could spear a couple seconds to go help her.

"Rat, will you quit playing around back there," she called over her shoulder as she locked in the autopilot. She got up from the pilot seat and headed aft, carrying the rifle in one hand and the amphistaff wrapped around her left arm. When she opened that hatch, she saw Rat to one side looking like she was getting the worst end of the deal and across from her was the dark skin Lt. Jillian, looking like she would enjoy nothing more then to spend the day beating on Rat. As she turned, Tahiri picked up the subtle shift in her weight that told her that the young lieutenant was about to attack her. Without a word, Tahiri shot her with a stun bolt, dropping her to the deck. "See, now was that so hard."

"Well sure I guess you could do it that way if you like taking all the fun out of getting beat up." Rat said picking herself up off the floor, groaning in pain.

"You just have to do everything the hard way don't you," Tahiri said with a smirk as she used her amphistaff to bind their attackers arms behind her back. The ship started to rock from the near misses. Standing the unconscious woman up so she could be carried into the bridge, Tahiri let all amusement drain from her expression and voice, "are you sure …"?

"I'm fine," Rat said helping her carry the woman forward, "nothing a few years sitting on a beach being waited on hand and foot by 50 young hot men won't fix."

"I bet you can't go longer then 10 minutes without thinking about guys can you." Tahiri said swaying with the shuttle as the range shot became more accurate.

"Gee wiz, get married and suddenly they think they own you," Rat shoot back as she sat down at the co-pilot's seat while Tahiri strapped the agent in the seat directly behind the pilot's station. "Besides one day you grow up and learn about the birds and the bees and then you will understand. Four X-wings still closing and another eight about five minutes away. The frigate is finishing its turn and will be here in about 17 minutes. We got three blast boats and 34 fighters heading up from the surface and from their primary moon, all marked as custom ships. They will be here in a half hour. Do you want to stick around and throw them a party?"

**"This is X-Wing Squadron Bones to Shuttle, you are order to stand down and prepare to be boarded."**

"Check everything out and lets burn jets." Tahiri said strapping herself in at the pilot station. She grabbed a headset, she scanned the comm channels listening to the chatter between the frigate and the planet but the fighters were taking in code. If Little Brother was here, he could break the code quickly enough but it would take her years.

"Course set, ma'am," Rat said.

"You check out everything, right?"

"Trust me."

"Because you know if what will happened if you forgot to by-pass," Tahiri said pushing the hyperspace control forward. The navigator computer started to smoke and hiss and the ship didn't go anywhere, "the security code HB-097-78 it will fry the navigation computer."

"The what?" Ratnena sat there with her jaw sitting in her lap; Tahiri would have found it funny if they haven't been in such trouble.

"HB-097-78 states that if you are boarding a vessel with hostile forces on board you are to rig the vessel so that it will become inoperable and escape is impossible." Tahiri grounded out as she sent the shuttle in an evasive pattern due to the increased fire coming from the fighters. "See if you can fix it!"

**"Shuttle power down and prepare for boarding."**

"You are in command Vong, why didn't you remind me!" Rat said as she removed the cover to the navigation computer and hyper drive controls.

"Oh sure now you say I am in charge; when Face told you that, you spend days arguing with me," Tahiri said spotting a way they might get out of this mess.

"**Shuttle this is your last warning power down and prepare to surrender."**

"He sounds cute," Rat commented as she pulled wires out of the hyperspace relays, "why couldn't we kidnap him instead of Miss Sunshine back there?" Rat got up and started rummaging through some of the storage compartments. "I mean at least he would be worth something to me when we get home."

"We can't take any one back to the base, the boss will have our heads," Tahiri setting a new course that would loop her around to her destination and increase the distantness between her and the local ships but gave the frigate's X-Wings a better shot at her. _Win some you lose some._ She thought as she listens to the increasing chatter between the frigate and the liner and planet.

**"Shuttle if you don't power down we will destroy you."**

"We're going to have to, she knew who I am," Rat said slamming doors, "where is that damn emergency repair kit?"

"What do you mean she knows you?"

"She knows who I am," Rat said with her head stuck in a storage bin, "she asked me how much it took to betray and kill the Wraiths. Ah found the kit." She started back forward and sat back down with a large bag in her lap. "Uh Vong we are we going?"

"Do you know her," Tahiri asked ignoring her question.

"No, never met her before," Rat said staring out the front view port. "Uh Vong do you …"

"Ok we'll take her back and let the rest decided. You better get that hyper drive fix thought." As the ship rocked from more near misses, Tahiri turned and looked at her partner who was staring outside, her face was pure white. "Don't worry I heard about this being done once."

"Who would be insane enough to hid in an asteroid field!"

"I'll tell Captain Solo you said that," Tahiri said with a grin, "relax and remember you always wanted me to take you somewhere fun."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kell watched the line of ships that landed and took off from the Teyr main spaceport; most of the traffic was out going. Even though Teyr was in the Colonies Region and was a very wealthy planet with a tourist industry that was tied in very closely with some natural landmarks, it was not a 'visitor friendly' planet. These people love rules and regulations the way most people like sweets. It would have not been his first choice as a place to meet up with Prankster and Peacekeeper but it was a short jump from Hershel and about half way through the liners schedule trip through the Colonies and Core regions. The plan was for them to come down with the rest of the tourist, when they got here tomorrow, and make their way to the _Sweet Sunrises _without drawing any attention to themselves.

Given the strict security measures here Tahiri had already been instructed to find a place to hid her skin, they came up with the idea of having it shipped to a neutral location, and her and Ratnena would both come down as women. They believe the special poach that Ratnena was wearing should get through security and well as Tahiri's amphistaff since they only do skin test on each visitor that arrives. To be on the safe side Road Kill and Little Brother will be in the area just incase they have any problems.

Until then Kell, Road Kill, Little Brother and Sparks had nothing to do but play the cargo crew relaxing until the next load was ready. It wasn't too bad, he had been working on the _Sweet Sunset_ pretty much non-stop since they 'borrowed' it from the shipyard, but he wanted to get back to work. Even with Ratnena, the droids, and if Tahiri doesn't try to help, there was more work then there was time to do it all. Even as he sat there relaxing, he was trying to visualize how to get the droids to rewire fire control so it could be fired from the helm control.

"Uh major, we may have a small problem," Sparks said from the hatchway leading down to the main hold.

Kell turned from the view and saw not only Sparks but also Road Kill and Little Brother behind him.

"Right, let me guess Prankster and Peacekeeper?"

"Yes sir," Sparks said sitting down at the communication station and slipped in a data chip, "they were discovered by a undercover agent who was tailing Fusty. She had the captain call in for back up from the military. About two hours ago, they boarded the _Hollow Nebula_ to arrest the spy and 'his' girlfriend. Prankster and Peacekeeper were able to over power a Jedi named Alema Rar and the guards plus the crew of the _Nebula_ and steal the shuttle."

"Were they identified?"

"Not yet," he said hesitantly.

"What do you mean yet? They got away correct."

"Not entirely no," Road Kill said sitting down at the co-pilot's seat. "It seems that they were unable to go to hyperspace."

"But they hid in the asteroid field, um deep in a asteroid field. So deep they aren't really sure if they survived."

"They survived, Tahiri is a good enough pilot." Kell said swing back around, "but she really needs to stop listening to every Han Solo story he tells her. Little Brother, slice us some clearance. Sparks, send a quick note to the rest to stand by. Road Kill, plot a course then help me with the pre-flight. Once we are in space everyone help me come up way to save those two."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Which wire, the blue or orange/white one?" Tahiri asked from the crawl space under the deck. Ratnena really wished that she could squeeze under there herself; it was going slower then it needed to be. It wasn't Tahiri's fault really, she meant well, it was just that she couldn't fix anything and had to be talked thru it step by step. In addition, patients were not either one of their strong points. They had been snapping at each other since they started trying to repair the hyperspace navigation computer. "She is coming around again."

"Right, and cut the orange/white and slice it into the purple/green one." Ratnena said getting up and walking over to the prisoner. Ratnena shot her with a stun bolt as she opened her eyes. This was the third time since they started that Ratnena had to shoot her to keep her under control. "Did you get it done yet or you waiting for a special occasion?"

"Flight Officer Ratnena Bora …" and that was all that she understood the rest was a mixture of Yuuzhan Vong and Tusken Raider. Ratnena knew, in the back of her mind that pushing her right now wasn't the smartest move but she need to get rid of some of this tension within her. Ratnena knew she screwed up, she should check the systems like Tahiri had ordered but she figured she could squeak by just like everything else she does. "So if you are so mad at yourself why are you taking it out of me?"

"Stay out of my brain ma'am," Ratnena snapped back, "now take those two slices and plug it into port '0087'."

"I am not reading your mind," Tahiri snapped back, Ratnena heard a snap pop and Tahiri let out another curse, "and trust me right now I am a little too busy to waste my time reading that trash pile you call a brain."

"Hey, a lot of people would love to get a peek in there."

"I am getting more of a look in there then I really ever wanted," Tahiri snapped back sounding truly angrily for the first time since they met. "You screwed up, live with it. Quit taking it out on me and yourself, learn for your mistake and then move on."

"That is easy for you to say."

"You think that. That shows how much you really know. I plugged in, what is next."

"Take the connector A-23 and plug it into coupling A-67." Ratnena said getting up and sitting down at the control panel, she knew as soon as Tahiri finished because the power began to flow back into the control panel. "Look …"

"Stop that though right there," Tahiri said crawling back out of the crawlspace. Ratnena looked down at her and saw two of the fiercest green eyes she ever seen staring back at her. "You know what I have been through, what I have done and all the people who died because of my mistakes. It doesn't matter if it was 'Riina Kwaad' or 'Tahiri Veila' or I; we all have screwed up big time. The only way we could ever make up for those mistakes were to make damn sure they never happened again. We did that by first acknowledging that a mistake was made, learn how we did that mistake and then we had to forgive ourselves."

"It is not that easy …"

"You know what your problem is Rat? The same thing is always keep popping up and derailing you. You are so smart, such a high I.Q. that you don't think you can make a mistake that you can't screw up, because you know everything. So when you do screw up it throws you unbalanced, you start second guessing yourself some much and feeling like a failure. That is the mistake you keep making, guess what you are human and you will screw up! So you better wake up and smell the caf sweetheart because I never look down at anyone who screws up but I hate dealing with someone who refused to learn." Ratnena didn't say anything she just turned and looked back out at the asteroid that they had landed on to do the repairs. "I know you don't believe me but I am not mad at you for screwing up. I don't think you as a failure or thinking that you are less then I expect, you are my best friend and if there is anyone who I want to work with it is you and Little Brother. What I am mad at is the way you are sitting over there pouting because you screwed up, taking it out on me and even worst taking out on yourself."

Ratnena didn't say anything as she went through the test program to make sure the jury-rigging would hold long enough to get them somewhere safe. She didn't look down at Tahiri but she could guess she was sitting down there just waiting for some kind of answer.

"How?"

"How do you forgive yourself?"

"No, how can someone with a brain that has been through the blender be so right?"

"That because I am special."

"A special pain somewhere alright," Rat said with a small smile and looking down at the Vong who was sitting there with an innocent smile on her face and a gesture that proper ladies should never use. "So Vong we have hyperspace drive but we are still missing something."

"No we can't go back and get you a guy."

"I wasn't going to say that … well that would be second on the list," Ratnena said with a grin, "but I was thinking more in the way of how do we get out of the system. We have the drives working but the navigation computer is still blank. And while I may not be up to your level of piloting I do know jumping blind is almost as stupid as living with you."

"Trust me I'm going to leave that part as a surprise for you," Tahiri said leaning back with a large grin on her face.

"Oh a surprise, a Jedi surprise."

"Of course this is a standard Jedi rescue after all."

"Oh goodie, shall we shoot ourselves now or will wait for them to kill us." Before Tahiri could answer the comm board pinged, a message that came in on a Wraith frequency and in a code that Ratnena was familiar. "I don't believe it, was this your surprise?"

"What," Tahiri got up and lean across Ratnena to see the board.

"It is the _Sweet Sunrise _they just sent us their coordinates here in system."

"Well shoot that wasn't my surprise."

"Oh good that means we have a chance of surviving now."

"Hush," Tahiri said slapping her head lightly, " how well do you know this code?"

"Well I have read the code book more often then I seen you naked," Rat said innocently which got her another slap in the head.

"You have _never_ seen me naked."

"I know, I mean we just been on our honeymoon …"

"_RAT!_"

"I can do this ma'am," Ratnena said in a serious tone. Tahiri watched her for less then a second then slapped her on the back.

"Send them our coordinates, tern 'No navigate' and our out bound course. And if you get me killed I will never speak to you again."

"That's it Vong, just keep temping me to screw up."


	7. Chapter 7

"Ok lets look sharp everyone," Kell said as he casually flew the _Sweet Sunrises _closer to the edge of the gathering fleet around the asteroid field. The very asteroid field that Peacekeeper and Prankster had to fly into 7 hours ago so they could hide and repair their stolen shuttle's navigation and hyperspace controls. So far the little fleet has not taken notice of one beat up freighter but that could change at any time since they were hanging around longer then most of the other freighters in the area. Command must have decided to play the wait game; the fighters were patrolling the outer regions of the belt but not actually entering to find them. Not a bad choice actually, eventually the shuttle will run out of fuel, food, water, air, and even the Vong need to breathe and eat. Even if they don't try to make a run for it, one of the probe droids that were being rushed in from Denon would eventually find their remains.

Thanks to Little Brother, they were able to break the code that was being used between the squadron and the frigate as well as the local defense and security forces that were on station. The 'official' line was that the frigate and her squadrons were here to assist the planet forces, but the truth was something different. Jedi Knight Alema Rar was making sure no one made the mistake about who was really in charge here. She was brow beating each planetary official, an official from the liner company that owns the _Hollow Nebula _and military personal that had an objection to what she was trying to accomplish. The planetary people want to handle the search and capture of the shuttle since it was within their territory space and the action of the buccaneer violated their laws. Kell knew that legally the planetary government was correct all act of piracy within a star system that was the jurisdiction of the original system government. The government could ask, of course, for the GA military assistance and they would never be turned down. Rar counter that this was not a pirate action and since it was suspected to be a Yuuzhan Vong that had taken the shuttle and taken a GA Intelligent officer as a hostage it falls directly in the jurisdiction of the GA Military. This was going to make the next senator session very interesting for all the Jedi after Peacekeeper and Prankster gets lose.

The Captain of the liner and the home office wanted the _Hollow Nebula _released so that it may continue on its trip. The passengers, many who were already disappointed that the planet side trip was cancelled, were starting to pressure the liner with lawsuits if they were denied the rest of the cruise. Rar refused to allow them to leave the system until the intelligent agents had a chance to inspect the ship for any more Yuuzhan Vong or their technology. The planet security forces had suggested that they be allowed to do the investigation, which of course Rar denied stating that their agents were better equipped to handle such a job. So far, three frigates and two corvettes had arrived in system to assist in the capture but the intelligent ship was still in route. That did nothing to placate anyone nor did it help much when the captain of the liner made a snide remark about how Rar had already lost one agent to the Vong.

The fact that they had a GA Intelligent officer on board the shuttle was not something he wanted to hear about either. So far, they haven't mentioned how or why the unnamed agent was taken hostage, Rar and most of the others had already assumed that the agent was dead. Kell couldn't imagine why Tahiri would allow or even take a hostage in the first place so there had to be more to the story then Rar and the others were giving out.

"Five minutes sir," Road Kill said from the co-pilot seat.

"Roger, take your stations."

"Right," Sparks said getting up from the communication station and headed after to the upper gun turret. Unlike the _Millennium Falcon,_ the _Sweet Sunrise_ had only one quad gun on the top deck, which wasn't so bad here since they really didn't want to kill anyone. "Little Brother patch comm to the turret, I want to keep monitoring the traffic."

"And don't forget, don't hit anyone just make it look good." Kell called back to him after Little Brother beeps an affirmative from the navigation computer. "Ok, remember the plan."

"Right, they jump out for 4 seconds on the course we sent them, we jump out with them and then tight beam a new course and vector and jump until we get in the clear then send them a direct course back to the base."

"Right, we also stay out of the way unless they need help," Kell said watching the X-Wings flying in and out of the field.

**"Little Brother record comm channel 0-02," **Sparks said suddenly, **"and keep recording till it is done or we jump clear!"**

"What is it Sparks?"

"I heard that weird code again sir," Sparks said sounding as if he was distracted.

"Time: 4:12," Road Kill said then addressed Sparks, "you mean around Denon?"

"What are you two talking about?"

**"Yes ma'am, it sounds very similar to that code."**

"Time: 3:47, when we were at Denon a few months back we heard a coded transmission that no one could identify being broadcasted to the planet. We recorded the transmission but it was lost when we crashed that party on Borleais."

"Interesting, is it directed at one particular ship?"

**"No sir, it is more like a blanket transmission for the entire system."**

"Time: 3:00 mark."

"Is anyone else picking up on it Sparks?"

**"Negative, as far as I can tell no one else is even aware of it."**

"Time: 2:29, is anyone answering it?"

**"Negative," **Sparks said, **"permission to warm up weapons?"**

"Time: 2:10."

"Yes, powering up shields also." Kell said putting the strange transmission out of his mind.

"Time 2:00 mark."

"Roger, ok everyone look sharp."

"Time: 1:38, sir I got a pair of X-Wings turning our way."

**"Sir, someone noticed us two fighters dispatched to look us over and …" **

"Roger, what else?"

**"Sir, a probe robot just located the shuttle, they are at full power, all X-wings but the two to check us out are order to that location."**

"Time: 0:53, Confirm, also the frigates and corvettes are assuming containment positions."

"Roger, we are still go; most of the fighters and ships are out of range. Little Brother keeps running course corrections for the jump and be ready to transmit on my command."

**"Sir, they lost transmission from the probe, cause unknown Rar is assuming hostile action. All X-Wings are clear to fire upon weapons lock."**

"Time: 0:32, they should be lifting off now."

"Roger," Kell watched the scanners waiting to see the shuttle break lose for the asteroid field. At time: 0:12 he spotted the shuttle emerge just were they planned it and a new surprise dropped out of hyperspace, a Star Destroyer right in the flight path of the shuttle. "Well that was a surprise."

"That is the _Mon Mothma_, she turning on an intercept course, launching fighters and powering up her gravity wells."

"Little Brother, are they clear to jump yet?" Little Brother beeps a negative they were still too close to the asteroid field, "Plot them a new course away from the _Mon Mothma _and her fighters and send it to them. Road Kill as soon as the new course is up jump, understand?"

"Roger, new course laid in and the shuttle is turning …" Road Kill stopped in mid sentence and her jaw dropped. As the shuttle turned to race to the new exit vector, three more ships popped out of hyperspace, directly in their path and they were not GA ships. "_Oh_ …"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_" … FAS!"_

Lt. Shalla Jillian didn't know what Fas meant but she had a good idea of the spirit behind the word as she watched the three large Vong ships close in on the gathering GA fleet and on them.

"Was this your big surprise," Ratnena Bora asked from the co-pilot seat as she bented over her controls to find a course out of this mess. "Come left to 89-67-130, negative 200."

"You are just never satisfied with anything I do for you," the now unmasked Tahiri Veila, Jedi Knight, said from the pilot's seat as she turned towards the new course.

Ever since they stop stunning her and let her stay awake for the great escape, as they called it, she has been observing a non-stop snip fest between the two former Wraiths. For two hours now, they had been picking at each other over anything they could find or discovered about each other. How they were able to act like a married couple while on the _Hollow Nebula _was beyond her. They sounded like they had been close to blows several times. 

Finding out that Ratnena was alive and a traitor had been a shock but not really a big surprise, she had been a big question mark for months now. However to find out that Tahiri was also still among the living and working with Ratnena was a huge shock. Although she didn't know much about Tahiri Veila, Shalla couldn't imagine what anyone could pay her to make her switch sides. Jedi were the shinning light of justice and peace not of the evil that the Yuuzhan Vong represented to the galaxy. _Then again, if they were working for the Yuuzhan Vong then why were they flying away from them and not opening communication? _She was the first to admit that there was more going on then met the eye.

"I thought you said that this was going to be a nice easy standard Jedi rescue?"

"I never said it was going to be easy and so far it has been pretty standard."

"What are you talking about Vong? So far every plan we have come up with has been interrupted by fighters from our side, asteroids fields, Yuuzhan Vong dropping in uninvited and now we are about to be destroyed six different ways!"

"Well," Tahiri said with a sheepish grin and a small laugh, "in the Solo and Skywalker clans that is pretty standard."

"That is it I want a divorce," Ratnena said after a long pause.

"Listen you two; this may be your last chance to surrender. Just open a channel to the _Mon Mothma _and I will be glad to speak on your behalf."

"Sorry but that isn't any fun," Ratnena said studying the scanner, "Vong come to 45-34-145."

"Roger," Tahiri said as she banked the shuttle and some how avoided all the activity directed towards them. "Besides surrendering to the GA at this point could be worst then the death the Yuuzhan Vong has planned to do to me if they ever caught me."

"If you think I will let you join up with the Vong …"

"_Yuuzhan _Vong," Ratnena said frowning into the scanner, "and you're a little tied up to do much right now so hush. Hey Vong …"

"_Yuuzhan _Vong, Rat, I know you know how to say it properly."

"That is what I said Vong," Shalla heard a long deep sigh from the Jedi but she waved her hand as if to signal that Ratnena should continued, "can you tell me was it so weird about this battle?"

"Sure I'll play along it's not like I am doing any thing important right now, Rat."

Shalla leaned forward to look over Ratnena's left shoulder to see if she could figure out what the nut case was talking about, nothing jumped out at her as being strange. The X-Wings and E-Wings were mostly concentrating on the three Yuuzhan Vong ships with a couple chasing them, the freighter that must be their back up was traveling close to them but not to close as to draw any fire. The larger ships were also returning fire with the Vong ships, who were giving as good as they got.

"Where are the skips?" Shalla asked, frowning now also, as impressive as those larger ships were they still needed a fighter screen to keep the X-Wings and E-Wings away, yet there were none on the scanner.

Tahiri took her eyes off the forward screen long enough to glance at the scanner and did a double take, her face twisted into expression of disbelieve.

"Not only are the skips missing but listen to the combat channels," Ratnena said raising the volume up so they could hear … nothing.

"Is that thing working?" Shalla asked glancing between the screens and the two traitors.

"I can hear the liner, the planet and other freighters but all combat units are silent."

"But how can they coordinate if they aren't speaking?"

"I don't know," Ratnena said glancing back at her, her face echoing the confusion Shalla was feeling. "I'm scanning everything up and down the dial and I get nothing. Moreover, why would they send three frigate size ships, each capable of carrying thirty skips, without any protection? We seen the figures of the best guess at their resources and they can't afford to waste ships like that."

"Maybe they feel you two are worth the three ships?" Shalla said watching closely for any reaction. Tahiri never took her eyes off the displays and Ratnena shook her head.

"They have no idea who we are, not only that if they knew Tahiri was still alive they would be trying to kill us not rescue us." Ratnena looked over at the Jedi and snapped her fingers at her, "Hey Vong are you alright?"

"What do you mean if they knew you were alive? That is why you were on the _Hollow Nebula_, to meet with that other traitor! You're working for the damn Vong!"

"What? No, like hell we are!" Ratnena said angrily, "we trying to bring down the Peace Brigade you nimrod!"

"How by killing the Wraiths, Traitor! By running around in vong skin?"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Tahiri screamed out and then send the shuttle on a tight corkscrew turning back towards the engagement zone. "Flight Officer Bora send a message to Dagger; have him send us jump coordinates of the present vector and to update as needed. Then run a full scan of those ships both Yuuzhan Vong and GA." Ratnena started to protest but it died unspoken when Tahiri flashed a look. She just meekly nodded her head and bent down to her assigned task. The Tahiri turned and looked at Shalla, she cringed back in her seat without noticing it, Tahiri's eyes blazed so brightly they almost glowed. "Lt. Jillian, remind quiet about any opinions you may have until you are briefed by the commander, understand?" Like Ratnena, she found herself meekly nodding her head, satisfied Tahiri turned back to the controls. "Listen both of you there is something very wrong here and I need to find out before we jet out."

"Like what?" Jillian asked, hoping it was ok to do so.

"We been flying now for 3 minutes and those two jokers behind us have deliberately over shot or missed us several times. Three Yuuzhan Vong ship jump in without supporter skips. On the other hand, the fact that no one on either side has bothered to contact us. That those three popped in and just started blazing away at the _Mon Mothma_, looking like a rescue effort but we know that they have specialized villip to contact us on normal communication channels and they haven't even bothered. Why is that? They don't know me and the chance of another team being here at the same time are remote. In fact I never felt any other Yuuzhan Vong on the liner."

"Maybe they were just passing by and got pulled in?" Ratnena said feeding some numbers into the flight panel. "By the way, Dagger is reporting that Three thinks we are insane but is following us."

"So that is news?" Tahiri said no longer going evasive, and she was right either these were the worst pilots in the galaxy or they weren't even trying to hit them, "Besides look that the vector they came in on, they were planning on dropping in. This close to the Core without back up, I don't think so."

"How do you know that they aren't waiting for someone to contact them," Shalla asked as the shuttle blazed by a group of E-Wings, causing them to scattered as if hey were taken by surprise by the appearance of the shuttle. She could see the battle going on around the Star Destroyer more clearly, as they rapidly advanced on it position.

"Scanning in progress, I hate to admit this but the extra baggage might be right."

"Nope there even a better reason," Tahiri said suddenly changing vectors and pouring on the speed to get pass the _Mon Mothma_. As the approached the great ship the fire actually became worst, not in intensity but in accuracy. In addition, the fighters broke off pursuit as they turned their attention to the three Vong ships. "The reason is that there is no one on board those ships."

Shalla stared at Tahiri, in disbelieve; Ratnena and Shalla exchange slacked jaw looks and asked Tahiri at the same time, "Have you gone space happy?"

"Look at how they are fighting, there has to be some one onboard!" Shalla added as Ratnena brought up the results of the scan.

"There are no Yuuzhan Vong on those ships," Tahiri said in a tone that clearly showed that she was not willing to debate her findings. Ratnena just stared at the reading on the scans, shaking her head in disbelieve as the control panel pinged and Tahiri launched them into hyperspace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sir, they are on their way down the tunnel," Squeaky said to Face from his doorway. Face normally didn't like to be woken up after only a couple hours sleep but made a exception this time. After the mission had gone so badly he wanted to be there when they all got home.

"Thanks Squeaky, any word on their prisoner?" Face asked as he headed out the door towards the hanger, at a pace slow enough for the old droid to keep up with him.

"No sir, Flight Officer Tahiri said it was a surprise."

"I hate surprises," Face growled out. The _Sweet Sunrise _landed first and Kell was already rushing out of the old freighter with his side arm drawn watching the stolen shuttle land in the far corner of the hanger. "Kell, any hints?"

"No," Kell answered as Face caught up with him, "all we know is that a intelligent officer was on board the liner and was the reason they got tagged."

The ramp of the shuttle opened slowly and a dark skin figure, a young woman actually, was coming down the ramp as it opened. 

"I don't believe it …" Kell said lowering his gun as the young girl came running up to them.

"Uncle Garik, Uncle Kell, you're alive!" Screamed the young woman as she wrapped her arms around the two men. Face returned the embrace, the young woman who he has known almost all her life; the niece of his long time friend and fellow Wraith Shalla Nelprin.


	8. Chapter 8

"So why are you all pretending to be dead?" Shalla asked Face and Kell as they sat down for evening meal. Face looked over at Kell as the big man shrugged innocently, his signal that he would accept Shalla in the fold. While Road Kill was helping her settle in, Shalla was still leery of Tahiri and Ratnena, Face and the others had a quick meeting about this latest development. No one said much either way, Tahiri pointed out that if she was a plant that it would be the biggest con job in the universe. The amount of planning and timing would be baffling even to the Force. However, Shalla was, to the young Wraiths, an outsider and a potential security risk that could compromise their safety. They were, however, willing to follow Face's lead. Squeaky, being Squeaky, just complained about another mouth that he had to cook for and his precious supplies.

"We had a few security leaks," Face answered, Kell and him filled her in on everything that has happened to them since they started rebuilding the Wraiths. "Given the evidence that we have uncovered already about the Peace Brigade, the Yuuzhan Vong, the 'Vong Free' movement, and the Senate; we felt that letting everyone know we were alive would just add to the number of blasters pointed at us."

"Do you really think that the military wants to kill you all?" Shalla asked taking her plate from Squeaky.

"They did issue orders to eliminate Peacekeeper," Squeaky said hading Face and Kell their food. "When you try to kill one of us you better be ready to face us all."

"Are you sure that you read that memo right?" Shalla was trying hard to defend her superiors, which is what Face expected of her. He admits that on the face of it, the whole story sounded like a bad holo-drama and he would question it too, if he hadn't witnesses most of it himself. "I mean why would they want to kill Tahiri."

"Because she is a half Yuuzhan Vong," Kell answered simply.

"Oh come on, do you really believe that? I can't believe command would waste the time and energy to eliminate some one with a delusion."

"It is not a delusion Shalla, have Elassar show you some scans later but lets say she is suffering for a mental condition. Delusion or not so far both sides have spent a quite bit energy and resources to eliminate her, so you are an analyst. Answer this question, why?"

Shalla was quiet as she looked at Face, Kell and Squeaky, her face set in confusion.

"Alright," she said at last, "I'm sure the Vong wants her dead because she is a Jedi and the Jedi made hash out of their plans."

"And command would want her gone because?"

"That one I have to work on but I am sure it is either an innocent mistake or am error in your reading of the data."

"You can look at everything we have; in fact we kind of would like your help on that part."

"We're kind of short handed around here," Kell said, "even with Squeaky and the rest of the droids we have more work then we have bodies."

"Not that I have a choice anyways," Shalla said bitterly.

"We would rather not release you but we won't hold you against your will," Face said sincerely, "I can trust you not to tell anyone about us. Nevertheless, as Kell said we are short hand, the more help we get the sooner we can stop these groups. This would be beneficial to everyone."

"Especially me, Tyria is going to kill me when she finds out."

"You haven't contacted your wife yet."

"Can't, I'm not really sure where she and Doran are right now. If I try to contact her then they will know that we are all alive and then we will have them breathing down our necks."

"Who ever 'they' are? The military will be after you guys anyways for what you have done, attacking government ships yards, raiding supply warehouses; they'll throw you guys in a deep hole and forget to get you out if you turn out to be wrong about all this." Shalla said looking seriously distressed, "you guys could lose your careers, and everything you have fought for all these years, your freedom."

"But if we are right Shalla, we stop a bunch of money grubbing slime buckets trying to bring down the very government we swore to protect and stop the Yuuzhan Vong and the Peace Brigade on top of it. A win/win for all persons involved."

"We have taken great pains on the targets we hit, we have enough information on the Admiral's secret fleet to know which docks and ships to hit and limited the lost of lives at the ones we do hit. As far as the Peace Brigade and the Yuuzhan Vong targets are concern, those are well within the scope of our normal operating protocols."

"If you think about Shalla," Face said, "everything we are doing is within our standing orders to eradicate all threats to the safety and security of the GA."

"That is a very liberal interpretation of your orders Uncle Garik"

"Maybe but we are confident that we are doing the right thing."

"Based on the word of a convicted killer and a crazy Jedi with delusions?"

"Look over the evidence Shalla, tell us what you think." Kell said easily, like Face, Kell had learned to trust the two young women, they maybe a bit eccentric but they were both very intelligent and crafty. They been right about traps, how to by-pass security procedures and in their annalist of not only what the data says but what it means.

"An if I find out that you are all being led down the wrong road by the psycho sisters you let me help you turn yourselves in?"

"Sure," Face said while Kell just nodded around the face full of food. "So does this mean you will finally join the Wraiths."

"I'll look over the data for now, Uncle Garik," Shalla said after a long pause, "but I am not a pilot or a commando; I am an annalist and I am not going to be trudging through swamps with a vibro-blade stuck between my teeth looking to kill anyone."

"How about crawling thru the sands of Tatooine?" Kell asked innocently.

"Or Hoth, it is really nice there this time of the year."

"True, Hoth is so pretty in the spring," Kell said easily.

Shalla looked at the both with an expression of strain patience but her eyes shown with amusement. Before she say anything Sparks and Piggy came out of the conference room and headed to the patio. They had been in there with Tahiri and Ratnena going over the data that they colleted from Mr. Fusty stateroom on the liner. Sparky kept looking over his shoulder and Piggy wore the expression of amusement.

"What did they do this time?" Face asked, not sure, he wanted to know.

"I think Bora pushed it too far this time," Sparks said watching the doorway.

"No, I am sure Tahiri would hurt her," Piggy said sitting down next Face.

"I don't know sir, she looked kind of mad this time."

"What did Ratnena do?" Kell asked, his expression one of disinterest but Face knew better, Kell had worked with Ratnena since she joined the Wraiths and didn't want anything nasty to happen to her.

"Tahiri was correcting her on the proper way to address a Yuuzhan Vong warrior and Ratnena made up a new cheer for her." Piggy said as he signal to Squeaky for some food and Squeaky muttered something as he walked away, "in stead of saying _Yuuzhan _Vong, Ratnena said 'You are so Vong, You are so Vong, you blow my mind, hey Tahiri' and she was doing a little dance at the same time. It was quite humorous."

"You though it was funny, I thought it was funny, what Tahiri thought about it is the real question."

"What did Tahiri say about it?" Face asked, with a smile; he smelled a good round of practical jokes on the way.

"Nothing really, ah thank you Squeaky, she just sat down in Ratnena's lap and asked if she could have a moment alone with her."

"Yea sir, but she was wearing that weird smile of hers, you know the one that just seems to say 'I am going to enjoy killing you' smile."

"And you left her alone with Tahiri?" Shalla asked Sparks in an amazed voice and starting to get up from her seat.

"It is best not to interfere with them Shalla," Kell said grabbing her arm and motioning her to sit back down. "It would be like taking on a Rancor with a tooth ach."

"Besides, they are as close as sisters," Piggy said as he ate his meal, "Tahiri and Ratnena would never do any last physical harm to one and another."

"We may have to wake up Elassar to set a broken bone …"

"Or two," Kell said cutting in.

"Or three," Face said with a nod, "but she wouldn't do all that much damage."

"We hope," Squeaky said setting down Spark's meal.

"Naturally …"

"That goes without saying …"

That is when Tahiri walked out, alone, from the room, with a small smile and humming a tune to herself. She walked over to Face, looking very pleased with the world. Face leaned slightly to look down the 'trench' and still saw no Ratnena.

"How is everything going Flight Officer?" Face said cautiously.

"Going well sir," Tahiri answered back smiling and in a light easy tone, "there is a lot of data to go through, plus those odd transmissions that Sparks reported on but I think we made some head way tonight."

"I still like to know why Sparks, Road Kill and I all heard those calls but Little Brother and the ships computer couldn't save them."

"Or why we didn't hear them in the shuttle," Shalla said, she kept turning her head with the rest of them to see if Ratnena would come walking out.

"Or why Little Brother never heard it either, he told me he just recorded that channel due to Sparks request. The only chatter he heard was the same that we heard, just between the liner and the planet but not between the attack force."

"Could it have been the Force at work?" Face asked.

"I hope not sir," Tahiri said losing her smile and looking distressed, "that would be quite a powerful Jedi to be able to pull all that off. I know Alema is not that powerful in the Force so that would mean we have a new player on the scene."

"Would you be able to tell if it was a Jedi around?" Shalla asked.

"Not while I am in my Yuuzhan Vong mode," Tahiri answered easily but without going into too much elaboration. "While I am like that Jedi and I talk differently, I can't sense them and they see me like another Yuuzhan Vong."

"Which is how you fooled Alema on the liner," Shalla asked while she kept peeking around Tahiri to look for Ratnena.

"Yes," Tahiri said around a yawn, "sorry, getting tired. Sir, I would like to have a bull session tomorrow about those transmissions. I think it could be important."

"Agreed, we will do it during the noon meal. In addition, we will spend most of the day poring over that data you and Ratnena collected. How is she doing on that?" Face asked trying to sound innocent. He was beginning to wonder where the other half of the team was.

"She said she should have a preliminary ready for you by noon meal, sir." Tahiri said around another yawn, "between what she worked on today and the stuff she looked at on the trip back she found some interesting facts."

"So she be ready tomorrow," Kell asked innocently.

"Yes sir."

"Ok, she must be working hard tonight," Face asked in a tone he hoped was relaxed and easy going.

"You know Rat sir, she gets wrapped up in her work." Tahiri answered easily and with a bright smile, "I going to hit the bunk sir, I see you in the morning."

As Tahiri made her way to her bunk room the rest eat in silence, as soon as her door was closed Kell, Shalla, Sparks, Piggy, Squeaky and Face got up as one and headed down towards the conference room. As soon as Face entered the cargo container, he almost lost it. Hanging over the table, fighting furiously to free her self from the gray tape that Kell and her use as an all-purpose repair tape and pieces of flimsy and printouts stuck to her in various places, was Ratnena with a sweet stick in her mouth. Face felt the others standing behind him but they didn't say a word. When he cleared his throat, Ratnena stopped struggling against her bonds and looked up with an expression of resignation on her face. Face walked in the room and pulled the sweet stick from her mouth. He tried to keep the amusement out of his voice and expression as he crossed his arms and stared at her.

"Bora, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I am just hanging around sir and, you know, burying myself in work, sir." She said with a sheepish grin.

"And what have you learned with all your hard work," Kell asked as he walked up next to Face, his posture was the same as Face's but he was also working hard at not laughing.

"Well sir, so far I have learned that this tape is really hard to get out of," she replied with a small laugh, "is there any chance you could give me a hand?"

Face and Kell exchanged a look then they both turned to look behind them at Shalla, Piggy, Sparks and Squeaky. As one they all, except Shalla, began to clap, whistle and cheered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The three Vong ships were easily dispatched since we had overwhelming fire power available as well as fighters. They, for some reason, didn't have any skips along with them." Alema Rar said in the conference call to the Advisory Council. Luke could see that, even in the holo-projection, she was still smarting from losing the mysterious Yuuzhan Vong agent and her light saber. "They didn't do any fancy maneuvers but drove straight at us. However we think that they have a new weapon, although no one here understands what good it would do."

"What new weapon," Chief of State Cal Omen asked leaning forward.

"Some kind of damping field sir," the captain of the _Sons of Freedom_ said taking Alema position. "The planet reported not being able to follow the battle since no communication was heard from us and all our records had been wiped clean."

"Could you communicate with each other?" Luke asked, he knew an enemy that could stiffly communications was one step away from winning the battle.

"Yes Master Skywalker, we had no communication problems reported."

"However this may have been a trial run on the Vong part, sir," Admiral Kre'fey told the others, "I have my best people working on it."

"Very well," Oman said leading back, "that is the last thing we need is to be caught flatfooted again."

"I'm surprise that the Vong would do a field test like that. Usually we don't find out about new weapons until they are positive it would work." Luke asked in a musing voice.

"They're not the Vong that we knew, Master Skywalker, they are in worst shape then the Empire was after the Civil War." Kre'fey said dismissively, "However I am concern that they would throw away three ships to allow a spy to escape."

"Yes that was not their usual pattern, Captain have you any thoughts on this?" Cal asked the younger man on the screen.

"We interviewed Mr. Fusty again, as well as the passengers of the _Hollow Nebula_ but as far as we can tell neither the spy or his partner never met with anyone except for Mr. Fusty for any length of time nor did they receive any thing from anyone. Why they were there or what their mission was we still have no idea. They both seemed to be interested in join the Peace Brigade. Mr. Fusty has been very cooperative and we don't have any reason to believe that he was involved in any activities with the spy."

"Yes, this time he came up clean," Fyor Rodan muttered just loud enough to be heard by everyone in the room.

"We have been over this before sir," Kre'fey snapped out at the senator.

"If he is so clean why was a intelligent agent assigned to keep a eye on him?"

"Lt. Jillian was not assigned by this office to spy on a valuable supporter to the war effort."

Luke tuned, them and the other senators, out as he thought through this particular twist of events. Yuuzhan Vong agents running around was nothing new, they had been a thorn in their side since the very beginning of the war. People like Nom Anor had caused havoc far out of proportion to their numbers while employing such technology as the masqueraders and tizowyrm to infiltrate the military and civilian forces. They had better scanners and knowledge to detect the spies, which is how Lt. Jillian found those two, but they still haven't found a way to stop them before they struck. Nevertheless, the Yuuzhan Vong usual didn't try so hard to get their spies back as the effort they used to retrieve this particular spy. As the rule went, each spy was to make it back on his or her own or they would die. Moreover, this new orthodox Yuuzhan Vong movement would even be stricter in these cases, figuring that if they get back it was because the gods wished them to have that information. Again the lost of Tahiri was hitting him, if she was still around he was sure that she would …

"What about that YT-1300?" Luke asked suddenly and loud enough so he could be heard over the chatter in the room. Everyone in the room turned to him with confused looks on their faces, Luke wasn't sure himself why he asked it but it seemed important.

"We tracked it as it jumped out; there was no indication that it was involved in anyway with the spies." Alema stated after a long conversation with the Captain and some staff members.

"Are you sure, wasn't there a report of that pirate group that was operating in that area that used an YT-1300?"

"Again Master Skywalker, there was no indication of any connection between the spies and YT-1300," Alema said, looking embarrassed to contracting Luke.

"Maybe we should stick to what is possible Master Skywalker," Kre'fey said before Luke could continue. "Sir I don't think we can learn anymore at this time."

"Agreed, Admiral I trust that you and your officers we keep us briefed on any new developments." Cal said glancing at Luke.

"And any developments with Mr. Fusty," Fyor snapped in looking at Alema and Kre'fey.

"Thank you for your report Jedi Rar, please continual on your mission." Cal jumped in stalling any comments from the Admiral, "now if we could move on gentle beings."

As the holo-projection winked out, Luke wondered again, why the YT-1300 seemed to be so important to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Shalla, sitting slightly apart from the rest of the Wraiths, watched as the psycho sisters nitpick each other during the meeting in a very indiscipline manner that would get them dressed down in any other military unit. Any other unit but the Wraiths that is, Uncle Garik and Uncle Kell, as well as the other Wraiths, didn't seem to take any notice of them. Oh if they said something that was germane to the briefing the others would acknowledged them but other then that they just ignore them. Even the one droid, called Little Brother for a reason she hasn't figured out why, would engaged in conversation with the two women and tell them off. At least that is what she believe was happing by the reaction of Ratnena, who was wearing a wrist translator, and Tahiri, who was wearing a tizowyrm, would have to what ever it said.

All the droids in during the briefing was strange to her as well. Squeaky made sense since he has been with the Wraiths since the beginning, they used him for recon jobs and spying jobs that only a droid could get away with but the astromech droids didn't make sense. Little Brother and the other nine R-2 units had free run of the base and the ships without any restraining bolts or direction. Heck, one of them called Eyeball, was at the command center standing a watch so that the rest of the personal could attend the briefing. Her aunt told her that the Wraiths operated at a slightly unorthodox manner but until she started working with them, she never realized just how far out there they were.

Nevertheless, she had to, grudging, give them points when it came to doing their jobs. She had spent a week since she was brought here, reviewing the data that they have collected during the past few months. Ratnena maybe a convicted killer but she was dead on in her annalist of what the data could suggest. There was a high probability reaching up to 89% (with a error rate of 4%) that the military was engaged a illegal activates bordering on treason with the reassignment of personal and material, and the once active program to eliminate Tahiri Veila. And the data the psycho sisters brought back from Mr. Fusty, coupled with the information that they 'acquired' on Ruun, showed a strong link between key senators and the Peace Brigade ranging from passing on secrets to providing aid and comfort to the enemy to out right monetary gains made by embezzling funds from military and non-military budgets. They had enough material evidence to shake up the government but they lacked certain keys that would ties the two separate cases into a nice neat package to stop all these scandals.

"What do you think we will find at these different locations?" Commander Loran asked Stacy Hall. Shalla liked working with Stacy, unlike Ratnena; she was stable and easy to work around. Shalla had been assign to work with Major SaBinring, Stacy, Little Brother and Ratnena to examine the data they got on the liner and come up with an attack plan. They had found three anomalies in the data, two star systems near the Vong borders and one Mid-Rim. All three had no planets of any use to anyone or anything else that would make much sense.

"Well sir," Ratnena said around one of her sweet sticks that she habitually sucked on whenever she was not involved in combat or on a mission. "We think that the two near Hutt space are jump points for the supplies to be transferred from freighters to the Yuuzhan Vong."

"Both systems are well off the normal traffic pattern plus the suns there are smaller and there is less gravity to inhibit jumping to hyperspace if they are discovered." Stacy said pulling up a holo of both star systems. "Each has a class IV star with 9 to 15 objects large enough to be considered to be planets. None of the planets has an atmosphere that can support Yuuzhan Vong or Human life forms, majority are airless rocks."

"A perfect place to do a quick swap and the odds of anyone accidentally stumbling on their activities is quite low," SaBinring added. "It is that third system that has us baffled."

"Did the data have any suggestions as to what it was?"

"No sir," Shalla answered Major Tainer herself, "from what we can tell it was something that the P. B. and Yuuzhan Vong wanted information on from the senators they control."

"We are thinking that a single X-wing could drop out of hyperspace near the edge of the system and fall inwards. An X-wing is small enough that it may be able to observe whatever is going on in there without getting caught."

"Little Brother and I could pop in and out without too much trouble," Ratnena said to the older Wraiths.

"Are you insane Rat?" Tahiri said looking at her as if she just sprouted horns and dancing skirts. Little Brother chimed in and her expression didn't change in the least. "Yea right, she is not that good of a pilot. Besides neither one of you has shown much luck in staying out of trouble."

"Why should we send you two Prankster?" Commander Loran asked before either one of them could respond to Tahiri.

"We both have the training to know what to look for if there is anything there, sir."

"We can always have you check the computers on Denon while I am there talking to Fusty." Tahiri said arms crossed staring daggers at her two friends.

"Except neither one of us remembers any reference to this system the last time we were there, Vong."

"Flight Officer Veila, the data suggest that it is project, whatever it is, is not a new project but one that has been running for quite a few months." Shalla said trying to defuse whatever problem was brewing between the two.

"It is Tahiri not Veila, Veila doesn't exist anymore, besides you don't know these two that well. They could find trouble with their eyes close."

"Crash one little ship …"

"Piggy what is your opinion," Uncle Garik said hiding a smile at Tahiri's expression.

"I have to agree with Prankster on this one Poster Boy, she and Dagger can fly in and out and get the most information from the trip then the rest of us. While we take the _Sweet Sunset_ and Peacekeeper, Shalla and you go to Denon in the _Sweet Sunrise_; Prankster and Dagger should go and investigate for few days."

"You know that your mission is already 'High-Risk', this might be better then adding to the risk by having Prankster rummaging around in the computer banks." Major Tainer added in.

"True, anyone else?" None of the other Wraiths had anything to add, Tahiri look like she was going to say something but cut herself off and had a confused look on her face. "Peacekeeper, is something wrong?"

"I … not … sure … I thought I felt something …" she said trailing off and staring off into space.

"This is probably the best time to bring this up," Doctor Targon said after a long pause, "but Peacekeeper has notice a problem developing with her Force abilities."

"What problems?" Sparks said suddenly looking nervous.

"Not sure really, it seems that our Yuuzhan Vong Warrior can see both 'shades' of the Force, if you will, at the same time."

"What do you mean by that?" Major Tainer asked watching Tahiri closely.

"When I am in my 'Vong' mode I can normally only see the Yuuzhan Vong and their life forms in the Force," Tahiri said looking very disturbed and turning her head this way and that way as if looking for something, "and vice versus. I am not sure how … much … Khapet!"

An intruder alarm sounded and one of the droids said something over the intercom.

"A shuttle is on its way down the tunnel!" Squeaks said translating the little droid's comments.

"Stations, everyone," Loran said as everyone raced to the hanger.

"Two humans, Jedi and a third is an alien; I never met one like it before." Tahiri said beating everyone else into the hanger. She had her living light saber unwrapped from her arm and poised to attack.

Shalla followed the droids up the ramp to the _Sweet Sunset _as the others position them selves around the hanger.

"Eyeball reports that they are accessing the hanger controls remotely, using old Wraith code." Squeaky yelled out from the top of the ramp.

Shalla position herself so she would see the entrance from next to Squeaky, being a newcomer and an outsider, she was not yet armed. She could see the force shield kick on as the door slowly opened out to the tunnel. A small personal civilian shuttle pushed its way pass the force field as the door began their slow grind to reseal the hanger.

"Everyone stand down," Uncle Kell said standing up from behind his barrier, "it is ok, no danger it just my wife."

As the shuttle landed the older Wraiths stood up and holster their weapons, the younger Wraiths got up more hesitantly; Tahiri didn't look very convinced. As the ramp lowered, Shalla saw a tall, thin blond hair woman wearing Jedi robes run down the ramp and right up to Kell.

"Kell, you are alive!" She screamed out as she hugged him, Shalla knew right then that it was Tyria even if she hadn't seen her since she was a young girl. Shalla knew that Kell would never allow another woman to hug him like that. Two more people headed down the ramp, one was a young man that must have been their son and a tall lanky alien. One that had retired from the Wraiths years earlier, it was Runt! After a long embrace, Tyria stepped back and beamed lovingly at her husband, and then she cold cocked him and dropped him like a sack of vegetables.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The man stood respectfully at his master side as they watched file footage of a battle that took place a standard week ago around the system of Hershey that involved three Yuuzhan Vong ships, the Infidels and a Yuuzhan Vong spy that no one has knowledge or record of before this battle. It was a mystery, the kind of mystery that kept him awake at night. The worm Fusty had sent him this file after he returned home on Denon; he had been present when a Jedi successfully determined that the spy that had been trying to be recruite for the Peace Brigade was in fact a Yuuzhan Vong warrior. The warrior and his accomplice had successfully escape capture only by sending three ships on a suicidal attack against the fleet present to capture him. Where he was able to obtain three ships of that size and have them staffed unknown at this time. His identity was unknown and why he wanted to work with the Peace Brigade was unknown. _In the valley of the unknown, defeat lurks waiting to spring and devour the unprepared._ An old Yuuzhan Vong saying that was still taught to the new warriors at an early age. 

"What is your interpretation of these events?" The head of the intelligent division, Commander Nor Hur asked the man as the image of one ship winked out leaving its brothers to fight alone.

"I bring disgrace and dishonor to you and the gods, Commander, for I have no logical explanation for the events we are witnessing or what they mean."

"I could have you killed you know." The commander said with a tone that was like one he would use to order a meal.

"Of course my master," the man said with a small shrug of his shoulders, dishonor or failure often resulted in a very dishonorable and mess death. "However that does not change the fact that I am at a lost to understand what had happen during this battle, many questions are left unanswered."

"Such as," the commander asked in a monotone as the second ship broke apart under the intense fire from the smaller ships.

"Why would the Infidels go to such troubles as to stage this attack, why waste the three prize ships, if they ever had them, on an escaping prisoner instead of saving them for an attack against our forces? Our spy on the _Hollow Nebula _is important, granted, but not that important in the grand scheme of things to justifying all this for his benefit . Why was there no communication between the ships? Even if they had been under Infidel control, the _machines_ that would be use to fly the ships and fire the weapons would still need communication to insure all went well. Yet there is no indication of any communication at all in that area of space. Why did the unknown turn and fly back in to the engagement zone when he was nearly clear to jump into dark space? The only thing that I can say with a reasonable unquestionably is that the agent in question was indeed a Yuuzhan Vong."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes master, the _Jeedai _and other have filed reports stating so also we have copies of those strange scans of the agent."

Nor Hur said nothing as the last ship died a fiery death and then closed down the projection. He went over to a table, picked up a qahsa, and handed it to him.

"The Warmaster wishes to speak to this unknown. You will takes this to the planet Denon and give it to our spy there. Eventually the Unknown will try to seek revenge on the spy and when he does, he is to have that qahsa. No one, not even you, may access this qahsa; the information on there is for the Unknown only."

"Yes master," as he reached for the creature the Commander struck with lighting fast reflexes and grab his writs, twisting in a way that forced him to his knees.

"On Tatooine there is a creature called a 'Sarlac' that has been reported to take a 1000 years to digest its prey, have you heard of this creature?"

"Yes master," the man said trying hard not to let the pain show in his voice or on his face.

"If you fail in this mission, I promise you that during those 1000 years I will make you suffer even worst then the Sarlac will."

"Yes master," he grunted out as the Commander released him. As he headed back to his work area the man started wondering if all those whispers he has been hearing for the past few weeks were true and not just idle chatter after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Danni touched the soil on Zonama, she knew it was home. For the past few weeks she and several of the more enlighten shapers had been on Coruscant bring the word of Sekot to the World brain. It had been a long tedious experience for her and the shapers to convince the World brain to assist It's cousin in Sekot's plan to help the galaxy achieve peace and harmony. The World brain still has painful memories of the great battle only a couple years earlier in which it was used by both sides to their own ends and was, of course, suspicious of Sekot's offer. It didn't help that she asked IT to keep their contact with IT a secret from the various caretakers on Coruscant for now. She explained to IT that they were not yet enlighten by the Word of Sekot to be trusted with such knowledge.

"The Voice has returned!"

She heard a great cry of joy from the Yuuzhan Vong and the Ferroines whom gathered at the landing zone to greet her and the shapes. It was as if love was a physical thing that you could hold and touch and being wrapped up in forever. Oh how she missed this feeling while she was gone. True she was always in contact with Sekot through the Force, hearing Sekot, letting Sekot's will known but that was like the difference between reading about love and experiencing the joy of that one special person wrapping his arms around you.

But soon Coruscant shall hold such love for Sekot shared the secret with the World brain on how to share It's love with all that live there. It would take many cycles to achieve but oh how wondrous it shall be. And that would only be the beginning. Also the World brain had shown much value at that attack in the Hershey system a week ago, the one that Sekot insisted that they help a strange spy. So far Danni didn't know who the spy was but was confident that Sekot will tell her when the time was right.

"Voice was you successful on your most holy mission?" A cry went up from several voices in the crowd. However, before she could answer a new voice answered them for her.

"Yes, my friends she was very successful," the magistrate said walking through the crowd.

Another great cry went up from the crowd as the magistrate walked over to embrace the younger woman. Through the Force, she could feel the love and support from the older woman and from Sekot. However, there was a hint of sadness in their embrace. The older woman broke the embrace and turn to the crowd to speak to them.

"Sekot wishes for you to know that Coruscant and the World brain have agreed to join in our holy crusade to being peace and harmony not only to our small worlds but to the entire galaxy." She had to hold her hands up to silence the cheering crowd before she could continue, "Sekot also wish to let you know that tonight we shall celebrate!" Talk was useless after that; it was so loud that Danni wasn't even able to hear her own heart beat. The magistrate pulled Danni in to another embrace and whisper to her, "Tonight, we will celebrate; tomorrow I will explain what is wrong."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Master Shaper Kwaad walked quickly pass the drunken fools as they lay sleeping on the ground, falling where they may after last night's celebration. Watching the activates last night drove the fact home that she was truly in the land the infidels had called 'hell'. All around her, all she saw was great warriors, priest and shapers actually socializing with infidels and shamed ones, sharing drink and food, treating them as equals instead of the trash that they were. _Oh how far the mighty have fallen,_ she thought as she made her way out of the city toward the secret nursery that she had built to house a ship, one sufficient to take her back to the true Yuuzhan Vong. Once she had returned to the True Ways, she would inform them of this _abomination's_ location so they may scorch it from the galaxy. 

An hour later she palmed the doorway open, it was key only to her bio-system. Only she could access the ship and the nursery. She let out a small smile, there was no way anyone could stop her now. Even the False god couldn't stop her from completing her holy mission to the True gods.

"Why do you insist on defining the will of the Force?" a voice said from the dark interior of the building.

Kwaad stop and let her eyes adjust to the darken room, but she knew that voice well.

"Your force doesn't exist, it is the will of the true gods that I follow," she said to the single figure blocking her path to her ship. She wondered just how Danni knew of this place let alone gain access, she had been gone many cycles. "I don't listen to the ramblings of a false god."

"Sekot loves you, as do I. We are willing to embrace you if only would caste aside your anger, fear and selfishness and join in the True Way."

"So I can turn into one of those simpletons back there, bowing and scarping like a worm to Sekot!" She didn't see anyone with Danni, which was good that meant she would only have to kill Danni; a bonus for sure, the True gods must be smiling on her today.

"They are not bowing to Sekot but listening to their hearts, to follow the True Way …"

"Bah, Sekot's way you mean," she snapped out as she moved closer and to the left so she could use one of her weapons without the risk of damaging her ship. _Moreover, the infidel doesn't even move, I shall enjoy sacrificing her! _"And if you don't surrender to Sekot you are eliminated, isn't that right!"

"Sekot only wishes for you to open up your heart …"

"You mean my mind so it can invade and control!" Kwaad was nearing the point in which she could safely kill this worm. "Sekot wish to rule the galaxy!"

"We have been very patient with you Master Shaper Kwaad," Danni said turning her head to look directly at Kwaad, "but we must stand firm and again ask you to give up your anger and your pain and embrace Sekot."

"Give up what makes me a Yuuzhan Vong, _NEVER_!" Kwaad reached out with her hand to strike at the human but never made it. Vines that had somehow grown in to the structure reached out and immobilized her. The more she fought against her bonds the tighter the vines got until she was completely wrap and only had her head exposed, hanging several inches of the floor.

As Danni walked over to her the vines maneuvered her so that she was leaning forward, Danni reached up and cress her check. Eyes blazing Kwaad spat at Danni, the only action she was capable of doing. Danni just smiled at her.

"We love you Kwaad and would have welcomed you with open arms and hearts fill with joy, but you refuse to accept the Will. We wish to seed the universe with order and harmony and you only wish to plant discord and chaos." Danni reached up and kiss each of her checks softly and then stood back with a stupid smile on her face like so many of the other wear all the time. "Please remember as you become one with Sekot that neither Sekot nor I wished to do this but we have a duty to make sure all is in harmony."

"I shall rip out your heart with my bare teeth," she said to the retreating back of Danni, "and what I do to …"

The rest die on her lips as she noticed for the first time that the land outside the door was alive with insects, hundreds, thousands, _millions_ of insects. As Danni walked through the pulsing carpet, they cleared a path and didn't interfere with Danni's movement. Nevertheless, after Danni passed them the horde poured through the entry. Master Kwaad's last though was that even the gods never suffered as great of a pain as she did.


	10. Chapter 10

Face and Elassar stood in the hanger watching Tahiri and Tyria spar against one and another, testing a theory that Elassar had on Tahiri's Force abilities. Using scanners and specially modified fighting sticks, light sabers were just too dangerous to use, Elassar was recording their individual brain waves and their reflexes as they danced around each other scoring 'hit'. They scored a hit when the stick encountered the opponent body armor; different parts of the body rated a different score. A headshot, for example, was worth more then a simulated limb removal. Moreover, after 15th round it was obvious that Tyria was not 'reading' Tahiri as well as Tahiri was. Elassar, except for an occasional grunt and telling them to start over again, hasn't said much, he just watch the readouts on the brain scans. When Tahiri did a faint high and then 'removed' Tyria's leg and then a jab to the chest, Elassar stopped the exercise.

"So what did you learn?"

"Well Tyria is hopelessly out of shape," Elassar said with a grin and then ducked as a waded up towel went flying by his head. Face looked at Tahiri, after a two hour long intense work out she was barely breathing hard while Tyria looked ragged.

_Ah, must be good to be young,_ he thought as he looked at the readouts. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"For the most part, see here," Elassar pointed to the cross-section of each of the ladies brains' scans. "Even factoring in the different brain patterns and difference in age, Tahiri brain is more active while using the Force and the areas' of activity are more diverse."

"Is there much of a change when she is in her 'Vong mode'?"

"No, not really, oh there is a area here and there that changes but not enough to make a difference in the big picture." Elassar brought up the scans of Tyria's son that they tested earlier. "Even here you can see a increase of Jedi activity and abnormal brain waves."

"And all this means?"

"Well at least we know why she eats so much," Elassar said with a grin as Tahiri just rolled her eyes. Her appetite was a running gag with the Wraiths since she joined, "but other then that I'm not sure what it means."

"What about you two?" Face asked looking at the two ladies.

"When she is in her 'Vong mode', it is like fighting a Yuuzhan Vong warrior but when she is not, she still sort of muted."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can't describe it really," Tyria said frowning, "its like she there but not all there."

"Well we all knew that already," Elassar said with a grin and this time he had to duck a stick flying towards his head.

"What about you Peacekeeper," Face asked picking up the stick.

"I had no problem sensing Master Sarkin when I was using my normal Force senses but when I switched it was like looking at her through a dirty smoky glass."

"Just call me 'Jedi Girl' Tahiri," Tyria said with a warm smile, "and it sounds like we had the same reaction really."

"I think so too," Face said looking at the data one more time, "could it be a side effect of her shaping?"

"No doubt about it, we know her body is still adapting itself but how or where it will take her," Elassar said with a shrug, "I don't know."

"This may be just a extension of my powers, I could before sense both and switch without thinking but to sense both at the same time was always difficult."

"When ever we come across a new species that we haven't encounter before it does take awhile for us to learn how to 'read' it." Tyria stated, "That is what is happening with her. Her brain is just adapting to the new stimulus. The Force is moving in mysterious ways."

"Any chance it will be dangerous for her?" 

All three of them looked at each other but didn't look worried.

"I don't see how really, it just the Force at work." Elassar said after check with the two women.

"Ok, go get cleaned up, Peacekeeper you will have to stand watch while the rest of us get the ships ready. We'll leave in five hours."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kell was observing Ratnena and Piggy going through the paces in the simulator when his son, Doran, walked into the control room. Kell gave him a smile and a nod, Doran just nodded back with a reserve look on his face. Doran usually reacted that way around Kell, having been raised by his wife and traveling around the galaxy, he wasn't use to being near Kell and didn't know how he should act. However, since Tyria and he showed up a couple days ago he was even more distant then normal. Kell knew why he just didn't know how to make up for the hurt he caused when they thought he was dead. After he woke up from the smack down Tyria gave him, she and he were able to talk openly and honestly about what happened. She understood why they did what they did; after all, she used to be a Wraith. Nevertheless, with Doran, he was afraid the rift would never heal between them.

**_"Prankster, you're missing shots again, relax and concentrate."_**

"I … yes sir."

"Why are they flying combat?" He asked as Kell watch Ratnena's flying improves slightly.

"Bora's scores are pretty low for her skill level, Piggy and I have been working with her to bring them up to where she should be."

"But the war is over, there is no reason to fight," he responded sounding as if any idiot should know that fact.

"Yes, but there are still bad people out there wanting to do bad things to others, we have to be prepared for anything."

"Not if everyone just stopped."

"I wish it was that easy, I really do, but the galaxy doesn't work that way."

**_"That is it Prankster, just like the games you play against Dagger think ahead of your opponents."_**

"Why not, there is more then enough out there for everyone? And haven't everyone suffered enough already?" Doran said with the typical teenage certainty, a tone of voice that said he knew everything and adults didn't know anything. That didn't bother Kell he remember how he used to drive everyone around him crazy when he was Doran's age.

"Of course but …"

"Then why are you helping train Ratnena to be a murderer and still fighting?"

"Because not everyone in the galaxy see things as you or I do. Do you think I like doing this work? I wish I could wake up tomorrow and find out that my skills weren't needed any longer. However, out there, there are Vong who still believe in the old ways and want to enslave and kill everyone who is not like them. There are senators who only wish to control and steal and cause pain to make themselves more powerful. In the military, there are people who want to kill Tahiri for no reason other then she is so different then everyone else. Out there are people who actually like to fight and hurt others and it is our job to stop them anyway we can." Doran didn't look convince so Kell tried a different track, "have you or your mom had to stop someone by using your light sabers?"

"That is different," Doran said quickly and coloring slightly.

"Not really we both have the same job to protect the innocent."

"But we try to solve it without violence, we talk to them first."

"That is not our job, our job is to acquire the information so others can do the talking. If we are called in we check it out to make sure what we are told is the same as what is happing. If it is and we have no choice that is when we take them out."

"But if you try to talk to them before …"

"Uh no, there is only two times we are called in, to assess the threat or to take out the threat. Talking is for Jedi and diplomats not us. Besides if they know you are coming for them, they can kill you."

"And if you are wrong …"

"That is why we always do our own assessment, there has been a job or two that was changed at the last minute due to a revision of facts. We are not droids we do our own thinking."

"What is with the droids around here anyways?" Doran said after a very long pause.

"Talk to Tahiri about them it is her fault," Kell said with an amused snort. He glanced over at his son, who was watching the screen in fascination. "I'm glad you and your mom are coming with us."

"It was her idea," he said with a shrug, "she has been worried about you. You really made her mad once she figured out that you guys were still alive."

"Yea I noticed," Kell said rubbing his chin, "she still has a nasty left hook. I hope I didn't hurt you …"

"You didn't," Doran said quickly and started blushing again.

"Well," Kell said with a small nod to his head and let the lie pass by unchallenged, "I hope I can make it up, I don't know if I can but I am going to try."

"Mom would like that I think," Doran said after another long pause. "Yea she would really like that."

Together they watched Ratnena and Piggy finish the exercise, for some reason Kell though he took a huge step in healing a rift with his son.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Tahiri stored her gear in _Sweet Sunrise, _she went out to help Little Brother finish the pre-flight on the X-wing that Rat and him were taking on their mission. Well she was going to supervise more then actually help, technical aspects were still beyond her reach. 

"Hey Little Brother ready to go up?" Tahiri asked the purple and silver droid as she walked up to the X-wing.

YES TAHIRI, Little Brother said to her. Thanks to her tizowyrm she wore, she could understand him as well as if he spoke Basic.

"Ok hold on," Tahiri replied as she lifted him with the Force to the top of the X-wing near his couple behind the cockpit. As he floated through the air, Little Brother made a nervous twitter. "Come on it wasn't that bad, now was it?"

R2-D2 WAS CORRECT WHEN HE TOLD ME I WILL NEVER GET USE TO THAT, Little Brother replied as he rolled forward to physically check the couple.

"What is the problem? I thought you like to fly," Tahiri said climbing up to help him.

I DO BUT I LIKE TO HAVE SOMETHING AROUND ME AND BE IN CONTROL. IT DOESN'T HELP THAT I CAN'T MEASURE HOW YOU DO IT.

"It is the Force Little Brother, you can't measure it you just have to experience it. How is the ship?"

FULLY FUELED AND LOADED WITH CONSUMABLES FOR RATNENA FOR ONE WEEK. ALL SPECIFICATIONS ARE WITHIN NORMAL PROCEDURES. WE HAVE SIX PHOTON TORPEDOES AND LASER AT RANGED AT 150.

"Good, hopefully you guys won't need it where you are going," Tahiri said fearing the worst. If Rat and Little Brother run into trouble out there, they would be on their own with no back up available. "You ready to get locked in."

YES, at least this time he was able to suppress his nervous twitter as she maneuvered him in to place. CONNECTION ARE LOCKED IN, INTERFACE WITH X-WING COMPUTER INITIATED … INTERFACE SUCCESSFUL, DRAWING POWER OF X-WING ENGINES. ALL SYSTEMS FUNCTIONING AT 100%.

"Very well," Tahiri said looking in to his main cam, "be careful out there ok."

YES TAHIRI, ARE YOU WORRIED THAT IS THE 15 TIMES THAT YOU HAVE SAID THAT TO ME SINCE THE FINIAL BRIEFING THIS MORNING?

"Yea I kind of am worried," Tahiri said wiping some smug of his dome, "you two are my best friends and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

DO NOT WORRY TAHIRI; I WILL BRING RATNENA HOME SAFELY.

"Yea I know, I still worry though," Tahiri said and then gave him a hug.

"Hey now, that is my man you are touching there," Rat said climbing up the stairs to the cockpit already wearing her helmet.

"Ha, he knows that I am the only one Rat," Tahiri said with a grin as she worked her way over to help strap her in, "he is not the kind to follow any ugly woman that walks by."

"But I be with him all alone for a week, just him and me," Rat said with a smirk as Tahiri strapped her in, "I am cute, more intelligent, and more exciting then you any day of the week."

"Meaning you get into more trouble then 15 normal people in the same timeframe," Tahiri said as she finished her part and watched Rat go through her preflight checklist.

"Ha! Look who is talking, standard Jedi rescue my …" Rat said flashing her a smile, "Prankster to _Sweet Sunset_ comm check."

**_"Sweet Sunset to Prankster, coming in strong across the board,_**" the voice of Runt came across the comm. Runt was turning out to be odd even for the Wraiths but he was good-natured enough that Rat and Tahiri had no trouble getting along with him. **_"Have a safe trip, Sweet Sunset out."_**

"Prankster out and thanks," she cocked her head and flashed another smile to Tahiri, "and they say we are strange."

THAT IS BECAUSE YOU ARE RATNENA, Little Brother putting his two credits in the conversation.

"You all set up there," Face said from the bottom of the stairs before Rat could give Little Brother a retort.

"Yes sir, four lit and green, food and spare comedian are stored on board," Rat said twisting enough to stick her tongue out at Little Brother.

"Remember you two," Face said climbing up the stairs, "fly in, scout the area and get back here. Don't do anything that could get you in trouble."

"Yes sir, why does everyone keep saying that?"

"We just don't want to lose a valuable member of our team," Tahiri turned to Face; she could sense that he was noticing her set up.

"Good point Peacekeeper, maybe we should leave Dagger here?"

"I think that would be a good idea, that way we won't lose anything important."

"I asked to get transferred to a crack intelligent team and I get sent to the rejects from the open mike night at the comedy club." Rat said with a smirk then sobered up and added, "don't worry sir. I won't do anything stupid."

"I know Ratnena, I wouldn't be sending you out there if I didn't trust you. So good luck and come home soon." After he shook her hand and exchanged salutes, he climbed down leaving the three friends alone.

"Its' weird you know Tahiri," Rat said in a soft voice, Tahiri gave her a questioning look and she continued, "a year ago I was staring at thirty years at a penal colony and now …"

"Not so weird, Ratnena; you have proven over and over again that you are worth any risk. It just took a while to find someone who believes in you." Tahiri gave her a rap on the helmet and started down the stairs.

"Hey Vong, I see you when you get back and stay out of trouble. I'm starting to get tired of having to save your butt every other day."

"Who is saving whom?" Tahiri said pulling the stairs back, "remember Little Brother keep her out of trouble."

ALWAYS EXPECTING THE IMPOSSIBLE FROM ME AREN'T YOU TAHIRI.

Standing there watching them fly out of the hangar, she said a small prayer to the gods that on one level she knew didn't exist but couldn't deny on another, to keep them safe. Then she rushed over to the _Sweet Sunrise _to finish her own pre-flight check. As she was doing a walk around, she felt Doran coming up to her from behind.

"Hey Doran, how are you today," she said not taking her eyes off the landing gear she was inspecting. She could feel his annoyance at not being able to sneak up on her.

"Good day Jedi Veila, I see that Flight Officer Bora has left."

"Yep, her and Little Brother are on their own now." She said feeling a small knot of worry grow in her. She has lost too many friends not to be worried about them. "And it is just Tahiri, 'Veila' doesn't exist anymore."

"I have heard that about you but I don't get it, what do you mean Veila is gone? You are still alive."

"I'm not 'Tahiri Veila' anymore nor am I 'Riina Kwaad', neither one of them are really around anymore except as memories." She said as she looked at the welds and headed aft to the engine area. "So I correct people on that name because when they use the 'Veila' part they have a habit of thinking of me as someone who doesn't exist anymore."

"Ok," Tahiri didn't need to look at him to know his face was a picture of confusion. She was not an easy person to understand anymore.

"Don't worry Doran, very few people understand me anymore. In many ways, it is like going through my early teens twice! But I have been lucky both times, both Anakin Solo and Rat have been there for me; accepting me for all my quarks." She caught something through the Force coming from Doran. She turned and gave him a close look, "What?"

"Uh," he said shuffling from foot to foot trying to look innocent but failing.

"When I mentioned Rat and Anakin at the same time you didn't like that, why?" Tahiri said crossing her arms and trying hard to keep her voice level, hoping she was doing a better job then he did at looking innocent.

"Nothing it is just," he started turning red and looking around nervously, "well Anakin was a hero and Ratnena is … well … you know."

"Yea I do know," Tahiri said letting her voice cool slightly, "I probably know better then anyone. Is that what is bothering you that she is here and not rotting in jail?"

"Well, yea I guess, I mean she try to kill her squadron and all. I mean what if she tries to do that here."

"She won't Doran," Tahiri said, expelling a breath and her annoyance at the same time. She thinks she understands why it bothered Doran, even if he won't ever say it. He was worried about his father. "Rat knows what she did was wrong and evil, and she is more then grateful that your father and Commander Loran were willing to take the risk and trust her. She feels that they saved her life when they brought her on board and in a way they might have, if they hadn't given her this chance she could have ended up dead on some colony." Tahiri returned to her inspection of the ship, "some people crave love, acceptance and wants to be liked by everyone so much that they will react violently if they are denied that love. For Rat, it is being taken seriously; she wants to be respected for who she is. Moreover, when someone treats her like an object that they can use and then lose, she will lash out without thinking it all the way through. Nevertheless, here, your father and the rest of us, we have nothing but the highest respect for her abilities and skills. She has kept us alive more then once. And she would do anything for us to keep that respect."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yep, I bet my life on it everyday," Tahiri said giving him a smile. 

"Mom told me that the old Wraiths were pretty strange but I think you guys got them beat." Tahiri made a face at him and he started to relax a bit, "so do you like being a Wraith more then a Jedi?"

"Its not really being one and not the other, I don't stop being a Jedi when I am a Wraith or a Yuuzhan Vong warrior. I have to integrate all of this in to one package."

"That is got to be confusing."

"Well sometimes but if I am in doubt I always relay on my Jedi training." Tahiri stopped and gave him a measuring look, "Doran that all any of us can do, is be true to what values we hold and learned."

"I think I understand Jedi Veila … err I mean Jedi Tahiri."

"You can call me Tahiri or Peacekeeper since we will be working together."

"Just don't call her late for dinner," Kell said walking up to them. "If you do watch your arms she might chew them off." Tahiri gave him a look that he chose to ignore and turned to his son, "ready to go?"

"Yes sir," Doran said stiffly.

"Stay out of trouble Tahiri"

"Be safe sir, and you too Doran." Tahiri said as they walked off to the _Sweet Sunset._ "And remember Doran, 'May the Force be with you.'"


	11. Chapter 11

Ratnena watched the stars snap back into what is normally seen in real space and not the spinning vortex found in hyperspace. She saw that Little Brother had plotted a perfect course as usual, not that she would tell him, and he has a big enough ego already. He brought them out of hyperspace behind the largest planet as close as they could without crashing into the planet.

PERFECT COURSE AGAIN IF I DO SAY SO MY SELF, scrolled across the data screen as she begun shutting down certain systems and lights.

"You have an ego bigger then a S.S.D. you know that," she said with a laugh, "if you can still move around with your head swollen like that how about initializing protocol U-009."

NO APPRECIATION OF MY SUPERIOR INTELLIGENCE; PROTOCOL U-009 INITIATED, RUNNING LIGHTS OFF, ENGINE THRUST AT 0.00, COURSE SET AT RANDOM TUMBLE.

"Right," Ratnena saw the stars start to spin, the whole idea is to make the X-wing tumble to look like a natural body so they wouldn't stand out in a scan. If a scan computer saw, an object flying in a straight course it would alert the operator and do a metal and energy scans. However, flying in a random tumbling course would buy them extra time to do their own scans before they got close enough to trip any early warning scans. At least that is the theory but since this was an unknown contact, they weren't 100% sure if that it would work. However, the odds were still in their favor since the one corresponding factor in both GA and Yuuzhan Vong sensors was the fact that they were both programmed to look for things that were out of the ordinary. "I calculate that we have one hour 23 minutes and 56 seconds before we get around this planet to be able to scan the intersystem."

AFFIRMATIVE, THE ENGINES SHOULD BE 'COOL' ENOUGH NOT TO SHOW UP ON AN INFERRED SCAN.

"Don't let them slip too far, if we have to get out of here in a hurry I don't want to wait for engines to warm up."

AFFIRMATIVE, LASER AND SHIELDS ARE AT STAND BY POWER.

"Preliminary communication scans started," Ratnena said as tied the communication systems into the extra computer storage pod that was slung underneath the X-wing in place of the spare fuel tank. Along with extra storage, there were also specialized scanner and cams that either Little Brother or she could access, in case they spotted something of interested. Although the system was design to work independently of any human interaction, Ratnena though the computer brain in charge was too small and slow to be as effective as she needed it to be. Little Brother, by the way he too was manipulating the settings on some of the scans, must feel the same way. "Nothing detected so far."

I DETECT NO RECENT HYPER-DRIVE ACTIVITIES IN THIS AREA OF THE SYSTEM, she watched as he flips through scans at an inhuman rate, NO INDICATION OF ION TRAILS EITHER.

"Would you recognize Yuuzhan Vong drive signatures if you saw them?"

YUUZHAN VONG DRIVE SIGNATURES ARE MORE IN GRAVITY IN NATURE SO THE EFFECT ARE HARDER TO MEASURE AS THE PASSAGE OF TIME BECOMES GREATER.

"And this close to the planet makes it harder to use the gravity scanner," Ratnena said pulling a sweet stick out of her flight suit pocket.

CORRECT, Little Brother said bring up the spec for the gravity scanner.

"So we can't use it until we get that far from this planet," Ratnena said absently and then brought up a new scanner. "Check around for any asteroids around here, passive only. I going to do a life form scan, the planet is non-live right?"

CORRECT BUT A PASSIVE LIFE FORM SCAN WOULD NOT PIN POINT THE LOCATION OF THE LIFE.

"Don't want to know where it is just if it is there," Ratnena said concentrating on the scanning. 

For the next hour and fifteen minutes they both tried every type of scan they could think of to give them a extra edge but their efforts were hampered by the need to remain in passive mode and the planet that was blocking their view of the inter system. Ratnena wasn't to worry since she figured if there were anything down there it would take whatever it was a while to get to her, long enough for her to jump back into hyperspace. They haven't seen a single electron let alone any hostile forces. If anything, the lack of active was making her more nervous then too much activity.

WE ARE ABOUT TO CROSS OVER TO THE LIGHT SIDE.

"Right," Ratnena answered sitting up, readjusted her straps, and wrapped up her sweet stick. "Make sure you have a course ready, first sign of trouble and we go."

AFFIRMATIVE.

As the X-wing cross the terminator from dark to light side, she as was temporally blinded by the strong sunlight. As she waited for the shielding to adjust, she could hear Little Brother already assimilating as much information as he could. The results he found were, to say the least, a surprise.

"What do you mean there is nothing significant to report?" Ratnena said staring at the data screen.

THERE IS A SINGLE SPACE STATION IN ORBIT AROUND THE THIRD PLANET BUT I DO NOT DETECT ANY OTHER VESSELS IN THE SYSTEM.

"What is the power output of the station?"

THE POWER CURVE SUGGESTS THAT THERE IS A CREW OF HUNDRED, FULL SHIELDS BUT NO OFFENSIVE OR DEFENSIVE SCANS IN PROGRESS.

"How big is the station?"

IT IS APPROXIMATELY THE SIZE OF A Golan II Defense Platform.

"So what was worrying the Yuuzhan Vong so much about one little station?" Ratnena mused as she looked at the information that Little Brother collected from the passive scans. "I wonder how close we can get before they spot us."

UNKNOWN, Little Brother answered after a long time and he sounded a little hesitant.

"If we took this route," she traced out a route on the map of the system that would take them to the other side of the system, "and stay as close to the asteroid field until this point we could come in from under the scanners."

HAVE YOU BLOWN A FUSE IN YOUR CENTRAL PROCESSOR UNIT; WE CANNOT GO TO THAT STATION! Little Brother finally said after a two-minute pause.

"I am serious we can do this; look at sub-light speed .076 we could be there and out in a couple hours and they might not even notice us."

WE ARE UNDER ORDERS TO OBSERVE WHATEVER ACTIVITIES THAT ARE PRESENT IN THIS SYSTEM. WE ARE NOT TO REVEAL OUR PRESENTS IN THIS SYSTEM.

"We won't be … much really, besides are we learning anything way out here."

WE HAVE FOUND AN UNIDENTIFIED AND UNKNOWN SPACE STATION IN AN UNINHABITABLE SYSTEM I BELIEVE THAT IS SIGNIFICANT INFORMATION THAT COMMANDER LORAN NEEDS TO KNOW.

"But why is it here that is the question we need to answer," she said twisting around to look at Little Brother, "and why is it not on any charts? It must be military and …"

ON THE OTHER HAND, IT COULD BE A SMUGGLER OUTPOST OR PIRATE OUTPOST WE DON'T KNOW FOR SURE WHO THIS STATION BELONGS TOO.

"See that could be important to know don't you agree?"

YOU CANNOT TWIST THE PROCESS OF LOGIC TO CONVINCE ME TO VIOLATE OUR ORDERS. WE ARE OBTAINING EXCELLENT INFORMATION ON THE STATION FROM OUR PRESENT LOCATION.

"Do we know who they are or why they are there? No, of course not and …" Ratnena was cut off as one of the scanner started beeping.

INCOMING SHIPS AT 124.78.890+ AT 1000 METERS TO PORT.

"Kill the tumble and plot a course out of here, I'm taking engines off stand-by."

Ratnena watched as three Frigate size ships in a diamond formation dropped out of hyperspace and headed down to the space station, she watched the scanner as they recorded the information but already saw something was not right. Life support for the two rear ships were only at 10% of normal power levels and except for the running lights on the hull the ships was dark.

RATNENA, I AM RECORDING DROID LEVEL COMMUNICATION BETWEEN THE THREE SHIPS I SUSPECT SLAVE CIRCUITS ARE CONTROLLING THEM.

"I read only one life form and it is located on the bridge of the forward ship," Ratnena said as she watched more information scroll across the screen. "There seems to be a few more gun ports."

I HAVE COMMUNICATIONS FROM THE SHIP TO THE SPACE STATION.

"Let's hear it."

**_"… Calling space station AR-002, do you read me down there? Come on guys look alive."_**

"Space Station AR-002 to Frigate 1004-KY; we read you. Is that you Jog?"

"Yep it is I, the great droid escort," the one called Jog said with a snort of amusement, **_"fresh from the grand mission from exciting heart of the corporate sector to here."_**

"We all have to make sacrifices," the controllers voice on the station said sounding amused with the ranting of Jog. **_"We need to park those three in sector 89; we will light up the others so you don't bump into anything. A shuttle will meet you there to give you a lift here. How long will you be here anyways?"_**

"I don't know, my orders said another ship will be by to take me to Kuat in a couple days so I can start all over again. What a glorious role I play in this war, oh the stories I be able to tell my children one day." He made his voice high pitch as if a child's voice would sound like, **_"daddy what did you do during the war?" "Why son I had an important job of ferrying great empty droid control ships back and forth the galaxy."_**

"Could be worst you know you could be stuck out here all the time. At least you get to see something other then hundreds of silent ships." Ratnena watched in fascination as a sector near the station suddenly lit up as a hundred ships running lights suddenly turned on. **_"The porch light is on, we will see you soon."_**

"You getting all this Little Brother," Ratnena asked.

YES.

_Now what do we do,_ Ratnena asked herself as she watch the three ships heading to the edge of the shipyard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Three minutes to we drop out of hyperspace," Runt said from the navigation station. Kell nodded absently as he drummed the top of the control panel as he watched the timer run down. His station was the helm control, so if there was any emergency action needed when they dropped out of hyperspace he could just do it instead of waiting for someone else to follow his orders. Runt as been a welcome addition to the team, even after 7 years that he has been out of the Wraiths, he hasn't lost his edge yet. He had spent the war on his home planet assisting them in driving back any probes by the Peace Brigade or Yuuzhan Vong. In fact, those actions and his already brilliant reputation with the Wraiths had made him a living legend among his people and the most sought after bachelor there. Tyria had joked that he wanted to come along with her so he could get some rest from all the families hounding him to marry their daughters. Kell was not sorry to see him around; he was a bit strange and hard to get use to but absolutely one of the best to have in a firefight. "Two minutes."

"Let's hope they forgot to leave any lights on," Piggy said from fire control.

"Oh come on, sir, it has been weeks since we have been shot at. I am starting to get bored," Sparks at communication, said watching the main screen.

"Don't worry we have a Jedi with us, two in fact, and it is known that Jedi attract trouble like dung attract flies. One minute," Runt said with a grin.

"Watch it Runt or I make you walk home," Tyria said from the station where she and Doran were operating the scanners. 

"Or worst, she help marry you off," Elassar said from Environmental control.

"Dropping from Hyperspace … now!" Kell pulled back on the hyperspace controls, dropping them out behind the eighth and largest gas planet in the system. Immediately the different stations started reporting in.

"We are at 135 kilometers away from 8th planet dark side."

"Scan report nothing nearby,"

"Communications are clear, no stray signals detected."

"Life scans report negative for immediate area."

"Wraith 4 and 6 report standing by," Piggy said. Hall and Deloni were in the hanger with the droids Eyeball and Crank. They had volunteer for what could be the worst duty on the mission. If needed, they would launch to engage with the enemy and clear a lane for the rest of them to escape if they were discovered.

"Flush and the other droids report all green in Engineering," Elassar reported.

"Who left Flush in charge back there?" Kell asked. Flush was a blue and silver R2 unit that had an odd quark to him. They called him Flush for two reasons; one was fascination with the refresher. One day he was working on the _Sweet Sunrise _and came close to using the entire water supply on the ship so he could watch the vortex of water. The second little quark was the fact he was the 'Tahiri' of the droid world, so far he has shorted himself out twice and flushed his own memory. What he had done to one of the X-wings last month made Kell wonder if he was one of the recycle droids that Ratnena had rigged to self-destruct a year ago. The other droids, Ratnena and he had tried to fix the glitch but every time they think they solved the problem, it would just pop back up.

"The other felt it would be better if he just supervised instead of doing an actual work, something about them wanting to survive," Elassar said flashing a smile. "Don't worry; I made sure there were plenty of charms to insure good luck."

"We were wondering what would happened if Tahiri and Flush were dropped off on a Peace Brigade strong hold and let them loss in their computer system." Runt asked as he showed Kell the course he plotted out to bring the corvette around the planet with minimal exposure.

"They would crash their systems with in five minutes …" Tyria said watching her screens but with a smile on her face.

"… and destroy the base with 8." Kell finished in a round of laughter as he laid in the course. "We will be around the planet in 16 minutes, Tyria and Doran I want you to look for skips then the larger ships first, then any normal ships, and then any planets or stations that they could be using."

"Right, Explosion Boy," Tyria answered easily knowing what was expected of her.

"Yes sir," Doran answered but sounding tense, no doubt worried about screwing up in front of his parents after being giving such responsibilities.

"Did I ever tell you about your father being the first person in the squadron being awarded the Kalidor Crescent?" Tyria asked, as Doran started squirming at his station, never taking her eyes off the screen.

"Really," the boy's eyes growing huge as he head swiveled between his mother and Kell. Kell just gave him a shrug wondering where Tyria was going with this story. "But that is like one of the biggest metals they give out!"

"Given out to pilots who show extreme bravery and excellent flying skills. We were attacking a pirate's nest in an uninhabited system," Piggy said watching half dozen screens at once. "One of our own was damaged severely, Jasmin Ackbar was her name."

"Her X-wing was damaged beyond her R-2 unit to repair, inertia compensator was destroyed, and she couldn't reach her stick or ejection switch." Runt said picking up the story while continuing to plot course corrections. "Your father basically performed a series of mid-air collisions to straighten out her ship, if for no other reason to buy her some time and to steer her away from the moon that she was heading to but it wasn't enough."

"Wedge Antilles was so impressed with his flying and his persistence in trying to do something, any thing, which would save Jasmin's live that he put your father in for the metal. And to impress Wedge, the greatest fighter pilot that ever lived, well that had to be some flying." Elassar said with awe in his voice, "I wasn't there yet but they told me about it several times."

"Now keeping your eyes on your screens, can you guess what he did after all that great flying?" Doran, eye wide, shaking his head, obviously not knowing the answer. "He threw up."

"_What?"_

"I got sick because I thought I had failed Jasmin and the squadron," Kell said with a sigh, still not seeing where his wife was going with this story. He saw the new course to the fifth planet that Runt sent him and laid it in. "You see, Doran, for a long time before that I though a hero was someone who never felt fear and always saved everyone in the end. I guess I watched too many Face holo-dramas when I was younger or something. I was always afraid, afraid I would lose control and run away or let down my friends and when Jasmin died I thought it was my fault for not being a good enough hero to save her. It took me a long time …"

"And quite a few bruises from me," Tyria said with a smirk.

"And that too, to realize that a hero is just someone who does nothing more then his job, he has fear but moves beyond his fear to get the job done."

"What lesson can we learn from this story, my apprentice?"

"Not to be a servant to my fear, to understand my fears and learn from them and move beyond my fear."

"Yes," Tyria said giving him a full sun bright smile, "a little fear is a good thing but letting it control you is not so good. I can tell that you are worried that you will fail us on this mission but don't worry we know you will do your best and if you should stumble and fall then know this; you have the best back ups in the universe. So, do your job and relax; you already are a hero now it is time to do your job."

"Thanks mom and dad," Doran said relaxing a lot more.

"At least we know who still is the brains of the family," Runt said laughing. Kell gave him a look of pain while his beautiful wife threw a wink at him.

"Anything on your scanners Jedi Boy?" Kell said with a wink to Tyria.

"Don't jinx us Explosion boy," Elassar said looking over at him.

"Nothing out of the ordinary sir."

"Well good," Kell said relaxing a bit, "I guess for once we will have an easy mission." As soon as he said the word 'mission', a large freighter popped out of hyperspace near the fourth planet on this side of the system. "Report!"

"You jinxed us," Elassar said.

"They are heading to the fourth planet, Explosion Boy."

"They aren't communication on any standard comm channels."

"Mass life form readings although," Elassar said looking over at Tyria way, "Jedi Girl?" 

"No indication that they saw us dad but …" his son's voice trailed off and he stared at the view port.

"Agreed Kell that cargo ship is full of humans." Tyria voice full of pain.

Kell felt his eyes narrow and he ground out two words, "oh … really."


	12. Chapter 12

"50 meters," Ratnena said as the X-wing slowly moved laterally towards on of the corvettes parked in the shipyard. It took over a day of hopping and dropping to get this close to any of the ships parked around a very modest size space station. From a distance the space station and shipyard were so close and operating at such low levels it made it appear to be much larger but in reality the station it's self was only a 100 meters long. It was a shock to them when they figured that part out but at least it made more sense as to why the Vong was so interested in this system. Hundreds of ships from Star Destroyer size to corvette were being moved here under slave circuit control and being stored with just enough power for station keeping, shields and keeping the ships at stand by power. Little Brother has calculated the number of droids it would take to man and run these ships was in the thousands. They had even witness several flights of squadrons that were all computer controlled.

Ratnena wonder why they would risk such a huge fleet with such an easy weakness to exploit. All the Yuuzhan Vong had to do was isolate the frequency that the ships were using and disable half the fleet. Nevertheless, as Little Brother pointed out and a statement she had to agree with was the fact when you are out number 3 to 1, thinking of a defense like that spontaneously may not allow you enough time to implement such actions. Also with the crew being all droids and computers, whoever is in charge of this fleet wouldn't waste a moment of thought at sacrificing a few to ramming action against the enemy. This was a fleet designed to strike fast and hard and take as many bad guys as they could with them.

"40 meters, any sign that they know we are out here yet?"

NEGATIVE, ALL POWER LEVELS ARE UNCHANGED NO SENSOR PROBES ARE BEING DETECTED.

"Right," all this of course was all conjecture, based on only observational evidence and brainstorming by Ratnena and Little Brother, no facts. This is why they were down here and not safely up system. Little Brother offered no resistance when she broached the subject. He, too, understood the vital need to know who exactly own this fleet and what their intentions were for the fleet. If it was a legitimate military project then fine, they learned something new, but if it weren't the more they knew the better off, they would be.

"30 meters," and the only way to learn more is to send Little Brother in one of the ships and break into their central computer. She couldn't do it since the ships showed no atmosphere on board any vessel other then the station. Bring the life support systems on line would be a huge red flag in their security programs. 

"20 meters," who ever was in charge of this place has really let security slip badly, even traveling at these slow speeds there should be no way for them to get this close to the base without some kind of alarm going up or some one spotting them. She was half-afraid that they were letting them walk into a trap or something but if it was a trap, it was the poorest executed trap in history. When they past the 24.8 mark they were too close for the guns to target them. _Maybe they have an attacked waiting for someone to open the hatch._ Which, in a way, would make sense since only a crazy lunatic would try to board a ship with an X-wing? If they planned for a larger vessel, say a shuttle, then that attack would work since a shuttle would have to be right against the hull to enter. Nevertheless, a droid floating in from an X-wing may never have entered normal planning.

"10 meters, slowing to 2.5 k.p.h. positive angle .002," Ratnena said feeling a trickle of sweat running down her face but not taking time to wipe it off. She felt a slight shutter as the edge of the S-foil encountered the outer edge of the shields. The problem with shields were the fact that they could be defeated _if_ one lacked sufficient mass and speed needed to trigger a feedback effect. If you were traveling as slowly as they were, you could slide past them with relative ease since few if any natural object nor combat condition travel as slowly as this and present a danger to the ship's hull. Since the ships were all in station keeping mode, the shields were up only to prevent damage from natural space debris.

"8 meters, slowing to two k.p.h," she could now see the target hatch on the port side of the ship. "6 meters slowing to .5 k.p.h."

NO CHANGES DETECTED, Little Brother said thru a direct link to the cockpit, it was too risky to use normal communications or lights. The only way she knew that they were nearing the ship was by passive sensors and the slightly darken mass now dominating her starboard view.

"4 meters, slowing to .2 k.p.h., 2 meters slowing to .1, one meter slowing to .001, .5 meters zero thrust. .25 meters all stop and station keeping protocols in place." She let out a breath and nervous laugh, "man that was nerve racking I wish the Vong was here so she could have done it. She is a better pilot then I am."

I REMIND YOU OF THAT FACT THE NEXT TIME YOU CRACK ON HER FLYING SKILLS. Little Brother said leave a small icon that shows that he was joking.

"Traitor," Ratnena said with a smile, "it's your show, just be careful, I don't want to face Tahiri if anything happens to you."

I WILL BE AS QUICK AS CONDITION ALLOW.

Ratnena had to twist in her seat to look out the right side to see Little Brother disengage himself from the X-wing. With tiny flashes of his small maneuvering jets, he floated over to the main hatchway on the port side of the corvette. She winced when she saw the jets but knew that even though they seem to light up the entire sky, to the station, they wouldn't even notice them since the ship was between them and the station but in the dark it looked so bright. Little Brother flashed one of his lights once and Ratnena waved knowing with inferred sensors that he could see her. He was to flash the light after he had accessed the hatchway door and was able to remotely open it. Which was a lot quicker then she, thought was possible for him to by-pass whatever security protocols they had in place, either they were using simple codes, using standard codes or had no protocols in place. She wasn't sure which one worried her the most. After Little Brother disappeared into the ship, she settled back and watched her scanners for any sign of trouble. _It was out of my hands now,_ she thought, as she wiped some sweet from her face,_ the success or failure was completely in Little Brother's hands …, grippers …, or whatever._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dropping out of hyperspace, cap'."

Captain and owner of freighter _Space Happy_ looked over at his chief pilot and gave her a nod showing he heard her. He was glad to be done with this job, taking foodstuff and other supplies to the Vong supply planet didn't really bother him much, a credit was a credit.

However, this particular run was very hard to swallow; they had to take a load of a thousand slaves from some farming colony on the outer rim to the planet as well as food supplies. He wasn't told what they would be used for, his Peace Brigade contact wouldn't have told him even if he had asked, but he had a good idea. _Not my problem,_ he reminded himself, _I'm just a businessperson. _Not all of his crew had felt that way, one moron tried to stage a take over during the inbound trip and he was now back on that planet with the worthless rabble waiting for his fate. _That is what happens when you take your eyes off the big prize you end up on the bottom._ That wouldn't happened to him, all through the Rebellion, Yuuzhan Vong war and all the brush wars over the past thirty years, he kept his eyes open for the big haul and the main chance. He started out with a simple freighter that was held together by duck tape and a prayer and now he had a bulk freighter and a crew of eight, seven now, and enough money stashed away for his retirement. It didn't matter in the end what he hauled or to where as long the credits were right. Moreover, the slave trade he had found out paid very well, he would have enjoyed it more if he could just get their faces out of his head.

"Navigator lay in a new …"

"Behind us two X-wings and a corvette!"

"What …" he then felt his beloved ship rock from impacts against the hull. "Report!"

"They took out long range comm and shield array."

Out of the view port, he saw two X-wings flash by and crossed each other's path and head back towards them.

"Target them and get …" his ship rocked again as the X-wings pummeled his unprotected ship. The lights and other equipment flashed on and off a couple times.

"They have an ion gun, they knocking out our engines! I am starting an emergency restart but it takes five minutes!"

"Turret guns out, who are these guys!"

"Helm steer course …" he was then thrown to the deck as the ship came to an abrupt stop.

"Tractor beam, they got us at a dead stop!"

"All hands prepare to repel boarders," the captain screamed out as the two X-wings swung around in front of his bow and trained their guns on the bridge. "Where is the corvette?"

"Port side they are docking with our bridge access hatch, man these guys is good!"

"Shut up! No one is taking this ship form me especially not some up start pirates," he turned and head aft to the hatch, "move it people!"

He was the first to reach the hatch from his ship but not the first threw it, a green Gamorrean charged through before he reached it. The pig grabbed his shirt and tossed him effortlessly against the starboard hull. As he laid there twitching and trying in vain to quit seeing everything in triplet the pirates poured through the hatch and the fight was over before it started. The five pirates out fought his crew and now held them all under their guns. A tall brown _thing_ walked over, and without much effort, picked him up off the ground and held him up a half a meter in the air. A large human wearing a black mask with eyeholes and a mouth hole walked over to him, his eyes were like two hard blue stones and he wore a smile that held promise of pain and death. Behind him, four R-2 units rolled out of the hatch and headed aft towards the engine room.

"We have been having an argument for some weeks now," the leader said in a harsh, raspy voice, his eyes growing even colder, "about how long it would take for a low life slaver to survive if he was ejected from an air lock while in hyperspace. I want to thank you and your crew for volunteering to help us find out."

The captain had a strange and long over due thought as he was hanging there in the air watching this pirate smile at the though of doing this experiment. _Some credits just weren't worth chasing after all._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Little Brother rolled his way to the nearest computer access node and plugged in. Thanks to the programming enhancements provided to him from the Wraiths and R-2 D-2, the ship's main computer never stood a chance against him, he was in and covering his tracks before the bigger computer was even aware of his presence on the ship let alone in the system. 

_Inferior computer programming,_ he thought as he accessed the file map. It seemed that the entire system was like that; from the ability for Ratnena and him to even get close enough board, a ship to the lack of security protocols at the main hatch to this computer spoke of a great level of inefficiency. Add that to the great monetary expense accrued to build a fleet of this size and to equipped the fleet with enough droids to replace Fleshy and Bloods, he would have expected a high level of efficiency and logic. If he had been a fleshy and blood, he was sure that an emotional state of nervousness would be plaguing his logic center and his main processing unit. As it was he allowed 10% of his processors to the question as to why the security was non-existent in the fleet.

Of course, if he was a fleshy and blood, the silence would be causing him to increase the adrenalin in his system. As it was the lack of noise was a hindrance since he couldn't use his audio sensors to make sure nothing was attempting to sneak up on him. He had passed a few droids standing still and powered down on his way to the computer node, everything from YVH droids to MSE droids. If his action were discovered, they could sneak up on him without him knowing since there was no air on board this ship. If he was a fleshy and blood this could cause a huge increase of adrenalin but he would be able to sense an attack with his other sensors, 2% of his computer resource should be adequate. In addition, if that were adequate then surly 10% would not be an extreme use of his vast talents. Not that of course he was capable of being nervous.

Little Brother speed up his downloading, he was sure that Ratnena who was just a fleshy and blood, and unable to control her emotional based biological reactions must be going (as Tahiri would say) nuts waiting for him. He could spend all day in this … very silent and dark ship … studying the specification it didn't bother him really. He has been on other ships before, well ships with fleshy and bloods on it anyways. Moreover, they all had air in them so you could hear the gentle hum of machinery running. _YES, IF RATNENA WAS IN HERE WITH ME SHE WOULD BE SCREAMING FOR ME TO DOWNLOAD AT A FASTER RATE,_ Little Brother chirped silently to himself as his dome spun around to watch everything at once and increasing the download rate. No sense in making her wait any longer then necessary.

He was about done when he ran across a reference to a secret project that was loaded on board every ship in the fleet. Something that he came across before when Ratnena and he was on Denon looking through the files there. _THAT IS ALL THE INFORMATION I NEED I HAD BETTER GO SINCE THIS FILE IS MORE IMPORTANT TO THE WRAITHS THEN ANYTHING ELSE I AM GOING TO FIND. _Uncoupling from the computer he spun around and headed toward the hatch as fast as he could; luckily the gravity was essential to the Structural Integrity of the ship or else they would have that off also and he would have to float his way there which would just take extra time. As he passed some YVH droids he tried to move faster, not that there was any reason to do so, they were shut down and made no move against him or even know he was there. However, they were tall, imposing reminders that he needed to get back to the X-wing as soon as possible.

After he was reconnected to the X-wing and ran a diagnosis on the ship, he found something that defied logic; Ratnena was asleep!

RATNENA, Little Brother said quietly, RATNENA, he then used a special shocker to wake her up, RATNENA!

"What … awe mom let me sleep five more …"

RATNENA, Little Brother said as he shocked her again, RATNENA WAKE UP IT IS TIME FOR US TO LEAVE.

"What … oh hell you are done already," he watched her stretch and resettle in her seat, "I figured it would take you longer to do the job."

HOW IS IT POSSIBLE THAT YOU WERE ASLEEP WHILE WE ARE IN ENEMY TERRITORY AND IN AN ENEMY BASE?

"What is the big deal, no one is on the way out this way. I had the scanners set to wake me if anything moved in the system. I figured it was a good time for a nap, why were you worried."

I AM NOT WORRIED, I AM NEVER WORRIED, I AM A DROID I AM INCAPABLE OF BEING WORRIED! WHY WOULD I BE WORRIED, WE ARE JUST SURROUNDED BY THOUSANDS OF SHIP READY TO TERMINATE OUR POWER SUPPLIES!

"Sorry I didn't think you would be worried," Ratnena said that as she started the slow process of getting back out to the outer system, her voice annalist suggested that she was amused by his reaction. "If I had known you were so worried …"

I WAS NOT WORRIED AND YOU ARE ILLOGICALLY ASSOCIATING MY CONCERN WITH THE COMPLETION OF OUR MISSION WITH A HUMAN REACTION!

"It's ok Little Brother, I won't tell Tahiri that you were worried …" her voice showing traces of laughter.

ILLOGICAL FLESHY AND BLOOD, he said wondering why the trip out seemed to last longer then the trip in. That is when he noticed that the pilot's chair sensors showed that she was still in a state of sleep. She was pulling one of her pranks and got him. He now had a new problem to work on and wondered how he was going to get her back for this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Here you go human."

Davis looked up at the small furry bi-pedal farmer standing before him with a small morsel of food. "It's ok I am not hungry." He couldn't bring himself to accept any food or drink form the farmers around him; it was his fault that they were here.

"You have not eaten in many days, human, you need to eat to keep up your strength," the farmers mate said with all the strength that a farm wife seems to acquire after years of working in the soil.

"I … I can't take your food," he said not able to look into their gentle eyes. He has known for months exactly who his boss worked for, everyone on the ship did he never made a secret about it. And until a few days ago he never really gave it much thought, it was just credits and he was doing very well in that department. But that all changed when they had to load these simple, gentle farmers, both humans and aliens, that some other Peace Brigade members had captured on a raid down by the Wild Space region. Running food and other supplies was one thing but slaves? Especially when they knew what fate awaited those slave at the Vong camp. They all knew, they all joked about it at dinner that night, but he couldn't sleep. He kept having dreams about what they would go through and the horrors they would face. He tried to stage a revolt and take over the ship but well he was no hero and now he too waited for the Vong to show up and claim their prize. "I have caused enough problems for you."

"You are not taking our food, we are giving it too you." The farmer said holding the food again.

"No, I …" he stopped and tried again, "you all are about to die and it is my fault. I won't deny you anything that can help you get through this."

"You also need your strength for the coming days, human. Besides it is not your fault that we are here …"

"Yes it is! I was a member of that crew if we … if we …"

"If you hadn't been there then we would not have the honor of knowing you."

"Some honor," Davis snorted out, "I led you to the slaughter house, what honor is in that."

"The honor of knowing someone who was willing to sacrifice all to save other whom he didn't know. To turn your back on the evil and embrace the teaching of the Great Spirit." The Farmer placed the food in his hand and stared deep into his eyes. "That you failed doesn't really diminish the fact that you made one of the hardest choices any being can make and for no reward or reason then it was the right thing to do."

"Yes it is true that we may die in the near future but you have shown us that there is some hope out there." The farmer's wife said hugging her husband. Davis was about to respond when the couple turned suddenly to the west. "Father, do you hear that noise?"

"Yes, I believe …"

Davis saw some Vong warriors run from one of the compound _things _and running to the skips parked near by. Davis stood and looked to the west also wondering what was happing. Out of the sun came two small, but growing larger by the second, shapes with red beams of lights flashing. It wasn't till one of skips fell from the sky did he figure out what those shapes were, by then they were passing over head; 2 of the most beautiful X-wings screamed by shooting anything Vong that they could. Like the rest of the thousands of slaves in the compound, he was too amazed by the sight to be scared or even cheer. The X-wings spun around and hit the skips repeatedly, taking out all four of the skips without so much as getting a scratch.

"LOOK!" One of the humans screamed pointing back towards the west. Davis turned and saw two larger ships bearing down on the compound. The smaller of two fired at the various buildings and the X-wings hit the coral that they where being held and any warriors running around. The larger ship looked a lot like the _Space Happy_ but it was beginning a landing maneuver outside the compound.

__

"Follow me!" Davis screamed picking up the two farmers, they were only a meter tall and would have a hard time keeping up with him. "To that freighter everyone lets move!" Through the huge holes in the coral, he and the others flowed towards the ship like a living wave. He had no idea why his old employer reconsidered but he was willing to act first then beat him to a pulp later.

As the cargo ramp lowered a large hairy alien, not a member of the original crew, laid down cover fire with a woman, who was wearing a dark facemask.

"Hurry everyone hurry," she was waving people to board the freighter and firing at the Vong. Four R-2 units raced down the ramp and headed towards the warship that was also landing nearby. "We need a pilot! Get on board and any pilots report in!"

"I am a pilot," Davis said lowering the farmers so they could board, he looked around seeing people rushing to get on the ship but still taking time to help other. "In fact I used to be a member of this crew!"

"There is a course already programmed in," the woman said as she pulled him out of the flow of people, "to get you out of Vong Space and to Denon. Once there contact Master Skywalker on this channel," she handed him a data pad, "and transmit this message. If you are stop by any GA military ships, request to speak to the Jedi, they will make sure you get taken care of, do you understand?"

"Yes, who …"

"Get on board and remember to let Master Skywalker know about this planet." She said pushing him up the ramp.

"Who are you people?"

"No one understand no one, now go before any back up shows up!"

She waited until he followed the final refugees and started raising the ramp before she and her partner ran to their own ship. Once on the bridge and started to lift off, he could see the destruction the unknowns were doing to the base. They were burning anything that even looked Vong, building and bodies were burning where they fell. 


	13. Chapter 13

Mar Fusty was a man who was facing death, he knew it, and the representative from the Yuuzhan Vong knew it, as did the man whom he betrayed. _How was I supposed to know he really was a Vong warrior!_ He thought to himself many times since that incident on the _Hollow Nebula. _He had though he was just setting up a smoke screen, getting rid of some annoying young punk and his girlfriend and get those damn intelligent types off his case. By setting up that kid he made sure they would have to spent weeks either proving or disproving that he was indeed a Peace Brigade wanna-be or certainly, since he was such a low-life character, guilty of some other offense. It had seemed like such an easy out, they get a new playmate and his name get an extra note next to it for being a loyal citizen and he could continue playing both ends against each other. War was good for business and he has been making money hand over fist, especially since much of his competition was wiped out during the Yuuzhan Vong War, sometimes literally, every major and minor shipyard wanted his navigational systems installed in their ships.

That was one reason he was a two-time spy, when he could get away with it, he would pass on secrets to Vong as well as pass on secrets to the GA. It was a delicate balance of give and take keeping both sides at odds with each other. Moreover, it took a smart businessman such as himself to know what information to pass on and what to keep to himself. Having the Rogue Vong lose to soon would be as disastrous as the GA losing at all. In addition, if the GA won out right, then all his contracts would wither and die like a rose after it has been cut from the bush. If the Vong won out right, well no sense of thinking about that, he knew what would happen to him and his company. He still had another 5 to 10 years worth of money to make on this war and so far nothing bad has happened to him.

However, that all changed, when the _man_ came to see him last week and explained to him what the most likely response for that betrayal would entail. The fact that the man showed up on Denon was the first clue to just how badly things were going to get. Ever since the finial battle at Coruscant, the man and his master had risen to the top of the Vong spy food chain and they no longer left what was left of the Hutt planet. The only meetings between Mar and him had been either by villip or Mar would have to travel to Nal Hutta to meet with him in person. Moreover, unlike many of the other Peace Brigade members he has met over the years, the man was competent and deadly. His eye held no warmth, no mercy, barely held any acknowledgement of his human origins. He might as well have been Yuuzhan Vong himself. Mar tired a few years back to find out more about this man but no luck, the computer files came up a blank as well as his connections on both sides of the law. Although there was some rumors that he was connected to the Empire at one time.

Mar went over to his desk in his home office and picked up the qahsa that the man had given him. He was supposed to give this to the warrior he betrayed when he came to kill him. That was exactly how the man put it, no ifs ands or buts, the man had said the warrior code demanded that Mar be killed for the betrayal, not by them but by the warrior. He had a smile on his face when he said that and it sent chills down Mar's spine. When Mar asked him how he was supposed to stay alive long enough to pass it on, the man just shrugged. It was not his problem and he knew it. The only other instruction was that he was _not _to attempt to view the information himself under any circumstances. If he did and they found out about it, well Mar was not sure how but the man's eyes got colder and he had a predatory grin that made him mess himself. The man insured him that he would suffer at the hands of the infidels before they got a hold of him.

_This was all getting to far out of control,_ Mar thought for the millionth time but all of his experiences and knowledge failed him when he tried to find away to get out of this devils bargain and keep his money and skin intact. If he submitted to the Vong, they would just kill him and toss him away like a piece of trash. If he went to the GA intelligence with the qahsa, they would be happy to have it and him, and he would spend the rest of his life on a planet pulling weeds. All that would do is leave him vulnerable to any lunatic with a grudge against a Vong supporter. Plus the Vong would be able to kill him at a penal colony as easily as anywhere else. In both cases, he would lose his money and, more importantly, his life. If he tried to run away to some other part of the galaxy, both sides would just hunt him down. His only hope was to get the offended warrior to hear him out before he tried to kill Mar and give him the qahsa.

__

Small hope that would be, Mar thought as he put the qahsa back in the safe. As far as he was able to tell, no one knew just who this unknown was or where he came from. It was possible that he was attached to a project that involved Nom Anor but then why would he be working with smugglers and trying to join the Peace Brigade? Too many unknown factors about this warrior but he was willing to let it go if it meant he could get through this without losing anything.

He did his now trice daily routine of inspecting his apartment for any signs of intruders. Although he did live on the top floor of a very secured building, it had several paroling security robot that kept the rabble out of his floor, with very limited access lifts and stairwells. He also had the state of the art security system in his apartment that would take many top slicer hours to by pass. The only thing he wished he could get were bodyguards, robotic bodyguards were out of the question since the Vong would view him with suspicion if he were to get one or two and most models that were available to general public could not stand against a warrior. He had tried through various legal and not so legal contacts to get an YVH1 from Lando Carlrissian without luck. Lando was close friends with the double cursed Solo's and must have heard about him from that Colonel Jaina Solo and some of her suspicions about him. Lando was polite but firm in his refusal in selling him anything.

Mar had tried to get a living bodyguard with about as much luck as he did with the droid. They had heard what was gunning for him and none of them really wanted to help him out. Any Vong that was after him because of honor was more trouble then it would be worth to protect him. A couple said they would do it for a million, up front and non-refundable. 

Mar even went to the GA military and Denon security forces. That damn brat Solo told him sweetly that if they had spare moment they would be willing to swing by his place to see if he was still breathing. She had said that if he were willing to 'confess' all his crimes they would put him in witness protection program. That was a no-brainer decision he knew how leaky their security was and how quickly the Vong would find out where they stashed him. They would come and kill him for betraying them like that. There was nowhere he could hide and nothing he could do to save himself. His only hope was that he could out talk his adversary long enough to convince him to spear his life. A very small hope but that was all he had to work with.

After checking everything in his apartment he head to the refresher to prepare for his sleep period. He has talk to politicians and other high rollers in the business world surely he could convince one warrior that it would be in his best interest _not_ to kill him outright. Maybe the warrior wouldn't even come, maybe he decided to run away, hide, and forget about his pride. _Yea and Ewoks can fly fighters too, _he thought bitterly as he left the refresher and made one last circuit through the apartment to make sure nothing was different. _Can't be too careful, besides the first couple of seconds were critical to my survival, if I make past that, I could convince him I should be spared. If I am not taken by, surprise and prove to the warrior that he could be dealt with while stand tall and proud. _That was the only way to survive the Vong and that is to stand up to them in pride and strength.

"Lights out," he said as he lies down on his back, _one more day done._ In a way, he wish that Vong warrior would hurry up and get here all this waiting was killing him. After a few minutes he sat up, "lights on." He looked around the room; he had an uneasy feeling as if something bad was going to happen. Nevertheless, he didn't see anything that looked suspicious just an empty room. "Don't fall apart Mar, if you want to die peacefully in your sleep in the future. You have to keep your head together now, lights off."

"LIGHTS ON!" he screamed out a few minutes later, the feeling of pending doom was getting worst. He leaned on his right arm as he did a slow scan of the room. Starting at his door, he turned slowly, taking in everything as he did, to right to left. Again, the room was clear, once again his imagination was getting the best of him, turning on his right side as soon as the lights were off he heard a voice in his left ear.

"Infidel the gods have heard your pleas and you'll be granted wish to die in your sleep," a voice, a very familiar voice that he last heard on _Hollow Nebula, _whispered to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaina Solo, 22-year-old Jedi Knight, a Colonel and War hero, was working late, again. She was in her office going over the latest expenditures on the brush wars still raging in different parts of Hutt Space for Admiral's briefing with the Chief of State in the morning. Being on the Supreme Commander's staff was both exciting and boring as watching mold grows. It was exciting being at the center of the political and military heart of the galaxy, helping mold the military of the future and deal with all the issues of the military today. When should they step in, should they do this or leave it in the hands of the diplomats. Of course, that was also the boring part, dealing with the endless meetings, politicians and the likes. Arguing over procedural matters that she could have, at one time, ignored if they got in the way of her and her squadron getting their job done. 

She couldn't mishear or overlook or outright ignore orders anymore, she was a leading figure in the Military and would set a bad example for the officers and enlisted men and women below her. It was one thing to act in that manner when she was in the Twin Suns squadron and had only her squad mates to worry about; it was another to do it when she was an Admiral's aid. She had to argue, debate, and win by being smarter then her opponents in getting the changes needed to free up the military from unrealistically expectations that many in the Senate, and sadly upper ranks of military, have about their roles. It was like fighting that jelly that the Vong used to hold prisoners but she felt it was worth the effort if the events of the past 5 years never occurred again. She owned it to Anakin, Chewie, Anni, her first wingman in the Rogue Squadron back when the war was new, and the other thousands of soldiers and billions of civilians out there that died mostly to the inept leadership early in the war.

Why she was alive and so many were not was something that kept her awake at night along with the workload. Sometimes it was skill but most of the time, it was just plain dumb luck. Sometimes just, going right instead of left, waking up few minutes early or going to the refresher or something stupid and trivial could put a person in the right place at the wrong time. Sometimes your number was just up, like Anakin's number while on their mission to kill the voxyn.

When she dwells on it too much, she would be sad, or she goes practices in the gym or flight simulator. If Jag were around, which she felt that he wasn't around enough sometimes, she would just let him hold her while she talked. Sometimes nothing cures the pain quicker then a good shoot of Corellian whisky. She often wondered how her parents, uncle and aunt ever learn to live with, well with the guilt of surviving when so many others didn't. 

"Solo here," she said kind of sharply when the comm in her desk seemed to jerk her out of her thought, _getting jumpy Jaina not good._

**_"Rar here colonel, our bugs report that our target has his visitor tonight."_** The voice of Alema Rar said over the comm. She sounded very excited at this news.

"Roger Rar, send up a team and have a sniper team station at point Alpha. They are not to interfere until I join you, unless it is clear that our target is about to be eliminated. I want some answers before we crash the party." Jaina stopped for a moment then added, "I mean it Alema, you'll get your light saber back but only after we have them both and alive."

**_"Understood ma'am but you better hurry the visitor is already in the same room as the target."_**

"What do you mean he is already in there, someone fall sleep on their watch?" Jaina said getting up and grabbing her saber from her desk drawer and clipping it on her belt. Jaina was not happy they had that apartment and the building wired six ways to Borleais and back. That warrior shouldn't have been able to get in the building let alone the room without them knowing about it. Heck, even the Wraiths would have been slowed down by the set up.

**_"Unknown, there should have been no way to get in there without us knowing but we just heard his voice on the bug." _**Alema sounded slightly confused too, **_"We are moving as quickly as we can but I can't guarantee we will be in position to stop the scar head from doing anything."_**

"Understood, get moving I met you there," Jaina said switching off the comm and heading towards her office door. As she reached the door, it opened up and her twin brother, Jacen Solo, stepped in and blocked her path. "Jacen …"

"I need to come along," Jacen said simply.

"Jacen …" Jaina started to say but stopped by the cool reception she was getting from him in the Force, _nice to see you too brother!_

"It is the will of the Force, Jaina, that warrior is the key."

"Jacen …" Jaina asked sounding and feeling confused at her strange brother. Ever since he 'returned' from the dead, he was just strange. Moreover, right now he just didn't feel right but that could be just from the long absents. "The key to what?"

"Everything Jaina."

"Jacen …" she started then let out a huff. She was wasting time with this and besides he was a Jedi and would be an asset if the operation went bad. "Oh, all right, come on we got to get moving. You can explain on the way."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mar crawled as fast as he could, whimpering like a little baby, towards his office. He never looked back to see how close that warrior was to him, really there was no need, he knew that the warrior was just playing with him right now. He could have killed Mar while he was still in his bed without Mar even knowing what happened. The small part of his brain not frozen with fear briefly wondered exactly the warrior got in without his knowledge or seeing him, let alone lay down next to him. Nor did he know how long the warrior was willing to play out this game. All he knew was the gods have allowed him a few extra seconds in which to save his own life.

"You cost me a lot Fusty and I'm going to take my payments out of your hide, very slowly."

With a will that he didn't know he possessed he climb to his feet and lurched himself at the safe. With fumbling fingers and mind racing, he found it extremely difficult to get the combination in right.

"Going for a weapon? Good, try to make this some what interesting for me please!"

"No, I have to give you this," he said turning after opening the safe and pulling out the qahsa. Holding out in front or him, arms extended, he walked slowly forward. This was the decisive moment.

"What are you going to do with that? Recorded your own death?" The warrior said with a snare on his lips and crossed his arms over his chest. The warrior was standing inside the doorway to his office not moving any further.

"My master, the Warmaster, has commanded me to give you this," he said stopping at arms reached, still holding the qahsa out.

"You lie infidel, no Yuuzhan Vong would soil themselves by being a master of a worm like you! You turned me in to the _Jeedai _are you going to tell me that was the Warmaster's idea also?"

"No, that was all my fault, warrior, I thought you were a worthless infidel. I had no idea that you were one of the Chosen Ones. I sent the infidels after you to insure that any suspicion against me was removed and placed on you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_"You are making no sense Infidel!"_**

Face, sitting in maintenance closet four floors below Tahiri position, listens to the special hidden microphone at the events taking place above him. He glanced over at Shalla who was listening in with a pair of headphones on and a hungry expression on her face.

**_"I am a member of the Peace Brigade, warrior, and pretending to be a agent for the GA. Only a few high ranking members of the GA Intelligent and military know that I am working for them. There was a high annoying and persistent GA intelligent officer on board the liner."_** Face nudged Shalla and gave her a smirk and she actually blushed.**_ "Since she didn't know who I was, I need to get her off my back. I sacrificed you since you were available and so suspicious acting anyways …"_**

"And you think that will make everything better."

"No of course not …"

"You got him Tahiri," Shalla whispered, as if she was afraid they could hear her, "get us some names now."

**_"So you rig up some fake …"_**

"No, it is from the Warmaster!"

"Why should I believe you Infidel, you already sold me out once!"

"I had too, don't you understand! My contacts and I must protect ourselves from the intelligent people! They are breathing down our necks, trying to shut down our flow of information to the Yuuzhan Vong. Your people are benefiting from our pipeline of information, valuable information, that is vital to your survival!"

"Like who?"

"What?"

"Who also is helping the Chosen Ones, you expect me to believe YOU on your word!"

"I can't …"

"Come on, come on spill it," Face whisper.

"You think she could reach in and …"

"No, she wouldn't do that. It violates everything she believes in. We will have to hope she can sweet talk her way in to his confidence."

"It would make it a lot easier."

"You ever dealt with a Dark Jedi," Face asked, already knowing the answer. She shook her head and he pinned her with his stare. "Trust me it is not something you want to do. She knows what she can and can't get away with and reaching in there like that is absolutely a no-no."

**_"Very well if it will help you trust me …"_**

Face then heard a noise of a strangled scream and breaking glass. Then next thing he heard was Tahiri cursing while the door was blasted open.

**_"Freeze scum, you are under arrest for murder!"_**


	14. Chapter 14

_Why does it seem that the simplest missions always end up going so wrong?_ Tahiri thought as she slowly stood up from the body of Fusty with her hands stretched above her head and palms facing the four men standing the doorway. She was taken completely surprise when the shots penetrated the thick transparent armor glass and cut down Fusty. Tahiri knew how thick that window was; Face and her tried to enter the apartment that way but couldn't without leaving a huge sign that would've scream out their intentions to Fusty. _Must be two snipers out there watching them, one to crack the glass and the other to crack Fusty, _She thought as she reached out with the Force to gauge the readiness of the men before her even though she was sure it wouldn't help her. It didn't, they were primed, alert and hoping she would give them an excuse to kill her.

It could be worst, she thought and then the 'worst' walked in. Alema Rar, with a wicked smile on her face, walked in the office from the living area of the apartment with the air of a conqueror.

"Well hello again, I am so happy to see you." Rar said with a silky voice, and then instructed Tahiri to hold out her arms parallel to the floor. The only advantage Tahiri still had was the man skin she was wearing, the same one she wore on the _Hollow Nebula,_ and Alema's light saber that she borrowed from her during the escape from the ship.

_Well one advantage now_, Tahiri though as Alema snatched her light saber back from the special holder under Tahiri's right armpit. As Alema stood next to the body of Fusty and studying Tahiri, Tahiri was working through a plan to get her out of this Saco mess without anyone else being killed. Face and Shalla would be making their way up to her position to back her up. That would mean a firefight that could get them kill or the soldiers. _There had to be another way._

"Nothing to say, Scar head?"

Tahiri didn't say anything, she was reviewing a plan that might work or at least surprise them enough for Face and Shalla to sneak up on them or …

"That is ok, I am sure that you and Fusty had enough chit-chat for one night. We heard the entire conversation, it was very informative and imagine our surprise," Alema switched on her light saber and held it face down towards the body, "and we heard the distintive sound of a light saber, my light saber that you stole from me, turn on. My snipers tried to shoot through the glass to stop you before you killed him just like we tried to enter the apartment before you could sacrificed another innocent." Without looking down, Alema ran the light saber through the blaster wound covering up the original wound. She had a mocking smile on her lips and a weird look in her eye. "But alas, we were too late and poor Fusty perished."

_Ok, looks like we will go for plan "c", _she thought as she watched Alema. Tahiri was also trying to calm down Bangor; he was wrapped around her left wrist and hidden from view by her jacket, since he was all but bouncing to attack Alema before she could hurt Tahiri. The last thing she wanted to do was to start fighting in here since she didn't want to cause any additional deaths and letting Bangor get lose would all but guarantee a fight to the death.

"We then tried to take you alive but well you know how many scar heads are actually taken prisoner," Alema said taking a long step to the left and giving her soldiers a clear line of fire to Tahiri. With a voice as hard as her eyes, she gave the ultimate command, "kill it."

_Great here we go again_, Tahiri though as she gather the Force around her and pushed out against the troopers, knocking them to the ground. The surprise look on Alema face stayed there even as Tahiri turned and hit her with the same force wall. Feeling a sense of danger from behind her, she dropped and rolled over to the qahsa. The snipers on the adjoining building were shredding the window with blaster fire. Holding on to the qahsa, she ran to the entry door and out into the hallway before Alema or her troopers could pick themselves up. Turning left, she headed down the hallway to the emergency stairwell in the center of the building. As she ran, she opened her jacket sleeve enough for Bangor could crawl out in case she needed him and spoke out loud for the hidden microphone on her so that Poster Boy knew what was going on.

["Omega"] she said in Yuuzhan Vong, the signal that they needed to spilt up and get back to the ship. Behind her, she heard the shouts from the squad that she knocked out. She rounded the corner as they opened fired on her and Alema was screaming at the squad. _Should've hit her harder,_ Tahiri thought as she closed in on the emergency stairways near the lifts. Luckily, she wouldn't have to run down 300 floors to get out of the building, she would just have to reach a floor with a sky bridge. Being this late at night it will be harder for her to lose herself in a crowd this high up, she will have to work her way down to the lower levels. Just before she reached the stairwell, a squad of troopers emptied out of one of the lifts.

"Halt …" was all the leader had time to say before Tahiri plowed into him and his men.

_What else could go wrong,_ Tahiri thought as she fought hand to hand with some of the troopers.

* * *

"He slipped past you." Jaina asked exasperated, wondering why such simple missions always end up going so wrong.

"**_I had a back up force stationed in the hallway near the lifts. He went through them like a Hutt at a buffet."_** The voice of Alema Rar and the noise of her and her men running down the stairwell coming across the comm system. **_"He was last seen heading down stairwell A-007, I having the local security forces seal off the building at floor 1156. He won't get by us again."_**

"And how did he get by you in the first place?"

**_"I told you already Colonel, he hit us with a Force Blast!"_**

"Impossible the Vong are blind to the Force," Jaina said with a sinking feeling in her gut.

"I told this warrior was the key," Jacen said in the seat next to her. The entire trip over he would just stare out the view port and just rambling on how this warrior was the key. Never explaining how or why he was the key just that he was and they had to protect the warrior from the forces that wanted to destroy him. "We must save the warrior or all will be lost."

**_"I seriously doubt we be able to save him Jacen. Besides he doesn't seem to be all that interested in talking to us."_**

"Look we are still a few minutes away, just try to contained him. However, don't do anything that jeopardizes your men or anyone else. When we get there Jacen and I will try to get him to talk to us, understand."

**_"Yes ma'am,"_** Jaina thought she sounded reluctant to do that much. In a way Jaina could understand, this particular warrior has already bested Alema once, stole her light saber, and killed Fusty, whom Alema was charged with keeping alive. So far, this warrior has outsmarted and out maneuvered her twice and she had to be burning with the desire to settle the score. **_"Blasters, the warrior just got past the local boys, he is heading west on the sky bridge on floor 1156. We are in pursuit!"_**

"Roger, I going to get you more back up. No matter what Alema you have to capture him!" Jaina sat back in her seat and contacted the nearest base for more soldiers. If they couldn't contain him, they would need all the firepower available to kill him he was just too dangerous to let him go. Especially if he was a Force user, this could tip the balance to the Vong favor.

"We have to save the warrior Jaina, that warrior is the key," Jacen said in a desperate voice.

"The key to what Jacen! Explain why he is so important to you!"

"Not to me but to the Force, to the future, and we have to save the warrior from those who would interfere in the Will. That warrior is the key."

"The other Yuuzhan Vong," Jaina asked.

"The warrior is the key."

Jaina growled at her brother, which was all he kept saying without going into any details. Jaina was able to get two more squads of troopers scrambled with a flight of X-wings in the air for back up. She also learned that the local boys had scrambled several officers in the area to assist in the arrest. Even though no one else has been killed since Fusty, Jaina had a feeling that they were still outnumbered by that one warrior. She reached for the comm unit again; it was time to get out the heave artillery.

* * *

Face leaned out and shot a stun blast into the two guards outside Fusty's apartment. Both dropped like a sack of tublurs as Shalla hurried past him to get into the apartment and sack the place before anyone else showed up. While Face dragged both men into the apartment, Shalla started running a special program that Piggy and Little Brother had come up with that would search for certain key words in his system. Not only would it find these words no matter how deeply buried they were in the system they were but it would also let them know if it was moved to a back up file. Face took up a cover position in the doorway, his gun covering the entryway while he watch the scanner on his hip. Hopefully, all attention was focused on Tahiri and her mad run between buildings. Face hated leaving her in a lurch like that, she was alone with at least 30 different people chasing her but he knew she would understand. This information was more important in the large scheme of things then her safety. If they could get the names and evidence on the senators who were supplying the Peace Brigade and Yuuzhan Vong with information, money and supplies, they could shut down that pipeline for good. That alone is worth more then all their own lives. Shalla got up from the workstation and crossed the room to an ordinary looking bookcase. She study the bookcase for a moment then started throwing cases off the center shelve. Face winced at the noise she was making but sure that no one was at the listening station that Alema had mentioned earlier. Shalla had a small smile on her face as she pulled out a lock decoder, one that would bypass any combination locks. She turned to Face and gave him thumbs up, then turned back and started pulling out data chips by the handful. Face gave her the sign to hurry up which she nodded showing that she understood. After disengaging the computer program they both crept out as silent as their namesakes. Once they got back to their air car and heading toward the spaceport and their ship, which Squeaky was already running a pre-flight, did he ask her what she had found.

"That guy was so paranoid he had his security cams running all the time. I saw him use that safe after doing some work on a data chip that was marked as a hit by the program. I figured that there had to be more information on those chips so I grabbed them all."

"Good job," Face said, "start going through them after we pick up our lost sheep."

"Do you think we will be able to find her? This is a big planet after all."

"Oh, somehow I don't think finding her will be all that hard."

* * *

Tahiri ducked back behind the newsstand as the volley of laser fire came in thick from the various troopers blocking her exit from this particular building. _Little Brother and Rat are never going to let me live this down,_ Tahiri thought grimly as she tried to find a way out without killing anyone. For the last half hour, she has been running up and down different buildings trying to lose the crowd behind her without much luck. Every time she thought she lost them and new group would pick up her scent. Almost as if someone was tracking her using the Force and then relaying the information to the security forces following her. If that was happing then she was in bigger trouble then she thought.

"Last Chance Vong, come out with your hands up!" One of the security force officers yelled at her.

Tahiri looked around her at all the innocent by-standers who were just guilty at bad timing. They like her were cowering behind any kind of cover they could find. Even if she did surrender, which she couldn't and allow the rest of the Wraiths to finish their mission, she was not 100% sure that the officers out there wouldn't keep shooting at her. She had to take a third route out of this mess.

["Bangor extended,"] she said in Yuuzhan Vong as she rolled up her sleeve. Obediently Bangor slithered out and stiffens in a rod shape weapon that fitted her hand perfectly. She could feel his excitement as she readied herself to do something incredibly stupid. _Don't try this at home kiddies! _["Bangor ignite!"] As the shimmering ice-blue blade extended she got up and ran towards the view port on the other side of the room. Her plan worked somewhat well as in the fact that the guards were too shocked to get a bead on her. Throwing Bangor at the window, he sliced into it and weakling it enough for her to leap through into the open air.

* * *

"HE DID WHAT!" Jaina stared at Alema in shock, Jacen and her had just caught up to Alema and the others and now she found out the Vong got away again.

"He jumped out the window," Alema sounding as shocked as Jaina felt, "he had a light saber Jaina and he used it to slice through the window and then …"

"Ma'am he landed on a air tram heading east but we don't know which one." One of the local boys said after reporting into his command. "My watch captain is running a check on all air-trams that passed by here but it could take a while to track down the right one."

"Wait, he leaped out a window and just happened to land passing air-tram!" Jaina knew her mouth was open but this was too much.

"Jaina, he has a light saber and he used the Force and I could not feel him in the Force!" Alema said grabbing her arm, hard. "A Jedi Vong Jaina, think about it!"

"That warrior is the key," Jacen said not being very helpful, "the warrior is still alive. We must hurry or all is lost"

Jaina wished Jacen would shut up; she was still working out the implications of what was being said. Tahiri was the only _known_ Vong that could touch the Force although Jacen and her believed Onimi could also but he left an impression in the Force. But both of them were dead and if Alema was right …

"Sergeant, have your watch captain relay the information to me as soon as he gets it." Jaina said turning and running back to her car, "under no circumstances is anyone to approach the Vong. If you spot him just observed, understand!"

"Yes, ma'am," the sergeant said following Jaina, Jacen, Alema and the other troopers. "But ma'am …"

"When we find him all troopers and security forces will seal off the area but will not interfere, this is now a Jedi problem." Jaina said in a tone that no one would wanted to argue with her.

"Jaina, the three of us may not be enough," Alema said keeping up with her.

"We won't be, Kyp, Corran, Uncle Luke and my parents are standing by to help us." Jaina said, wondering if that was enough to do the job.

* * *

"She is where!" Face looked at Squeaky as if he started growing horns, he and Shalla had just gotten back after taking the long way around to avoid all the security patrols. Face had hoped that somehow Tahiri would already be here or at least be on her way.

"She reported she was on top sky-tram heading in a Easterly direction. She said that it was the only way to avoid capture." Squeaky said following them up to the cockpit of the _Sweet Sunrise_. "But since she is just wearing a microphone and not a proper communication system so I was unable to ask for clarification."

"I guess that answers the big question," Shalla said in a sarcastic voice, "she is insane."

Face sat down in the pilot chair, as Squeaky explained to her why Tahiri's actions could be considered not only sane but needed. Face also tied in the comm signal from her wire into the communication direction screen; hopefully they could use it to track her down. Squeaky sat down in the co-pilot seat and began the dance with the spaceport computer to give them clearance to lift off.

"I don't care how many innocents were around; normal sane people don't jump out of 1000 story windows in to open air." Shalla said strapping in behind Face.

"It has been my experience that Jedi are never acting in a manner that would be consider normal or sane," Squeaky said calmly.

"Got her," Face said flipping the repulses on to begin lift off, "she traveling southeast now and at a high rate of speed. She must still be on the tram and moving away from the security net. Shalla, monitor the security and military net, let me know if they tracked her. Junk Pile, you keep any suspicion away from us." Face hoped that they could reach her before she had to do anything else … crazy.


	15. Chapter 15

Tahiri looked up wearily as the sky-tram she boarded came to a stop in a station. She wanted to lie still for a few minutes or few days to rest but knew she couldn't rest yet. For one thing, the sky-tram would begin moving again with a fresh load of passengers and one trip on the roof was enough excitement for one day. She nearly bounced off the tram when she first landed on it, only the Force allowed her to grip the side of the tram and pull herself back on. Then she had to use the Force and her own strength to keep from being blown off as the tram traveled through the valleys created by the buildings. Her arms were cramped, she had a headache, and was exhausted both mentally and physically but she was sure she had lost any pursuers.

Slowly she stood up, jumped off the roof, and landed on the platform, only barely noticing the stir she had caused. Her focus was to get away and find a place to hide out until Poster Boy could come find her, wherever she was. She had been so busy trying to survive that she wasn't sure where she had travel too or how long she had been on the tram. That was something that she would have to find out later after she got somewhere safe to hid.

_At least the worst is past, _she thought as she down the flight of stairs to the lobby area, it was then that the public announcement system kick on and made things worst.

**_"Attention citizens of Denon attention please, the following individual is a Yuuzhan Vong spy." _**Tahiri looked up in horror at the comm screen, they were broadcasting a picture of her in her man skin wearing the same clothing she was now wearing. **_"This individual is armed and extremely dangerous and is wanted for a murder earlier tonight. We repeat this warrior is extremely dangerous and wanted for a murder of an unarmed man. If you spot this individual, do not approach but contact Denon security, Galactic Military or the Jedi. There is a $2000 credit reward for any information to the where about of this warrior, $20000 credits for his capture …"_**

"There he is!"

Tahiri turned and saw a couple of men who looked more to be outlaws then concern citizens pointing her out to the rest of the crowd. Many were pulling out personal communication devices but a few were pulling out weapons.

"Hold it right there scum!" One of the men who first spotted her said has he drawn a bead on her. Tahiri started down the stairs slowly and keeping a weary eye on the men but then heard sounds of security forces running up behind her. She turned her head slightly and caught the sight of four security officers drawing their weapons. "Move and your dead scar head!"

["Bangor ignite!"] Tahiri said aloud as she threw herself down the stairs. As she leaped the two men above her and the four below opened fired. Some of the beams she deflected away from her and kicked one of the guards in the face, knocking him down. Then with expert swings of her light saber she either defected incoming fire or sliced the weapons apart without injuring the officers. _Doesn't anyone know what a stun setting is,_ she thought as she fought off her attackers. She tried to defect the beams back at the shooter, to hit near them and scare them off but she wasn't trying to hit anyone. However, she was less then successful at that action as the scream of one of the shooters testified to that fact. Making her way past the guards she ran down the passageway not turning to look at who was following her. Above her, the screens were showing a real time picture of her, tracking her through the building.

"Freeze …" a security officer said jumping in front of her raising his stun baton. She was too close to him to use Bangor or to move out of his way. He was able to get a couple blows in on her right arm before she was able to twist out of the way. As she used Bangor to slice the baton in half and then backhand him in the neck to knock him to the ground, she used the Force to wash away the pain and the stunning effect from the baton. She was so intent on the officer in front of her that she didn't notice the men that caught up with her until one of them tackled her.

["Bangor, disengage,"] she screamed out as she tried to twist out of the grip of a man three times her size. _Size matters not … _was the saying that Master Skywalker had drilled into his students everyday. It was also the truth of self-defense; it didn't matter in the fight what your size was, it was all about leverage. All her training, Jedi, Yuuzhan Vong and Tusken Raiders, all dealt with leverages and how to use her small size to get the upper hand. Going limp she caused him to tried and get a better grip on her, when he took one hand off her, she twisted and connected with her foot to a part of his body she was sure he treasured. With a high pitch scream, he fell to the ground clutching himself in pain. She had just enough time to center herself before the next wave hit her. _How could this possibly get any worst …_

_

* * *

_

"Who authorized that transmission Captain?" Jaina said, screamed actually, in to the comm system. The last thing she wanted was it to be known that they were chasing a dangerous Vong around the planet; it wasn't something that the public needed to know until after they captured him. She didn't want a bunch of amateurs interfering in a sensitive operation while trying to collect the reward. Moreover, since they believe that the Vong was sensitive to the Force it could get bloody very quickly. Most of these wanna-be had no idea how to fight someone like that or even how to hold him or her until the authorities arrived. Luckily, the reports from the location of the Vong show that the injuries were minor and non-life threatening but she couldn't see how that could continued for long. After all the Vong were not known for their non-violent conflict resolution.

**_"We are investigating that right now Colonel but that is the least of the problems."_** The nervous Denon security guard said watching something off screen, **_"several news agencies have converged on the location and running this all live."_**

"It's two in the morning who would be up to watch this," Alema said from the driver station as she worked her way through the never-ending traffic. Like Coruscant use to be, here on Denon, the planet never truly sleeps.

**_"It is being broadcast all over the planet so I am sure some are watching it,"_** the young captain said with a shrug, **_"I do know that someone is watching them since we have several reports of ordinary citizens flocking to the area in hope of collecting the rewards. They are flooding the area and my men are being swamped trying to help the injured and stopping these yahoos from shooting each other."_**

"How many people have been hurt Captain?" Jaina said switching one of the comm channels to news feed channel to see what was going on herself.

**_"So far 2 dead and about 20 injured, the two who died were caught in the cross fire trying to get a shoot in themselves. As far as I have been able to tell the Vong hasn't killed anyone … yet."_**

"That won't last long," Alema said with a weary look in her eyes. Jaina had to agree with her friend.

"Captain, we are still about 15 minutes away. We have several teams of MP's and other support personal on the way to that location. I have them coordinate with you on where to help you."

**_"Thank you Colonel, and the Vong?"_**

"Leave him to us, we have a team of Jedi on the way."

**_"Very good Colonel Solo, I let my people know help is on the way. I'll contact you again with any new developments."_**

"Very good Captain, Solo out," Jaina said switching off the comm and watching the news feed.

"At least we can track him," Alema said glancing at the screen.

"So can any idiot with a blaster," Jaina said sourly as she contacted the two troop transports behind her and gave them their orders to help the local security forces. _Looks like they are forcing him to the high levels_, Jaina though as she switch over to another channel. "Dad, are you there?"

**_"Jaina, this your mom we are on our way with your uncle and aunt,"_** the voice of Leia Organa-Solo said coming across the speaker. Jaina instantly felt better at the sound of her mom's voice, with them around she knew everything was going to work out. Her parents and Aunt and Uncle have been doing crazy stuff like this years before she was born and if anyone could help her capture this Vong it would be them. **_"Corran, his son and Kyp are following us in another speeder, has there been any changes?"_**

Jaina spent the next few minutes up dating them on the chase, the news media tracking the spy and the strange weapon the spy was using. When she was done, her uncle's voice replaced her mother's voice.

**_"Jaina are you sure he has a light saber?"_**

"I saw it Master Skywalker," Alema said in a tight voice, "it looked like a light saber to me. Plus I know it used a Force Blast to knock me to the ground."

"The troopers I have heard from describe it that way to Uncle Luke. I think we have to agree that somehow this Vong can use the Force like we can."

**_"Is he a dark side?"_**

"I'm assuming so but neither Alema nor I can feel him in the Force." Then she turned slightly to look at her brother, "and all Jacen keeps saying is that this warrior is the key."

**_"Jacen?"_** Uncle Luke's voice sounding perplexed, **_"when did you get here?"_**

"Uncle Luke we must save that warrior, the future depends on it. The Will demands it," Jacen replied never taking his eyes of the monitor showing the fight between some locals and the warrior. Jaina figured they would be there in a minute or so and started to get ready.

**_"What do you mean Jacen?"_**

"The Will demands it the warrior is the key."

"That is about all your going to get Uncle Luke," Jaina grounded out in frustration.

**_"I thought Tahiri was the only Jedi Vong,"_** the rough voice of her father coming through the comm system.

**_"Maybe someone tried to repeat the Shaping on someone else and succeeded this time?" _**Kyp's voice came across, not sounding as if he really believed it.

Jaina wasn't so sure; Tahiri had gone almost two years before her shaping really took hold. If a Shaper had used someone else who was sensitive to the Force, it might have taken this long for him to mature to the point that they could let him go out and fight. _Maybe that is way the death rate is so low, maybe he still learning what it means to be a warrior. _Jaina shook her head clear as they landed at the building, in which the Vong was located. They had 20 flights of stairs to climb before they would reach the warrior and get some answers. "We're here, the warrior is out at the landing pad on the North side almost to the top. We'll meet you guys there." She heard her parents' voices as she jumped out of the car but didn't stick around to answer them. She knew what they would say and didn't want to waste time arguing with them right now. They were only a couple minutes away and they would be able to catch up with her before she had to face the Vong. Better to get there a head of them and assess the situation first then wait for them.

When Jaina, Jacen and Alema got to the right floor, Jaina saw that the local security force had the situation at least partially under control. The vigilantes were being herded down the stairs, many grumbling about lost chances and credits, while four of the guards were laying down cover fire to the landing pad.

"Report," Jaina barked out at the sergeant whom seemed to be in charge.

"Colonel Solo?" He asked, when she confirmed her identity he relaxed some and gave her a quick run down. "We have sealed off access to this area and rounded up the unauthorized personal. The landing pad out there is mostly designed for local traffic not space worthy ships. We had your X-wings set up a no-fly zone and remotely locked down any craft out there. The target is at the far end of pad 2, straight ahead, and we have a team setting up two floors above us. The Vong had used any shots at him to take out the lights out there with that light saber of his so we have the team using night giggles to locate him."

"Good sounds like you have him contained," Jaina said looking over the situation. Hopefully they did have him contained this time, "do you have night vision goggles?" When he handed her a pair she was able to see a slight outline of the Vong's body heat as he hid behind some kind of containers on the far end of the pad.

"I thought the Vong didn't have any Jedi in them," the sergeant asked.

"We're not entirely sure what is going on," Jaina admitted, "but looks like we may have been wrong."

"I need to speak to the warrior," Jacen said starting to move out to the pad. Jaina grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back in.

"Have you gone space happy? We wait till the others get here."

"We have to save the warrior now, before _they_ get here."

"They? What are you talking about mom and dad would …"

"No, they who would destroy the future. They will try to keep the warrior from doing what is required, what is necessary, to save everyone from themselves. Especially her, she will be here soon and she will take the warrior and destroy that warrior."

"We are going to capture that warrior Jacen, but first we wait for …" Jaina saw the back up arrive. Her parents, looking grim but ready, her Aunt and Uncle, Kyp, Corran and his son Valin; they all looked rested and ready but not happy about doing this action. A lot of tension in her seems to evaporate seeing the best the Jedi had to offer standing before her. As quickly, as she could she got them all up to speed on their target. "Jacen is driving me nuts about saving this guy but I think he might be right. We should let him talk to the warrior with the rest of us as back up."

"I agree," Uncle Luke told her, "Jacen can go out and talk to him. The rest of us should be out there with him too just in case."

"One thing though," Corran said looking over the situation, "Valin, Han and Leia should stay back here with the security people."

"DAD!"

"If you think …" her dad started but was cut off by Luke.

"He's right Han. Leia and Valin are the least experienced fighting with a light saber or fighting someone with the Force and, no offence Han, but you're not a Jedi." Uncle Luke said gently but firmly, "It may come down to a fight and we can afforded any extra distractions, plus if he does get by us we need to three back her to coordinate with the security forces." Uncle Luke nodded slightly toward Valin and for once her father seem to pick up the unspoken request.

"Right," he said, "but if you need us kid."

"You will be the first ones I call." Luke said with a relieved smile, Jaina knew how hard it was to change her father's mind once it was made up. "Valin, do you understand?"

Valin didn't look pleased at all but nodded his understanding. He pulled out his light saber and moved over to stand next to Leia.

"Make sure that your snipers know we are heading out there." Corran said to the security sergeant.

"I make sure the fighter are warned also," Leia said with concern written all over her face.

"Ok Jacen you can …" Jaina turned and saw her brother already heading out to the pad, "never mind."

She followed Jacen out with Luke, Mara, Kyp, Corran and Alema close behind her. They all spread out behind Jacen as he came to a stop about half way to the Vong's hiding space.

"Come out my friend, we will not hurt you." Jacen said in a clear but compelling voice. "We are here to take you home, back to Zonama Sekot."

Jaina figured talking would do no good and wasn't to surprise when the warrior didn't reply.

"Please, there is no reason to hid. Come out and embrace the Way." After a few seconds, Jaina saw the crates the warrior was hiding behind move out of the way on their own. It was dark out with the lights from the near-by buildings offering a back lighting so she couldn't see the warrior's face but she was sure surprise was there.

"Guess I don't have much of a choice," the rough husky voice came from the dark as the warrior slowly stood up. In his left hand, Jaina could see something … squirming.

"You have been lost my friend, I am here to take you back home to Sekot." Jacen said with a stupid smile on his face.

"Well, I was lost but thankfully there was a map down below so I know where I'm now and I can find my own way back home." The Vong said in a very tired voice. "But thanks for the offer."

"Great we have a comedian on our hands," Corran softly.

"Sekot needs you to help others," Jacen said taking a small step forward and Jaina saw the Vong take two steps back. "Sekot misses you, Sekot needs your help in teaching the new way to the others."

"Sekot," Jaina heard the Vong whisper out that word, not as if he was repeating the word but as if he was seeing Sekot. There was also a heart breaking longing in his voice as if he was more homesick then he even knew. "No, I can't go back. My mission is too important, more important then you know."

"The gods don't exist you know," Kyp said from his position.

"Are you so sure Master," the Vong said after a long pause, "perhaps they and the Force are one."

"If you believe that then you should go back to Sekot for Sekot is beginning to believe that as well." Jacen said taking another step forward. Jaina was shaken by the Vong statement, she could tell her aunt and uncle was too. Anakin had believed the same thing before he died and it was unsettling to hear a Vong say the same thing. "Your friends will only lead to your destruction and your downfall. They don't understand you nor do they understand the Force."

"Oh like you understand me," the Vong's voice suddenly going hard. He then said something in his language and the light saber clicked on. The Vong was visible in the icy blue light of the saber. "Take one more step forward and I _will_ hurt you."

"We don't want to fight you," Luke said suddenly, stepping forward to stop Jacen from moving any closer. "I know you are a great warrior and we do not wish to battle you or any other Yuuzhan Vong. However, I must implore you to listen to me for a moment. Even if you do not wish to return to Zonama Sekot, I must ask you to please come with us. You have a great gift in the Force; you may be the first of your kind to have the abilities of the Jedi. But with that great gift come a greater responsibility, only a properly trained Jedi with the Force as an ally can with stand the Dark Side."

"I am sorry Master Skywalker but I must refuse at this time." The Vong said taking a finial step backwards to the very edge of the landing pad.

"She is here," Jacen said in a low desperate voice. "You can feel her can't you? Your friend can't love you as Sekot could. She can't understand you only fear you. She will destroy everything to keep you from your destiny." When the Vong said nothing Jacen voice got very hard, "I can't let you leave, you will destroy everything if you do."

It was then Jaina notice a large black shape rise from below the pad, her danger senses went off like a High Day Celebration. As she screamed for everyone to hit the deck the ship opened fire with its top quad guns. She lost sight of the Vong but heard him run up a ramp of the ship. She felt the powerful engines as the ship turned and rocket off into the air. Everyone was standing back up except Jacen who was still standing watching the fleeing ship.

"Colonel Solo to PDF, you have a ship heading outbound," Jaina said in to her comm unit. She gave the PDF the coordinates of the fleeing ship and the best description she could considering how little she saw of it.

"It was a YT-1300," her father said helping her up.

"Are you sure dad?"

"Trust me honey I know the sound of a YT-1300 in my sleep," her dad said with his famous smirk.

Jaina passed on the word and got a confirmation from the PDF.

**_"We have a two frigates and a corvette answering the alert. The frigates are on stand by alert since they were in dock but should be moving in a few minutes the corvette just showed up in system so their crew is already at station. They are a picket carrier and have launched four X-wings."_**

"What's the name of the corvette," Jaina asked suddenly feeling a little apprehensive.

**_"The 'Mount Tantiss' ma'am."_**

"Alright please keep me informed," _why does that name of that ship sound so familiar. _Mount Tantiss was the location of the Empire's store room and cloning tanks that Grand Admiral Thrawn had used to make a bib to destroy the New Republic back when she was born. And it was not uncommon for corvettes to be named after famous historical events but still there was something not right about this. She turned to grill her brother about what was really going on but didn't see him. "Where is Jacen?"

_"Ma'am we are tracking a YT-1300 heading outbound, we are scrambling our forces to the area."_ The voice said distracting her and pulling her back to her job.

"Roger maker sure you take them alive," she click off the comm unit and looked at her uncle, "we got them now."


	16. Chapter 16

"Captain, we have the YT-1300 coming in at 087-134, range 130 klicks, speed sub-light .742, time to intercept 15 standard minutes." The sensor officer of the frigate _Glory _said to the very nervous acting captain, Lt. Kiven.

"Roger, navigation plot a intercept course," Kiven said as he watch the blip on his command screen. The _Glory_ had just gotten out of dry-dock after a 6 day refit and re-supply and a badly need rest and relaxation for the crew. They had been in the thick of things for several weeks out in the Hutt space and were finally rotated back to Denon. Normally Kiven wouldn't even be on the bridge during any kind of alert, even though he was a command level officer; he was normally in command of the port side forward guns. However, a quark of fates had landed him in the hot seat tonight. This was his first watch as the Officer of the Deck, sure it was third shift while in port and with a skeleton crew, but it was a sure sign that he had impressed his superiors during this last tour of duty. He had figure that he would be spending the night just signing off on routine repairs and supplies loading but now he was one of three ships trying to stop a Yuuzhan Vong spy that the Jedi were interested in speaking with. "Comm, inform PDF of our course and speed, weapons we will target the YT-1300 with Ion guns first but make sure all the guns on the port side are ready. We want to force them to our starboard side so we can trap them between us and the other frigate."

"Sir PDF acknowledges our plan and wishes us good hunting."

"Roger, sensors what is the location of that corvette?"

"Sir, course plotted."

"Roger, send it to my screen for approval."

"Sir, corvette is approaching the bandit from his rear, he will be in firing range in 3 minutes."

"Roger, helm I'm sending you a course, execute at speed .75 light. Comm, I'm sending you the same course and speed. I need you to let the other frigate know our course and speed and have him parallel and match. Also, remind them that they are not to use full power on their port side just Ion guns. We want this guy alive and I don't want to give the captain back his ship all banged up." Kiven was worried about the other frigate, her acting captain was even greener then he was. "Also keep the corvette informed of our course and speed, he will need to know where to herd the target."

"Sir, weapons showing green."

"Roger, same thing I told the other frigate gunnery; Ion only on our starboard side."

"Yes sir, the crews understand."

"Roger, flight control how many fighters in the area?" Kiven wished his ship had fighters out there, it would make it easier to herd the target, but their squadrons were all dirt side while they were in port.

"Corvette is firing on the target," the sensor officer said.

"Sir, there are four from the corvette, and we have 18 coming dirt side. Estimating that we will be in range before most of them get here."

"Roger," Kiven looked at his senor board and watch the corvette expertly used his guns and fighters to move the target in the direction of his ship.

"2 minutes to range," the weapons officer called out.

"Roger, as soon as they get in range …"

"Sir, the fighters are accelerating toward the other frigate!"

"What are they doing? Comm contact the corvette and …"

"Sir, emergency call from Col. Solo, she has reason to believe the corvette is hostile."

As the communication officer was speaking both the corvette and the YT-1300 accelerated and open fired on their ship. The YT-1300 with its topside guns and the corvette with its bow guns and an ion gun it should not possess. Kiven felt the _Glory_ rock from the fire hitting the shields. All around the bridge alarm bells began going off.

"Weapons target the corvette first, engineering boast power to the shield …"

"X-wing off the starboard side, its firing …"

Again the mighty ship rocked as the X-wing added its fire to the mix.

"REPORT!"

"Sir, shields down 18% starboard side."

"We lost Ion gun 3 and 5, turbo laser 9 and 11 are damage."

"Sir, the other frigate reporting damage from the other …" the sensor officer was cut off by another barrage from the X-wing as it danced around the starboard side. "They have substantial damage to their starboard side."

"Full speed, get us up and over that frigate," Kiven order as he watch the corvette and the YT-1300 slide behind the damaged frigate. "Navigation plot a course that is most likely the escape route and send it to the helm." Kiven then turned to the engineering station, "Get damage control to the shields and vital systems, and leave the damage guns alone for now."

"Torpedoes incoming!"

"Everyone brace …" the ship rocket violently as the torpedoes exploded on their starboard side. Anyone who was standing on the bridge was knocked to the deck. "Report!"

"Shields are down, we are rerouting controls now."

"Sir, those two torpedoes exploded prematurely or we would be in worst shape."

"Where is that X-wing?"

"Fleeing sir looks like it is trying to catch up with the two targets."

"Comm, inform PDF of our statues and we are in pursuit," Kiven said as he watch the ship finally get over the damaged frigate and could once again see the fleeing targets. "Navigation do you have that course yet?"

"Yes sir, sending it to helm now."

"Helm lay in course and go at full sub-light speed, sensors how long till they can jump. Flight control how soon till those fighters get here?"

"Course laid in full speed sir."

"Fighters are still 2 minutes from us sir,"

"Sir, PDF reports more support will be here from the far side in 14 minutes."

"Sir, we will be in range to fire in 4 minutes."

"Sir they are 6 minutes from optimum jump."

"Engineering, I don't care where you get it but get more power to the engines. We need to catch these guys now."

"Yes sir," the engineering man said as he bent to his task.

"Weapons as soon as we get in range open up, right now we have less then 2 minutes of fire time."

"Yes sir,"

"Sir, the fighters are passing us," the flight control officer said with relief in her voice.

Kiven looked up at the screen and saw 18 fighters accelerate pass his ship and in hot pursuit of the targets.

"Gunnery, target those 18 as friendly and the other four as hostile, have comm send it to those X-wings and PDF. Also make sure your crews know what is going on, I want to limit friendly fire incidents."

"Aye-aye sir," the older non-com said with a grim look on his face. Kiven understood why he looked that way; in every battle, friendly fire accidents were the thing everyone wanted to avoid but knew it sometimes just happened. Moreover, at the kind of range they would be firing at, it just added to the hazards since the screen would be clear when they fire but a ship could just get in the way before the shot got to the target. Kiven watch as the range slowly decreased, knowing that they will have only a few shots before the enemy was able to get away. When they were in range, he ordered the fighters to stay clear of the firing lane and ordered his guns to open up. As he knew, the crew only got a couple shots off before the targets jumped cleared. Having only a skeleton crew and being damaged he knew he could not pursuit in hyperspace. With great reluctance, he ordered his crew to stand down and reported personally to PDF, he hoped that some where down the line another ship would be able to find them.

"Dropping out of hyper-space," Runt called out to Kell.

"Roger, we will load the fighters as quickly as possible, make sure Prankster is loaded last." Kell said as he pointed to Piggy for him to follow Kell out of the bridge. "Have 3 of the droids meet us on the flight deck."

"What are we going to do?" Piggy asked keeping abreast with Kell as he ran down the passageway.

"I want Prankster and Dagger to go track down those ships they reported coming from Corporate Sector. I want you to load some food, water aboard while the droids, and Road Kill and Boom-boom help me prep her ship and load new fuel in her tanks."

"Right," Piggy pushed his way past Kell to enter the hanger and head to the storeroom. Kell went over to the flight control to help guild in the four fighters. They had been jumping in a random fashion for the past 8 hours and the fighters were getting low on fuel. They, hopefully, lost any pursuit about 3 hours ago. Now it was time to bring the kids home. Face and his team were heading home on a different vector and hopefully they were having an easier time now then they did getting away. Kell shutter to think what would have happened if his wife and son hadn't warned him about the problems Face and crew would have had getting away from Denon. They both had a force vision that made them believe Face and Tahiri would have been captured without their help. It was also their idea to find and bring Ratnena along. Ratnena finally lived up to her potential in the battle, she had hammered one of the frigates by herself doing more effective damage to the frigate then the other three did to the other frigate. By knocking out many of the guns on their port side and forcing their shield to fail without causing massive lost of life had sealed their chances of getting away free. As soon as Sparks landed, Kell sent him up to the bridge to help Runt and the others. Kell didn't want to waste too much time in real space just in case they hadn't lost the pursuit.

"Boom-boom, leave Eyeball in the ship, I need you to help me get Prankster ship ready to head out again."

"Yes sir, you want me to get the fuel transfer ready." Boom-boom looking tired and grubby but he seemed ready to help.

"Yea, you load the fuel Piggy is getting the food supplies," Kell said as he watched Road Kill slowly back her fighter into its parking slot. He got Road Kill parked and had her help Boom-boom, once Ratnena was landed he ran up to her ship. "Stay in there Prankster. I need you to track down that ship yard in Corporate sector."

"Yes sir," Ratnena said re-strapping herself in while the other three were running around her fighter doing a quick check and loading up her supplies. "How is Tahiri doing?"

"As far as I know she just exhausted, she will be fine with some rest. How many torpedoes do you have left?"

"Four, sir, I'm showing no major damage either I should have no problem getting there and back. Tell Tahiri she is in trouble with us for getting into trouble without us."

"Get there and scout out the position and get as much information as you can without exposing yourself to any danger. I expect you back in six standard days. And I will pass on the message."

"Yes sir," then she gave him a sly smile, "you know I could use some rest too. Any chance I could stop somewhere to get some rest and met some young hot males?"

"Sure, Prankster I think that would be a good idea. I'm sure you would be well rested by the time you get back. I bet you would be rested enough to clean your ship, Tahiri's ship and every ship in our hanger inside and out."

"Yes sir," she said with her smile slipping, "six days I will see you then."

"I kept wondering how it would get worst and now I know," Jaina said tiredly from the couch. Luke looked over at his young niece who looked as tired as he felt. They both had just returned from a closed-door session with key military and political leaders about the escaping Yuuzhan Vong two days ago and the implications of a Yuuzhan Vong with Jedi powers. For almost 12 hours, both he and Jaina had to answers questions that they had no good answers for; Jaina received the brunt of the questioning since it was her operation in the first place. It also didn't help that she had been present at Bilbringi when the _Mount Tantiss _had been stolen, that made her suspect in many of the senators eyes or at least incompetent for not recognizing the significances of the corvette suddenly appearing in Denon space like it did. In addition, that the office of Mr. Fusty had been ransacked and the two guards had been stunned while everyone was out chasing the Yuuzhan Vong also did not sit well with certain senators.

__

Admiral Kre'fey and Luke tried their best to shield Jaina from the worst of the criticism but they could only do so much. She had been after all in charge of the operation and there for ultimately responsible for the out come.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Colonel Solo, you did the best you could do under the circumstances." Jag Fel said from his position next to her. Jag was the official Military liaison for the Chiss embassy to the Galactic Alliance here on Denon. He had just returned from to Denon this morning and came over to wait for her as soon as he could. Moreover, after she let out another large yawn he suggested that she let him escort her to her quarters.

"Jag right honey," Leia said from her position next to Han, "after all you have to alert for tomorrow meetings."

"Yea I know," she said with another yawn, "I think you right I better hit the sack before I hit the floor."

"Well I thought I would never hear Jaina Solo actually agree with someone when they made sense," Jag said with a raised eyebrow and getting up to his feet.

"Watch Space Boy," she said with a glare but also standing, "it is a long walk back to the embassy with a boot shoved up your ass."

"In your case I will take my chances," he said holding out his arm to escort her to her own apartment, "you have small feet."

After a round of 'good nights', the two young lovers left leaving the four older adults alone.

"Do you notice how much they bicker," Luke asked his wife Mara.

"Yea I wonder where they get it from farm boy," she said with a grin and looked over at Han and Leia.

"I don't either," Han said looking confused, "must be the Skywalker side of the family."

"Quiet fly boy or you'll have two boots."

"See what I mean," Han said pointing to his wife with a hurt expression on his face.

While Han and Leia argued in their usual good nature way, Luke had to get up and answer the door. Standing outside was Corran Horn with an attaché case in hand and a grim look on his face. The look was somewhat normal for the one-time police officer but he looked more grim then usual. Luke had set him lose on this Yuuzhan Vong spy right after the chase was over. He also sent him and Kyp looking for Jacen, who quietly disappeared when no one was looking. Neither one of them found any trace of Jacen but from Corran's message from earlier today he had something to report on one of Luke's hunches.

"Hello Corran, please come in," Luke said stepping out of the way.

"Thanks Luke, sorry I had to come so late," Corran said walking in and nodding his hello to the others, "but I wanted to wait till Jaina and Jag left."

"Why is that Corran," Leia said as Corran took the seat Luke pointed him to while Mara got up to get him a drink.

"Because I not sure if I'm seeing what is actually happing or if it is wishful thinking," he stopped to take the cup of hot caf Mara handed him, he waited to she sat back down before continuing. "If what I am find out is true it opens a whole new can of worms that we might not like."

"What did you find out?" Han said leaning forward in his seat.

"Well, my wife brought Whistler by this morning," like Artoo, Whistler had been with Corran a long time and has helped him not only solve many cases but kept him alive through out his career as a pilot. When Corran retired from the military life Whistler went working with Corran's wife Mirax in her thriving shipping business. Artoo and the Wraiths had used many of Whistler's Corsec programming when the reprogrammed Little Brother for Tahiri. Luke felt a pang of sadness as Tahiri crossed his mind. Mara reached over and gave his hand a squeeze; he knew that her lost was hard on her also. "I feed him all the data you gave me on these raids in both our territory and the Vong's along with the information you wanted me to check on Luke and what came back was quite a shock."

"They matched," Luke said, in his head certain pieces snapped into place.

"Not conclusive Luke but it is in the high 90% range that it was the Wraiths that had been doing all these raids along with the actions two days ago."

"The _Wraiths_," Han said as if he was just told that the Hutts were the galaxies greatest givers of charity.

"Corran, the Wraiths were wiped out almost a year ago," Leia said stone face, Luke knew how hard Han and her took Tahiri's death. They had been close to the young lady ever since Anakin and her became friends almost decade ago. After Anakin died, they, Luke, and Mara sort of adopted her into their family, to help her in her time of need. Han and Leia, along with Jaina, help Tahiri through her difficult merging and been there for her no matter what the reason she needed them. "There must be some mistake in your information."

"Yea Corran, if Tahiri was still alive why hasn't she contacted us," Han put in bitterly.

"That is the part that has me lost too, Han," Corran said gently, far more gently then his norm. He too knew what Tahiri meant to them. "But I ran the data twice. In addition, that YT-1300 was sensor stealth, which is how it got pass those X-wings Jaina had running patrol. How many pirate groups have the expertise to pull that off? Add in the fact that they stole a corvette from a ship yard, disrupted both Vong supply bases and our own and get away with it?" Corran turned to Luke, "remember that ship that arrived this afternoon with a message for you? I talk to the only crewmember that was not arrested, his claims of the people who saved them fits in with the Wraiths normal pattern. The crew that was arrested said the ship that jumped them had disabled them so fast that they never had a chance, their logs agree with them. All the interior cams were erased after the take over but some of the description given would match pretty close to Piggy and Kell."

"Corran, Tahiri and the Wraiths are dead!" Leia said eyes blazing; "there is no way she would not contact us if she was still alive!"

"Unless her mission wouldn't allow it Leia," Luke said softly.

"What mission could be more important then letting us know she is still alive," Han said hotly.

"I don't know, Han," Luke said standing up and pacing the floor, "but lets face facts here. One we have an unknown who registers both human on one scan and Yuuzhan Vong on the second. The spy was using the Force but we couldn't feel her in the force, now as far as I know Tahiri is the only one to accomplish that feat. Even when we go 'small', there is still a residue of the Force for us to notice. Fact; Lando meet a unidentified male, using both normal technology and Yuuzhan Vong bio-tech, who also used the Force and that male has yet to be seen again. That was before the attack on the Wraiths. At the same time Lando had a run in with the unknown, Face stopped in to do some computer training with several of the new Wraiths and gave me a progress report. He told me about a theory that had about Tahiri's role in the new Yuuzhan Vong Empire and about the many security leaks they had surrounding her. How the Wraiths and he were convince that the Yuuzhan Vong felt that the only way they could succeed and please their gods if Tahiri was killed. Tahiri once told me that the Yuuzhan Vong on Zonama Sekot had felt that she was the ultimate abomination and it was her shaping that was the beginning of the end for them."

"And if they felt that way on Zonama Sekot then the ones out in Hutt space would feel even greater revolution to her since they are the hard lines." Mara said with that far away look she get when she is analyzing a problem.

"So what? The Wraiths used that attack on them to 'disappear"? Han asked but in a voice that suggested he was thinking more aloud then to question Luke's explanation.

"But why would they fake their owns' deaths?" Leia said looking distressed, "why didn't they go to Command and ask for more security?"

"There were security leaks, Leia; major ones coming from the Senate or High Command," Corran said, "there were only a handful of people that was supposed to be aware of her being there in the first place. The fact that two Peace Brigade spies were there really shock Command when the Borleais commander told Admiral Kre'fey about it in the after action report. In fact Luke that was the reason Face wanted Tahiri so badly, their mission, after they finish training, was to root out those leaks."

"How do you know that Corran," Luke asked, he never knew why Face wanted Tahiri.

"Admiral Kre'fey briefed me on that after the Wraiths were attacked. He had me work with Jaina setting up her security procedures to protect some secret project they were working on." Corran said sitting back and looked at Luke, "but the main question is 'even if they were hiding from Peace Brigade and Yuuzhan Vong why attack certain ship yards that we use'? A few of these raid can be written off as getting supplies but taking out ship yards is a whole different rancor."

"So there is more going on then we know," Mara said.

"Yes," Luke said nodding his head. "I can't imagine Face or Tahiri doing anything like this without good reason."

"So we'll go find out," Han said getting up. "You three can snoop around here and see what you can find while Leia and I do what we do best."


	17. Chapter 17

Tahiri slowly got up from the medical bay bed to reached for her clothes that Elassar had left for her on the near by chair. They had all gotten back to the 'Hawk-base' yesterday and Elassar and Face had both rushed her into medical bay. She was still very exhausted, even after the 2 days it took for them to get back here and she had lost about 10 kilos of weight too. She wasn't that big to began with so any weight loss was bad news for her. She offered no argument when they hooked her into a machine that would help feed her through an IV tube nor when Elassar orders her to stay put for the night. She thought it was really sweet when all of the Wraiths made a point of stopping by to check on her while Elassar was out of the room. Even Flush stayed with her during the night to watch over her since Little Brother was still out on a mission. Charm Boy didn't offer any complaints about that as long as neither one of them tried to fix anything.

Tahiri had been worried since they told her that Rat and Little Brother was sent back out again so soon after the mess they left at Denon. She was always worried about them, neither one of them was very good at staying out of trouble and she hated them leaving without her having a chance to see them. She had so few friends left she didn't like the idea of any of them leaving without her having a chance to say good-bye. Just like it hurt to leave Master Skywalker, Master Jade-Skywalker, Master Horn and the Solo's behind like she did without being able to explain what was going on. She could feel Han and Leia in the background, she could feel the buried pain they felt for her 'death' and wanted to ease their pain. She couldn't help them yet, her mission was more important then their feelings or her own. Although she knew she would be in for a serious lecture from Han when she got home. A lecture that she was more then willing to sit through.

Then there was Jacen … she shuttered when she thought of him, if it was really him. She got such a confused vortex of emotions off of him that she was not sure what was standing in front of her. At times it almost felt like Sekot. Tahiri would have dismissed the whole thing if she hadn't had the vision again while trying to sleep on the way back. The Force was trying to tell her something but she wasn't sure what … yet. She had some serious mediating to do when she got a chance.

After slipping in a fresh tizowyrm, she opened the hatch and stepped out in to the trench. Standing outside, like a sentry on duty, was Little Brother. Rat and him had just returned an hour ago from their mission. Their early return and the information that Shalla had found while on Denon had prompted this briefing and her escape from the medical bay.

"Hey Little Brother," Tahiri said kneeling down to give his dome a hug, "how you been?"

TAHIRI, I AM FUNCTIONING WITHIN NORMAL PARAMETERS. YOU, HOWEVER, HAD A MALFUNCTION?

"Well, it wasn't a malfunction really, it was more like exhaustion. I did too much too long and just got run down."

YOU HAVE TO MAKE SURE YOUR POWER SUPPLIES ARE AT FULL CAPACITY BEFORE YOU ENGAGE IN YOUR MISSIONS, TAHIRI. DID YOU FORGET TO RUN A SYSTEM CHECK ON YOURSELF?

"Yes, I did," she said with grin and a laugh. His out look on life was a very different from the others she has grown up around but no less valid. "I just spent a lot more energy then I though I would but it is ok everything worked out."

NEXT TIME MAKE SURE YOU HAVE ADEQUATE POWER RESERVE.

"I will Little Brother, I promise," she said seriously and gave him another hug. Just because he was wiring and lubrication didn't mean that in his own way he didn't care or that he was wrong. When she stood up, she looked at him closely, "when was the last time you were clean?"

WE HAVE BEEN UNABLE TO TAKE THE TIME FOR MAINTENANCE SINCE WE ORIGINALLY LEFT ON THIS MISSION.

"We better make time after the briefing then," Tahiri said in a no-nonsense voice, "by the way where is Rat?"

SHE WENT TO HER QUARTERS TO CHANGE AND CLEAN UP, SHE ASKED ME TO INFORM YOU THAT SHE WILL MET YOU IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM.

"Lets get the meeting done with then, the sooner we get down to business the sooner we can get started on cleaning you up." Little Brother let lose with a sound that communicated his opinion of her working on him without saying anything. On the short walk to the conference room they had a lively but good nature argument, Tahiri kept thinking how good it felt to be home again.

* * *

"So that is it," Road Kill said with a smile that could swallow Yavin. Face watched her scan the room as her excitement caught on with the others. "We got half of the puzzle solved."

"Looks that way," Shalla said leaning back and putting her hands behind head, " with the stuff I got from Fusty's safe and what Flight Officer Bora and Little Brother has collected, we have quiet a few senators and high ranking military people right where we want them."

"Almost, we still need to find out who is at the center of this web," Piggy interjected.

"And where that fleet is supposed to head too," Face said draining his cup of caf.

"Why don't Little Brother and I head back to Denon and see what else we can get?"

"Shouldn't you two get some rest before you head back out?" Tahiri said sitting between Little Brother and Ratnena; eating a steak. Face saw that, while she was still suffering from her ordeal, her appetite was getting back to normal.

"We will sleep when we are done," Ratnena said with a dismissive wave and trying hard not to watch Tahiri eat. She never did like watching anyone eat meat, especially after that prank Tahiri pulled on her. "Besides the computers on Denon might know what happened to that ship yard we found."

Face figure she was right about that, when Ratnena and Little Brother got to the coordinates that he found on the ghost fleet all they found was a abandoned ship yard. Of course there was another explanation for the empty shipyards.

"Are you sure Little Brother copied the correct file," Piggy asked before he could.

Little Brother let out a string of bells and whistles that caused Tahiri to blush and cover her face and Squeaky to jerk in his seat. When Ratnena read what he said on her wrist translator, she had a hard time suppressing a grin. When Face looked over at Kell, the large man just rolled his eyes.

"Little Brother, kindly remember that Major SaBinring is your superior officer and you should answer him in a respectful manner," Squeaky snapped at Little Brother.

"Do I want to know what he said?" Face asked.

"Well sir, he wishes it to be known that he was not in error when he copied the information from the shadow fleet. There were, after all, some signs that a shipyard had been at that location recently."

"Was that exactly what he said?"

"That is the essence of his comment sir," Squeaky said. "The rest has no value being translated. I think he has been around a bad influence lately that is all. I am sure I can fix that problem."

"Really Vong why do you always have to act that way and get poor Little Brother in trouble."

"Are you sure they didn't abandon it because of your presence at the shadow fleet," Piggy asked before the comedy trio could get started.

"Well sir, I didn't see anything that would suggest that they noticed us. It was kind of creepy, you know, flying around all those ships and not seeing anything running."

"Little Brother agrees," Squeaky translated for the smaller droid, "he also states that their on board security procedures were quite easy to by-pass."

"We were wondering if the ship yards were not abandon because of their activates," Runt said with his eyes narrowed in thought, "but as a reward."

"You mean that they moved the shipyards as a way to pay off certain Senators?" Piggy asked with a grunt but he didn't seem to dismiss the idea out of hand.

"Yes, there had to be Senators on this side of the conspiracy to help funnel funds and personal to the "Vong-Free" movement. We are thinking that the intended use of the shipyards is finished now they will send a few to their biggest supporters as payment for their help."

"Shipyards are not that easy to move, sir," Shalla said.

"True, but they can be moved. Think about it though, if they were automated shipyards that would be a boom to who ever controls them." Piggy seemed to be warming up to the idea, "even if they were divided up among several senators the amount of income they would produce would be more then enough to convince some to help."

"Guess that is another reason to send Bora and Little Brother back to Denon," Kell said looking at Face, "maybe they could find out who is getting what and if there are any other shipyards out there."

"We'll have to find another way to get them in, _Sweet Sunrise _and _Sweet Sunset_ are both too hot right now."

"That shuttle they borrowed during the escape from _Hollow Nebula_?"

"Maybe …"

"I don't think that will work," Tyria said while getting up to refresh her drink, "so far a unknown spy has been seen in the presence of a YT-1300. Once while getting away from Denon and once fleeing from the _Hollow Nebula_ while in a stolen shuttle. You better believe that they will be on the look out for a shuttle like that showing up again."

"So we change some id numbers on the shuttle, we have done that before?" Sparks said looking confused.

"True but that takes time an if those ship yards are empty it could very well be that they have enough ships to do whatever they need to do. Which we still don't know what their intended mission is so we need to get her in their fast."

"So how do we do it," Kell asked his wife as she sat down next to him. Tahiri answered the question first.

"Master Sarkin, are you sure you want too, these two are more trouble then they are worth." Tahiri said with a snort.

"Of course," Face said slapping his hand against his head, sometimes the most obvious were over looked. "The Jedi have free run of Denon and even have a private hanger at the main military space port."

"Yes, we could fake up some papers for her to show that she and Little Brother work for me to help out in repairs and another set to get her access to the computers at the base. There is a floor reserved for Jedi that are in transit at the base, we could get her a room there with no problem. We just take my ship and go there with no one the wiser."

"Simple, I like that," Face said making up his mind, "Bora, Hall, Shalla, and Tyria get your heads together and come up with a id set for Bora. Doran, you better go also so you know the full background on her. We'll give you a story to go by if someone asks you about her but the more that you are in the planning the better off you will be. Prankster, how much time will you and Dagger need?" While Ratnena and Little Brother consulted each other, Face watched Tahiri closely. She looked worried about those two running off again without her around but she wasn't saying anything about joining them or trying to stop the plan. Which meant that she understood how important this mission is and was willing to trust everyone to make sure they got back. But no she was not happy about it at all.

"No more then a week sir, we already have a idea where to look and won't have as much to search this time."

"I think I can come up with some reason to hang around for a week and a little more if needed. After all Doran could use some exposure to the other Jedi around there and I could get some pointers while we are there."

"So much for a vacation," Doran said softly from his spot next to Shalla.

"Sorry kid," Shalla said in sympathy, "could be worst you could have the whole team along."

"That is so true the Vong is such a bore … ouch!"

"_Yuuzhan _Vong."

"Now girls behave," Face said suppressing a grin, "does anyone have anything else to add?" When no one said anything he moved on to the next item, "ok Charm Boy did you get anything out of that qahsa?"

"Nope, it wouldn't work for me for some reason. I think it might be tied into the Yuuzhan Vong bio-signature, that way if it ever fell into our hands it wouldn't work."

"Sounds like a simple security procedure," Kell said getting up to get some caf, "has Peacekeeper seen it yet?"

"Nope, she was being so good about staying in bed that I didn't want to take my chances by showing her the qahsa and having her run around thinking of getting in trouble. Do you want me to have her play with it after she gets done eating?"

"Naw, if we wait for her to get done eating even she will be ready to retire." Kell said straight face, Tahiri tried to give him the evil eye but even she was having a hard time not laughing with the rest. "Go get it for her, there may be something in there important for Prankster to know before she leaves."

"While we are waiting for Charm Boy to get back, Boom-boom and Sparks we need new transponders and such for our ships. Go through what records we have here and see what we can use. Get _Sweet Sunrise _done first, Shalla and Road Kill will help you when they get done with Prankster."

"And this time Boom-boom and Road Kill try not to waste too much time sucking on each others faces," Kell said as a quip. Face and Kell had known about the two lieutenants for a while and just wanted them to know they knew. By the look Tahiri gave them she had known too but was discrete about letting anyone know. It was Tahiri who was the clue that gave it away, not that she meant too but she used to get fluster and go red around those two. Not as red as Stacy was right now but enough to make Face watch those two a little more closely. Face really didn't care what they did during their off hours or even during relax duties here at the base, he just wanted to give them a little reminder that he knew all. Not that Fred seemed to mind, he was sitting there trying to deny that they were doing anything, which was hard to believe with that grin that he wore. The good nature joking went on until Elassar came back with the qahsa.

["Open,"] Tahiri said in Yuuzhan Vong after Elassar gave it too her, " hmm, there doesn't seem to be much in there. ["List the contents,] I was right there aren't much here one video file and a text file. The text seems to be a list of times, in Yuuzhan Vong format I will have to translate that later and coordinates."

"Planetary coordinates?" Face asked wondering why they included that in the message.

"I think so, Little Brother where is this located at," she rattled off one long set. The numbering system she was giving didn't sound like Basic but Yuuzhan Vong numbering, which only made sense since this was intended for a Yuuzhan Vong warrior, however Little Brother had been program to understand Yuuzhan Vong as well as Basic. Little Brother was quick in answering and when he was done she just nodded her head, "Yea I thought they sounded familiar."

"What sounded familiar," Face asked, Tahiri was a very smart person and knew three languages and with the worm she could understand droid talk but sometimes she forgot that not everyone could do the same thing.

"Little Brother said that it was in the Carida system, specifically in the Big Boom cantina, Nova station." Squeaky supplies before Tahiri could, "and there is even a lower set of coordinates which he could not plot but I believe it may be a certain table."

"Well, I always knew they were efficient but that is taking thing a little far," Shalla said in the long pause.

"Too efficient sometimes," Face said straighten up in his seat. It has been his experience that when someone was that detail they wanted something very badly and willing to kill to get what they wanted. "When do you have to be there?"

"Um three days sir, looks like at 2100 hours; if I remember correctly that was the start of the peak hour for that cantina." She looked over at Face; "there are a couple alternative dates and places if we miss this one."

"Does that file say what they want?"

"No sir, it is just a list of places and times."

"Maybe it's in that other file, Vong."

"Gee, wiz Rat, what would we simple folk do without a brain likes yours around?"

"I keep telling you …ouch!"

"Just play the file, Peacekeeper," Face said as Ratnena rubbed her shoulder. He wondered when Ratnena was going to learn not to push Tahiri like that. _Probably never, like sisters those two are._

"Ok, [play video file] … its working," Face could hear a typical Yuuzhan Vong voice coming from the qahsa, arrogant, harsh and full of growling, … Warmaster is greeting me in the name of Yum-Yuuzhan and …" Tahiri broke off, her eyes widened then narrow in a fashion that he always associated with trouble. Tyria and Doran suddenly flinched away from her, as if she was radiating heat. Squeaky started murmuring to himself and he looked as worried as a droid could.

"Tahiri," Ratnena said softly, so how she even knew not to push Tahiri right now.

"Tahiri," Face said a couple times but she was fixated on the qahsa, "Squeaky what is it saying."

"They are calling her the 'savior of the people' and the gods have sent vision to many of their people about this new mysterious Yuuzhan Vong warrior who is Jedi like. Not to just their priests and priestess but to many of the warriors, it has caused much dissent since this savior is Shamed. The gods have made it clear that this warrior is the only way they can survive but they would have to prove their loyalty to this warrior since," he broke off as Tahiri launched a string of curses in Basic, Yuuzhan Vong and Tusken Raider, "oh my."

"They have to prove to me that they won't kill me since I am a Shamed One," Tahiri growled out. When she looked up, Face was surprise to see her eyes, while flashing with anger, were also wet with tears. "And the gods had told them that I knew … that I knew."

"Knew what?" Face asked once she stopped talking and didn't seem to want to go on.

"That she knew of the purges that took place after the defeat at Yuuzhan'tar," Squeaky said.

"They killed them sir, not in sacrifice but in cold blood! Everyone of them they found, millions of them were wiped out!"

"Killed who?"

"The Shamed ones sir, the officer on that qahsa was talking about the purge of millions of shamed ones."


	18. Chapter 18

"Maybe I'll finally get a chance to get out and have some fun while I'm away," Ratnena said aloud while she finished packing her bag for the trip to Denon. Ratnena was mostly babbling to herself as she moved around the small quarters picking up equipment, supplies and clothing that she would need while her and Little Brother worked on getting the rest of the information out of the Galactic Alliance Military computers that would give them enough synthetic-rope to hang a few more traitors. They were close, very close, to finally being done with this assignment. For almost a year now, they had been hiding and sneaking around the galaxy trying to find enough pieces that would allow the Wraiths to return for the dead and present their cases to the Chief of State. "Do you want me to pick up anything special while I am there? You know a blond or brown hair male?"

Ratnena glanced over at the other person in her room. Tahiri sat quietly on her bunk, legs crossed and eyes closed neither acknowledging Ratnena nor her comments. Letting out a mental sigh she continued to talk about anything that popped into her head as she finished packing. For three days now, Tahiri hasn't said a whole lot to anyone. She would do her duties, sit with Ratnena during meals and in their, alleged, off time but she never said anything. She would just sit there, with her eyes closed, and meditate. It didn't bother Ratnena, much, because she knew that when the kid was ready to talk she would and pushing her may not be the best idea in the world. Ratnena had figured that out by the reaction Tahiri had when she read that thingy she got from Fusty. Tahiri took it really hard when she found out that the Rogue Yuuzhan Vong had killed every one they called 'Shamed' outright without a benefit of a trail or hearing.

"Or I could bring you back a monkey lizard, they're not as cute as a guy but a lot smarter and easier to train," Ratnena said sitting down across from Tahiri after she finished packing and unwrapping one of her sweet sticks. Again, Tahiri said nothing nor did she seem to hear anything and again Ratnena didn't push the issue. As she started rambling on about anything, Ratnena was kind of surprise that she wasn't pushing it. Being warm and fuzzy was _not_ something that she did a lot. Usually she was doing her best to dig and prod until she got want she wanted, no matter how much it may hurt the person. _Must be the Vong's influence_, she thought warily. That got a small reaction out of Tahiri; a hint of a smile crossed her face. Not missing a beat in her mindless drone, Ratnena stuck her tongue out at Tahiri and got a bigger smile. As Tahiri schooled her expression back to one of impassivity Ratnena was amazed how good it felt to win a smile from her friend.

Which in it self was a huge miracle since it has been years since she cared a millimeter about anyone outside her family. Even her gang that she ran with back home was not people that she cared about at all; they were just people she could use until she found something better. In addition, until she joined the Wraiths, her military career had pretty much been as it had been on the streets. Mostly fighting off men, sometimes literally, who, for reasons she never believed, thought she was the most desirable woman they had ever met. Receiving hostile stares or worst from jealous females who, for some reason, always thought she was going to 'steal their man', not that any of them were worth having anyways. She didn't like people and had very little use for them but they also never took her serious or respected her and she _hated _that feeling of being a trophy that some _male_ would parade around to show up his friends. Moreover, no matter how hard she tried she could never get anyone to see her, as she really was not what they wanted. _Is it any wonder I lashed out so much,_ Ratnena thought bitterly, _is it any wonder I can't stand men, especially after **He** …_

That thought got a huge reaction out of Tahiri, her greens eyes popped open for the first time in hours and a sad look raced across her face. Tahiri didn't say anything but her eyes held warmth and compassion in them, so much that it made Ratnena blush and look away. Ratnena started getting embarrassed by her blushing, which turn to shame then anger in a heartbeat.

"Don't look at me like that," she growled out not looking back. Even not looking at Tahiri, she felt the younger woman watching her, not pushing but letting Ratnena know she was there for her. _It's been ten years, old girl, nothing to get upset about anyways **HE** … _again anger spiked through her like a red-hot laser shot. She glanced at Tahiri and saw that she still watched her, not moving or saying anything, just being there letting Ratnena she was there for her. Ratnena thrust her face inches away from Tahiri's face and gave her a hard cold stare. "Look Jedi it is nothing, understand" she said in the coldest voice she could muster, "so just mind your own damn business, got it?" Ratnena felt ashamed for saying that, then she was angry at herself for being ashamed, angry at Tahiri for caring, ashamed for treating her only friend like that and angry at **_HIM_**. Angry at the whole universe that could careless about one young woman.

Moreover, Tahiri, who no doubt, could feel all this rolling out of Ratnena like a tide wave of despair sat there unmoving letting her friend know she was still there for her. Again, her emotions went on a roller coaster ride at light speed. Anger, despair, joy, fear and back again, on each dip anger was building. _She'll hurt me just like the others,_ Ratnena thought which was quickly followed up by; _she not going to hurt me, Tahiri is my friend! Like **HE** was? Friends don't exist, it's a rancor eat rancor world out there! Use them then lose them, safer that way, better that way! _Up and down Ratnena's emotions went till self-anger was ready to boil out of her like some volcano ready to explode and the whole time Tahiri sat across from her, Ratnena's face so close to her she could almost touch Tahiri's nose with her own, not moving or saying a word. She was just there for Ratnena in her own silent way.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything? Come on I know you know what I'm thinking! Go ahead and say it, you think I'm a freak don't you?" Ratnena leaned in even closer to Tahiri, "I know what you're thinking Jedi, that I am not as good as you, that I am not good enough to be anything! Well, I have news for you I am as good as you are, in fact I am better then you … you FREAK! If anyone around her is a FREAK, it is you! Your sitting there boo-hooing over a bunch of worthless scar heads! Uh Jedi, you think that makes you better person! You and your damn smug self over there judging all us poor inferior mortals that need you and your poo-doo kind to care for us! Well if you think that you freak you can think again, I don't need YOU! I don't need anyone do you hear me? _DO you hear me FREAK!_" All through the yelling and screaming Tahiri never moved a muscle or blink an eye, which just infuriated Ratnena even more. With a wordless shrike, she launched herself at Tahiri.

Ratnena didn't know what happened next, all she knew is somehow Tahiri, small little Tahiri, had pinned her to her bunk face down with her arms beneath her. Tahiri wasn't fighting her, just keeping her wrapped in a tight embrace so she couldn't hurt herself. She kept screaming and trying to get lose but to no avail. That just made her fight harder, figuring Tahiri must be using the Force to hold her down. Ratnena had no idea how long she fought; all she knew was that the rage in her just kept building and building until … suddenly she was exhausted. And to her mortification, she started crying like a little girl. Ratnena tried to fight again, to get away, so no one could see her being so weak, so pathetic. Still, Tahiri refused to let her go she just embraced her more.

"I am not a freak," Ratnena whispered out, half hoping Tahiri wouldn't hear her.

"No, you are a hero," Tahiri whispered back. Ratnena shook her head to deny what Tahiri said but the Jedi just ignored her, "you've saved my life several times now. Without you, we would all be dead and the forces of evil we are trying to stop would have no one to oppose them. I pray to the gods every day in thanks that they allowed you to be here with me, to allow me to have a friend like you."

"No," Ratnena moaned out along with the tears, she was a nothing couldn't Tahiri see that.

"Not since Anakin have I been so blessed as to have a friend like you, it is I who don't deserve a friend like you."

That made Ratnena cry even harder although she didn't understand why; she also started to feel as if a great weight was slowly leaving her body. Moreover, she was tired, so bone wearily tired, that she could do nothing but lay there and cry. Therefore, that is what she did until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Tahiri pulled a blanket over her friend as Rat finally fell asleep. Tahiri had always felt a burning ball of rage just beneath Ratnena's facade that she presented to the world but she never thought it was that deep or that strong. It had taking Ratnena about a half hour for her to burn herself out, although it felt like hours to Tahiri. Reaching down to pick up the sweet stick Ratnena had dropped earlier Tahiri had some dark thoughts of her own about who ever it was that hurt her friend like this. _Who ever this 'he' is had better hope for two things,_ Tahiri thought getting up to dispose of the sweet stick, _he better hope that he never crosses my path or he better have some fas good health plan. _Tahiri looked back at her sleeping friend one last time before walking out of her room.

As Tahiri walked down the steps down to the ground floor, she saw all of the Wraiths and droids, except for Commander Loran, Major Tainer and Eyeball whom were out on a mission, waiting down below for her. Major SaBinring and Dr. Targon didn't look very happy with her, not that she really could blame them since she had hit them with a Force blast to keep them out of the room. The rest just gave her questioning looks, the general feeling she was getting that they were concern for Ratnena health not the suspicion she would have received when they first joined the Wraiths. That would please Ratnena to know when she woke up.

"Sir," Tahiri said when she reached the floor and coming to attention in front of Major SaBinring.

"How is she, Flight Officer Tahiri," Major SaBinring asked, Tahiri always had some trouble understanding the emotions he gave off and right now was no exception.

"Sir, she is sleeping right now," Tahiri said hoping she wouldn't have to give out too much information in front of everyone.

"Were either of you physical hurt," Dr. Targon asked, he was being a doctor now, and she could hear that much in his voice.

"No sir, I was able to keep her from doing any harm," Tahiri answered truthfully. Physically neither one of them was harmed, emotionally was a different story but he didn't ask about that. "She is just very tired right now and needs some sleep. When she wakes up she will be ready for her mission."

"I guess we could postpone the mission for a few hours," Master Sarkin said. Both majors shot her a look that suggested that she was speaking out of turn. Master Sarkin glared back unflinching, "don't give me that look Piggy. We need her on this mission."

"Are you sure you can trust her on this mission," Lt. Gillian asked from the back of the group, "what if she flips out while you guys are there."

"Ma'am she won't have another attack while they are there, this was just a isolated episode."

"Really Tahiri, did you get a medical degree when I wasn't looking?" Dr. Targon asked sarcastically. Shaking his head he continued, "I need to give her a full exam before I release her for any more missions."

"Mission is scrubbed then," Major SaBinring said, "until Face gets back and he can decided what to do."

"Sir, you can't do that!"

"Flight Officer Tahiri, we need to make sure she is fit for duty …"

"Rat is fit, sir!"

"Her screaming was heard all over this base, Tahiri!" Major SaBinring snapped back, "she was violent and out of control. Admit it you had to use the Force to keep her from hurting you!"

"Sir, if you take her off this mission you will destroy her," Tahiri responded, ignoring the last statement he made. She really didn't want to admit that he was right. "She just lost control for a moment, she has a lot of problems she is working through …"

"Then she can work on them here not on Denon," Major SaBinring said, "I can't risk the mission on someone who is not mentally together. How can I trust a person on a mission like this one who is unstable?"

"Lara," Master Sarkin said coming over to stand next to Tahiri. She saw both Dr. Targon and Major SaBinring both jerked as if she shot them.

"These are two different situations Jedi Girl," Runt said. Master Sarkin looked over at Runt, not saying a word. Runt, after a few minutes, shook his head and added, "Ok maybe a little but …"

"But nothing, Runt. Look there is no one else here who can make computers dance like Ratnena can and she is the only one who can pull this mission off." Master Sarkin said, "the girl, hell you all, have been under tremendous amount of pressure here for months. A lot more pressure then we were ever under as new Wraiths. At least at that time we had friendly bases we could count on for help or to relax on. We didn't have everyone in the galaxy out to get us. I say we still 'go' I trust her to complete the mission."

"Sir," Tahiri said in a soft gentle voice, "we have to ask the question that needs answering. It is not whether or not we trust her, it is how could we have gotten this far without trusting her."

"Tyria and Tahiri, maybe you are both right but I can't in good faith as a doctor release someone who is a danger to herself, let alone to others on her team." Dr. Targon said in a tone that was as strong as steel. Tahiri started to say more but was stopped by Master Sarkin placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Charm Boy if you can't trust the word of two Jedi, then who could you trust?"

"We don't have that much time to give you a complete list, Jedi Girl," Major SaBinring said with a sigh, "but if Charm Boy doesn't release her the mission is scrubbed, understand."

"Yes sir," both Tahiri and the older Jedi said together. Tahiri added, "thank you sir. If you don't mind sir I would like to stay with her until she is awake."

"Just makes sure Charm Boy sees her as soon as she wakes up, understand?"

"Yes sir," Tahiri saluted and headed back up the stairs with the feeling that of all the battles she has fought this was the biggest victory she has achieved.

* * *

"Well, it could be worst I guess," Face said while taking a sip from his drink. Kell and him were making their final approach to "Hawk-Base" after spending three days at Nova Station with Eyeball. They wanted to see what kind of reception would have been waiting for Tahiri if they had decided to let her show up. Nothing had jumped out at them that would make them suspect that the Yuuzhan Vong were ready to destroy the entire station if she had shown up. Eyeball had identified one freighter as being registered to a known Peace Brigade member docked at the station. Kell and he had seen one or two lowlifes hanging around the Big Boom watching the table that they had marked as the one the coordinates gave. It had almost gone completely routine until the appointed hour arrived and a problem walked in to the bar.

"Why do you supposed they were there anyways," Kell said for the 15th time.

"Beats me," Face said with a sigh, "but that was a Noghri disguised as a Jawa and he was watching everyone but Han and Leia." Face being who Face was could tell lot about a person by their body language, even what planet they were from or species they were. When the Noghri walked into the cantina, his or her body language was most definably not that of a Jawa. After watching him it was easy to see whom the Noghri was protecting, Han just made it easier since he wasn't in that of elaborate of a disguise. Leia, it had to be Leia since where one was the other wasn't that far behind, was more made up making it harder to recognize her. That only made sense since Leia, being a Jedi and more importantly, a formal Chief of State and long time Senator, would be easier for most beings to notice her. "Maybe they were just passing through."

"Maybe," Kell didn't sound all that convinced either. Jedi rarely just showed up were the action was by chance. "Well we have three weeks to decided if we want to make the Tatooine meeting or not."

"And set up security for her too," Face said as he sent the command to the environmental doors protecting the hanger to open. As he guided the shuttle through the opening, he asked Kell who their best sniper was.

"Peacekeeper," he said with a snort, "she is at the top of list for everything but computers and fixing things."

As he landed the shuttle, he saw Piggy and Tahiri walk out from the trench to meet them.

"Tyria's ship is missing," Kell said in what he tried to make sound like a off the cuff statement but Face knew his friend was going to worry about his family until they got back. "Prankster better behave herself while they are gone."

"I wouldn't worry about her, you did a good job of straighten her out." Face said as he shut down the ship. "Eyeball make sure all your files are downloaded in to the bases main computer. We want to check and make sure we id all the bad guys."

Eyeball beeped once, a code that meant yes, and head towards the landing ramp. Eyeball had done a excellent job while on their mission, not as proficient as Little Brother, but he did a good enough job to protect their backs from the shuttle.

"Well lets go see what has gone wrong since we been gone," Kell said getting up from the co-pilots seat.

As the three walked down the ramp, Face noticed that Tahiri was fidgeting a bit more then was her norm, _probably wondering if she could go on her mission_, Face thought. Piggy seemed to be nervous about something also, which surprise Face a bit.

"Welcome home, sirs," Piggy said as both he and Peacekeeper came to attention.

"What's gone wrong," Kell asked returning their salutes. Face saw them both look even more guilty, especially Tahiri.

"Sirs, Squeaky has made some dinner for you, if you will follow us you can eat while we brief you," Tahiri said.

"Trying to bribe us, Peacekeeper," Face asked after exchanging looks with Kell. The bigger man just shrugged his shoulders as if too say 'why not'. Letting out another sigh, Face waved the group out into the trench, "at least we will be well fed when we get what ever bad news you have for us."

The food they had was very good; _Squeaky had really out done himself this time,_ Face thought as Piggy went through the routine news first. So far, the officials at Halmad, the system that they were located in, still seem to be clueless that the Wraiths were back. They had set up a series of satellites to beam news and senor returns to their base to keep an eye on their neighbors. One of the concern Face had was that someone would stumble across one of their flights in and out of 'Hawk Base' but their luck seems to be holding in that department. The next item was the need to get more supplies; Face knew that was coming up between the actions around Denon and Tahiri's appetite they would have to make a run soon.

"Have they fixed the _Sunrise_?" Face asked.

"Yes sir, new transponders and the works."

"Have Road Kill, Shalla, Sparks and Boom-boom head out in the morning. Just foodstuff, fuel and replacement parts, no weapons on this trip. We can get the extra torpedoes from the spear X-wings here."

"You want Squeak to head out with them?"

"No," Face said shaking his head, "nor any of the droids. I want them here working on the _Sunset_ and Squeaky s going to be needed here with us as we plan out the trip to Tatooine."

"So we are going to Tatooine," Peacekeeper asked.

"Yep, which is why you're staying here also. You are from there and it will be your butt on the line I want you to have as much say as possible in what we do."

"The other kids can handle their part without much trouble," Kell said moving his plate out of his way and leaned forward, "now what are you guys hiding?"

"We had a incident with Prankster," Piggy said.

"It was no big deal sir," Tahiri jumping in ignoring the look Kell gave her.

"What sort of problem?"

"We aren't sure what caused it, sir. But Ratnena started yelling and tried to attack Tahiri."

"She didn't try to attack me sir," Tahiri shooting a look at Piggy, "she just was releasing some stress."

"The entire base heard her releasing 'some stress' Flight Officer Tahiri," Piggy said shooting her a look of his own. "If you hadn't been using the Force you would have been hurt."

"Rat wouldn't hurt me on propose sir," Tahiri said and by her tone she truly believed that statement.

"Where is she now," Kell asked sounding concern. Face had a good idea where he wanted her to be, in medical under observation but he knew what he wanted was not always the same as what he got.

"Elassar examined her and then released her to leave with the Denon team," Piggy said not looking at Kell.

"SHE DID WHAT!" Kell said half rising out of his seat.

"Easy Kell," Face said then looked over at Tahiri, whose mouth was half open to say something, "Flight Officer Tahiri, unless you want to spend the rest of your tour as the head lifeguard on Hoth you'll keep quiet!" Face then turned to Piggy, "Piggy, you know what kind of time bomb she is. Why did you let her go to Denon."

"I didn't have much choice Face," Piggy said looking very uncomfortable, "we need that information if we are going to complete this mission. Except for Ghent, I have never seen or heard of anyone who can make a computer dance like she can. If anyone can get the information we need, it would be her." Piggy then looked over at Kell, "Tyria didn't help any when she kept remind me of Lara and she was quite willing to take her along as was your son."

Kell sat back down mumbling something about crazy Jedi and then asked if Piggy had briefed Tyria about Ratnena's history.

"Yes, but that just made her want to take Ratnena along even more," Piggy said holding out his hands as if to say 'what else could I do'. "After I told her, she agreed with Tahiri that they had to take her along or it would cause more problems down the road. And she also remind Elassar and I about some of the more colorful members of the Wraith squadron and how Wedge would takes chances with us that no one else would have."

"She would have to bring that up wouldn't she," Kell said sounding a bit calmer then he had a few minutes ago.

Face had to admit that Tyria had a point, many of the first couple of years the Wraiths had more then their share of walking time bombs and if anyone knew how to deal with them it was Tyria. "What did Elassar say was her problem?"

"He thinks she was just stressed due to our mission," Piggy said, "and he has a point. These kids have been under a lot of pressure since joining without much off time to relax."

"Yea," Face answered without knowing what to do about that, "I don't suppose Runt has any ideas on what to do?"

"As a matter of fact sir he does," Piggy said with a secret smile, "he just wants to wait till everyone is back."

"Good," Face knew if anyone could throw a party that would help the kids relax it would be Runt. "Now then Flight Officer Tahiri, do you have anything to add?"

"Just this sir, Rat would rather cut off her own arm then disappoint either you or Major Tainer. She looks up to you two and believes you saved her life by letting her join the Wraiths. What happened was just a isolated event and won't happen again."

"What did happen anyways?"

"Sir, I … I don't really know."

"Then how do you know she won't go nuts again?"

"Because it wasn't directed at any of us," Tahiri said with a far away look in her eyes, "she has told me a lot about her past. Something happened to her when she was about 12 that traumatize her severely and started her down this path of self-destruction. She still won't tell me what it was and I haven't really pushed her much on it but when she was screaming, she kept yelling about 'him'."

"Him," Face and the other two all exchanged looks. Ratnena somewhat violent reactions to men just came a little clearer, "who is him?"

"I don't know sir, I had Little Brother do a quick check of her records. She had been in them and made hash of her personal records from the age 13 and back. All I was able to get was that she went to a private school from the time she was 3 till she left, no reason given, at 13."

"I don't suppose you made any hard copies from the last time you fixed her recorders," Face asked Kell.

"Nope, Nitro had a back up copy but well …" Nitro was Kell's personal droid that was destroyed when the Wraith base on Borleias was attacked.

"Yea, guess next time we need to make multiple copies," Face said.

"She had done this before?" Tahiri said looking at each of the superior officers in turn.

"Every chance she gets," Face answered, "ok there not much we can do except keep a extra eye on her when she gets back."

"Yes sir, I'll be glad to do that for you," Tahiri said eagerly. Face and Kell both exchanged looks, Face still wasn't sure if it was a good idea having the two most violent people in the squadron acting as relief vales for each other. "Don't worry about me sir, I can keep her in line. After all I did calm her down after she …"

"After she what, Flight Officer Tahiri," Face asked when she broke off and started blushing.

"Well sir, um … one night after we all got here she was um bored and sort of looked through all the files and sort of came across the plan you and Major Tainer had about keeping a eye on her and me." Tahiri said going crimson and started squirming in her seat. Face and Kell both had a hard time keeping their faces straight, they often wondered if those two would ever figure it out. "I was able to show her the bright side about receiving … you know … special training at the hands of two of the most experience …"

"Enough buttering us up, Flight Officer Tahiri. You are excused and before you go off shift tonight make sure a order is logged that we have a briefing right after morning meal." After she saluted and fled, Face turned to the other two with a questioning look on his face. "Whose bright idea was it to recruit a Jedi anyways?"

"Hey I wanted that nice little kitten but no you just had to be the first to get a Jedi," Kell said straight face, then turn to Piggy, "are you sure she was fit to leave."

"I hate to admit it but I think Tyria and Tahiri were right, she needed to go on this mission. Ratnena was very quiet after that happened as if she was afraid everyone here would want to get rid of her. No one gave her a hard time and that didn't have anything to do with her past, even Shalla was concern. However, she needed to prove to herself that she is still needed and wanted around here. Denon is supposed to be low stress, an easy in and out without much chance of detection. If there is any problem Tyria and Little Brother can handle it."

"Well guess we find out when they get back," Kell said getting up and heading to his quarters with Piggy following him out.

As Face stood up and cleaned up the table, he hoped that all the trust they had placed in Ratnena wouldn't come back to bite them at the wrong time.


	19. Chapter 19

"Well it has been wonderful seeing you again Tyria," Luke said as he walked with her and her son Doran to their ship at the Jedi hanger. "I wish you could stay longer but I understand your desire to head back out."

"Thank you Master Skywalker," Tyria answered back smoothly and giving Luke a warm smile, "but two weeks were really longer then we had planned on staying. Doran and I have some work to do out there and the sooner we get started the sooner we can get it done."

"As I said I do understand," Luke said as Tyria's young mechanic walked up to the small group.

"Master Sarkin, the preflight is complete and we have clearance to the hyperspace jump point." The young blond said looking very uncomfortable at the moment. Luke had noticed that she was always acting nervous around him and the others. Tyria had told him earlier that it was just the fact she was shy around others is why she fidgets a lot. Luke knew that was a lie but it didn't bother him much in this case. "Also you luggage is already loaded and stored."

"Thank you Sandy," Tyria said and turning to Luke, "I will make sure to attend the Jedi gathering in three months on Ossus."

"Thank you, we have several new Jedi to welcome to our ranks and I would love to have the rest spend time with Doran. I think his experiences out in the real world would be a great bonus for the others to learn from."

"As would he from spending time around them," Tyria said. Doran looked less pleased hearing that he would still get no vacation time. Tyria and Doran both gave him a bow and headed to the ship. The young blond just gave a short nod and moved quickly to get ahead of the pair.

Luke watched the small shuttle lift off and head towards space and then turn to head back to his office. He wished Tyria had been upfront with him and told him that she was working with the Wraiths but understood her need to keep their existence a secret. He wouldn't have even been suspicious of her and Doran _if_ certain events had not happened when they did. Luke shook his head in amusement, Han believed in luck but not Luke not anymore. What many would call luck was just the Force moving events to help out the good guys. But in this case, well luck may well exist, because if Whistler hadn't been doing a records search when he was he would have missed 'Sandy' logging in and covering her tracks at the same time. An action that, to a human eye, would have been missed completely but to the mystified little droid, he clearly saw the action. He began a discreet and he had hoped untraceable search on 'Sandy' in the net. He was able to pull up a profile of 'Sandy', including a picture, before 'Sandy' caught him and stopped him cold in his tracks.

Whistler naturally reported the actions to Corran, who in turn contacted Luke. They both done some background work on the Wraiths and compared the picture Whistler was able to snag before 'Sandy' had altered everything in the profile to the know list of Wraiths. None of the pictures matched any of the ones on record nor did the new profile that 'Sandy' had created. Sandy also didn't look like the girl that Tyria had tagging along with her either. However, check the records that they had they saw that one of the Wraiths had the expertise to slice into the computer and cover her tracks like 'Sandy' was and that was Ratnena Bora, which, unfortunately, they couldn't find a file about her either anymore. So Luke too a huge gamble and had them keep quiet about the computer breach. Instead Luke had Whistler and Corran backtrack her activities to see where she had been in the system not where she was.

When Luke walked into his office and saw Corran's face, he had a good idea how well that was going.

"No luck," Luke asked as he walked over to his desk.

"Zip," Corran said laying a data chip on the desk, "but I did find a picture of Ratnena Bora finally."

"Where did you find it at," Luke asked as he slid the data chip into his computer interface. A group photo of young children, many looking very pleased to have their picture taken and one young girl who look like she would rather be anywhere but there. Luke clicked on the picture to bring a very sad and angry young woman's picture to the forefront. The caption said "Bora, Ratnena", Luke was stuck by the look of the little girl's eyes and the pain they projected.

"That was the last class picture she was in at the advance school on Kidriff 5 before she was asked to leave."

"Asked, why?"

"I don't know the recorded had been tampered with so many times it is practically unreadable. I got that picture from her parents, I told them I was doing a story on some of the Wraiths and asked for a early picture of Ratnena for the story."

"How are they doing?" Luke asked he knew how hard it was to lose family members.

"About as well as you could considering you think your youngest child was dead," Corran rubbed his face, "I must be getting old Luke, I sat there for six hours listing to her mother tell me stories after stories about Ratnena growing up. I wanted to tell her that we think she is still alive but …"

"I understand," Luke said bring up an age progression picture of Ratnena from an early woman to now and compare it to the picture of Sandy that Artoo was able to get. "They look the same to me, we still have no idea what she was looking for?"

"None, Whistler thinks that a droid was helping her with the search."

"Little Brother?"

"That is my guess, he was programmed to be the best at the spy game."

"And he was programmed by the best, if I remember correctly they copied some of Whistler's programming into him." Luke leaned back and looked out his view port to the sprawling cityscape before him, "but what were they doing here?"

"We're not sure but Whistler found some interesting things while doing his search," Corran said.

"Such as," Luke said turning to look at him.

"Well, bogus military expense reports, some senators in the 'Vong-Free' movement coming into credits that is hard to explain. Things like that, I have him and Artoo doing a complete search into them since we have no idea what Ratnena was looking for and …"

"And that could have been what is keeping the Wraiths 'dead'?"

"Yes, if we agree it was the Wraiths taking out certain shipyards and supply bases on our side as well as Yuuzhan Vong depots. It could be that they uncovered some shady dealing on our side that prevented them from coming out of hiding."

"And it wouldn't be the first time anything like this has happened before," Luke said as a he thought about everything they have discussed so far. "Artoo and Whistler are being discreet about all this?"

"Yep, anything they find goes to only you and I. Not even Valin knows anything about it."

"I talked to Han and Leia earlier, they met with Lando at Nova Station and are now trying to find Talon Karrde but it could take awhile, any chance do you think your father-in-law could help?"

"Talk about no good deed goes unpunished," Corran said, making a face as if he bit into something sour.

"I am sure he will be just as happy to see you as well," Luke said with a grin, "and you could take Valin with you. I am sure he would want to tell his grandfather about his graduation in a few months."

"Thanks Luke, I am trying to keep him from the Dark Side you know," Corran said but ended up nodding in agreement, "but yea I go see what he knows. If there is anything crooked going on he will know about it if not involved. If I find out anything I let you and Han and Leia know. But you get to explain to the Ossus officials about a red Star Destroyer that will be showing up soon."

"I'm sure they will be understanding," Luke said then amended that statement after seeing the look Corran gave him, "well I am sure they will be understanding with three months advance warning."

* * *

"Looks like we got away with it," Doran said from behind Ratnena as they launched into hyperspace. She wasn't so sure about that since she was sure the Jedi had picked up on her activities back on Denon. Little Brother said something also but Ratnena didn't look at what he said. Doran, however, did look at the translation. "He says that he is sure you covered your tracks as well as he could have."

"Doran, why don't you and Little Brother go see what we have in the way of food?" Tyria said after a few tense and quiet minutes passed. Tyria waited till they were alone before turning to Ratnena. "You didn't screw up, Prankster."

"I should've pulled out as soon as I detached that tracer. I should pulled out and we should burn ions right then and there."

"That could have been the worst response, Prankster. If we would've fled at the first sign of trouble that would have confirmed, without a doubt, that we were working together and Luke would need no more then that to come after us. No, what you did was the right thing, you covered your tracks, left some clues behind that will direct them to see what we already know and without them realizing that you did it. On top of that you still were able to complete your mission."

"Maybe," which was a polite way of saying that she didn't agree, "but if I hadn't been so sloppy in the first place they would have never caught on."

"Maybe," Tyria said in the same tone as Ratnena had used, "or they could have just gotten lucky when they found you. If they were suspicious it may have been more because of Tahiri's little escape a few weeks ago, don't you think?"

"They trusted me to pull off this mission and I … failed," Ratnena said chocking on the word 'failed'. She was hoping to use this mission to prove to everyone that they could still trust her and now that was ruined, just like she ruined everything in the past.

"And you did pull off the mission, Ratnena. You did everything Face and Kell would have done," Tyria said, Ratnena could hear a smile in her voice, "in fact you act more like Kell did in the old days then you know."

"Ma'am," Ratnena asked in a puzzled voice and looked over at Tyria who was watching her with a huge grin on her face.

"When we get back ask him about his first medal and know this, you can sit up here and feel sorry for yourself or you can come back with me and go through all that data you collected so we can write up the reports. If you stay up here feeling sorry for yourself I will make sure Kell and Tahiri spend equal amount of time pounding some sense into you when we get back."

"Oh that would be bad," Ratnena said with a grim look on her face. She remembers the last time she felt sorry about a screw up and how Tahiri reacted. "No, Tahiri would enjoy that too much."

"And you don't think Kell wouldn't enjoy helping her?"

"Oh yea he would," Ratnena was very sure about that.

"Then lets go write that report up, that way we can goof off while they have to do all the work," Tyria said with a grin and wink.

"Yea, I like that idea," Ratnena said smiling for the first time, "make them do some honest work for once while we get to relax for once." _And,_ Ratnena thought as she followed Tyria off the bridge, _maybe I could make up for my mistake by getting as much information out of that data as I can._

_

* * *

_

"The warrior did not show at the first gathering …" the man said to his master through the villip. His master had sent him out to do the preliminary meeting, stating the warrior would find him less threatening then if he showed up himself. A soft approach that the man had though was alien to the Yuuzhan Vong.

**_"Then go to Tatooine and prepare to met him there,"_** the image of his boss growled out as if he was speaking to a newborn child. The man started to reply but was cut off again. **_"If you meet the warrior there you will bring him to me, no excuses! And if anything happened to that warrior, you will know pain that even the gods would cry out in anguish from, do you understand!"_**

"Yes my …" and the villip reverted back to its original ball state. The man rocked back on his heels and stood up to put the villip back in its storage space. His boss, Nor Hur, was worried, no that was incorrect, his master was … scared. He has not heard such desperation in any Yuuzhan Vong's voice since the dark days after the defeat at Coruscant. He had heard rumors about strange visions that many of the elites were receiving from the gods, visions that involved a Shamed One but he didn't believe them. Well now he must believe them, too many were too concern with his mission to seek out this super warrior. This warrior who, despite the best efforts of the trice cursed Jedi had failed to capture on Denon. He had follow the chase of the warrior through the streets of Denon, he watch in amazement as this warrior did feats that only a Jedi could have done. It had made him wonder if the Abomination was truly dead and when he returned to receive his new orders he broached the idea to Nor Hur as an explanation to how the warrior was able to best the Jedi. Since in his experience only a Jedi can out do another Jedi.

He was still recovering from the beating he took for suggesting such a blaspheme statement. The Slayer that was sent to destroy the Abomination was dead, the base that the girl was at completely destroyed, and to his superior that was proof enough that it was dead. But the man wasn't sure then and he still had doubts. The ships that help the warrior escape, their times was excellent, their plan of attack brilliant, and smacked of Wraiths. If even one Wraith had survived, then the Abomination had survived as well. Loran or Tainer or that pig could have plan and execute a rescue like he saw. Since his leaders wish to remain blind to that very real possibly, well he would have to keep an eye out for them. After all that was his job, to destroy the enemies of the Yuuzhan Vong.

* * *

"There is some kind of meeting between some Peace Brigade big wig and a unknown at Tatooine, Mos Eisley to be exact," Admiral Kre'fey said to Alema Rar, whom was sitting alone in his office with him.

"The warrior?" She asked in a tone that left no doubt in his mind how she felt about a third chance to get him.

"We are not certain but there is a strong possibility," Kre'fey nodded his head; he knew he picked the right Jedi for this mission. "If so I want you and your men to take care of this annoyance."

"Gladly sir," she replied with a smile that a praetor would be proud to wear. "If he shows up, he won't escape this time."

"He may not be a he but a she. One of my people came up with a crack pot idea that this warrior could be Tahiri Veila in disguise."

"That though has crossed my mind once or twice too sir," Alema said with a sour look on her face, "he or she was doing too much that a scar head shouldn't be able to do. And Jacen's attitude towards it also made me wonder."

"Yes, although I personally think it is a long shot at best, I would rather have you there then Jaina. Just incase I am wrong."

"Don't trust the dear colonel, Admiral?" Alema said with a sly smile.

"Oh I trust her in almost all matters but Tahiri, while Jaina agrees is a greater danger to us then hundred Vong, is very close to the Solo family. I rather not place any of my officers in such a position if I can avoid it."

"I understand completely sir," Alema said picking up the data chip he gave her earlier, " my men and I will be happy to accept this assignment. And if it is Tahiri running around sir, well if there is no body no one else has to know."

"Very well, Major Rar, good hunting."

* * *

Leia Organa-Solo walked into the cockpit of the _Millennium Falcon_ seeing a familiar sight, Han at the pilot seat and C-3PO in the co-pilot seat arguing. Han has been teaching 3PO how to fly the _Falcon _with very mixed and some amusing outcomes. Normally she would have some smart remark upon witnessing the scene but not right now. Now she had more important things on her mind. "Han, we need to get to Tatooine."

"Mistress Leia, why would we want to go to Tatooine?" 3PO said turning to look at her. Even though he was a droid, his voice contain a tone which screamed that anyone wishing to go there need their head examined. 3PO did not have many fond memories of Tatooine.

"I hate to agree with Goldenrod on anything, honey," Han said looking dubious as 3PO sounded, "but we would we go there? We just got a line on Talon, shouldn't we head there instead?"

"Han we have to get there and soon," Leia said, when Han started to argue with her, she decided to cut the argument short, " it's a Jedi thing Han."

"Oh that explains everything," Han said sarcastically and rolled his eyes, "you heard the lady Goldenrod. Next stop Tatooine, you think you can plot a course there without hitting anything."

"Sir, I am quite capable of a simple calculations as a hyperspace jump," 3PO said in his normal voice.

"Yea like how you almost hit that star on the way to Nova Station," Han retorted.

Leia blocked out their voices as she leaned back in her seat behind Han, she hoped they could get there in time to do … whatever they need to do. The Force was not clear what would happen just that she needed to be there to stop the Dark Side.

* * *

_Everything is working out Sekot?_ Danni asked during her talks with Sekot.

**_The forces that wish to stop us are gathering to stop Tahiri, but they will …_** the voice of Sekot stopped as if taken by surprise. Danni wondered briefly what could surprise the living example of the Force. **_No Danni, have faith I am not taken by surprise. The addition of the Solos was not anticipated in my plan that is all._**

The Solos, are Jaina and Jacen going to be at Tatooine? Danni wasn't sure if that was such a good idea. Jaina and Jacen haven't been taught the True Way yet; they may act without knowing that they were going against the True Way. Especially Jaina, she still believed in the Lie, that there was a dark and light in the Force instead of just the True Way.

**_No, their parents, Leia and Han, somehow found out about Tatooine and are headed that way as we speak._**

We must find a way to stop them Sekot, Danni said, she was sure that they would prove to be more trouble then it was worth. _They will never accept the True Way; they are too entrenched in the old ways. They would allow the Lie to be told then summit to Your Plan._

**Peace my young voice peace, their arrive to Tatooine will not effect the outcome and to stop them would just allow the forces against us to rally together under a common banner. Remember even the Solos and Skywalker will join the True Way once they have learned of it. But it is too early as of yet, too many force would strike at us out of fear, petty jealousy and greed. No, whether they are there or not has no bearing on My Plan. However, my young cousin on Coruscant …**

The Slave Seed is working perfectly Sekot, Danni thought as she rubbed the scar on her chest where the Shapers planted it while she was on Coruscant. Like Jacen's experiences, she know had limited contact with the young world brain. _Although many parts of It's mind is hidden from me …_

**Yes I can see it in your mind; the World Brian is fighting all attempts to be brought to the New Way.**

Yes Sekot, I fear it has been spoiled by the influences of the old Yuuzhan Vong.

**I fear you are correct Danni; we may have to end its misery soon. But that is something we will need to address later. For now we must finish preparing Zonama for the arrival of the converted.**

_Yes Sekot, _Danni let her eyes search outside her simple hut to the fields and forest surrounding her home. All over the planet Ferroines and Yuuzhan Vong work tirelessly to heal all the damage caused by Sekot's many travels through hyperspace. To make the planet a healthier, greener planet, and in making Zonama a green living planet Sekot was growing stronger also. Danni could feel the growing strength in the Force and rejoiced by the feeling. Soon there will be no more discord in the galaxy; all shall sing the praises of Sekot.

* * *

Ratnena was in her quarters, not hiding because she had no reason to hide, but she trying to stay out of the way. When she got back and presented everyone the results of her mission they all praised her for her work. It wasn't a snow job either, they were happy that she was able to get as much as she did, even if it took a week longer then they had originally planned. Ratnena was able to tie up many of the lose ends from the Peace brigade connections, to the spy ring that had done so much damage to the GA, and the ties of the military to the 'Vong-Free' society. She didn't have everything that they could have found but they had more then enough to present to the Chief of State and let him deal with it. Which means they could come out of hiding and let the galaxy know that they are alive. Not that she would ever admit it aloud but she missed talking with her family and was looking forward to see what a success she had finally made of herself.

_Heck even Explosion Boy thought I did a great job,_ Ratnena though with amusement. After the briefing Major Tainer and Tyria took her aside and had a long talk. He helped her see things in a different light and understand how we could be our biggest critics. Although she still felt the ever-present shadow of **_HIM_** waiting for her to screw up so **_HE_** could remind her of her short comings, the Wraiths were helping in making **_HIS_** shadow a bad dream instead of the nightmare she as always known.

Of course she still didn't know how Tahiri felt about all this, she has been busy planning her mission to Tatooine since Commander Loren and Major Tainer returned from Nova Station. For the last couple days the rest of the Wraiths had been brought in to help refine the plan. Which was simple, Explosion Boy, Little Brother and her would show up a day early, in the _Sweet Sunrise,_ to scout out the position while the rest waited outside the system in the _Sweet Sunset_. When the appointed time arrives Tahiri would enter Tatooine via X-wing and met with whom ever was there.

"Yea," Ratnena said to whom ever was softly knocking on her door, when there was no answer, she grudging got up from her bunk and went over and open it. Then she was back peddling to the other side of her small quarters with Tahiri, and her eyes having that weird look in them whenever she was really mad, keeping up with her. When Ratnena's back hit the wall, Tahiri shot her arms up to slap the bulkhead on either side of her head, basically pinning her in place.

"Um hi Vo … err Tahiri, how you doing," Ratnena said giving her a nervous smile.

"You," Tahiri bit out slowly, looking up at Ratnena and pinning her to the bulkhead with her blazing eyes more effectively then she was with her arms. "You have been avoiding me."

"What? No, no not me …" Ratnena stammered out, she had been avoiding Tahiri since she got back. Which wasn't easy on a base as small as this one. But she was still worried about Tahiri reaction to her since she got back. Like her family, any rejection from Tahiri would hurt more then from all the Wraiths combined. And Tahiri had seen her at her lowest point.

"Yes," the younger and smaller girl bit out again, "you have."

"No, you been busy …"

"Not," she bit out and leaned in causing Ratnena to shrink down, "that busy." Tahiri pushed off the wall and back up several spaces to give Ratnena some breathing space. "Remember the night you found out who I really was, what I really am?"

"Yea," Ratnena answered, she knew sounded as confused as she looked.

"I was in the refresher balling my eyes out and scared to death that you would hate me because I am half Yuuzhan Vong. But you didn't, did you. No, Rat you told me that what I was didn't matter to you. That you were my friend." Tahiri took a deep breath then closed her eyes. When she reopened them they were nearly back to her normal self. "I am your friend Rat, no matter what and I would never look down at you for what happened. That what friends do Rat, we are there for each other at both the highs and lows."

"Well, yea thanks Vong, sorry about avoiding you it was just …" Ratnena breaking off embarrassed.

"I know Rat, I wish that you would open up too me about what is eating you but I understand why you don't. I been there before and I just want you to know I will always will be here for you. I also understand why you don't trust people, I'm still not good at trusting people or making friends. All my friends usually end up dead"

"Yea and I end up trying to kill mine," Ratnena said sharing a smile with Tahiri, "I just want to say, thanks for everything you know."

"You're welcome," Tahiri said giving Ratnena one of her rare Yuuzhan Vong salutes. " Now, get some sleep we leave early tomorrow and I need you to be awake to make sure nothing bad happens to me."

"You did plan in some time for me to go 'man hunting', didn't you?"

"Rat," Tahiri said rolling her eyes and starting to blush, "can you go five minutes without thinking about guys."

"Well if you guys would give me time to go find a guy …"

"I'm not listening to this," Tahiri said laughing and heading out the door, "just be ready."

Ratnena, laughing got up and closed her door, standing there for a moment she thought really hard and was rewarded with a …"RAT! STOP THAT!"


	20. Chapter 20

"Well, at least it is sunny here," Han said sourly as they sat eating at one of the many local eating establishments in Mos Eisley. He was also scratching at his non-elaborate disguise that mostly consisted of hair dye and a few skin patches.

"It's Tatooine, dear," Leia said in her molly outfit, red dye and long desert robe common for the latest fashion on Tatooine. Over the past few years, Leia had develop a talent for uncover work, a talent she could have done without, and was able to come up with a function yet comfortable costume. At least it would be comfortable on many planets and not the bake oven that was Tatooine. "It is always sunny here."

"Yea, the perfect vacations spot," Han said watching the crowd wondering around in the early afternoon sun. "The place hasn't changed much has it?"

"No, I was just thinking the same thing," Leia said also watching the crowd act in the same manner in many market places that was found all over the Galactic Alliance. Some had come out to find the necessities of life while others were here to provide those necessities; some came to help their fellow citizens and others to help themselves to their fellow citizen's goods, whether or not they wanted to part with them. Han had pointed out at least three smugglers groups that he had spotted operating out of the spaceport along with a whole host of 'independent' shippers. There was also a good size military presence here on Tatooine due to the threat of invasion from the Yuuzhan Vong, even thought they never made a serious attempt during the war or after. Leia had heard some rumors about moving the garrison off Tatooine and move it closer to the Hutt space but apparently, that had just been talk. Tatooine did sit near the Coreillian Run Hyperspace lane and could assist any number of near-by systems in the event of a Yuuzhan Vong raid, which still occurred out here on the Outer Rim. "One of the more charming aspects of Tatooine, I guess, change happens much slower out here."

"You got a point there, I bet your father could come back and still be able to find his way around." Han said with a grimace and lowered his voice so only Leia could hear him. "Three Jedi are from Tatooine and all three couldn't wait till get as far away as they could and I keep ending up back here."

"Oh it's not that bad," Leia said in a teasing voice, "I was also thinking how nice it would be to retire here." Han looked at her if she started speaking Hutt, "we could get a nice spread, do some farming, and get 3PO to help you with the chores. It could be fun."

"I think Goldenrod was right, you been spending too much time in the sun," Han said getting up from his seat, "lets get back to the ship and see if the boss has any jobs for us. And while we are there we can get you an appointment to have your head examined."

Leia got up also; they had already paid for their meals since this was not the kind of place the relied on their customer's good will, and followed him out of the building. She didn't look behind her to make sure Meewalh, their Noghri bodyguard, was behind them. If there was one person she could always count on it was Meewalh, she would protect Han and her from all harm with her life if necessary. Meewalh, who has been with Han and Leia since before Coruscant fell, has always silently and competent handling her duties. Even after losing her very close friend Adarakh on Coruscant, she stayed with the Solos to fulfill what the Noghri believe to be their sacred duty to protect the one who freed them from slavery and erase the stain of their dishonor they hold for serving the Empire. _One of these days I am going to figure out just HOW Luke managed to convince them to leave him alone. _Once outside she had to blink against the blinding suns and the blowing dust.

"Still want to move here," Han asked with his crooked smile.

"Of course dear," she answered back sweetly and spent most of the way back to the _Falcon_ teasing him about it.

About half way back, Han suddenly grab Leia's arm and pulled her into a doorway of an abandon store.

"What's it?"

"I hate it when you are always right," Han said getting his blaster out and peeking around the door, "tell me that isn't who I think it is."

"Where …" she broke off because it drew her like a magnet, walking from the hanger area was the warrior they chased all over Denon. Leia reached out with the Force to confirm that it was a Yuuzhan Vong and was surprise to see him turn and look right at Han and her. The warrior didn't break his stride but continued to walk towards the main avenue.

"Well," Han asked easing his way back out in to the alley.

"It's a Yuuzhan Vong alright," Leia said following him out, "but I couldn't tell if it was Tahiri or not."

"He or I should say she looked right at us," Han said sliding his blaster back in to his holster.

"I know and I think he or she recognized us too," Leia said, rearranging her robes so she could get her light saber out if needed. "Meewalh?" Leia turned and knew her bodyguard was right behind her. "What do you think?"

"I will need to get closer to get a scent," she said quietly.

"That is what I thought," Han said blowing a breath out, "ok we will follow her for now. If we get a chance we try to talk to her quiet like."

"And if it is not her," Leia asked following Han down the alley.

"Then we won't be so quiet."

* * *

**_"Trouble,"_** the tiny voice of Tahiri coming across the com-link that Kell had clip to his shirt collar for easy access. He was sitting in the Mos Eisley Cantina; which, according to local legend, was the same one where Han and Luke had met for the first time many years ago. When Kell and Ratnena first scouted out this location, he wondered if it was as dark, dank and dirty today as it was 30 or so years ago. It sure fit the bill as the kind of place that people could meet and talk without worrying about being interrupted by any good upstanding law-abiding citizens. If anything you had to be worried about being caught in the cross fire from some dispute.

"What is it," he asked bring his drink up to cover his mouth.

**_"Han and Leia are here and they are following me."_** Kell silently swore to himself, if there was trouble anywhere Han and Leia usually found their way into the middle of it. **_"I haven't seen their bodyguard yet but I am sure there is one around somewhere."_**

"Right, do you want to abort," Kell asked quietly. This was Tahiri's mission, she was the expert and it was her call.

**_"No, not yet,"_** she said after a pause. No doubt, she was weighting the risk of the Solos stumbling in at the wrong time. Not the risk to her, since she was young and thought she was slug proof but the risk to the Solos, whom she looked up to almost as if they were her parents. **_"I still have time; I'm going to see if I can lose them."_**

Kell clicked his comm-link once to show he heard and agreed he then heard a second click from Ratnena. Ratnena was on the other side of the cantina watching that end for trouble. Ratnena was dressed in a padded suit, wearing makeup and dye her hair to a grayish hue to it to make her appear to be an aging spacer that put in too many hard years in space. Ratnena didn't complain too much about carrying the extra weight around, _Yea that is like saying Hoth is only a little bit chilly, _Kell thought with amusement. The only bright point to her way of thinking was she didn't have a bunch of people drooling over her. However, awkward her disguised was or how much it made her sweat, she was being very professional about the mission. Kell couldn't ask more from anyone then to do their jobs. Sitting his drink down he gave his end of the cantina the once over again and waited for the show to start.

* * *

"We might as well admit it Han, we lost her," Leia said looking up and down the side alley that they thought the warrior might have disappeared down. They chased her from spaceport to the other end of town but haven't seen her for about 5 minutes.

"I knew she was too good at this spy stuff," Han said shaking his head.

"Maybe we should contact the local officials," that was something she didn't want to really do, not yet anyways. By the way Han was looking he didn't want to yet either.

"No, on the off chance it is Tahiri the few who know the better," Han rubbed his chin, narrowing his eyes as he thought through the problem. "If isn't her, there will be enough time later to call them in."

"Well, we should we start looking," Leia said as Meewalh silently walked up beside her.

"She was going away from the port," Han said spinning in a slow circle. "Where would you go around here to meet someone in private?"

"This is Tatooine Han, there must be hundreds of places like that," Leia said, "Do you think she went to Jabba's old palace?"

"Too far away," Han answered her, "she could have flown out there. She is too smart to be that far away from her ride. Come on, I got an idea where to start."

"Where?" By then Leia was talking to his back.

"The cantinas around the port," Han said over his shoulder.

"But …"

"Like I said she is too smart to be that far from her ship and since she was able to lose us so easily …"

"She led us here," Leia said, she was somewhat mad that Tahiri was able to trick them so easily. "Here I thought we had out grown children being able to trick us like this."

"Tahiri had a late start," Han said throwing a grin over his shoulder, "she making up for all those years we weren't around. All that means is she grounded when I get her home."

"Not if I beat you to it."

* * *

The man walked over to the booth that held the warrior, who appeared to be wearing a standard ooglith masquerade, he had been sent to find. His first impression of him was not very flattering, he didn't see how such a small man could fit in such an auspiciously place in the gods plans. True he had seen the warrior in action on Denon but still, he gave a mental shrug, the gods do as they please. It was not his place to make such judgments he was, after all, just a messenger.

["Greetings Great One,"] he said in the Holy Tongue as he sat down in the booth. The warrior gave him the once over and by the expression on his face; he didn't like what he saw.

"You're an Infidel," the warrior said with a sneer.

["That is correct …"]

"Speak Basic brain of a meat maggot, do not fowl my ears with your blasphemy attempt to be a Chosen One."

["My Master wish for me to …"] the man started to say only to be cut off again by this … upstart.

"To alert the other infidels of our true identity before you are able to pass on his message, is that it fool? Because that is what will happen if anyone around us can understand your pathetic attempts at being a Chosen One." The warrior growled out and leaning forward in his seat.

"My life is in the hands of the gods, warrior, I do not fear death," the man said with an answering sneer. He couldn't help himself from adding in a small barb; "unlike some …" He saw the fist coming but could not move fast enough to block it. The warrior hit him with a left cross that nearly drove him into the wall next to him. His head was still ringing, he never though such a small person could deliver such a blow, when the warrior grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in close.

"Insult me again maggot and I won't fowl my own hands with your death, I will send your bleeding but still breathing carcass back from where ever you came from and let them dispose of you." The warrior rasped out in a whisper so harsh he could barely understand him. In addition, something was strange about his eyes. It was almost as if a god was looking at him.

"Forgive this worm, master," the man said in a whisper and lowered his eyes in a respectful position. "My life is yours to take."

"Never forget that Infidel," the warrior said releasing him and lean back in his seat. He let his gaze wonder around the room as he spoke, "and look at me. You have already made a big enough spectacle of yourself. Also tell your men to relax or …"

"Of course lord," the man signaled his back up to stand down. Later he will deal with the two who was foolish enough to reveal themselves. He had given strict orders not to interfere in any way with the actions of the warrior _unless_ he was able to discover if the warrior was not whom he seemed to be. He also didn't see anyone settling back down who was with the warrior, which meant one of two possibilities. Either he was here alone, a strong possibility, or his hired help were very professional, which even more was likely considering what they did on Denon. _Just like the Wraiths,_ he through briefly before returning his attention back was it belongs. His orders was to use the Holy Tongue to test the warrior to make sure it was not a ringer but the warrior had all but eliminated that option in a way that he couldn't completely disagree with. "Forgive me, but my master wished for me to speak to you in such a way to as to prove your identity. The message that I have is too valuable to allow it to fall into the enemies talons."

"I am here am I not?"

"Yes my lord, but infidels could have taken the information from the villip …"

"Not likely," the warrior said through a short raspy laugh, "the villip was tuned to Yuuzhan Vong life, not worthless infidels. I know two of my creatures that I employed had tried to open it themselves. I taught them the folly of disobeying my law." His eyes glowed again and he leaned forward with another sneer on his lips, "I've heard that the Sarlacc was very good at reminding people the follies of their lives over and over again."

"I understand but I need further proof," the man said calmly.

"Such as," the warrior said leaning back again.

"Such as you accompany me back to …"

The warrior cut him off with a laugh; the man had to get a firm grip on his temper again.

"So I can be killed in a dishonorable fashion like some Dhillith beneath the boot of the Warmaster?" The Warrior said with another sneer, "I was not Shamed because of the gods wishes but because of Nom Anor and his pet Shaper Nem Yim. I shall not rest until I have their blood on the end of my amphistaff." The warrior developed a far away look in his eyes, "daily I pray to Yun-Shuno for the chance to redeem myself and return to the glorious service of the gods."

"That is part of the message I have been charged to bring to you, great one," the man jumping on the opening that the warrior gave him. "To bring you back to the others …"

"To be slaughter, I don't think so Infidel. At least, not yet, not until I have completed my quest to destroy those who have done this to me."

"The JedI claim that Nom Anor and Nem Yim were killed at the end of the war."

"And you believe the word of an Infidel, especially _Jeedai _infidels? I suppose you also think children are brought to their parents by the way of a bird too?" The warrior said in a mocking tone.

"No," the man decided to take the risk and repeat the rumor he had heard. He had to convince this creature to follow him back to his masters. The warrior for once seems to allow him to complete his sentence. After he told him all that he knew, he added his own bit of logic. "Not only had there been visions but you carry a Holy Weapon and have bested Jedi."

"How do you know about that," the warrior said deadpan.

"I was on Denon and saw the reports of your escape," the man said honestly, "I know that the Jedi are concern about you and your living light saber, they fear you."

"That just proves that they are not complete fools," the warrior said with a sneer and looked him directly in the eye, "unlike some." The man found it increasingly difficult taking such abuse from one who was actually lower on the food chain then he was. "So far you have only told me rumors and those are like maw luur, everyone has heard of one and they are usually full of it."

"Your weapon," the man said with a spark of intuition, "was that given to you by the gods."

"Yes," the warrior said with pride, "the gods gave me that weapon so I may slay those who soil the great works of Yun-Yuuzhan with their very presence."

"As the Yuuzhan Vong wish to do to those who defile the gods' great works, the Jedi, the Infidels and the false god, Zonama Sekot!" The man saw that he finally had the warrior's attention. "Your special powers, did they come to you as did the weapon? Yes, the gods gave you the chance to avenge yourself not only against those two traitors but also against all of your people enemies. To blaze a new trail for the Yuuzhan Vong to be strong again!"

"Lecturing me on the ways of the gods? You are amusing, I give you that. You must bring hours of enjoyment to your master," the warrior said but without the mocking tone or anger he had used so far. _I have you;_ he said smiling where no one could see it. "But you keep forgetting that I have been Shamed, I won't last two foot falls before they slaughter me. If I am dead, how do I avenge myself? Answer me that funny man."

"If they wished you dead, I would not be here now. Instead there would be Slayers here instead." That produce a thoughtful reaction from the warrior, he knew that had to have been on the Shamed One's mind on the way here. "The true Yuuzhan Vong knows who their true enemies are and who was blessed by the gods. All they ask is for you to allow me to escort you back to them so they may explain the gods plan to you."

"No," a voice coming from the doorway of the cantina said loudly, the man turn and saw a pirate that he had dealing with before. A pirate that left on less then good terms with the Peace Brigade. Behind him, several of his so-called fighters rushed in and covered just about everyone in the bar. No, not everyone, the bartender and several of the patrons also had their guns out covering his back up and two others who he know suspected was the warriors back up. "Allow me to take you somewhere, somewhere so we can do business again. Just like old times, only this time I will get what is mine and you will get what is coming to you."

* * *

"A friend of yours?" Tahiri asked in a tone she hoped in a casual, dismissive tone. _Well, so much for planning for every possible contingency,_ Tahiri thought as she slowly loosened her collar so Bangor could crawl out from around her neck. _Two to one, odds are not the best in the galaxy either. _They planned for Slayers being here, or a all out assault on Tatooine, even the Galactic Alliance showing up but never did the idea that a rival pirate gang would crash the party ever come up in planning.

"A bug, my lord, a bug with an overblown idea of its importance in the galaxy," the Peace Brigadier said in an icy tone.

"Is that anyway to speak to an old friend?" The pirate asked in a fake hurtful tone. He stayed up by the door while his men spread out to disarm everyone not on their side. The person that was disarming Rat pulled out about six knifes before he was finished.

"Got enough blades lady?"

"A girl can't be too careful now a days," she said in a enhance but sultry voice. Licking her lips she added, "You're a cutie want to do a lady a favor."

"Lady, I can't drink enough to do that with you," he said with a push to move her over by Kell. Rat mumbled some kind of remark that Tahiri was sure it wasn't pleasant.

Sometimes Rat doesn't have to work too hard at staying in character. Tahiri thought as she complied with the order to stand. Bangor was starting to make his way down her back as she studied the situation. _Not good, a few are bunched up but the more alert ones were keeping space between them._ Some how she needs to disarm enough of them so Rat and Kell had at least some chance of getting out alive.

"What do you want anyways," her contact asked.

"My money now!" The pirate said staying near the door with his own gun out. "You and the scar heads owe me lots and I'm taking my money now. Either from your hide or the scar head there makes no difference to me."

"Careful bug, you may take a bigger bite then you can chew," Tahiri said narrowing her eyes at the windbag. Turning slightly she added, "You just had to show off, didn't you?"

"Not to worry my lord, if he is as good of a shot as he is at obeying orders he will just shot himself in the head."

"Cute," the man snarled, "almost as cute as stiffing me."

"If you had done your job you would have been paid, as it stands you are lucky to still be alive," he paused, "for this long."

"Yea, real lucky," he spat out, "the damn military ruined my ship. I had to limp here just to survive."

Tahiri felt Bangor near the back of her wrist, lucky no one was behind her, and she tensed to make her move when she felt a new variable enter the picture. A Jawa, who wasn't a Jawa, enter the cantina and headed to the bar, which just happened to be the biggest knot of pirates. The two men both stopped arguing and just watched it cross the room. Tahiri opened up to the Force enough to confirm her guess and then took the biggest gamble of her young life; _it is me, no light saber, no light saber please._

"Hey the bar is closed runt," one of the men around them said.

The Jawa stopped and just threw up its arms as if to say, 'what'.

"Just kill it, we have bigger fish to fry," the boss said.

Tahiri took a deep breath, hoping that everyone was ready and extended her left hand.

["Bangor extend."] Bangor leapt in to her hand as one of the bullies laid a hand on the Jawa. The Jawa leapt up and began a complex dance of self-defense that was as elegant as it was deadly. ["Bangor ignite.'] The light saber slashed thru on of the guns pointed at her, the expression of shock stayed with her for a long time after that, the saber went a little longer then she planned and stabbed him in the chest. She didn't have long to grieve the lost of life as she was busy making sure that fate didn't fall on her as the bar exploded into a chaotic scene of mayhem. She caught a glimpse of Rat smashing the guy who searched her into the bar counter repeatedly. Kell was holding his own and the Jawa had already eliminated about six would be fighters. Han and Leia had taken out the boss guy; Han was taken a bead on another one as Leia shoot at a third.

Seconds later, when it was all over, she took stock of the scene. Kell was up and undamaged with two pistols in hand. Rat, for once was, was unharmed and gave one of her attackers a swift kick before joining Kell at the head of the bar. They both had their guns trained on the few who were still able to moan. The Noghri was back over at Han and Leia's side standing silently and ready. Her contact was not so lucky, he was alone now, and all his men were gone. The man, himself, was unharmed and still cocky as ever.

"I see that you paid well for your help," he said looking around the room.

"Unlike many of my brethren, I only keep competent help, [Bangor disengage], those who fail me don' last long." Tahiri turned and walked towards Han and Leia, mouthing silently _play along_. "Gramps, you were slow."

"Sorry sire," Han said, giving her a small bow, "It won't happen again."

"Yes, I know," Tahiri said turning back around, "as much as it disgusts me, I suggest we flee. The authorities will be arriving soon. While the battle will do me good, I do not wish to waste anymore of my time dealing with fleas when there're bigger prizes out there."

"I'm humbling request a ride my lord, my pilot …" he pointed to the ground to one of the bloody messes laying there.

"We can take him to the first stop, my lord," Kell said, "He can find a way back from there."

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Very well, go with those two; I will go with gramps to make sure he doesn't get lost." She said walking as fast as she could to the entrance, "now let's move quickly." When she got outside the street was empty, but she could hear the sound of approaching law enforcement vehicles and the low roar of X-wings. "Fas, alpha now!" Rat and Kell grab the contact and went one way, while Tahiri led Han and Leia in a different direction. After leading them for a few minutes, she asked where they were parked.

"Docking bay 97," Leia answered.

"You guys still have that surprise you had last time I was aboard?"

"Yea," Han answered leading the way now towards the spaceport.

"Good, I need to hide. I'll show up like a supernova on a scan and they are going to tear this port apart looking for me now. And thanks for the rescue back there."

"Hey, if anyone is going to kill you it's going to be me," Han said but without any heat. It sounded more like relief then anything. "Besides if you're in the pod then I know you'll stay there long enough for me to pound some damn sense in you."

"Gee, you're grumpy for an old man," Tahiri said in jest.

"Keep making comments like that and I just ground you for a year."

"You can't ground me, I'm eighteen now."

"Just try me young lady," Han said with a slight hint of humor in his voice.

"I should've stay dead," Tahiri mumbled, she had said it in total jest, but immediately wished she could take those words back. Not only did she feel it in the Force but saw it in their faces as they spun around. All the pain and anger they had been carrying around since she was 'dead', since Anakin had died, came flooding back in to them. Tahiri stop and took a step back so overwhelm she was, " I …" she lowered her eyes. "I had no right to say that, I know what pain and anguish you suffered by my hands and the pain you still suffer for Anakin. I can not ask for your forgiveness, for the pain I caused, I must earn it." She began to drop in to a submissive position but Han grab her arm and pulled her down the street. It was a long quiet trip back to the _Falcon_.


	21. Chapter 21

"Come on this way," the taller man said as he led them to their ship. The man followed meekly behind them, content to play the role of a thankful rescued man who was escaping certain death. He was willing to play this role since he knew that soon he would be able to play the role of the victorious. That had been a Noghri back there in the cantina dressed up to look like a Jawa. Even the dumbest of the dumb knew that no Jawa could move like that and only a Noghri could defend it self while being outnumbered 10 to one. He used to think they were over rated until he went up against a squad of them. It was an experience he could do without, even the Yuuzhan Vong would survived the encounter, the very few who did survive, had remarked that at last this galaxy had some worthy opponents around. There was also very few that traveled solely around the galaxy with one very notable exception. It was a known fact that Han Solo and Leia Organa-Solo had a Noghri's bodyguard that traveled with them everywhere with them. If 'gramps' and his woman were really Han and Leia Solo in disguised then the so-called savior of the people was the Abomination. It all made sense now, somehow the Abomination and the Wraiths had survived the attack at Borleais and not just survive but they were actively seeking to destroy the Yuuzhan Vong.

"Remember if we are stopped, we just came back from the Flaming Bantha and are heading back to the ship for a little rest before heading out," the taller Wraith said.

"Do we sneak or blast our way home?" The female asked, a sensible question no matter which side they were on.

"We sneak at all cost, there is a good size garrison here and we want to avoid any one tracking us or the boss."

The man had to agree with that plan, especially since he had already decided to take out these two when they got in their ship and sneak away from Tatooine. Avoiding the GA military would make his live easier as he escaped. They were not the Abomination nor were they the Solos but they were Wraiths. Heck, even if they weren't Wraiths, they would still know enough to help track down the Abomination later. After they were properly motivated of course, a job he was sure that his master would enjoy handling personally. However, before that can happen he had to take them down.

He would have to take the male out first; he was bigger and in better shape then the female. He could afford no mistakes now, not when he could proved the existence of the Abomination and showed how close that _thing_ had come to delivering the death nail to the great gods' plans. His master couldn't even complain about letting the Abomination escape since it was decreed that only the Slayers should destroy that thing. In fact, the Slayers would be more anger if he had killed it. Nevertheless, he had no worries about completing this mission. He was the best of the best, and he had the finest Imperial training, the finest training the Yuuzhan Vong had to offer him and the best genetic coding that exist today.

Yes, his master would be so pleased that he would finally let him complete his own quest against those who wronged him. Yes, after all these years of bowing and scraping, of medical treatment and prison, after all these years of humiliation at the hands of that fool Grand Admiral Pellaeon, that incompetent Talon Karrad and that witch Shada … he was finally taking the first step to completing his revenge. Yes, Major Grodin Tierce was about to rise again!

* * *

"Turn right at the top of the ramp," Kell said securing the bay door. It wouldn't take much for someone to break it open but it would slow them down enough to buy him time to get them out of here. Lucky, no one stopped them on the way back. _They must still be back at the cantina putting the pieces together._ He thought as he headed to the _Sweet Sunrise_ to prepare for a launch. Had they known just who was all there they would already be searching for them. Kell also had to figure out where to drop this extra luggage off before he heads to the Endor to meet with the others. Tahiri was smart enough to know _not _to allow their contact to follow the Solos. By splitting them up like this she could travel with the Solos to Endor and start doing damage control while they got rid of this guy.

As he head back to the ship, he realized just how he was glad that Tahiri was quick enough on the ball to know that someone needed to get them to Endor. If she hadn't thought of it herself then he would have to suggest to her. Which won't have been smart since it wouldn't have been in character for her to accept an infidel's suggestion. They would meet with Face there, he could decide what to do, and they wouldn't trust Ratnena and Kell to travel with them. The only way they would trust either of them was after spending more time then they had to spare to bring them u to speed. Now all they had to do is drop him off somewhere so they can explain things to the General without worrying about who was listening. Walking up the ramp and into the lounge area, Kell saw the contact standing at an angle to Prankster, while she stood facing him exposing her mid section, _doesn't she ever pay attention in my …_

Kell had no warning from the man before he threw a chop design to take out his neck. Kell was, is, one of the best hand-to-hand combatants in the galaxy. Unfortunately, for Kell, it looked like he met mister 'number two' who was going to try his best to be number one. Although his first blow didn't hit the mark, it did have enough oomph behind it to take Kell off balance. Kell heard more then saw Ratnena go flying into something. The man turned his undivided attention on Kell with madding precision and skill. Not all his blows were getting past Kell but enough were to make the fight painful. Ratnena jumped back in the tussle with some ineffective jabs to his kidneys; either she wasn't strong enough or she was missing her target. The attacker ignored her and drove punch after punch into Kell, driving him back towards the holds. He could here Little Brother screech as he rolled into the lounge from the cockpit area. Ratnena unable to effect him at all, so she did the next best thing, at least it would've been the next best thing to do if she was trying to help the attacker, she jumped on his back and tried to chock him. He arched his back and then tossed her over his back right into Kell, knocking them both to the deck.

"It is over Wraiths, you and your Abomination is finished," he said, with evil smile, advancing on them.

Little Brother screeched again and then the fire extinguisher above the man let loose a stream of fire retardant into his face. It started him only for a second but that is all Kell needed. Now it was _his _turn. He swept the man off his feet and then rolled up to a standing position. Kell gave their nemesis a kick in the ribs, which caused him to fall to the ground again. Kell tried to kick him in the face but he just rolled away from him, the next kick was block as the man grabbed his boot and then using his weight and momentum, he was able to toss Kell back into the lounge area. As Kell bounce off one of the seats, the man was able to get up and charged at him. Little Brother charged across the room at the man, he tried to leap over Little Brother but clipped him in the dome with his left foot, causing him to land unbalanced and favoring that his right foot. Before either one of them could move first, three stun bolts hit the man in the back causing him to collapse to the deck.

Kell let himself collapse back down on the deck, lying on his back, trying to catch his breath. He was in some pain, maybe broken rib, _Ratnena is not the only one due for a refresher course,_ he thought as he laid there, _sloppy ole Kell, what would Tyria say if she saw that. _"How you doing over there Bora?"

"I think I have one … no wait two, I have two bones not broken sir," she said from the passageway, "you ok sir?"

"Oh yea, I'm fine," he said, slowly. "It just ceiling inspection day and as long as I was down here, I thought I would get it out of the way." He heard a snort of laughter coming from Ratnena. "Novel approach that was, shooting the bad guy; I'll have to remember to try that one next time."

"Thank the Vong, sir, she the one that taught me that trick. I guess even she could be right once."

Kell let out a snort of his own that just made his ribs hurt more. Little Brother rolled over to him with two first aid kits trailing behind him.

"Thank you Little Brother," he said reaching for one of the kits, "and thanks for the assist. You were able to buy me just enough time to get the stuffing kicked out of me again." Little Brother made a raspberry sound then a sound the girls say is his chuckle. Little Brother then rolled over to Ratnena with the other kit.

"Permission to speak freely sir," Ratnena said while he was trying to sit up to open the kit.

"Granted."

"I'm going to be 22 in a few weeks and I think I just learned my most valuable lesson in my life," she said.

"It is never too late to learn something new Bora," he said looking through the kit for something to help the pain, "and what wisdom has befallen you today?"

"I' m too old for this crap, sir!"

"I hate to tell you this Bora," Kell said chuckling, "I learned that at 16."

* * *

"As I said earlier," the rough voice of Han Solo said as he and Alema Rar came walking back to the lounge from the 'inspection' tour of the _Falcon._ Not that Alema knew it was the _Falcon_ nor did she know it was Han that she was talking to as she and a guard, with a hand held scanner, followed them around. Han was wearing the same getup that he wore while on some mission for the 'Insiders' during the Siege at Borleais as was Leia and the _Falcon _was wearing one of the many fake ids that Han kept on file out of habit as he claimed. Leia, also, didn't have to work to hard at hiding her identity as she thought she would when Alema first showed up. Alema had already seen to that for her. "We are honest business people here and this delay is costing me work."

In response to all of the trouble Tahiri has caused for Alema in the past few months, the young Jedi decided to take certain precautions to protect herself from a rogue Yuuzhan Vong who could access the force. Not all together different from the same steps Han and her had taken before leaving Denon. Alema was wearing an ysalamiri nutrient cage around her shoulders and a blaster rife instead of her normal light saber. She must figure that since she could not sense the warrior anyways she might as well make sure he couldn't affect her like he did twice already.

The initial shock has worn off and was being replaced by a simmering anger, an anger Leia was trying to keep a grip on. For starters, why was she attacking fellow Jedi, why was she blocking Leia's earlier attempts to read her in the Force and lastly why did she kill Fusty. And because Leia wasn't sure of the answers she would get there was a duplicate ysalamiri in the 'escape pod' … just in case. Leia had told Tahiri that they had originally brought it incase she wasn't who they thought she was, which was the truth. Tahiri didn't seem to mind, on the surface, and was excited to spend time with 3PO, whom they locked in the scan proof smuggling pod with her. Han had commented earlier that if that didn't prove she has totally flipped, he didn't know what did.

"And I told you that this is military matter sir," Alema responded in a very rude and icy tone. The kind of tone she used a lot before she was knighted, it sadden Leia to see Alema revert to her old ways. "You should be glad that your government is looking out for your safety, if that man we are looking for was to have snuck on board I doubt you would have lived long enough to jump to hyperspace."

"What man are you talking about, Major Rar?" Han asked in a frustrated tone.

"That is not something you need to know sir."

"Enough of this crap," Han said exploding and doing his best 'tired of humoring' glare. Leia, for once, couldn't tell how much of her husband's frustration was real or an act. "I have been waiting seven hours for this port to reopen. Every time I talk to one of you stiff necks, all I get is 'Talk to the major'. Well, you are here now and I want some answers!"

"Sir," Alema was not looking a bit uncomfortable or put out by Han's rant. By now, she must have heard about it a million times. "Your cooperation is required by your government to ensure that we eliminate this threat …"

"What threat, wamp rats?"

"To the safety of the good people of Tatooine," she said without missing a beat, "and if that cooperation cost a few extra credits, trust me I won't lose any sleep over it." She took out a pad and punch in some information. "You should be glad to do some honest work for once."

"I am a honest businessman," Han replied stiffly.

"Yes, I am sure," Alema said with a look that said she would believe a Hutt before she believed him, "you're clear you may leave when ever you want. And don't forget to get this," she stopped and looked around with a look of disgust before continuing, "crate up to code. All escape pods must be functional." She stomped away with her scanner boy right behind her smirking.

"She would made a good storm trooper," Han said as he watched her head out of the hanger bay.

"I going to have to drop a hint or two to Luke when we see him again," Leia said standing near the hatch control. "I don't need the Force to see that she is close to the edge again. Even with the difficulties catching Tahiri and the Wraiths taken in to account, she shouldn't be enjoying bulling people around like that."

Meewalh entered the hanger and bounded up the ramp, as soon as she was clear Leia closed and secured the hatch for launch.

"Well," Han asked her as she took off her Jawa robes.

"I saw no one enter the hanger after the Jedi and her aid enter the ship," Meewalh said looking at Han, "there was a probot that hovered over head for a total of 3 minutes but I did not observe any devices falling from the droid nor did it land in the hanger."

"Right," Han said, he didn't ask if anyone had seen her, at one time he would have but he knew better now. "Check the ship for any listening gear or tracking gear I might have missed."

The Noghri bowed and headed aft to began her search.

"We are going to go get that one load." Leia asked on the way to the cockpit.

"Yea, that what we agreed on," he said rolling his eyes, "but I'm still not sure about the exchange rate."

Before Tahiri climbed in the pod, she told them that they would get some answers after they made the jump to, as the Yuuzhan Vong called it, dark space. She told them that what she couldn't answer, but One would be able to answer for them. She also wouldn't let them know where they were headed, not yet anyways. She said she would plot out a course for them and upload it later. She also asked them to trust her on this, there was just too much to explain. They had agreed, for now. True, Tahiri was a Jedi Knight, a member of the military and an adult, and she was reasonable for her own actions. However, she was a member of their family, official or not and as Han once said since when did he care what some data pusher thought was official, and the desire to protect her was strong. Many of the actions of the Wraiths were dubious at best, treason at worst and if they find out this 'One' was using Tahiri in a way they don't consider healthy they would take steps to step in and stop them. There was also the matter of the murder of Fusty.

After they were safely on their way towards the core, Han and Leia headed aft to get Tahiri and 3PO out of the pod.

"Bet you 10 that Goldenrod is switched off."

"Nerf herder," Leia said slapping his arm lightly, "unlike you she adores 3PO. Besides," she added with a smirk, "she doesn't know where his off switch is."

"Yea, I guess you're right," then with his own lopsided grin, "I'll give you 100 that I will have to reattach his head."

When they opened the pod, Leia had wished that she had taken that bet; sitting calmly in the pod was Tahiri and C-3PO. "Come on out, we jumped already," Leia said. She stepped out of the way so Tahiri, who was sitting near the rear, and then 3PO, climbed out of the pod. "Did you have fun in there."

"Oh quite, Mistress Leia; Mistress Tahiri was quite happy to help me in updating my files on Yuuzhan Vong langue and customs. It was a enjoyable activity for the afternoon."

"Really," Han said in a flat voice as he closed the hatch. Tahiri narrowed her eyes, while she was outside the sphere of influence and Han was inside, but she seemed to catch something in that tone. She visibly decided not to make an issue out of it.

"I don't get much chance to practice my Yuuzhan Vong, except with Little Brother. Like any skill, I need to practices once in a while to keep it fresh for me." Her voice was still being altered through an implant pressed against her voice box and she still wore the man skin. "I hate to be rude but I would like to get out of my skin and clean up some, may I use one of the refreshers?"

"We haven't cleaned out your cabin yet," Leia said, with a smile on her lips, "I'm sure you still have some clothes in there. Would you like any dinner?"

"Yes please," Tahiri said, even with her skin the expression of relief and gratitude was easy to see on her face. "I'm starved actually, I haven't eaten since early this morning."

"Well the quicker you get cleaned up the quicker we can eat," Han said easily with a smile. Tahiri smiled back, giving them both a small bow, and headed to the cabin they let her used while she had stayed with them during the last year or so of the war. As soon as she was out of sight, Han and Leia exchanged concern looks and head forward to the galley. "So, you two had a nice talk," Han asked 3PO.

"Oh yes sir, Mistress Tahiri did expressed concern for Mistress Leia and your heath and well being since she last saw you and asked me to tell her everything that has happened in the past year and half since she left for Borleias." 3PO answered happily as he walked into the galley. Han and 3PO made a great team in the kitchen, not that either one of them would ever admit it aloud. "She also expressed distress at any pain and suffering she may have caused while she was forced to remained hidden. She did ask for my forgiveness, which of course I gave her. I thought it was a nice gesture for her to worry about my feelings."

"Did she say where she has been?" Leia asked watching for her return.

"I am afraid not Mistress Leia, when I asked her she informed me that I would have to get that information from her commanding officer."

"Did she say who her commanding officer was," Han asked as Meewalh walked up to the small group.

"She stated that was information I would have to get from her commanding officer."

"Nice," Han mumbled out and looked over at Meewalh, "well?"

"I have detected no listening or tracking devices left behind from the inspection," Meewalh said softly.

"Good, that means Alema really didn't suspect us helping Tahiri or anyone else," Leia said.

"Or she just not as sneak as we are," Han said with a smirk, "Meewalh, I think we might need your help later."

"I understand and obey Han clan Solo," Meewalh said and headed back aft, moving as silently as she always did.

Leia let out a sigh as she sat down in the lounge; knowing better then trying to help cook anything while those two were in the galley. She had to smile at some of the banter going back and forth between Han and 3PO. For all his complaining, she knew Han did care about 3PO and would be lost without him. Not that he would ever admit to her. So was so lost in though she didn't hear Tahiri return until she gave a small cough. Leia turned, startled by the noise, and saw Tahiri standing next to her. The young woman was dressed in one of the combat jumpsuits that had been her preferred mode of dress since she awoken from her merging. Her hair was still the short style that she had also worn since Anakin had saved her at Yavin 4 but she looked smaller then Leia had remembered and more tired then she should have looked. There was one big difference in her that took Leia by surprise.

"What happen to your Domain Marks?" Han and Leia, along with Luke and Mara, had at one time quietly suggested that she had them removed shortly after the Battle to Reclaim Coruscant. That suggestion went over as well as their attempts to get Jaina to take it easy during the war.

"I had to have them removed," Tahiri said sadly as she sat down across from Leia, "they would make me too identifiable. Master Skywalker and Master Horn had explained that they would make me stand out too much and for the good of my squad I would have to have them removed before I head to Borleias."

"Must have been hard for you to agree to that condition."

"It was, it still is actually," she said with a sad smile and rubbing her forehead, "I still look in the mirror and wonder who was looking back at me. But for the good of the squad it is a sacrifice that is needed, the gods never promised us a easy life."

"No," Leia answered, "the Force knows that is true. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Tahiri said leaning slightly foreword, Leia still could not get a good read on the young woman, it was like looking at a stranger.

"Jaina said that you claimed the gods and the Force were the same what did you mean by that?"

"I'm not sure I can answer that really," Tahiri said.

"Could you try?"

"Well," Tahiri said after a pause to arrange her thoughts, "when I was on Zonama Sekot I heard some stories, folktales actually, that our home world was like Zonama Sekot, alive and intelligent and have the power of the Force but amplified. A thought had occurred to me one day, if you didn't know the Force wouldn't you think that the things we do would be impossible for a mere mortal, that we had to be gods?"

"Many have described us as god-like."

"Yes, and most of them know that we aren't gods but would the early Yuuzhan Vong, who knew no differently, just assume that their planet was a god?"

"Yes I could see how that could happened. So what happened?"

"That is not clear," Tahiri said looking abashed, "the Yuuzhan Vong claim the records are non-existent as to why the Yuuzhan Vong rebel or how they were able to defeat their gods in the first place."

"What does Sekot say about all this, does Sekot know anything?"

"Sekot doesn't remember Yuuzhan'tar, it was just a seed when it was ejected from its mother. It would be like you or I remembering our mothers. There is no way to know if Sekot had been ejected minutes before Yuuzhan'tar died or years before."

"I see what you mean," Leia said. "Have they found out how they were stripped?"

"Not while I was there," Tahiri said looking back towards the galley where Han and 3PO were having a difference of opinion on something. "I'm not sure they were stripped."

"What do you mean?"

"I think that they just operate on a different wave length then Jedi use."

"Then why can't we see them?"

"Why can some animals see ultraviolet and others can't?"

"You think it is as simple as that."

"Yes, both Jacen and I had been altered and until we were changed, we couldn't see them anymore then you could. But now we can, to a degree, see them."

Leia was about to ask some more questions when Han burst in saying "dinner is severed."

"That smells wonderful," Tahiri said as Han set the dinner down on the table.

"At least someone around here appreciates all my hard work," Han said with a smug look on his face as he sat down next to Leia.

"Excuse me, Captain Solo but protocol states …" Han held up one finger at 3PO to stop him from saying any more.

"It's ok 3PO, we will be dinning informally tonight," Leia said as 3PO started to sputter.

"That is right," Han said with a nod and then turned to Tahiri with a grin, "a nice, quiet family dinner."

"Yea," Tahiri said, not looking like she believed him, "nice quiet family dinner."


	22. Chapter 22

"This good Han, you really out did yourself tonight," Mrs. Solo said to her husband. "At least I know you are good for something when you retire."

Tahiri couldn't help but laugh at the face Mr. Solo made to his wife, it was easy to see why they stayed together even after all the pain they been through. The love they felt for each other shown clearly in the Force, as was the tension in the room, at least to her. They were suspicious of her, but not the normal level they usually had for her. No, this seemed to be a high level as if they suspected her of doing something wrong. _Well, I guess from where they stood, maybe they had the right to think that,_ Tahiri had thought which seemed to make sense to her. Mr. and Mrs. Solo didn't know the full story yet and she was sure after Commander Loran explained everything to them, they would be more understanding.

"This is very good Mr. Solo, thank you," Tahiri said smiling.

"Glad you like it," Mr. Solo said and gave her a look over, "you haven't grown much lately, in fact it looks like you're smaller? Have you been eating enough?"

"Oh yes, Ten cooks his heart out for me but for some reason I just never gain any weight," Tahiri said easily, hoping that they wouldn't ask too many questions about that until Poster Boy got a chance to talk to them.

"Who is 'Ten'?" Mrs. Solo asked the question casually but Tahiri could feel her tense a bit in the Force.

"Our cook," Tahiri said evasively. Tahiri saw the quick look between the older Solos and knew that things were going to go down hill from here.

"I didn't know Face could cook," Han asked while taking a bite out of his food. Tahiri tried pretending that she didn't hear the question and took a drink of her juice. "Or maybe it was Kell Tainer?"

"Maybe it was that woman from the cantina, you two seem to get along rather well," Mrs. Solo said.

"Yea, she didn't look like she missed many meals," Han said studying Tahiri. Any other time Tahiri would have found that comment funny, as would Rat, but she could feel the tension go through the roof, as she kept quiet.

"This is really good, I will have to get 3PO to give me the recipe before I leave," Tahiri said hoping against hope to deflect their attention.

"Trade you," Mr. Solo said setting down his fork, "we'll give you the recipe and you give us a straight answer."

"I did give you a straight answer. You asked who 'Ten' was and I told you, our cook." _One of these days I have to learn how to B.S. my way out of problems like this._

"Who are we?" Mrs. Solo asked. "Who is still alive from Borleias?"

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that or how many," Tahiri answered after a long pause. "One will have to brief you on that when we get there."

"Who is One?"

"My commanding officer," Tahiri answered.

"Face?" Mr. Solo asked, she could feel his frustration growing, after she didn't answer his frustration left and was replaced by anger. Slamming his open palm down on the table top, he barked out, "Tahiri enough games, I want some answers and I want them now."

"I know," she said with a sigh and rubbed her forehead where her Domain marks should be at, "the problem is I don't know how much I can tell you. That is why I rather leave it to One." If they had talk to her yesterday or even this morning, she would have told them everything since it appeared that their mission was all but over. Now, however, a new wrinkle was added to the mix. The contact talking about visions that the Chosen Ones had been receiving, the fact that they were trying to contact her at all, had told her that they were not quite done yet. The visions he had mention had included phrases such as 'leading to glory' and the 'finial battle' and other terms that made her believe that they were gearing up for some major offensive in which she, or the warrior she was pretending to be, played a major role. The amount of slaves the Wraiths had saved on that planet just before …_ Wait, there wasn't supposed to be a planet there that could be capable of sustain life!_ That thought had just hit her out of the blue like a thug bug; she remembered Road Kill and Boom-boom clearly saying that all three systems were supposed to be barren. She wondered if any of the others had though of that little factoid. A second thought came on hard after that one.

_If the charts were that wrong on the first system, what is at the second site? _She knew that the charts were sometimes wrong at the Unknown Region and the very edges of the Outer Rim but these systems were more in the Mid Rim of the galaxy, with in easy flying distance of Kastolar Sector. The only way they could be that wrong is someone went in there a deleted the systems during the war. Since Little Brother and the others would have the right information the first time.

Tahiri suddenly be come aware of Mr. and Mrs. Solo trying to get her attention.

"Um sorry, I was lost in thought," she said blushing slightly, " could you repeat what you asked?"

"Tahiri what is going on?" Mrs. Solo asked, laying a calming hand on her husband's arm. Mr. Solo looked mad enough to chew through the hull of the _Falcon_. "Do you realize just how much trouble you are in here? If your lucky you just get a life sentence for some of your and the others activities. Destroying ship yards, hijacking military ships, misuse of said ship, piracy," Mrs. Solo shook her head slowly, "murder of a Galactic Alliance operative …"

"Not true, Lt. Gillian is alive and doing well."

"I talking about Fusty, Tahiri," Leia said sadly.

"Oh him," Tahiri said dismissively, "he was so crooked he made a Jawa look like a honest businessmen."

"So that gave you the right to kill him in cold blood?" Mr. Solo asked. Tahiri picked up her glass of juice and took a drink. That accusation hurt and she wanted a moment to calm herself before she answered.

"I didn't kill Mr. Fusty," she began but was cut off by Anakin's mom.

"That is not what Alema has reported …"

"Alema is the one who killed him or I should say her squad did, I was about to get some information out of him when the snipers shot him."

"They said he died of a light saber wound."

"Alema used the light saber I took off her on the _Hollow Nebula_ and used it to cover over the gun shot wound. She wanted to make it look like I did it so she could have an iron clad reason to shoot me." Tahiri took another sip, "I been at the top of the list for almost a year now, it is a popularity contest I could do without."

"Is it any wonder you keep getting shot at …"

"Han," Mrs. Solo quietly warned her husband, but Han being Han ignored her.

"You been running around for months now pulling stuns …"

"I haven't been doing this for fun or because I had nothing better to do. Everyone from the Yuuzhan Vong to the GA Military has targeted me for elimination. I have survived three attempts to wipe me from the galaxy!" She was losing her patience quickly she could feel it. "Stuns you called it, how could you …" Tahiri blinked, the answer hitting her between the eyes. "I'm sorry," she lowered her glass and centered herself before going on, "that is the whole problem isn't? You don't know me anymore." She looked at them and continued in a very sad and weary voice, "You think 'Riina Kwaad' has risen from the dead."

"Yea," Han said, his voice and face soften, and "that thought has crossed our minds. We just don't understand what is going on here Tahiri."

"We want to help you Tahiri," Mrs. Solo said reaching over and touching her hand.

"You did today," Tahiri said reaching out and squeezing her hand, "if you hadn't showed up when you did. If Meewalh hadn't help like she did, well I not sure we would have been able to get away without causing more blood shed."

"And we want to help you more but we need to understand what is going on," Leia said squeezing back.

"I know," Tahiri let go of her hand and leaned back, running her left hand through her hair. "Both of you had been at the highest levels of government and you know that sometimes secrets must be kept. This is something that I am not authorized to share, One will be able to explain it to you." She could tell from the Force neither was moved by that argument. "Look, if I tell you where we need to go, will you promise to take us there?"

"That depends on where it is," Han said, his face reveling nothing.

"I understand," Tahiri did understand if she gave the wrong place … "Endor, we are to meet up at Endor."

"Who will meet us there?"

"Sorry General, that is all the information I can give you at this time."

"That's not much to go on Tahiri," Han said, but she just nodded and kept quiet. After studying her for a few minutes Han just nodded back. "Ok, I give you my word that on the next jump we will go to Endor but I had better get a straight answer."

"Thank you," she said giving them a Yuuzhan Vong salute. She was pleased that they trusted her that much at least. However, they felt … guilty?

"Until we get there we need to take certain steps," Han said.

Tahiri looked at him blankly, not understanding what he was saying.

"Remember Tahiri, we love you as if you were our own child," Leia said sadly, "and I hope that one day you will understand and forgive us."

Tahiri looked at each of them in confusion, _forgive …why would I have …MEEWALH!_ Tahiri lurched out of her seat as the bodyguard turned the corner and fired two-stun blast into her knocking her back into her seat. Using the Force to keep herself conscious she tried again to stand. _Three, four, _this time she used the Force to hurler her quarter full glass at Meewalh to distract her. She got away from the table when _five, six_ and knocked her to the deck. She could hear Leia and 3PO yelling something but she couldn't understand what they were saying. Using the Force, again, she tossed the dinner at Meewalh. _Seven, eight,_ she was near the hatch, half crawling to her bunk if she could reach Bangor. _Nine, ten_ she finally had to surrender to the stun blast.

* * *

"I thought you said that was fully charged!" Han yelled angrily at the bodyguard, as he and Leia examined Tahiri as she laid on the deck.

"I …" Meewalh, wearing the Ysalamiri, didn't say anymore, she looked and sounded as shocked as Leia felt. _10 stun blasts, there is no way she should have taken that many to knock her out. _Leia looked over at Meewalh, a small part of her mind was amazed that Tahiri's aim had been that good. Meewalh had to duck the items Tahiri hurled at her; how she did it was beyond Leia since she barely felt the young woman even use the Force.

"Is Mistress Tahiri unharmed," 3PO asked.

"Yes, she out cold but she doesn't seemed damaged," Han said and then looked at Leia. "How did she do that?"

"I don't know," Leia said shaking her head, "I felt her use the Force a little but not enough to be able to withstand all that."

"Yea," Han said looking guilty and sick at the same time. Leia understood since she felt the same way. This hurt her more then she though it would; she hadn't been lying to Tahiri when she called her a member of their family. It was like shooting Jacen or Jaina. "Meewalh, 3PO help me carry her to her bunk. We'll strap her down in there and leave the Ysalamiri with her. At least that way we will be able to stop her long enough for us to explain why we did what we did before she tries anything."

"What are we going to do now," Leia asked as she watches 3PO and Meewalh gently pick up the sleeping Tahiri. Leia was struck by how much more Tahiri seemed childlike as she slept. "We going to take her back to Denon and let Luke talk to her?"

"Nope," Han said watching them carry her to her bunkroom, "we're going to Endor and ask 'One' some questions. And Face had better have some damn good answers."

"And if he doesn't," Leia asked as he started to follow them aft.

"Then I teach him a lesson," Han said turning slightly, his eyes cold and hard as the ship's hull, "the same lesson we taught Jabba all those years ago."

* * *

**_"This happens every time Nine and you go out on a mission together,"_** the weary voice of Face coming across the comm. **_"You have to stop picking up every stray you see, this is a intelligent outfit not the GALACTIC HUMANE SOCIETY!"_** There was a short pause and then Kell heard, **_"No offence Twelve."_**

Kell had a hard time keeping his face straight as Ratnena filled Face in on what happened at Tatooine. They had arrived in system only a short time before and hooked up with the _Sweet Sunset_ in orbit around the Sanctuary Moon. Face had not been thrilled when he learned what had happened. Kell was sure when some time had past that Face and him would have a good laugh but that day was not here yet. But he still couldn't help but be amused by comments like the one Face just made.

Ratnena, glancing over at Kell with an evil grin on her face, winked at him and hit the transmission key. "Yes, sir," in perfect military tone, "you are correct sir," again in perfect military tone but then she changed it to a pleading tone and said "but he was so cute!"

Kell couldn't help himself as he snorted out a laugh.

**_"Is there a problem Three?"_**

"Uh, no sir," he answered back while wagging his finger at Ratnena but wearing a grin. "Something went down the wrong pipe that is all." Kell heard Face say something else, mutter really, he couldn't understand all of it but it sounded a lot like 'get Wedge for this'. Leaning forward he sent one more message, "Yub Yub Commander."

**_"Oh ha ha,"_** Face said, Kell could hear amusement in his voice and he also heard the older Wraiths, especially Runt, laughing in the background. Ratnena gave him a mystified, but amused, look. He told her that he would explain later as Face continued. **_"Before I send you two the galley for the next twenty years, do you have any idea how long before Nine and her strays get here?"_**

"Negative sir," Ratnena said when Kell waved at her to finish the briefing. "They left six hours before we did but I'm sure Nine took the scenic route here."

**_"It will probable take Nine awhile to convince them to come to the picnic anyways," _**Kell figured that was true. Han and Leia, once convince, would move heaven and earth to get the job done, not letting anyone or anything stop them for completing their mission, and taking on the entire universe if necessary to do what was right. It was getting them to listen that will be the hard part. **_"Come along side and we'll take your stray in. Then we figure out what to do next."_**

"Yes sir," Kell said as he began the complex maneuver to line up the air locks so they could link up.

"How long do you suppose it will take the Vong to convince them?" Ratnena asked while watching his manipulation of the controls, no doubt memorizing his action in case she ever had to do it.

"Hard to say, it could take a day or a week," _or never_, but Kell didn't say that but he knew that there was a very small chance that Han and Leia wouldn't believe her. "You can never tell …" The sensors alarm went off announcing a ship dropping out of hyperspace near by. Kell hit the thrusters pulling away from the _Sweet Sunset_ as Ratnena powered up the shields and their only gun.

**_"One ship, YT-1300 class,_**" Doran's voice coming across the comm, **_"can't make a positive id."_**

"Little Brother, see if that is the _Millennium Falcon_," Kell yelled back at the little droid.

CONFIRM; the translation came across almost instantly.

"Eleven says it's our guest," Ratnena sent over to the others.

**_Confirm, fourteen and fifteen just confirmed also, but hey are having trouble locating our package. It shows up on regular scan but not the enhance scan." _**Which meant she on board but they couldn't sense her in the Force. Tahiri's extraordinary biology always made her stand out like a rancor in a nerf herd. Kell wasn't sure if that was good news or not, yet. **_"I'm going to give them a shout on a unsecured line, no one else break in." _**Face paused for a heartbeat then added, **_"that is a direct order Eight._**

"Yes sir," Kell looked at her out of the corner of his eye, Ratnena didn't look concern and hope she stayed that way.

**_"Hello there,"_** Face's voice sounding warm, friendly and non-threatening, his actor's voice that seem to invite everyone into the conversation. **_"It is good to see that you made it, I hope you brought the dessert."_**

"Hello there your self," the voice of Han Solo answered, cold, hard and very threatening. **_"Is the whole gang here?"_**

"Yes, we been waiting for you before we started the party," Face said maintaining his tone, **_"I hope your guest hasn't been too much of a trouble."_**

"We put her under arrest Face," was Han's flat response.

Kell had to reach across to slap Ratnena's hands away from the comm system. "Don't Ratnena not yet, lets hear him out."

"BUT SIR!"

"Hear him out," Kell said slowly, she sat back glaring out the view port at the _Falcon._

**"I see, well should we be expecting more guest soon, we made enough for all but wasn't expecting a large gathering."**

"No one else, Face. This is between you and me, I have some questions and I had better like the answers."

"I understand, can I talk to her for a moment?"

"Sorry, she is incapacitated right now …"

This time Kell wasn't fast enough.

"Listen you scum suckers, if you hurt her in any way …"

**_"We haven't hurt her, who ever you are,"_** the voice of Leia came across sounding sad and tired. Kell slapped the comm down and glared at Ratnena, who didn't seem to notice as she did her own glaring at the _Falcon. **"But she is a Jedi and we had to take certain steps to insure she stayed put."**_

"_General, perhaps you would be kind enough to come along side. We can have you and your wife come aboard and …"_

"No, why don't you follow me back to Denon …"

"Sorry sir, but we are not prepared to head there yet," there was a short pause and Face came back on. **_"How about this, I take a X-wing down to Endor and you meet me there and we will compare notes."_**

"All of you come down, I'm not stupid enough to leave any Wraiths in orbit. I know you guys too well."

"Very well, we all will go down and talk. I lead the way you follow and you have finial say of landing zone."

"I already have one pick out, I am sending it to you now."

"I have it, how about you Three?"

"Received and locked in, we lead the way down." As Kell headed down to the surface Face came back across the secure channel.

**_"Ratnena, relax I am sure nothing bad has happened to Tahiri. I need you calm in control, understand?"_**

"But sir,"

**_"That is a order Flight Officer Bora,"_** Face snapped out using his 'authority' voice.

"Yes sir," she answered back meekly and became absolutely still. Kell looked over at her, thinking she gave in too easy.

**_"We will get her back Ratnena, but we need to play this smart."_**

"Yes sir," again Kell thought she was giving in way to easy. He almost wished she was ranting and raving again. Face must have thought the same thing because her reminded her one more time that they will get Tahiri free before he signed off. Kell watched her as they headed to the edge of the forest, near the spot that the old Imperial Base once stood. If her chest hadn't moved, slowly, he would have sworn she was not real. That all changed as soon as the landing gear touched the ground. She was up and un-strapped before he was completely settled.

"Bora, Bora!" He swore to himself as he locked down the landing ramp. It wouldn't stop her but it might, hopefully, slow her down. "One, Eight is running hot." He said in to the comm as he got up to chase her down. When he reached the landing ramp, she had it open and heading outside, with Little Brother hot on her heals. "Sithspawn! Bora, calm down!"

He saw Runt, Piggy and Elassar rush over to intercept the two half way to the _Falcon. _Runt was able to stop Little Brother a lot easier then Piggy and Elassar did stopping Ratnena. They had to wrestle her down to the ground and still she wouldn't stop fighting to get lose. When the Solos, with their bodyguard and droid, came out of the _Falcon_, she redoubles her efforts.

"Please forgive her," Tyria said stepping forward. Leia and Han expressed no surprise at seeing her. "Tahiri and her have become very close friends since they have met."

"Tyria, I guess I shouldn't be surprise you are involved here," Leia said watching Ratnena squirming on the ground. "What is your name?"

"My name is 'whop ass' and that what I am going to do to you when I get free!"

"Prankster, calm down or I will medicate you, understand," Elassar yelled at her. Kell wasn't sure if it was the treat or the fact she was getting tired that finally convince her to stop struggling as much.

Their bodyguard took two long steps to but her body between Ratnena and the Solos. Leia, on the other hand, laid a hand on her shoulder and step around to face Ratnena.

"You must care for her very deeply. I am glad that she has found a friend who cares for her as much as you do."

"If you hurt her all your pretty words isn't going to stop me from killing you!"

"We haven't hurt Tahiri and we won't," Han replied angrily and stepping forward next to his wife, "so you want to watch your mouth, girl."

"We are concern about her," Leia said softly.

"Which is why we are here and not back on Denon," Han said, "now I want to know what is going on around here and I want to know now!"

"And you can let her up, she won't hurt us now," Leia said pointing to Ratnena.

"No," Face said shaking his head, "we know her too well." Face took a deep breath and said "General, ma'am it started about 3 months into our training…"


	23. Chapter 23

Tahiri laid still as she felt the _Falcon_ rest on its landing gear. Meewalh had stopped by a few minutes ago and told her that they were going to meet with the Wraiths on the surface of Endor. Tahiri was, however, not invited to the party. Tahiri had just given her a bright smile and thanks her for the information. She could tell, even without the Force, that Meewalh was still unsure about her. Tahiri understood and try to make her visits as pleasant as possible. Meewalh didn't like shooting her, not to say she would hesitate if she had to do it again, and she seemed to be ashamed that she had to do it in the first place.

That, also, didn't mean that Tahiri had been thrilled when she woke up and found herself strapped down to her bunk by her ankles and wrists and an Ysalamiri hanging near-by. No, that would be like saying Rat never caused trouble in her life. However, Han and Leia had, wisely, left her alone for the first day or so and allow her to calm herself down. She was able to think this problem through logically, eventually, and could see why Han and Leia felt they had to take these actions. They just didn't have all the fact available to them; if they had they would have never done this. And, as much as she hated to admit it, it was possible that they actually thought Riina Kwaad was back or that she had fallen to the Dark Side. If that was true then by treating her like this wasn't for their safety, it was for hers. They loved her so much that they were willing to take that big of chance of hunting her down and holding her here without returning Denon first.

No, it made her cry with happiness to know that someone loved her that much to risk his or her lives to protect her. She knew this already but was grateful to be reminded of the fact. Tahiri had already told them that she had understood why they did it and that she didn't hold any resentment towards them. She was not sure if they believed it or not but she knew that once she was free of the Ysalamiri that Leia, at least, would be able to see her honesty.

Tahiri could hear the landing ramp opening and what sounded like someone screaming her head off outside. _Good old Rat,_ Tahiri though with a smile. She had hoped that one day Rat and the Solos could meet, but to be honest she was expecting them to meet under better circumstances then this.

Yes, Tahiri loves the Solos for all that they have done for her, now and in the past, but it didn't mean she was going to stick around one second longer then she had too.

["Bangor, wake up,"] she said softly, looking straight up at the air vent above her head. Mr. Solo and Meewalh had torn apart her cabin looking for her light saber. When they finally asked her about it, she told them that she passed it off to her back up on Tatooine. They clearly didn't believe her but with the Ysalamiri above her and Meewalh armed and ready to shoot her if she misbehaved while on her refresher breaks; they must have decided it wasn't a big deal. She couldn't do anything about it anyways.

Well, normally they would be right but she wasn't a normal Jedi and Bangor was not a normal light saber. Before she went out to the lounge she made sure Bangor was in a hibernation mode and stashed him up there incase she needed him. Lucky, Mr. Solo never thought to look up in the ventilation system. Now she just had to hope that he didn't roll around up there too much. Once she was free, she would use the fake pod to sneak out and circle around and join the Wraiths.

["Hi there sleepyhead,"] Tahiri said with a smile as Bangor poked his head out over the vent cover. He had a comical expression on his face as he twisted his head this way and that way to look at her. ["Bangor, come down here."] He let out a little meowing sound as he sniffed along the edge of the vent cover. ["Come on Bangor, come on."] When she first got Bangor, he would only respond to commands from the Force. While she could have him do more using the Force to tell him what to do, as the battle on Borleias proved, she wanted a back up system in place. As Mr. Solo has said many times, it never hurt to have a skiffer up one's sleeve. So Rat, Little Brother and her had begun training Bangor to respond to verbal commands in Yuuzhan Vong, which was because so few in the galaxy understood Yuuzhan Vong and the chance of anyone using it against her were slim. They even trained him to be held inside Little Brother, which just thrilled Little Brother, and be shot out of him like a normal light saber.

["Come on boy, get down here,"] Tahiri said in a cooing voice. Bangor got enough of his weight on the vent cover, which popped open and swung away on its hinges. He, however, fell down and landed on her face. Bangor made his meowing noise and began to lick her face. ["Ah, yes I am glad to see you too, now I need you cut me lose. Yes, cut me lose … yes, I miss you too. Yes, thanks for the licks but I need you to cut me lose now. Bangor cut me lose … yes, I know you miss me but I need you too … Bangor, stop licking … I need you to cut me lose then you can lick my face later … Bangor …"] _There were still some bugs to work out,_ she thought as she tried to get him to cut her lose.

* * *

Major Tierce quietly walks to the landing ramp and listen to the fools outside. He had been right, it was the Solos at Tatooine and they had captured the Abomination and were holding her on their ship. He let out a small smile; this was all worth it then. The hours of excruciating pain that he suffered to reach his boot and get out his lock pick from the false heal. The painfully slow process of using the pick to unlock his cuffs. The stun cuffs would knock him unconscious if he moved too fast or pulled on them too hard. It was the same skill that help him escape from the Imperial prison, it was the training and punishment from the Yuuzhan Vong that allowed him to suffer a few stun blast and it was the rage that fueled his determination to not fail again. He let out a bigger smile as he heard the fools tell the Wraiths that she was being kept in place by an Ysalamiri. Perfect, he would have no trouble taking her to the Warmaster that way.

He looked over the group, the Noghri was the most dangerous and would have to be killed but … no the first to die had to be Ratnena Bora, she was the most unpredictable and there for the most dangerous. Also she was the closes, she was pacing back and forth behind the main group looking furious about something. Probably about her freak friend but it didn't matter, her first then the Noghri. After that it was who ever offered the most resistance, they were all expendable. Even the other three Jedi, the only real prize was the Abomination. Everyone else was just a bonus.

Checking the blaster rifle one last time, he leapt out of the hatch and got a bead on Ratnena. He heard someone yell out to her and she turned with a shocked look on her face. Tierce got her in mid spin, hitting her in the stomach area as the Noghri used its body to knock the Solos to the ground. The other Wraiths hit the deck as he drew a bead on the Noghri. That is when he heard, **_"Do-ro'ik vong pratte!"_**

Horrified, he turned towards the voice and saw Tahiri rushing at him from the undergrowth, light saber lit, and her eyes … her eyes made him make a mess in his pants. Letting out an involuntary yelp, he started backpedaling and shooting at her, not caring if he killed her, praying that he did. She blocked each of his shots; when she got close enough, she sliced his gun in two. He expected to lose his head on the follow through swing but instead saw her pull her leg back and kick …

He didn't even remember falling; he just laid there on the forest floor. He couldn't scream, he couldn't think, he couldn't see, he could barely breath, all he could do was lay there and feel pain. Every nerve in his body, even ones he never knew existed, erupted in an endless wave of white-hot pain that radiated from his groin area. The explosion of pain continued until, at last, he mercifully passed out.

* * *

"RAT!" Tahiri ran over to her friend, who was on the ground screaming out in pain. Nothing else mattered except Rat, she wouldn't lose another friend. Rat was screaming out for her, damning her for failing again. _Just like Anakin! _Someone block her path, she tried to push past whoever it was, Rat needed her.

"Tahiri, no!" The voice of Face, as he tried to hold her back, sounded a million miles away. She could see Elassar and Shalla bent over her friend. "Tahiri listen to me, you'll just get in the way! Let Elassar help her!"

"Let me go, I have to save Rat!" Tahiri was having trouble seeing, her eyes were getting blurry and she could feel tears running down her checks. A new voice penetrated the sounds of Rat's angry screams, her shouts of betray at the hands of Tahiri.

"Tahiri honey, listen to Face," Leia voice said.

Tahiri screamed out something, she didn't know, and lashed out with Bangor. She felt someone deflect her swing and then she was tackled on to the ground. "Let me go! I have to help Rat! I can't fail again! Let me help!"

["BANGOR DISENGAGE!"] Face screamed out and she felt Bangor go limp in her hand. He held her down as she tried to convince them that she had to help Rat. "Don't worry Tahiri, Rat will be fine."

"No," she moaned out, "its my fault, I screw up again, I … I got to help her." When she couldn't hear Rat screaming at her, she let out a bigger wail, "no, I can't lose another one!"

"Easy Tahiri, Elassar just gave her something for the pain that is all," Face said in soothing tones and holding her tightly.

Tahiri just shook her head, knowing the truth; she failed and lost another friend … again.

* * *

Leia walked into the makeshift medical ward that the Wraiths had set up on the ship they called _Sweet Sunset, _the corvette they 'borrowed' from the GA Military. Leia was amazed when she first came aboard she was amazed by how small of a crew they had running this ship. Even with the droids running around all day and night there was just more work then the Wraiths had time to do. _No wonder Tahiri looked so exhausted and like she lost weight when I saw her, _Leia had thought earlier, _they all look like they are ready to fall over. _She asked Face about it and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"We just have to do what we have to Princess."

When she looked around the outer room she saw the Yuuzhan Vong agent strapped in to a medical bed in one corner. There was murder in his eyes but he didn't move or make a sound. For one thing, what Tahiri had done to him was … extreme. He was still feeling the effects of one well-placed Force assisted kick and would be for years to come. The second reason he never moved was sitting in front of him sharpening a knife. While he had murder in his eyes, Meewalh had gleeful anticipation in hers and he knew it. When Face was passing out assignments, Meewalh announced in no uncertain terms that she would be standing guard over the prisoner. She wouldn't give a reason why but Leia knew the reason. Meewalh felt honor bound to protect Tahiri and Ratnena, since she also felt shame for Ratnena's injuries. Leia suspected Face knew why she was volunteering, and would have accepted her help even if he had a full crew.

As it stood he was willing to accept any help he could get. Han, 3PO and their droid, Squeaky, went out to gather needed medical supplies. They needed more bacta and Han knew where he could get some cheep. They would met up with them back at the Wraiths base where Kell and Tyria were racing ahead with a droid named Clunk and Little Brother to prepare their main medical bay for Ratnena. Getting Little Brother on board the _Sweet Sunrise _had been almost as difficult as calming down Tahiri had been. Both Tahiri and Little Brother, who was according 3PO was a most illogical droid, had a fierce loyalty to their ex-con friend. That alone told Leia everything that she needed to know about the woman.

Leia walked into the next room, where Elassar had set up a bacta tank and was monitoring her life signs. When Elassar saw her walk into the room he flashed her a friendly smile.

"Princess, good evening," he said turning back to his work.

"Hello Elassar, how is she doing?"

"I think she out of danger, but she will need more time in the tank when we get home."

Leia nodded her head not sure what she could say. She stood there watching Elassar working when the door opened up behind them and Tahiri walked through the door. She stopped just inside the door looking uncertain; Leia too had a feeling of awkwardness. Elassar looked at each women in turn and cleared his throat.

"Well since Peacekeeper is in here I know it is safe to go to the galley," Elassar said flashing them a smile, "Princess, a word of advice. Don't get in her way when it come to meal time, she won't slow down from eating to know what she is biting into."

Tahiri just rolled her eyes and glared at him in a mock anger as he walked out of the room. Leia wasn't sure if she should leave but Tahiri took care of that problem for her.

"I'm … I'm sorry I lost it out there," the young woman said walking over to stand next to her and look at Ratnena floating in the bacta tank. "I wasn't thinking, I was just …"

"I understand Tahiri," Leia said giving her a smile, "we all sometimes have a unthinkable reaction to those around us. Especially after seeing someone you care for being hurt like she was." Tahiri reached out and squeezed Leia's hand. Leia had thought that this meant Tahiri had forgiven her and more importantly herself but then she went on.

"Mrs. Solo, I need your help."

"Sure Tahiri," Leia said taking her hand in both of hers.

"I need you to help me convince Face and the others that it would be best for me to quit the Wraiths and head back to Zonama Sekot."

"What!" Leia looked down at the younger woman who was watching her friend closely, "Why would you want to head back to Zonama Sekot? I thought you were happy here?"

"I am," she said in an even but sad voice, "but my happiness is not a reason to put everyone around me at risk. I lost it out there, I attacked you and would hurt anyone who tried to stop me from helping Rat."

"Tahiri …"

"Its true you know Mrs. Solo, I failed."

"You haven't failed Tahiri, you were being human …"

"I'm a Jedi Warrior, I need to be in control at all times or I could hurt people." Leia could see her swallow hard and continued, "like I hurt Ratnena."

"How are Ratnena's injuries your fault?" Leia asked with concern.

"Because," Tahiri said with her voice getting husky, "I was playing a game. You captured me, I outsmart you and escape, you know harmless fun but I felt something in the Force. I didn't know what but instead of charging out the front I went out the pod. It was still a game, I should been more responsible and went out the front and I could saved her from all this pain."

"Tahiri," Leia said slowly, "did you know that he was still on the _Sweet Sunrise_?"

"I felt something in the Force I should have …"

"Did you know they still had him on the ship?"

"No, but …"

"Did you know that he was lose?"

"No, but …"

"Then you did everything that you could with what information you had." Leia sighed, "this was a screw up that was a combination of mistakes that just ended in a bad way. There is no one person who is at fault except the man who shot her." Leia gave her a look, "and I don't think he will be able to be a threat to anyone for a long time to come."

"All that does not excuse my attacking you," Tahiri said looking up at her. Leia could see her regret in her eyes.

"Do you remember what you screamed at me when you took a swing?"

"No, I know I said something but not what I said."

"You said "your fault'. I think that in your mind you associated me with your trouble. If we hadn't held you, well we never know how it would have turned out. You just wanted to protect your friend …"

"That is why you need to help me get back to Zonama Sekot."

"No, Tahiri listen to me what you did was human …

"But I'm not fully human and even if I was, I am still a Jedi Warrior and should be in control. I can't imagine Mr. Solo, Skywalkers and you losing control like that …"

Leia let out a laugh and Tahiri looked at her as if she was insane.

"Tahiri you would be surprise just how badly we all have lost control from time to time."

"But you guys are perfect and …"

"We aren't, we are human. We screw up and we don't want to but we do." Leia gave Tahiri a hug, "we have even made mistakes that got many of our friends injured or killed. We all have, even Face and Kell, but we may cry and mourn their lost, we know that they would want us to keep doing our job. Our job is not to be perfect but to fight evil where ever it appears so that others out there won't have to suffer like we have."

"How do you … how can you stand the pain?"

"You remember what is important, you remember what they were fighting for, you remember who they were," Leia said. "You try to deaden the pain by enjoying life, friends and family. But you will always still feel the pain. There are two times you should be worried, when you don't feel the pain and when you feel nothing but the pain. When either one of those happened to you, then come see me, that is when you will be the closes to the dark side."

"Until then?"

"Until then," Leia said, she remembered how impressed Face is with Tahiri, she had planned 5 missions, lead all 5 of them perfectly, and has been a great asset to the Wraiths. He even said even thought Tahiri and Ratnena and Little Brother were a handful, often more then a handful, having her with them has been the best decision he could have made. He had even said to Han and her that he was going to make her number two after Kell retires. But Leia didn't say that, that was Face's privilege, instead she said, "until then know that your family will always be there for you and is proud of you. Until then do your job because without you out here, the dark side would only grow stronger and evil would spread."

"And I can't do my job on Zonama Sekot now can I," Tahiri said in a lighter voice. They both stood there in silence, watching Ratnena heal, when Tahiri said, "Hey, she is waking up."

Leia didn't see what Tahiri did, not at first, but she notice that her eyes were opening up some. She looked around her surroundings for a minute but when she saw Tahiri she, slowly, moved her right hand up to the glass. Tahiri matched her movements with her left hand and gave her friend a smile.

"Hey Rat, Charm Boy says you are going to be fine." Ratnena opened and closed her eyes showing that she understood. "And some good is coming out of all this, Poster Boy is taking you of galley duty for the time being. The whole crew wishes to thank you for allowing them to be able to eat something edible for awhile." Ratnena opened and closed her eyes and then gave her a one-finger salute with her left hand. Tahiri just laugh it off and Leia could hear real amusement in her laugh. "Hey, now I am still a superior officer until we get briefed you know. Show some respect there," Tahiri said laughing. "Here are your new orders, get well quickly. Understand." Again she opened and closed her eyes. "Good, now get some rest and I'll stop by later, ok?" Ratnena blinked and let her hands fall back to her side. Tahiri pulled her hand back and said quietly, "Sleep well my friend." Tahiri's face then changed from happiness to confusion, Leia was worried that Tahiri had seen something that she though was bad news when the girl went purple. "Oh, for the love of the gods … RAT! Stop that, can't you go five minutes without thinking about guys!"


	24. Chapter 24

Tahiri tossed around in her bunk unable to get some sleep. As many hours as she puts in she would have though going to sleep would be the least of her worries. If anything they were always worried about the lack of sleep would allow them to miss some critical piece of information. She didn't know why she couldn't sleep, maybe she was more worried about Rat then she would admit even to herself? Maybe she was worried about Little Brother? Maybe she was worried about the growing chaotic situation of the economical/political and social changes on the galactic scale? _Or maybe I am just going nuts?_

Deciding that sleep was no longer possible, she got out of bed and hit the refresher. _If I can't sleep might as well get some work done,_ she thought as she threw on her body armor. Bangor, the little lucky so and so, had no trouble sleeping so she just left some food out for him to eat when he woke up.

Picking up her data pads and some printouts she headed out to find Face and show him what she believes what _might_ happen. Her contact, still not identified, had supplied her with some interesting bits of information that didn't add up the way they should. The first place she checked was the right place, as she knew since he was technically off duty. Face was in the galley with Mrs. Solo drink caf. She walked up to him, came to attention and waited for him to notice her.

"Princess, notice the military precision Tahiri has developed while being here," Face said as he set down his cup. "Which means she has a new idea to drive me insane."

"No sir," Tahiri said laying down her pile and sat down next to him, "but I have something I want to show you."

"Wait," Face said holding up his hand, "do you want to get some food first?"

"Not right now sir maybe later …"

"Oh no," he said putting his head in his hands, "its worst then I thought."

"I leave you maniacs alone," Leia said with a bright smile, grabbing her cup she walked out in to the passageway.

"Well Peacekeeper if you willing to skip a meal this must be important. Show me what you got."

"Yes sir, its something the spy said to me on Tatooine that got me thinking, he hinted at the fact that the Yuuzhan Vong had been receiving dreams or visions about my alter-ego playing a big part soon. And not just the higher ups, a lot of them had been having these dreams if the rumors were true. We also know that they went through a lot of trouble getting the qahsa to me in the first place and setting up different places and time for me to met them."

"Ok I am with you so far."

"Sir, they thought I was shamed, the only one that should have met me was a warrior that had only one mission and that was too kill me. To even seek me out was extreme to begin with."

"Why? I mean, even if they thought you were shamed why would they automatically kill you?"

"In the old days, they wouldn't have, they would have just taken me kicking and screaming to my place in the fields where I can work to pay for my life. This group, given the fact that they killed every single Shamed One they could find, tells me that the correct response should be an amphistaff in the head. Also in qahsa, the Warmaster said that they knew that I would, not be frighten off that would be wrong, but extra weary of meeting with them due to the purges." Tahiri could see that Face was still not following her, "ok try it like this, would you go to a spice head for financial and heath advice?"

"Uh, no," Tahiri could see it in his eyes that he was starting to get the picture.

"Correct sir, and the Yuuzhan Vong would never follow a Shamed One into battle unless the gods decreed it."

"How do you know it is a military objective?" Face said leaning forward.

"Sir, after spending all the resources to contact me, resources they can't spare if our information is correct, they didn't just do it to invite me over for a High Day drink. These Yuuzhan Vong are desperate to please the gods and get back in their good graces by following the old doctrine. And that means sacrificing infidels and plenty of blood shedding in the gods names."

"Ok, lets say you are right and they wanted you to lead them against …whom?"

"I am getting to that sir, next question is why is Admiral Kre'fey building his ghost fleet?"

"To attack the Yuuzhan Vong?"

"But why? We know from the information that Rat and Little Brother that he has access to the remaining supply of 'Alpha Red' at the Shadow Fleet, so why not build missiles and use them to deliver the disease?"

"Missiles aren't as reliable as piloted ships and his supply is not infinite," Face said reasonably, Tahiri had anticipated this argument.

"True sir, but what if he want to save it for something better, something … bigger?"

"Sekot?" Face said sitting back and staring at her, "that makes sense since they want to exterminate all Yuuzhan Vong."

"A whole peaceful, unprotected planet out there, somewhere, full of Yuuzhan Vong just waiting for someone to come by and go 'pop'." Tahiri said clapping her hands together, "and there is strong evidence that Sekot, the mind, is from the Yuuzhan Vong galaxy, if not from the original Yuuzhan'tar."

"So the Shadow Fleet is for Sekot," Face said nodding.

"No sir, the Shadow Fleet is for the excuse needed to attack Sekot."

"Uh? Ok you lost me, why would they need a fleet to make up a excuse to attack a planet that no one, even you, knows where it is at?"

"A couple things sir, first this conspiracy on our side wasn't set up over night, there was a lot of pre-planning going on. Probably before Ebaq 9, when most people who wasn't at Borleias thought the Yuuzhan Vong were unstoppable but our ship yards were finally starting to supply ships in great numbers." She said getting up to get a mug of hot chocolate.

"That would be the best time to set it up alright, get a few senators who would fight to the death and use any means necessary to make sure if we can't have it neither could they."

"Yes, they set up some dummy accounts, start transferring key personal and credits. But then we won the war but the Yuuzhan Vong were still around and now have new world to live on and not have to clean up their messes. I never knew before I joined the Wraiths and did undercover work how much resentment was out there towards the government for allowing the Yuuzhan Vong to basically get off scoot free."

"So more senators and military personal get steamed about this and are approached …"

"And so on and so on," she paused to take a sip, " now these senators want pay back for all their work and putting their necks on the line. Many of their planets are still wreaked or they are being hounded to help rebuild those same planets and the Yuuzhan Vong are living high on the nerf on Sekot, they want some revenge. But still Kre'fey can't go after Sekot without a lot of out cry from senators who are either on the Yuuzhan Vong pay role or the ones who aren't even involved. Not without a very good reason. His bubble has survived so far because we are the only ones who are even remotely aware of it that is not involved. If the wrong people start looking too hard at what he has done the entire bubble could burst."

"So you think that Kre'fey will use the Shadow Fleet in a stage attack?"

"Yes sir, but it won't be staged. I think he is waiting for the same thing that the Warmaster is waiting for, the perfect target."

"Not Denon, they could strike there anytime," Face quietly thought for a moment and then by watching him, and through the Force, saw that he had the answer. "Ossus!"

"Yes sir," she said nodding and took another sip, "Master Sarkin told me that in less then two months the next class of Jedi, including Valin and Savanna, will be graduating. Master Skywalker wants the galaxy to see them, not as warriors like so many of us are, but as true protectors of the peace. He is bowing to pressure, albeit it didn't take much, to have many senators and even the Chief of State there, as well as Grand Admiral Pellaeon, to witness the ceremony."

"Nice target."

"Yes sir that is what I think also."

"One problem although, where do the Yuuzhan Vong get the ships to launch this attack for Admiral Kre'fey to beat back? What they got wouldn't scare a Jawa?"

"Yes sir, _if_ our information is correct," When he gave her a dubious look she plowed on, "sir, according to all our information why would he need a fleet as big as that even in reserve? They wouldn't, the information from the front shows that level of attacks are even slowly dropping off."

"So they have some one doctoring _all _the reports from the front?"

"No sir, just a few here and there. When Lt. Jillian first arrived, I remember Lt. Hall complained to her about the sloppy work of certain battle groups. I pulled her away from Lt. Deloni, after this idea hit me …"

"You were able to get those two to stop locking lips long enough to talk, I'm impresses."

"With the Force sir, anything is possible," Tahiri said with a mischief smile, "my next trick won't be that impressive, just stopping a supernova."

"Ok," Face said laughing, "no sense in doing two impossible acts in a row. So what did Road Kill have to say?"

"I asked her what about the reports she didn't like. She said the number of torpedoes vs. the number of ships destroyed were off. Given the size of some of the ships they are reporting as destroyed, are being destroyed at a lesser rate then they should be. In other words sir, if you took the same numbers of skips in place of capital ships the numbers are correct. I asked her if this was deliberate or a honest mistake, she told me that she couldn't tell by the data."

"So, some commanders are lying on reports that doesn't mean they are part of the conspiracy or that there is a large fleet out there waiting to drop in one day."

"What if they are reporting bigger kills to make the Yuuzhan Vong seem weaker?"

"Tahiri, again so what? How does this transform a nothing in to a bigger nothing," Face said leaning forward and picking his words with care. "To be honest, even we never found any ship yards around Hutt space."

"That is because it is here," she said pulling out the pad and showing him a system. "This is the third system that we never got to because of our detour to Tatooine."

"Why there," Face asked slowly and taking the pad.

"One, the system that _Sweet Sunset _visited wasn't supposed to have any habitable planets and yet there was one. Two, all the droids, the computer on the ships, say that the system we went to was devoid of life. Yet it was, how is everyone so wrong." She pulled out another pad, brought up the information on it and handed to Face."

"Well, well late but not so great Fusty," Face said with a whistle.

"Yes sir, every single one of our charts are brought to you by Fusty and company. I don't know which side he really was on; I am starting to think he was just playing both sides for his own greed. He passed on information that both hurt and helped the Yuuzhan Vong and the GA. There also have been recon patrols flying around the Mid Rim and Outer Rim and especially near Hutt Space for the past year and all three systems were never even looked at. The Shadow Fleet was understandable, why have the wrong people see what you are hiding? But the other two were probable results of Fusty's manipulation of the star charts, listing them as dead systems. He might have dropped a word to someone in the Vong-free movement about a shipyard at one of them. Admiral Kre'fey would want to keep that information under wraps."

"Why?"

"Sir, he knows as well as I do that sooner or later the Yuuzhan Vong will want to go after three targets. The Jedi, Zonama Sekot, and me. When it comes to me they were more then willing to help out where they could." Tahiri hoped that she was able to keep the bitterness out of her voice; it is hard not to take something like that personally. "Zonama Sekot is like their conquest of Coruscant, the Yuuzhan Vong and GA both know that is a long term goal that will take many years to complete. The Jedi, however, was a more immediate goal. But they still need ships and Admiral Kre'fey needed his excuse to launch against Sekot. So one of the admiral's pet commanders find this large unknown ship yard and reports it directly to him. Now, he has to keep it quite because if this shipyard is unknown and the Yuuzhan Vong follows normal doctrine, their first strike will be against the Jedi at Ossus. Their first strike has to be at the Jedi, they can't afford to give Master Skywalker and the others any change to rally against them this time. The blow to the galaxy in terms of moral would be huge from that kind of loss. That is why they are letting other area suffer; they are willing to sacrifice other gains to keep this threat a secret. Admiral Kre'fey is willing to play along, he want a perceived weaken Yuuzhan Vong suddenly showing up with more ships then they are reported to have because he can then say that the ships must have come from Sekot, to help their fallen brothers."

"That would take a huge amount of planning, Peacekeeper."

"I don't believe it is all planning on the Admiral's part sir, I think he stumbled across this and is make the best use of it he can."

"Many good Admirals and Generals have been doing that as long as they been around."

"Yes sir. Also sir, we have seen evidence of warriors running around getting food supplies and other needed material but no large movements of priest and shapers. Why would they do this?"

"I think we can worry about that later," Face said seriously. "What do you think will happen when that fleet shows up at Ossus?"

"Sir, Admiral Kre'fey will let the panic build, maybe let some of the defense forces be destroyed and then rush in to save the day. He will use the outcry about the attack, to push for the idea to launch attack against Sekot. After all, where else could such a large fleet come from in such a short amount of time?"

"One last question, how do they find Zonama Sekot?"

"Sir, they hid a bomb on my X-wing? And if I am right about how long this has been going on, they could have easily rigged some kind of tracking device and or a recorder on the _Double Trouble_ and removed it later."

For a long time Face just sat there staring at the bulkhead, not saying a word. Tahiri just sipped her drink waiting for the questions to start up again. She knew how week this theory was but it felt right.

"This is crazy," Face said at last, "but so far crazy has worked against us. You know," he said looking over at her, "there is one big hole in this theory."

"Yes sir, that is why we need to go to that last system and check it out."

"As long as you see that," Face said standing up, "write up a mission outline and a brief. When we get to 'Hawk Base' tomorrow, we'll have a mission planning session."

* * *

Face stood at the front of the room listening to Tahiri go thought her theory for the rest of the Wraiths and their guest, Han and Leia Solo. After she helped Elassar transfer Ratnena to the new tank at 'Hawk-Base', and then taking a shower to get all the bacta off of her from Ratnena throwing it at her, she grabbed Little Brother to help in fine tuning her presentation. It was much smoother then the short one she gave him the evening before and graphic and charts did a better job of showing what she had come up with. He has been thinking of offering her Kell position once they 'returned' from the dead and this briefing wasn't doing anything but reinforcing that decision. Early in the training program he and the others had stressed over and over again that it was your _work_ that gets you promoted not your rank. The younger Wraith had already defer a lot of authority to Tahiri, showing her respect and following her orders even if she was the most junior of the group. Even Ratnena, well as much as she was willing to admit in public but that had more to do with their friendship then her thinking Tahiri wouldn't be a good leader. Not bad from a girl that no one trusted a year ago.

He watched the Wraiths has Tahiri spoke from the front of the room, Kell was nodding to what she was saying, Shalla would take notes from time to time, Sparks was paying attention, somewhat, he kept looking over Shalla. Road Kill was interested, Boom-boom looked a bit bored; he still hasn't been able to blow up anything since their last raid when they got the _Sweet Sunset_. Piggy had that far away look he gets when he is doing calculations, and Runt was sitting very still and listening very closely. Tyria and Doran seemed to be meditating, Han and Leia both had their sabacc faces on but he could detect a quiet pride and growing horror to what their unofficial adopted daughter was laying out.

"Any questions," Tahiri said as she has Little Brother shut down the presentation.

"Why don't we go to Denon and check their files," Piggy asked.

"Sir, Prankster went twice and neither time did she or Little Brother find any reference to any of the three systems. On the second trip they were specify looking for those kinds of files."

"How do we know that this isn't another supply depot like we saw at the other system?" Shalla asked.

"If it is then we are no worst off then we are now, ma'am."

"Why didn't the Peace Brigade spies report this shipyard?" Sparks said proving to Face that his mind is not completely on Shalla.

"The only infidels going into that system would be slaves. The Yuuzhan Vong only uses the Peace Brigade for shipping in supplies such as food stuff and slaves. If the numbers are correct then they have enough slaves to grow food yet they don't. So either they are sacrificing them at alarming rate or they are using the slaves for another project."

"Do I get to blow up anything yet?"

"No sir, sorry maybe on the next mission." Tahiri said smiling to Boom-boom, Stacy gave him a look of sympathy.

"I have a question," Face saw Han stand up, Tahiri nodded to him her face blank. "Why would they risk losing not just the Jedi but a lot of important people? Why not just attack the shipyard?"

"Sir, Admiral Kre'fey main objective since the Fall of Coruscant has been the elimination of all Yuuzhan Vong from the galaxy. Yes, he could make a huge dent if he hit the shipyard now but if he waits he can have an excuse to hit Zonama Sekot as well. The admiral understands us and he is using our cultural blind spot to get in a good shot where it would do him the most good."

"That being the need to get back on the gods good side?" Boom-boom asked.

"Yes sir, a target like this is just too good for them to pass up. I bet even the Warmaster knows that we know just how good of a target this is but to please the gods he would take this risk. Like Admiral Kre'fey, the Warmaster has his own goals to reach and at this stage it is the elimination of the Jedi."

"Peacekeeper that is a huge jump in logic," Road Kill said.

"Yes, I agree and all this has to do with a ship yard no one has reported." Tahiri responded easily, and then gave a look over at Han before continuing. "I propose that we stage two missions. One to the shipyard; one X-wing will pop in do a quick scan and get out. The kind of information is not really important at this stage but will be helpful later down the road. Right now just knowing the fleet is there is what we have to know. Little Brother has calculated that if there is a fleet there, they have to move out one week prior to the graduation in order to hit them at the correct time. Mission two will leave at the same time as mission one. Mission Two will travel to the Shadow Fleet and do a detail scan of numbers, types and if there is any activities there. Shadow Fleet will need to move four days earlier then the Yuuzhan Vong fleet and I think they would hang out system until released for action. Remember, Admiral Kre'fey needs panic in order to complete his objectives and having the fleet in system wouldn't give it too him."

"That all depends on Ossus being the target," Kell said.

"The Abomination is correct, she knows her people well," Runt bit out sounding a lot like a Yuuzhan Vong leader, "they are gambling everything on this. They need to make the gods favor them and to shrink from this challenge would make them cowards in the eyes their gods. They must strike at the Jedi and destroy them."

Face and everyone else turned and stared at Runt, who sat tall and glared back. Tyria opened one eye and gave him a smile. "Finally got around to study those Yuuzhan Vong tapes I see."

"Oh yes," Runt said slipping back into his normal mode, "but we don't like this mind. It is a mean mind, not a healthy mind."

"I think that is a plus for Ossus then," Kell said turning back to the front of the room. "Who do you want to go where?"

"I would like to recommend Lt. Hall for mission two with Eyeball. Little Brother can upload what he has on the target to Eyeball that way they have something to compare it too."

"I'll review Prankster's report also," Road Kill said with a nod, "when do you want to head out?"

"This afternoon, we need this information as soon as possible so we can decide what to do next." Tahiri turned to Kell next, ignoring the look on Han's face. "Sir, can you get two X-wings and sensor pods done that soon?"

"Sure, we can. Piggy and Sparks can do the pods while Runt, Boom-boom and I work on the fighters, do you want the ones of the _Sweet Sunset_?"

"Uh excuse me, …" Han said as Tahiri nodded and moved on.

"Yes, they are in better shape then the ones here and won't take as much time."

"Uh excuse me …"

"Sir, do we have a go?" Tahiri asked Face, before Face could answer Han stood up to make sure she didn't ignore him.

"No you don't have a 'go', you are still under arrest remember?"

"Oh that," Face was amazed that Tahiri could look so innocent and completely shock while Han was staring her down. _She's spent too much time around us,_ Face thought with humor.

"Yea, 'that'. Our mission was to find you and bring you back to Denon and face the council not to help you run around the galaxy chasing shadows."

"I been meaning to ask you this, but under what authority are you undertaking this action?" Piggy asked quietly.

"The Jedi Council," Leia said from her side of the table, as cool as a cucumber. She pulled out a data pad and slid it over to Piggy, "it is all there if you wish to review it."

"Captain Solo, I was hoping you could see your way clear and releasing me from arrest long enough to complete this mission. I will return here, I give you my word as a Jedi and a Warrior."

"This says for you to track down and detain the Yuuzhan Vong that escape from Denon and any associates found with said Yuuzhan Vong. There is no word in here about Tahiri or that she has been suspected of being a dark Jedi." Piggy said laying the pad down.

"I just found you Tahiri, you think I am going to let you lose with a X-wing?" Han said and then turn to Piggy, "we suspected it was Tahiri but had no proof."

"Luke wanted the orders to be lose an flexible in case we were wrong," Leia said from her seat.

Face studied both of the closely, there was something they weren't telling them. Suddenly Tahiri let out a laugh and grin at both of them.

"You knew! Fas, here we all were worried about convincing you about the plot we found and you already know."

Face watch both of the Solos and saw that Tahiri was right they have been hunting them the whole time.

"That is why you were at Tatooine, to find us?"

"No, we went there because I had a feeling in the Force that we had to be there," Leia said looking at Tahiri. "We were hoping it was you that had been running around but we had no proof just a lot of suggestions."

"You raids were too good, as was your escape from Denon." Han said grudging sitting back down. "Luke sic Corran on your tail and came up with like 90% that it was you Wraiths running around causing all this trouble."

"So he sent us out to find out one way or another," Leia finished from him.

"Does command know?" Kell asked, that was something Face wanted to know if they did it would make the Wraiths job much harder.

"No!" Han snapped out and looking shocked that Kell would ask, "when you guys hit our yards as well as Yuuzhan Vong targets we knew something was wrong. Since you wasn't contacting anyone you must be hiding from our side as well as the Yuuzhan Vong." Han looked over at the older Wraiths, "I worked with you guys in the past, and so had Luke and Corran. We know you guys won't commit treason for any reason or money so there had to be more to the story."

"When did we go from screw ups to galactic heroes anyways?" Kell said crossing his arms and looking miffed.

"We work so hard a building up our reputation and another one come in and destroys all that work." Runt said with a sigh.

"I blame Wes," Face said.

"True, he is so serious," Piggy said with a huff.

"We knew like the way he chewed his food," Runt said in a lofty voice.

"He was so bossy," Kell said.

"He did have a cute butt," Tyria said with a grin.

"Yub Yub," Face answered back. The older Wraiths and Han laugh, the rest just gave them funny looks. Tahiri on the other hand was staring at Han and Leia with her arms crossed and a smile on her face. "So Luke figured if we were alive then Tahiri had to be alive."

"That is about the size of it. But like I said we had clues but nothing to pin it down with."

"But if it was just me running around that would mean I either went to the Yuuzhan Vong or just went dark. That is why you had the Ysalamiri with you and why you had Meewalh shot me." She said rolling her eyes but her smile never left. "If I didn't know better … I have heard a lot of stories about parents driving children nuts. I could almost swear you really were my parents as crazy as you drive me!"

"Hey we told you before that you were part of the family," Han said giving her a grin, "with all the perks and privileges."

"I was hoping it meant Life Day gifts."

"Have to take the good with the bad Peacekeeper," Face said joining in the laugher going around. "But seriously Han, let Piggy and Shalla show you everything we have. If the problem we know is out there isn't as bad as we think and you are not convince we will all get in the _Falcon_ and let you take us to Denon for trail. And we really do need Peacekeeper to do mission one."

"It is a lot safer for her to go then anyone else going since she can see the Yuuzhan Vong in the Force." Tyria said looking at Leia.

"If she pops in and they are around she will know it before the rest of us can," Stacy said giving them a nod. "She will know it before they have a chance to see her."

Han and Leia exchanged looks and then with a weary sigh Han asked why X-wing.

"If I had something smaller I would use it," Tahiri answered, "they are the smallest ships we have. The point is to sneak in and out, not fight. In fact, for this mission the only information we really need is if they are there. First hint of trouble I am out of there."

Han studied her for a minute or so then let out another sigh, "come on Piggy show me what you got. Looks like we will be here for a few more days."


	25. Chapter 25

Face was up to his neck in paperwork, even being dead didn't let him escape it. Especially, since everyone believed that they were dead and they were going after such high profile targets as he was aiming at. He had to make sure all the 'T' were crossed and the 'I' were doted. He knew that for every Senator he went after at least two gundurk sucking, bottom eating rancor would be pouring over every line of data trying to find some way to get their client off by sidetracking the judge or committee assigned to hear the case. Therefore, he had to account for every kilo of fuel they used, every credit spent, every drop of bacta that the squad used to gather intelligences. Every raid had to be documented as to why this target was chosen over that target, how many persons were injured in said raid, the cost of pulling off the raid vs. the actual benefits gained. Not that he wasn't use to the scrutiny since the Wraiths operated in the shady world of intelligence but this was going to be worst then any he has known before.

What he was not going to like would be all the exposure they will be receiving for many weeks to come. For Kell and the rest who would retire soon it was no big deal really, and they earned a bit of notoriety. However, the kids, Squeaky, and him, well the less everyone knew about them the better. He didn't have much experience in dealing with Chief of State Omas but he was an ex-pilot, so he may have an understanding of security. Hopefully, he would understand Face's desire to keep the Wraiths out of the press and testifying behind closed doors as much as possible. The kids and he also need a break, badly. It has been over a year since their last day off and the fatigue was really starting to show. Not that any of the kids would admit it; they just kept right at their job without a word of complaint. Despite all the problems early on, despite that they never actually finished their training they had become one unstoppable team.

"Excuse me Poster Boy."

Face looked up to see Piggy standing in the doorway to his office. "Briefing over all ready?"

"No sir, the Solos just wanted to take a break, so I thought I would come see you for a minute."

"Let me guess, you came here to save your glorious leader from drown in his paperwork."

"Why would I take something away from you that I know you enjoy so much," Piggy said grinning.

"You're sure? It is a lot of fun."

"Uh-uh, I am not falling for that one again."

"Yea I save it for one of the kids down the road. So what is up?"

"Sir, I been thinking about Peacekeepers briefing."

"What about it? You think she is way off?"

"No, if there is a hidden shipyard everything else makes sense, it was a well thought out plan. No sir, I think about what do we do when she gets back?"

"You mean do we go to Chief of State or Master Skywalker when Tahiri and Stacy get back and both fleets are showing signs of moving out?"

"Yes, sir. General Solo and Princess Leia are accepting our evidence but very grudging. In addition, there is a lot of it to go through. We will have trouble convincing the Chief of State in a timely manner. Admiral Kre'fey will also have time to disperse the fleet if he knows the game is up and more importantly the Yuuzhan Vong could still launch attack against Ossus even if Master Skywalker evacuates the academy."

"There is a change Kre'fey would bring the Shadow fleet to Ossus but there is a bigger chance he will stone wall claiming that this is all fabrication on our part."

"Yes and the damage to Ossus could still be used to propel his plans to move against Zonama Sekot. Worst still, the Warmaster may call off the attack to Ossus and decide to reinforce his lines with these new ships and personal. That will prolong the battle against them for many years, to come it would be like hunting down the warlords all over again." Face knew what he though of another 20 years fighting a war. While it gave him job security, the cost would be too high for even him to be over joy at that prospect. "Sir, we need to hit that fleet now while it is still located at one spot before they have a change to either move against Ossus or dispersed to the other fleets."

"Then we still run into the same problem don't we? Can we get enough elements there or at Ossus without tipping our hands and without running into problems from Kre'fey and his people?"

"Yes sir, so far it appears that Admiral Kre'fey has kept this from the Warmaster which is why that fleet is still hidden. If the Warmaster sees large formation of our fleets moving to that location, if we can convince Command to make such a move, he would disperse either the fleet or move against Ossus. We need to move against the fleet before they know we are coming."

"We, as in the Wraiths?" Face looked at Piggy wondering if he needs to schedule him to see Elassar for a mental exam. "Piggy we would need a fleet of ships bigger then we got to attack them."

"We could always … borrow a fleet," Piggy said with a sly look on his face.

"Piggy, where would we get a …" Face stopped as what Piggy was suggesting finally dawn on him. He watched, as Piggy's grin got bigger.

* * *

Little Brother's navigation skills haven't diminished a bit as he dropped them out of dark space behind the seventh planet of the system. Without wasting a word, Tahiri and him immediately went into stealth mode and let the X-wing tumble into an orbit around the planet.

"Fas! Little Brother I can feel them already." Tahiri said aloud, if she could feel them this far out there had to be hundreds of them around. Briefly, she had an image of Ebaq 9 flash through her mind. She shuttered, it would make sense a fleet that big was here, they would need that big of one to attack Ossus and then move out to attack other sites.

I HAVE A HYPERSPACE COORDINATES READY DO YOU WISH TO LEAVE.

"How long till me get around this planet?"

12 MINUTES AT PRESENT RATE, I HAVE NO LIFE FORMS DETECT WITHIN IMMEDIATE SCANNING AREA.

"Good, keep an eye on that scanner." She took a deep breath; her orders were to just confirm their existence no more. She knew those orders, she couldn't help but know them, she wrote the things. But could they get more information without causing more problems then they could by fleeing?"

"Little Brother …"

I AM UPDATING THE HYPERSPACE ENTRY POINT AS WE PRECEDE AROUND THE PLANET.

"You learn how to read my mind while you have been running around with Rat?" She said with a grin.

NO, BUT SHE WOULD WANT TO STAY HERE AND GATHER MORE INFORMATION DESPITE ORDERS TO THE CONTRARY AND YOU AND HER OFTEN THINK THE SAME.

"So nice to be loved," Tahiri said with a small laugh, "how long is the orbit around this planet?"

WE WILL COMPLETE AN ORBIT IN ONE HOUR 34 MINUTES.

"Ok, one orbit then. As soon as we are out of sight, we jump. The planet should shield any hyperspace waves we make or at least lessen the effect enough that they will miss them."

As the small X-wing came around to light side of the planet their scanners started registered the large shipyard found further in system. Even Little Brother was speechless at the number of ship of all sizes and types slowly orbited around the third planet. As they sped back in to the dark space, Tahiri wonder if even Admiral Kre'fey knew just how big of a sore he let fester.

* * *

"I don't know. Maybe you ought to stick it back in and let it age properly?"

Ratnena threw her towel at Major Tainer, but wearing a grin that threatens to split her face open. All of the Wraiths were in the medical ward, except Tahiri and Little Brother, to greet her when she _finally_ emerged from that tank. She had been in there way too long as far as she was concern. _Five minutes would be too long_, she though as she smiled at some of the cracks the other was getting at her expense. She didn't mind, for once, she felt as if she was just one of the gang instead of an outsider. Moreover, she had spent her time in the tank thinking of new pranks to pull on Tahiri and the rest of them.

"So," she said turning to Charm Boy, "can I get back to work?"

"You still need to take it easy for a few days but I guess you can do some light duty. You can go back to creating destruction and mayhem as you please, just make sure this time you do it to the Yuuzhan Vong."

"In fact since you are free to leave to leave the sick bay and no longer on vacation," Poster Boy said ignoring the look of mock annoyance on her face, "and Road Kill got back from her trip, we got a little surprise for you to work on with Piggy and Road Kill."

"A fun surprise?" Ratnena said with a growing smile.

"The kind of surprise that make a lot of noise and pretty spectacular light show." Face said and then told her what they had in mind.

* * *

It was late in the evening or very early depending on your point of view, when Tahiri returned from her mission. However, she was not surprise to see Commander Loran waiting up for her. The first thing she did was take off the helmet, she never like wearing the stupid thing anyways, and then climb down the stairs that the Commander rolled over to her ship.

"Welcome home, Peacekeeper," he said as she climb down the steps. "You too Little Brother." Little Brother beeped out a greeting as he lifted himself out of the couple behind the cockpit and waited for Tahiri to lower him down to the deck. As Tahiri lifted him down using the Force, he asked the question that she knew he would and the one she wished she didn't have to answer. "So, you are back on time, I am assuming that your guess turned out to be right?"

"Yes sir and that may turn out to be the worst news of the year once you see exactly what I found."

"That bad uh?"

"Let's go to the briefing room sir, and I'll show you." Tahiri said quietly. Commander Loran nodded and sweep out his arm as if to say 'after you'. "By the way sir, how is Rat doing?"

"She is doing much better, Elassar let her escape yesterday. And not a minute to early either, she was starting to go nuts in there."

"I wish I could have been here when she came out," Tahiri said sadly. Rat helped her a lot after she was released last year from her injuries at Borleais. Tahiri wanted to be there for Rat in any way she could. Not because she felt obligated, but because like Jaina and Jacen, Rat felt more like a crèche mate then just a friend. That meant a lot to her, the Solos felt like family because of some the lingering feelings she inherited from Tahiri Veila. Of course, that did not lessen the feeling she had for them, the good that they had done after she was born did nothing more then reinforce those feeling. However, Rat and the Wraiths had become her friend _after_ her merging and, except the older Wraiths, had no concept of Tahiri Veila or Riina Kwaad. They all liked and respected her for her not for the memory of someone who no longer existed. That didn't make them any better then the Jedi but it just made them more special to her.

"We told her where you were and she understood," Commander Loran said patting her on the shoulder "She said that just means that you can treat her like a queen when you get back and wait on her hand and foot like you made her do when you got hurt."

"You know sir," Tahiri said with a grin and looking up at Commander Loran, "for someone who has such a great memory, she sure can get her facts wrong."

"I'm sure that is what she is going to say about you," he said with a laugh as he opened the door for Tahiri and Little Brother to enter the briefing room. Little Brother rolled up to the droid interface and began downloading their data. "Ok then lets have the bad news."

"Yes sir," Tahiri said going to the make sift control panel at the head of the table. "Sir, we stayed for one orbit less then two hours. Any longer would have exposed us to dangers that would have out weighted the benefits so we don't have a complete picture." She waited until he nodded then brought up the first series of images on the screen. Face watched each image flash across the screen his face was unreadable. "As you can see, we only have what was on this side of the planet, in the night side; we may have missed a few due to poor angle for the scanners to pick them up. But we can estimate how many ships would be on the light side of the planet and the numbers come out to …"

"A fleet that is larger then the ones that attacked Coruscant and Ebaq 9, isn't." Face said in a whisper as the magnitude hit him. Tahiri could only nod as the information continued to scroll across the screens. "Little Brother, find the latest numbers Road Kill brought back yesterday and run a comparison of the Shadow fleet and the Yuuzhan Vong fleet."

Little Brother beeped once and then started the search for the information. As he started his calculations, Tahiri decided to take a set across from Commander Loran. She wonder what he could do with this information, there wasn't a whole lot that they could do really. The only option was to run to Ossus and hope for the military to scramble enough forces to either attack the yard or protect the people who will be fleeing their homes very soon.

However, in the back of her mind she had an unshared thought that this was their Borleais. This was their last stand.

"What was that Peacekeeper," Commander Loran asked, not in a suspicious manner but more in a quizzical fashion.

"Excuse me sir?"

"You said 'this was their Borleais', I am just wondering what you meant by that," again his voice soft and curious.

"Sorry sir, I didn't realize I had spoken out loud." Tahiri said blushing, wishing she could hide somewhere.

"I won't tell Ratnena," he said with a smile, "she will never let you forget that you got lost in though."

"Thank you sir," Tahiri said with a ghost of a smile, "she would contently remind me not to travel to such unfamiliar territory and I won't get lost." She turned somber quickly then answered his question. "It's just my people are not so different from my people."

"How so?" Again not angrily just a gentle curiosity.

"Can you imagine what General Antilles could have done with a fleet half this size there?" Tahiri turned and look at the display screen, "he would have rallied even more troops to his side. Nevertheless, even with what we had there he was able to make the doubters see that it was possible to stop my people. For the first time my people had hope that the GA would win in the end."

"And you think that this is what the Warmaster is ultimately trying to do?"

"In a way, yes sir. Even if we somehow stop this fleet in the end, it won't matter _if_ the Jedi are destroyed. Just like young children, young adults read and see what he did at Borleais so to will young Yuuzhan Vong read about this ultimate sacrifice for the gods and to their people from their warriors and they too will dream of the time when they can join such exalted ranks." She turned back to a very somber Face, "sir, they too will have new hope that they could win in the end."

Little Brother beeped again and new figures were listed along with the approximate ship count from the Yuuzhan Vong shipyard.

"I don't know what scares me more, Tahiri," Face said after studying the two different figures for about ten minutes. "What you just told me or what I see up there."

Tahiri just nodded, she too was unable to answer that question, and "Admiral Kre'fey doesn't have enough does he?"

Face didn't answer he just studied the figures, rubbing his chin and looking very disturbed. After another very lengthy pause and without taking eyes off the displays, he said, "Tahiri, you and Little Brother can head to sleep. Everyone will be up in about 5 hours. After morning meal we'll have a briefing."

"Sir, I …"

"Tahiri that was an order." He said gently and still glued to the displays. Tahiri stood up and saluted. She and Little Brother left the room and she felt even worst then before and hoped somehow Face could find a way to save the day but not sure, anyone could.

* * *

Face walked up the ramp of the_ Falcon_ feeling no better then he had during Tahiri's briefing. They all seen the same data he had and came to the same conclusions. Unless they came up with a way to stop the Yuuzhan Vong or at least cut them down to size before they left their shipyards, Ossus was doomed and the chances of ever delivering a death nail to the Rogues was gone. It would turn into an on going grapple like the fight between the Imperials and the New Republic. Worst actually, since they would have a clear leader to rally behind. Except for the two Grand Admirals, Thrawn and Pellaeon who were able to rein in many of the dissent elements and give the Empire a clear goal, there were long periods in which higgledy-piggledy ruled the Empire giving the New Republic the tools and time to defeat them. There would be no repeat of that from the Yuuzhan Vong, their Warmaster, whoever he was, ruled them and no dissent would be tolerated. Oh sure, if the GA had pursued the broken fleets a bit more aggressively after the Battle to Reclaim Coruscant they might have keep them off balance and prevent a clear leader to emerge. Then they may have stopped this war but …

He let out a sigh, the worst thing was as Piggy and Tahiri have both pointed out to him, and they were not fighting a man but an idea. The idea that the gods decreed them to conquer this galaxy in their name and they believed that idea more deeply then many in the GA or the Empire believes in their causes. As Wedge had shown at Borleais and Grand Admiral Thrawn had shown in his drive to recapture the Empire, ideas were bigger then the men that represents it. It was also harder to kill.

"General, Princess," he said nodding to them each as he approached. They were setting around a game table in the lounge with their droid standing off quietly off in on corner. "Piggy tells me that you have some question?"

"Please have a seat Commander," Leia said, she also asked him if he wished any thing to drink. He polity turn down the offer, he had a good idea what they wanted to know and he knew delaying it with small talk and drinks won't make it any easier to deal with.

"We have a one question we want answered," Han said holding up a print out. "How accurate is this?"

"Some of it we can confirm, Long Shot's mission was to observe and report on Tahiri's actions. From the reports he filed, when he was on Denon with me after the two Peace Brigade spies had been discovered, he was well aware of her cover before he joined us. He also armed and connected the bomb that had been attached to Tahiri's X-wing. We speculated that it was done at the Jedi hanger which of course has been confirmed by that memo." Face said pointing to the printout that Han held up. "As for the other parts … we don't know."

"Have you tried to check and see if it accurate?" Han asked angrily. Face took a deep breath to calm himself. He knew why Han was acting this way and could sympathize with him, to a point.

"No, nothing else has either confirmed or denied it but based on other information we have gathered we tend to believe it is accurate."

"Such as," Leia asked quietly.

"Jaina's role in the Shadow Fleet, her working with certain senators and upper military personal to support and fund the Vong-Free movement, although she is never public about her activities there is enough circumstantial evidence to lead us to believe that." Face said pointing to the print out.

"So this could be wrong?"

"Gods we hope so Han, we really do," Face said wearily, "if it makes you feel better Tahiri …"

"You told Tahiri about this," Han yelled, going red from anger while Leia went pale and eye wide.

"No, we haven't," Face snapped out letting some of his anger show, "We have been trying very hard to keep her from finding out. Which isn't easy around her, in case you haven't notice, she is extremely good at interpreting people's moods and correctly analyzing small bits of data?" Face ran his hands through his hair and continued, "We have been hoping that it was a mistake on our part. Alternatively, that Luke, Mara, and you guys would be there to help us tell her. Look at from this angle; the rogue Vong wants her dead, the Jedi don't want her around, the Vong on Zonama Sekot are just as happy to have her gone, her own government, that she has sworn to defend, is happy to help everyone and kill her. You two shot her," Face held his hand in an expression of helplessness, "she has forgiven you for that and even snapped at Ratnena this morning for even joking about getting even with you." Neither of the Solos said anything but their expression told volumes at what they were thinking. "So you tell me how do we tell her, a girl who has had everyone she has ever cared about and wanted to be around keeps kicking her down, that the woman she looks up to and loves like a older sister is the one who signed her death warrant."

"So what is your next move," Leia asked after a few lengthy pauses.

"Tahiri brought back some data, not much but enough for us to guess that the fleet there is too large."

"How big," Han asked looking concern.

"At least the size of the one that attacked Coruscant, maybe larger."

"The Shadow Fleet?"

"With the Shadow Fleet and whatever is around Ossus won't be enough," Face said deadpan. "We are leaving as soon as we can to go to Ossus and talk to Luke. He should be there by now, if not he be there very soon. We need to get every ship we can to Ossus as soon as possible."

"Why not contact them on the Hypercomm?"

"Two reasons Princess, one if the Yuuzhan Vong gets a sniff they could call of the attack and spread the fleet out all over the galaxy. In the long run that could make a huge difference between wining and losing, for both sides."

"The Warlords all over again," Han said grimly.

"Yes, that is our guess too. The second reason we can't give time for Admiral Kre'fey any chance to deny or delay the deployment of the Shadow Fleet. If we have any chance we need that fleet."

"Yea and he would just to save face."

"We're not sure, he doesn't always play by Bothan rules but this is too big of a pot to gamble with."

"What do you want from us?" Leia asked sincerely.

"We want to put that spy and Runt with you …"

"Why not take him aboard the _Sunset_?" Han asked, looking weary at Face. "Wouldn't be safer to keep him there?"

"Usually but we are worried about security …"

"Meewalh would be willing to travel with you to make sure he won't cause trouble," Leia said, which is what Face figured she would offer.

"Its not him that has me concern, it is Ratnena, and she was once arrested for breaking a man's arm for making a pass at her. I hate to see what she would do to someone who shot her. We need her on the _Sunset_ to help Kell finish some badly needed repairs. In addition, Tahiri believes that he must be way up the food chain and trusted to be sent out to make contact with her on Tatooine. The information he may have could be a real gold mine if they can get him to talk. Therefore, we need him alive not dead which Ratnena would do to him if she gets it in her head to take revenge. She is smart enough to get him without being in front of him. So I would really appreciate if you take him for me." He watched them exchange glances and then nodded. "Thank you. We are also making duplicates of all the information, one set will go with Tyria, Doran and Shalla, one set with you and one set with us. That way we are positive one set will make it there no matter what."

"Kind of extreme don't you think?" Han said with his sabacc face on again.

"No, again we have to make sure all this is exposed and that command has all the information they need."

"Why is Shalla traveling with Tyria?" Leia asked suspiciously. Face gave her his most somber look.

"Shalla was named after her aunt, who was a Wraith. One of the Wraiths who died at Borleais."

Again, they exchanged looks but agreed to the plan. Face smiled inside, he was sure they would understand. "Good then we'll be ready to fly in a few hours. I got to get the _Sunset_ ready for combat just in case we fail to convince anyone."


	26. Chapter 26

Leia stood by the forward landing gear and watched the Wraiths work at a fever pitch to prepare for their departure. They weren't evacuating the base per say but they were loading some supplies on board as well as the extra X-wings. They normally only carried four at a time, Face had explained earlier, so that there would be five droids for the engine room. Today however, they were loading six fighters aboard, leaving two dismantled X-wings behind. They usually left the droids in the fighters since it prove to be very awkward to load and unload them in the ship its self. It could be done but it was a slower process. For some reason today, only Little Brother was in his copula, the rest of the droids were roaming in and out of the ship preparing for launch. Tahiri's friend Ratnena was going over the fighter with a fine toothcomb while Kell secured the torpedo launchers.

Everyone was moving quickly and professionally, what she had come to like about the Wraiths over the years but they seemed … somber. As if, they weren't expecting to return or make it to Ossus. _They were probably worried about the repercussions when they arrived at Ossus, _Leia thought but they didn't seemed to be worry just … somber.

"Hey Leia," Han called out as he walked into the hanger, nearly getting run over by the droid they called 'Flush' for some reason, as it went flying out of the hanger on some kind of duty. When he reached her he said, "They're bring out our happy passenger in few minutes."

Leia just nodded and continued to watch the others. Doran and Shalla had just finished loading the spare files on the _Falcon_ and now were loading the crates of information on his mother's ship. Tyria walked around her ship, doing a visual check on the craft, with a somber but determined look on her face. Kell walked over and they embraced and talked quietly as he helped her get ready for launch.

"Han, Leia," Face's voice said behind them. As they turned, they saw Meewalh and Runt escorting the prisoner up the ramp to the main hold. Face and Squeaky were walking towards them as the droid Flush nearly ran them over getting back in the hanger.

"Thanks again for the help," Face said holding out his hand.

"No problem," Han said shaking his hand. "Let's hope we can get some one at Command to listen when we get there."

"We convinced you, that was haft the battle," Face with a grin that made him look years younger. "With you there to help us, we have no worries now. We'll be leaving in five minutes."

Tahiri, dressed in her flight suit and flight helmet on walked rapidly into the hanger as Face and Squeaky walked over to their ship. She jogged over to them, embraced each one separately, and with a grin said, "Thanks for caring, thanks for believing and I'll see you when we get to Denon." Then she ran over to her X-wing, already trading insults Ratnena and Little Brother, before either Solo could respond.

"Is it just me or are they acting stranger then normal," Leia asked her husband.

"No, its not you, this kind of reminds me of Yavin before the Death Star got there." Han said as they started up the ramp.

All through the pre-launch checklist, Leia kept watch over the others. However, they seemed on the surface to be just preparing for another mission, it was beneath the surface that worried her. After Tahiri loaded, her X-wing in the _Sunset_, all three ships, leaving the _Sunrise _and shuttle behind, headed out to the deeps of space.

The first jump was short six hours, Han and Leia spent the time in the cockpit instead of roaming the ship. Leia started to develop a sinking feeling in her gut as the time passed. As if some bad was about to happen.

"Do you get the feeling that we have been set up," Han asked just before they were to end this leg of the trip.

"Now that you mentioned it, yes."

"Ah good so I'm not imaging things," Han said with no humor as he pulled back on the hyperdrive controls, "what do you think their real plan is?"

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling we are about to find out," Leia said as the stars snapped back to normal. On her scanners, she saw Tyria's shuttle pop out right behind them but no _Sunset_. "I don't suppose they're just flying slow today."

**_"We are ready to return to hyperspace, Captain Solo,_**" Shalla's voice said over the comm system.

"Negative we need to wait for the rest to get here," Han said in the comm with a look that suggested it would be a long wait.

**_"We need to get the information back to the Chief of State sir."_**

"And we will as soon as the _Sunset_ joins us."

**_"Sir, our mission is to make sure the information they have collected gets to those who can use it."_**

"Sure as soon as we find of the rest, where did they go?"

**_"Sir, you know the time table that we are on, we need to get that information back as soon as possible."_**

"Then you take your copy …"

**_"There are no copies,"_** Tyria's voice came across this time, sounding weary, worried but determined, **_"We never made any copies, what you carry are originals of everything they have collected over the past year."_**

"Tyria, what do you mean no copies were made? I saw Shalla and your son load crates on your shuttle." Leia said in to the comm, the sinking feeling was sinking faster.

**_"Those were empty crates Leia, they figured once you figured out what was really going on you would try and back out of the deal. They need you to explain what is really going on and get Command to listen. Command will listen to you both a lot faster then any of them or me. They couldn't have convince command of what they found until it was too late where as you and Master Skywalker will get them to listen. Lives depend on this Han, a lot of lives."_**

"Where did they go, Tyria," Han asked but she didn't answer. "They went after that Vong fleet didn't they, didn't they." Han said angrily when she still wouldn't answer.

**_"They have their mission and we have ours," _**Tyria voice whispered across the comm.

"Is their job to throw away their lives," Han snapped back.

**_"Yes," _**Tyria answered, her voice filled with all the anger, fear, agony and dismay that she must have been feeling since they told her of their plans. Han must have heard it too from his reaction to the sound of her voice. **_"That is their mission, to protect the GFFA from all attacks from within and without. They don't want to die but if that is the only way to save millions they would do it without a second thought. That is their job that has always been their job. Your job General,"_** Leia has never heard anyone before lace the Han's old title with such contempt and scorn as she heard from Tyria, **_"is too make sure that information they have collect get to where it needs to go so their sacrifice is not wasted! Do you think I'm happy about this? Do you think I haven't tried to talk them out of this? Do you!"_**

"Course laid in," Han said in a very subdued voice after a lengthy pause, "estimated jump time 12 hours 34 minutes." After getting a conformation back from Shalla, he ordered them back into hyperspace. As soon as the jump was made Han leaned back in his chair, looking older and more tired but had a small knowing smile. "I should've known they pull this, as soon as he suggested that we carry that spy, I should have known. He was giving in too easy."

Leia didn't say anything; she just reached over and held his hand.

"He was trained by Wedge, and Wedge hates to lose. If Face would have gone straight to Ossus, he would felt like he lost."

"Maybe they went after a different target." Leia tried to sound hopeful but she had no hope. Like Han, she was sure she knew where they were headed.

"Not a chance," Han snorted out, "the only advantage they have is the fact only a crazy person would take on that fleet single handedly." He looked over at her and gave her a smile, "and I think the Vong are about to find out what a group of crazy people can do."

* * *

Captain Jorge looked out the view port with a tight smile of satisfaction and anticipation. The first four jumps had gone extremely well. All 5000 ships, from Star Destroyers, frigates, corvettes, cruisers and even two Indictors had performed well from the computer interfaces installed in each ship. Each ship had a central computer brain that controlled every aspect of the ships internal controls, such as speed, gravity, shields and damage control. The other aspects such as course speed and jump capabilities were control by 30 men spread out over the bridge. Through those controls, he could dictate the course of action the fleet would take in battle, he could have whole wings or individual ships to move in for the kill or lay down support fire, he could launch fighters to harass the enemy, in short destroy the enemy without losing a single person.

It was a concept developed based on old Clone War technology with modern computers. Admiral Kre'fey and Colonel Solo had found similar plans in the archives at Ossus while Colonel Solo had helped the Jedi move there. The major drawback was, of course, that all the controls were remote. If the enemy could jam the signal or if anything happened to the control ship, the fleet of the old would simply shut down. The new and improved system had failsafe back ups build in; it had the ability to receive orders on a multi-frequency. If one signal were lost the droid brain would search until it found another frequency. They also had the ability to update the battle plan through out the engagement or run the preprogrammed battle plans that were installed when they were first built. If it lost its controller, by either jamming or the control ship's destruction, it would follow the last set of orders. While it wouldn't fight as efficiently as before, it also won't shut down and be a sitting target.

_Now, after almost two years of waiting we finally get to show the scar heads what real technology can do,_ he thought as his smile grew bigger.

"Two minutes to we drop out of hyperspace, sir." His second in command said walking up to him.

"Very well," the captain said then added, "Too bad we have to make so many jumps."

"Better to make a bunch of smaller jumps then one big jump and find out we lost half the fleet." His XO said with a small shrug.

"True, even if those ships were manned it would be a hassle making sure the fleet jumped properly. I would hate to call the Supreme Commander and tell him his fleet was lost."

"Yes sir! He would be most annoyed," then the man lowered his voice, "especially with his right hand man is the granddaughter of Vader."

"My father served under Vader till he left the service and defected," Jorge said, also softly, "she is nothing like her grandfather but she is a Jedi and I rather have a Jedi mad at the Vong then me." The XO nodded to that. Together they watch the stars snap back to normal as the frigate dropped back into normal space. And they stared and stared neither one moving and his XO making a small gulping noise. "REPORT!"

"Sir, we seemed to have lost contact with the fleet," a young Lt. Commander said from his station, looking pale and worried.

"How many jumped with us?"

"None sir," he said, looking sick. "We are attempting to located them by …"

"I don't care how you do it," Jorge said, feeling sweet braking out on his forehead, "just find them and quickly!"

He turned, barely hearing the acknowledgement of his orders, and stared out the view port that was empty that should have been filled with ships. He rubbed his throat subconsciously as the stories of Vader that his father had told him when he was a boy, raced through his head.

* * *

Luke Skywalker again found himself in a war council and wishing again that he could be anywhere else but here. However, the Force again has decided that he help defend and lead instead of teach and guild as he wish he could. In the main briefing, room on board the SSD _Guardian_ as Tyria Sarkin finished her briefing on what the Wraiths had been up to for the past year and what they were planning to do now.

Luke looked over at Han and Leia, who was sitting quietly next to her, two days ago they arrived in system just as Luke and Cal arrived in the _Guardian_ to help usher in new Jedi Knights into the Order. They brought back some good news, that Tahiri was alive and terrible news, that the Yuuzhan Vong were planning another strike. They had brought too much information with them, more then Cal could skim through, but with the their files and the information Corran and the droids had found backing up some of their claims Cal decided to hold off and get some back up to Ossus. Three battle fleets were racing their way here but it was unknown if they would arrive in time to help. Already here was Star Destroyer, assign here, Supreme Commander Kre'fey battle group, Booster's _Errant Venture,_ Grand Admiral Pellaeon's Star Destroyer _Right to Rule _as well as the escort ships for the _Guardian_ as well as 25 battle proven Jedi and enough X-wings for them to fly. _However, would it be enough_ and that was the question they were here to answer if they can.

"How can they be sure they can get the Yuuzhan Vong to dance to their tune?" Senator Fyor Rodan, whom Luke asked and invited to attend the ceremony along with Cal, asked Tyria. He had invited Fyor here for him to see the Jedi could be a force not to fear but to help.

"They planned to use their Yuuzhan Vong expert to entice the Yuuzhan Vong into a course of action that would great the greatest advantage to them."

"And that means what exactly?"

"She is going to … taunt them, sir."

"Oh, she is going to tell them their mothers wear combat boots." Admiral Kre'fey snapped sarcastically and turned to Cal, "again sir, I request that you allow my fleet and I to travel to find these pirates and regain control of these fleet."

"A fleet that you denied existed until this afternoon." Admiral Jerrold, the Rodian Admiral in command of the _Guardian _asked.

"Until I could confirm that the fleet was indeed missing I was maintaining security Admiral." Kre'fey snapped. Jaina Solo, his niece, handed Kre'fey a data pad, "unfortunately we do not know the location of the fleet since they disabled its homing transponders."

"I'm going to skip over how a group of nine people was able to not only capture 5000 ships but can use them effectively for now; since I am sure I won't get a straight answer anyways," came the cultured voice of Grand Admiral Pellaeon.

"I would like to know how too," Booster grumbled from his seat.

"I am sure you would have as much interest in that as I do, Mr. Terrik, but we can't afford to waste too much time here. However, back to the point, how does this expert plan to taunt the Yuuzhan Vong Warmaster into 'dancing to her tune', as you might say."

"She is confident that once she identifies herself to the Yuuzhan Vong that they will be eager to destroy her at all cost. That and her knowledge of Yuuzhan Vong culture, she can keep the Warmaster and any Yammka they might have off balance."

"May I know the name of this expert?"

Tyria looked towards Luke. Luke would tell Pellaeon, if for no other reason to foster good will and for agreeing to stay and help defend Ossus, but it was not his call. Luke sent a glance to Cal who nodded back to him.

"Their expert is Jedi Knight Tahiri Veila." Cal said in a flat tone.

"Indeed, I remember Miss. Veila, very capable warrior," he said as a civilian aid that Leia had told him about lean forward and whispered into his ear. Pellaeon nodded once and then said, "So Face and the Wraiths have come out of hiding again."

"Who," Cal said in a hard voice.

Pellaeon gave him a smile that held no warmth and neither did his voice as he replied. "Of course, I never heard of the Wraiths before either." Then Pellaeon's face and voice lost some of it tension. "But this group that doesn't exist has tied some of my best people in knots over the years as they tried, unsuccessfully, to keep them out of our secrets. If they are working with Miss. Veila, they may be able to slow them down enough for us to prepare for them."

Jaina gave out a snort to that comment, everyone turned to her. Even Pellaeon seemed surprise by her actions.

"Do you have something germane to add Colonel," Cal asked shooting a glare at her.

"No sir," she responded, coloring slightly at the attention she attracted.

**_"Bridge to Admiral Jerrold."_**

"Admiral here goes ahead."

**_"Sir, we are receiving a priority signal from patrol Alpha."_**

"Pipe it down here."

**_"Patrol Alpha here sir, we found remains of a large shipyards and it appears a large battle too place about three day ago."_**

"How large Alpha," Admiral Kre'fey asked.

**_"Based on the number of ships floating around I would say at least the size of Kuat sir. Maybe larger, we have located at least 100 GA ships, could be more, most of them were pounded very hard, no life signs. We are estimating at least three times as many Yuuzhan Vong ships."_**

"Any sign of which direction they head in."

**_"Possibly sir, all the wreckage is heading toward 245-37-009." _**Jaina got up and started entering the coordinates into a tabletop interface. **_"The planet is showing to be a terra class but heavily Vong infested. All our charts list this as a dead system."_**

"They are heading towards the Perlemian Trade Route." Jaina reported and brought up the section of the galactic map for all to see.

"Could they be heading to the Roche Asteroids?" A captain Luke didn't know asked.

"Not if they were expecting any help," Admiral Jerrold said, "all our elements are heading here."

"Correct sir," Tyria said, "the plan was to slow down the invasion. By taking them that way they are buying us time."

"How many ships are in Alpha, Admiral?" Cal asked looking at the chart.

"24 X-wings sir."

"Have them follow that course till they reach the Perlemian Trade Route. Once there …"

**_"Admiral, The Wheel is reporting a large battle group just entered their system. A larger fleet is in pursuit."_**

"Get them on now!"

**_"This is Commander Hugh of the frigate Salvation, we have about 200 GA ships with approximately 3000 Yuuzhan Vong ships in pursuit. Heavy fighting is going on. We are moving in to assist."_**

"Negative, stay on station," Kre'fey ordered. The room erupted but Kre'fey shouted it down. "No, one frigate and two squadrons won't make a difference in that battle. We need them to protect the Wheel not throw them away."

"He is right," Cal said looking very weary, "_Salvation_, this is Chief of State Omas you are order to stay on station. Do not engage unless your primary is under attack, do you understand."

**_"Sir, they are getting slaughtered …"_**

"Do you understand your orders!"?

**_"Yes sir, protect primary, do not assist … I understand sir." _**The voice came back stiff, formal and resentful. Luke could easily see how the men there felt, a fleet being destroyed and they could do nothing to help. It had to burn their sense of duty badly.

"Son," Admiral Jerrold said softly, "we need battle information, we believe the fleet is heading here."

**_"Yes sir, when the GA fleet popped in they turned 50 of their most damaged ships and fired torpedoes toward the Vong fleet's entry point. Just as the fleet entered the system, they detonated the torpedoes and unfortunately, the damaged ships collided with the Vong fleet before they had time to react. They were able to destroy several hundred ships and cause the fleet to be disorganized. Most of the damage came from ships colliding with each other. We are picking up a large amounts of droid level communications between the ships as well as one very strange message directed at the Vong fleet."_**

"Lets hear it," Cal said quickly. A soft, young sounding voice talking in the harsh Yuuzhan Vong language was heard.

"Oh my, that is Mistress Tahiri, thank the maker she is still functioning." C-3PO said in an excited voice.

**_"We can't translate it …"_**

"We can," Han said turning to 3PO, "what is she saying?"

"You are the waste of the bugs, the gods no longer favor you but are with me. There is nothing you can do to make the gods love you again, they look down upon you and feel pity and shame; surrender to me for there is no other course left."

"I think it is safe to say that she has their attention," Pellaeon said with a small chuckle.

"Nothing like a Jedi to get under your skin," Booster said with a gruff laugh.

"Have you received any contact from the Fleet?" Admiral Kre'fey asked.

**_"Negative sir, we tried several times but they haven't answered yet. Sir, there are also about seven or eight skips id as 'Slayers' that are chasing a single X-wing around. So far no other skips or fighter, except those I already told you about, are engaging each other. It appears to be a slug match between the larger ships."_**

"Do you have a break down of the ships?" Admiral Jerrold asked. When the commander said yes, he was ordered to send it to them.

"I think it is safe to assume that Tahiri is in that X-wing," Luke said as they all studied the list. Even after all the fighting, the Yuuzhan Vong fleet was still impressive.

"Looks like they have about a quarter of their Star Destroyers left, and half of their frigates. Most of the corvettes are still operation." Jaina said as she looked over the list.

"As well their Indictors," Kre'fey said in mussing tones.

"Why are they not using their fighters?" Han asked.

"Control and command problems most likely," Admiral Kre'fey answered, not going into details. "Jaina, can you tell which ship is theirs?"

"No, Admiral," Jaina said scanning the battle reports. "It looks like they are bouncing each signal though each ship. In effect making each ship a command ship."

"I'm impressed, I have to congratulate them at their court-marshal." Kre'fey said and then looked over at the others. "I think if they don't suffer too much more loses by the time they get them here we will about even." And then with a nod to Grand Admiral and Booster, "especially with your gentlemen assistance."

"Just remember, what ever they break you fix," Booster said.

"Don't worry Mr. Terrik, we will be glad to help with any repairs," Cal said with a smile at Booster. "_Salvation_ what is your status?"

**_"They are ignoring us and primary, they are focusing on the fleet sir. We are still trying to contact anyone and that strange transmission between the girl and the Vong fleet is continuing."_**

"Do you have any scans of the action when the fleet showed up?"

**_"Yes sir, sending them now."_**

"Colonel Solo, would you be so kind as to let us all see them when you get them."

"Yes Chief of State," and above the table the sense was projected so everyone could see it.

"Are they firing blindly?" Booster asked as the stream of torpedoes and damaged ships ran headlong into the Yuuzhan Vong fleet.

"No," Grand Admiral Pellaeon said manipulating the controls in front of him. He played back the scene back slower and enlarged. "Look, so of them explode on impact but others pass them and explode in the second line. Also those ships don't ram anything they self destruct were they do the most damage."

"No battle computer could be that accurate," Admiral Jerrold said.

"It's not," Luke said, "it is Tahiri. She is somehow seeing far enough ahead to give the others warning when they are about to pop back in."

"Jedi can't see the Vong, I thought." One of the Grand Admiral's aids asked.

"It was captured by the Vong when she was 14 and they experimented on her," Jaina said, Luke was surprised by the way she said 'it'. "Since then she has been known to she them somehow."

"Tahiri," Tyria answered giving Jaina a hard look, "has proven over and over again to the … group she is working with that she can see the Yuuzhan Vong as well as she can see the citizens of this galaxy."

"If you can believe it, don't forget it is not exactly sane," Jaina said.

"Tahiri is as sane as the next person," Tyria snapped back, "and a whole lot more trustworthy then some I can name."

"The question is, "Cal snapped ending that discussion, "can we use this trick to help us defend Ossus!"

"If we know from what direction they are coming from and can talk to," Pellaeon stopped and gave an ironic smile, "this group I think we can."

"Given how badly the Vong reacted I think this was the first time they saw it," Admiral Jerrold said.

"That makes sense," Kre'fey answered, "plus this is the first time anyone has seen them in action. Maybe they were sending a message to us about their intentions when they get here."

"Not as clear as if they would just contact us," one of the captains said.

"Yes, but message can be intercepted," the Grand Admiral answered back, "All communication from them will be intercepted. By the looks of the battle, they are ignoring everything else but them, so if a observer reports it."

"Even if they intercept it they won't know how important it will be," Admiral Kre'fey interrupted, "they also wouldn't know who was here to interpreter what they sent."

"So they won't know it is a Jedi trick but they may think like Booster and assume it was just firing blindly," Luke said in admiring tones. He knew Face was good but not this good.

"It still could be," another Admiral said.

"Maybe but I betting they drop in and out of hyperspace several times more before getting here and not repeat that maneuver," Admiral Jerrold said.

"So when they get here they are complacent again," Admiral Kre'fey said. "That maybe another reason they aren't using fighters, they don't want to waste time loading and unloading them. Instead they want to do hit and fades."

**_"Sirs, Salvation here it looks like both fleets are preparing to jump."_**

"This is Admiral Kre'fey, observe their direction of travel then send everything you have to us."

**_"Yes sir!"_**

"Chief or State, with your permission I would like to start on a defense plan with this maneuver as the center piece."

"Please do Admiral," Cal said getting up, "while you are doing that I would like to have a small conference with Senator Rodan and Master Skywalker. Colonel Solo, would you be so kind as to join us."

"I could really use her help in planning …" Admiral Kre'fey said looking slightly unsettled but was cut off by a look Cal sent him.

"If you wouldn't mind sir, Han and I …" Leia started to say but she was also cut off by his look.

"I will be happy to join you sir," Jaina said in the uncomfortable silence that pervades the briefing room.

Luke got up looking over at a very unhappy Han and Leia as he left the room wondering what was going on.


	27. Chapter 27

Luke followed Cal, Fyor and Jaina into Cal's stateroom on the _Guardian_. It was a huge space with a meeting room and a separate sleeping quarter, a very spacious space for a ship even for one as large as this one. As was Cal's usual custom it was decorated with simple but elegant momentous from his home world, his days in the Rebellion and his career in politics. One thing Luke always enjoyed about Cal was the fact he wasn't overbearing and flashy but simple and direct.

"Now Colonel, you want to explain to me why I shouldn't have you court marshaled on the spot!" Cal said as soon as they were seated. _Yep, simple and direct, _Luke thought with a trace of humor.

"I do not understand Chief of State why you would think that about me for any reason. I have fulfilled my role in the GA military very satisfactory." Jaina sat there poised and calmly not at all rattled.

"I'm thinking about it for your action in this whole sorry affair but especially for this," Cal said picking up a data pad and tossing it at her. He leaned back, casually watching her.

Luke, clueless as to what Cal was driving at, watched Jaina carefully. Her face didn't displayed anything emotion but Luke felt a flash of shock in the Force. She gently put the pad down and looked at the Chief of State.

"I never have seen that before sir, it is obviously a fake of some kind."

Luke was amazed that his jaw didn't drop open; because he felt something, he didn't think he would ever get coming from Jaina. He could feel it as clearly as if she admitted to it, Jaina Solo was lying. He reached over, picked up the pad, and started to read it.

"Of course, this something that the Wraiths cooked up to frame you," Cal said casually. Luke looked over at him as he was reading the orders printed on the pad, wondering again, what Cal was getting at.

"I don't know who would make up this sir," Jaina said not looking at Luke, "but if that is where you got it from I would say that was a good guess. Although sir, I am at a lost as to why the Wraiths would go through the trouble to make up a fake document like this one. Perhaps, they wish to deflect some attention from their own crimes."

"Of course," Cal said studying her closely.

"Where did you get this from?" Luke asked not sure if he believed it or not either. He could not believe Jaina would, for any reason, ever order a bomb to be armed and Tahiri to be killed. That was just unthinkable for him.

"It was one of the pieces of information that Jedi Knight Sarkin brought back with her," Fyor said. "The Wraiths found this a few months back on their last mission before they were driven into hiding."

"Jaina, is any of this true?" Luke asked quietly.

"It is a nice fake, Uncle Luke." Jaina said, closing herself off to Luke and refusing to look at him, "I should get a copy and hang it in my office. I need new artwork anyways."

"Jaina, did you or did you not order Tahiri to be killed," Luke asked watching her carefully.

"I don't like it but that doesn't mean I would have it killed," Jaina said evenly. "Of course, as I said before this could be nothing more then an elaborate hoax on their part to deflect criticism from their own activities. I am sure when it come to trail they will be unable to back up this in court."

"Lt. Markus," Fyor said evenly and Luke saw her flinch.

"I know Lt. Markus, sir. A shame he left the service he was a good soldier."

"Markus's father was a good friend of mine," Fyor said casually, "James Markus was suffering from some kind of guilt when he got home after leaving Borleias. Evidently, James began to have trouble sleeping, his was always fatigued, and started drinking in excess. His father was able to get to talk about finally and he talked about Corporal Ferg Bod," Luke looked down at the pad in his hand, that name was whom the orders went too. "Bod was to report to Markus about any unusual activities by Tahiri to him. Because of the way Commander Loran had set up Wraith training, it was almost three months before they could talk to each other. When they finally did, he was told to pass on the message, 'Tell Colonel Solo, the problem will be taken care of.' In addition, Markus confessed to killing a Peace Brigade agent after the agent assisted in allowing a company of Vong to land on Borleais undetected. Of course, if needed, Markus is willing to testify to this effect. Personally, I don't think he really cared how Tahiri died but the rest of the Wraiths deaths were what was eating at him. I think he feels that if he would have reported the landing, which he was forbidden to do per Colonel Solo's orders. The Wraiths may have survived the attack on their base." Fyor said. "Of course, also, we haven't had time to look through everything the Wraiths found. So what other crimes will we find when we do look, Colonel?"

"I don't know what he is talking about …"

"The orders on that pad your uncle is holding …"

"Sir, your position against the Jedi is well known, I believe you are using a obvious fake document and my family heritage to make a purely political stand that is intended to weaken the Jedi in the public eye and gain you more influence in the Senate."

"You're right I don't like the Jedi, personally, I don't think you should have special status in our government," Fyor said hotly leaning forward in his seat. "You all are a bunch of self-righteous tin plate little gods with delusions of grandeur and _Colonel_ if I wanted to hurt the Jedi, I wouldn't be sitting here. I would be in front of the Senate with all this information that the Wraiths had collected and telling the galaxy about it. As much as I _don't _like the Jedi, I hate another group more! I despise Senators and high-ranking military leaders making back room deals that violate the very constitution, the very spirit of the law, which they swore to protect! It is this kind of politics that cost us Coruscant! And I will do everything that I can legally do to stop it, now!"

"You left us a hell of a mess Jaina," Cal said drilling his eyes in to hers. "You're a Jedi, by the Force, and one of the most well known member of the military. You have inspired thousands to join in the fight! Now I have you neck deep in a scandal that will take years to sort through, that will destroy the reputation of the military and careers of many in both the senate and in the military! Not to forget the damage you have done to the Jedi Knights! How are we supposed to inspire people to do the right thing and move this galaxy in a direction of peace when one of the best known members is ordering a fellow Jedi to be executed!" Cal paused and lean back against the couch again, "I'll take you resignation now."

"Sir!" Jaina looked grief stricken. "Sir, but I …"

"You don't get it do you Solo," Cal said sternly. "If you fight me on this I will have to have you arrested and you will go to trail. Moreover, how would that help anyone? Do you know the kind of damage all this is going to cause? I don't care much about the Senate, they are politicians and it is up to their individual systems to take care of them if they want. But the military and the Jedi? They have to stand for something; they have to be better then everyone else. People of the G.F.F.A must believe their military will stand up and defend the ideas of this republic. As for the Jedi," Cal threw up his hands and shook his head, "you know better then I on that score. I don't want to drag the Jedi through courts with you."

"And if you help us against Kre'fey and the others, we will protect you." Fyor said gently. "By getting out now, you'll come out looking like hero and you will go a long way to help repair the damage that will occur."

"Because it will get out, I am not going to sit back and try to work out deals with anyone about covering up any part of this, the information is going to be made public. Those who fight me will go to trail and they will serve time if convicted. And family names will not help them, at all."

"How would she help you," Luke asked, having a very good idea what they would say.

"She will tell us everything that she knows, provide any documents she has access to and testify about all of this in court," Cal said, "any disciplinary actions as a result of this will be handled by you, Luke."

"Sir, I believe once I have a court date the Wraiths will be unable to produce anything but faked …"

"I'm not talking about just the stuff the Wraiths brought Jaina," Cal leaned forward and fire the crippling shot. "We also have the evidence your uncle has uncovered as well as the information my own staff dug up!"

"How long have you known?" Luke asked surprised by this admission.

"We only knew a few months and only bits and pieces of information here and there, Luke. After Markus's father told me what he had learned from his son, I went to Cal to get help."

"We found some evidence but not as much as the Wraiths. We knew something was up but we didn't know how far the rot got." Cal turned back to Jaina, "see this is how it happens. Your uncle knew some things that we didn't know, we knew some things that he didn't know and the Wraiths knew the rest. The problem was none of us trusted the others with the information. All that distrust and suspicion did nothing but bring is to this point, were we have to defend a planet with inadequate forces."

"Distrust has destroyed us before Jaina, at Coruscant." Fyor said softly, "When one hand can't trust the other hand nothing works. Nevertheless, be assured we all know the truth now. We know whom we can trust and whom we can't. The only question is, can we trust you now to do the right thing?"

"Will I have to sit … out the up coming battle, sir?" Jaina asked in a halting voice. Cal and Fyor looked at each other then looked at Luke.

"I think we should have answer before you leave but I am sure Master Skywalker could use a ace pilot in the Jedi Defense Force."

"I think that can be easily arranged," Luke said looking over at his niece.

"Thank you Master Skywalker." Jaina looked close to tears as she bowed to Cal, "sir, I will gladly help you in any investigation and I wish … to … tender my res … my … resignation from my duties as a Colonel of the GA Military."

"Master Skywalker, could you take Jaina Solo down to Ossus, she will need to get ready to help with the defense," Cal said without a hint of gloating, just a sad resignation in his voice.

* * *

"Just tell us why, Jaina," Leia said to her daughter as they sat down at dinner. Since they were on alert, Han, Jaina, Luke, Mara and her were all eating in the Falcon. Artoo was loaded on a fighter waiting for Luke and Ben was with the other Jedi children ready to be evacuated if needed. And they all were worried and tense waiting for the Yuuzhan Vong fleet to arrive and half hoping it never escaped hyperspace.

Luke and Mara had been trying ever since Luke and Jaina left the _Guardian _to find out why she turned against Tahiri but she refused to answer any questions. In fact, she hadn't said a word since she resigned from the military.

"She is a member of this family you know," Han said, to which Jaina just glared at him but not answering.

"Is that it Miss Solo," Mara said pointing her fork at Jaina and pitching her voice to make it sound like when she was talking to Ben, "are you afraid that your parents are going to stop loving you and like Tahiri more?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Jaina finally said glaring at Mara.

"Well, what else could it be?" Mara said glaring right back. "Did you order her death because you couldn't stand the competition?"

"No, Mara," Jaina snapped out, "I did it to protect Ben. Not that any of you would care."

"What is that supposed to mean," Mara said eyes narrowing.

"It means Mara if you don't care enough about your son to protect him, I will."

"From who? Tahiri?" Mara snapped back.

"Jaina, how could you think Tahiri …"

"That thing is _not_ Tahiri! It looks like her, it sounds like her but it is not her, Tahiri is dead and that _thing _has invaded her body!" Jaina screamed out and glowers at the four older adults. Leia was taken back by her out burst, she never knew Jaina to act like this about anyone. "You all were with me that night we chased her down on Denon! You felt it in the Force, did it feel human or Vong? Uh, did it? That thing is a Vong and the only way anyone in this galaxy will ever be safe if the Vong are gone!"

"Jaina, the Yuuzhan Vong are not a threat …" Luke started but was cut off from the bitterest laugh Leia had ever heard from anyone as young as she was.

"Yea, that is why we are all huddled here waiting for that fleet! Are you going to tell me that is not a threat?"

"A threat that we could have taken care of earlier had you or Admiral Kre'fey bother to tell anyone about," Han responded angrily.

"What about the bigger threat out there, _father_, uh? What about all those Vong on Zonama Sekot? When they get tired of living the easy soft life and go on a rampage again?" Jaina said with a mocking smile on her face.

"Jaina, the Yuuzhan Vong have had a rough tine since they lost the war …"

"That is right Uncle Luke, they lost the war! In addition, what do they get? A brand new planet to live on, a planet that embodies what the Force can be! Moreover, what do we get, trillions trying to survive on their own planets that have been attacked and over ran but Vong life! There are people out there that don't even know their own homes anymore and they are being forced to fight the war against this invasion even today! A war against the environmental damage that the Vong did to their home words! Do the Vong have to clean up any of this? Do the Vong have to learn anything?"

"The Yuuzhan Vong are learning from Sekot …"

"Sure, if Sekot could see them, but like us they are dark to her. How do you know they aren't planning to kill Sekot like they did with the original Yuuzhan'tar?"

"Sekot believes it has everything under control, Jaina," Luke said quietly, "and until I learn differently I will assume it knows what it is talking about."

"Yea, wait until it is too late to stop it just like that thing, wait until it becomes what Anakin had a vision of it comes to past." Jaina stood up and walked to the hatch, "I need to check my fighter."

All four older adults watch her walk out unable to think of anything to say.

* * *

"Let me see that arm," Elassar said as Ratnena had her head and body jammed into a section of the shield control relay.

"Flush, connect AA-94 to AA-25 and for Force sakes, don't run any power thought it yet!" Ratnena said using her teeth to strip some wiring so she could connect it to the coupling she was working on. Just before their last jump, they took some damage to the shields, again, and to one of the sub-light engines, again, and it was her job to get the shields working before they got Ossus. She was using Flush because all the other R-2 units had been destroyed during the other battles. She had spent many hours trying to fix whatever problem he had but she was still not quite sure he was reliable. So far, Flush hasn't screw up any thing important in the repair work; maybe she really did fix him this time.

"Ratnena, let me look at your arm," Elassar said again and louder to make sure she could hear over the noise around them.

"Its fine, Flush power it up!" She watched as power flowed through the coupling and then it sparked and smoked. "Shut it down, shut it down." Once she was able to see what was wrong she had Flush go get another coupling and started ripping out the one she just installed.

"It is not ok, it starting to bleed through the bandage," Elassar said in a snappish tone.

"If I don't get these shields fixed it won't matter how badly I am hurt now will it?" Ratnena could barely feel the bones in her left arm scrape against each other as she worked. They were all injured to one degree or another; hers was only a compound fracture of the upper left arm. Tom and Fred had died earlier when a plasma ball ripped through the hull of the section they were in trying to contain a fire. Stacy, broken and burned, was in one of the escape pods waiting to be ejected. They hoped that they could get the chance to eject her towards a ship or a planet; there she could get help since the Wraiths couldn't do a thing to save her. Even that may not help, Elassar didn't look very happy when he told them her odds of surviving.

"You won't be able to fix anything if you pass out," when she dropped her tool for the second time, he pushed her out of the way and muttered, "crazy human." With precision that showed off his true calling in the medical field, he removed the damaged coupling faster then she could. "Now, let me see that arm."

"You ever think of changing profession," she said as she meekly held out her arm for him to work on. She had to turn away; she couldn't stand to watch him work on her.

"Only when my patients are stubborn and talk back," he said, she could hear the smile in his voice, "and considering you are as stubborn and crazy as the others here …"

"Thanks, guess this means I really am a Wraith."

"There all better," he said as he gave her something to help with the pain. "Ordinarily, I would retire to the lounge after a long day like this but since the Vong blew it up earlier I guess I'll stay here and help you."

"That is _Yuuzhan _Vong," she said grinning.

"What she doesn't hear can't hurt me," Elassar said with a answering grin, "now what do you need me to do?"

"When Flush gets here, install that new coupling while I check that relay," she pointed off to the right, further aft. "Sir, do you know if she …"

Ratnena was very worried about the kid and Little Brother; she didn't like the idea of her being in a X-wing out there by herself. When Tahiri broached the subject before they left the 'Hawk-base', no one was happy about the idea. Nevertheless, she pointed out that when they discovered who she was the Yuuzhan Vong would concentrate on her. And since the plan was to insult them enough to get them mad enough to be lead around by the nose, she could stand a better chance of surviving and completing her mission in a X-wing then the _Sunset_. Ratnena also though that Tahiri secretly had hoped that since the _Sunset_ was so under manned if she was broadcasting from outside the ship that they would not be target number one. It annoyed Ratnena some to see how right the kid was, but it still didn't make her feel any better about the plan. The last rearm and refuel was three hours ago but Ratnena had missed it; she was armpit deep in the fire control relays.

"Tahiri made jump, I know that much. Don't worry she will be all right; after all you three make a great team. I'm sure that was not what Face's had in mind when he told you guys to work together as a team but the results are worthwhile. We need someone to drive Face insane after we all leave."

"I don't know sir, you guys are a tough act to follow," Ratnena gave him a hint of a smile. She then went over to the next relay control station and got to work on that, after all she only had an hour before they dropped in on Ossus.

* * *

Luke sat in his X-wing, with Artoo in his copula, and some of the best pilots in the galaxy behind him. Mara, Kyp, Corran, Jaina, Tyria, the Wild Knights, Han and Leia in the _Falcon_ and the rest of the combat veterans of many battles were poised to do their part in saving Ossus from the invasion fleet. Ben, his 3 year old son, Valin and Doran were down on the surface with the others in the academy in a ship that was poised to evacuate if necessary. Valin and Doran were not happy, to say the least, that they could not help their family up in space. But neither had the training to fight this kind of battle and Luke has gotten very tired of taking inexperience pilots in to battle and letting them get killed during the war. Now was not the time for them to try to get that experience; this skill, Luke desperately hoped, would some day _not_ be needed by the Jedi. In addition, he figured today was great day to start.

Because of the actions of the Wraiths and quick response from the battle groups, they had over a hundreds of ships, from a SSD to fighters, to ward off the unknown size Yuuzhan Vong fleet. If the Wraiths hadn't pulled off their wild scheme, the GA would have never been able to get the reinforcements here in time. If the Yuuzhan Vong had showed up and attacked without warning, and if Kre'fey had followed, what the Wraiths claim had been his original idea, Ossus would have been lost even before the battle had begun. Moreover, Tahiri's idea of this being their 'last stand' would have worked spectacularly.

Given how well Wedge's last stand help turn the war, well it would have been a long and bloody battle to fix the damage from Ossus.

**_"Command to all units, large hyperspace waves detected about where we though they would arrive. Stand by for attack sequence W-1."_**

"Jedi One copy, Jedi wing lock S-foils into attack position and stand by," Luke said following his own orders. Artoo let out a whistle to let Luke know he was ready.

W-1 was the plan Admirals Kre'fey, Jerrold and Pellaeon devised from the information that they received the _Salvation_, when they had observed them entering The Wheel space. The only known recorded encounter between the two fleets. Somehow Tahiri, they believe, was able to direct Face and the other to launch torpedoes and damaged ships into the front lines of the Yuuzhan Vong just as they left hyperspace. The Yuuzhan Vong was caught off guard and was unable to get their voids in place to weather the attack. It was their hope that the Yuuzhan Vong would not change tactics when entering Ossus space.

The fleet was spread out in a semi-circle, with their majority of their guns pointed at the assumed entry point. The Jedi was in the center of this line; their main job was to escort the Wraiths out of the battle zone and into safety of Ossus defensive shield. No one knew if the Wraith were still alive or unharmed but everyone was assuming they would be exhausted beyond the point of being effective in battle. Besides, as Admiral Pellaeon had pointed out, they did their duty and now it was their turn. Luke felt a smile on his face as he remembered what he said right after that. _If a group of soldiers who don't exist can do this much alone, just imagine what we, who do exist, can pull off._

There had been some grumbling about the placement of the fleets. If the Yuuzhan Vong showed up spread out, the fleets could be caught in a cross fire and their opening shots wasted. The best argument for this placement was the very real possibility that the Yuuzhan Vong fleet still out numbered the defenders. In addition, there was one other problem that arose from this plan, which was Admiral Kre'fey was still in command.

The only thing that travels faster then a hyper-wave was scuttlebutt, the story of Kre'fey dealings and Jaina's resignation from the Fleet had spread like wild fire. Many commanders were wearily about letting him command the fleet in light of his other activities. Cal shot that down as soon as he heard about it, Kre'fey main objective during this incident, which he had yet to be formal charged with, was the destruction of the Yuuzhan Vong. He was a patriot and did truly wish to defend against Yuuzhan Vong aggression; he would not lead them into a trap and let millions die just to protect himself. Luke had told the Jedi the same thing about Jaina, she was wrong in her actions but she would not allow the Yuuzhan Vong to wipe out the Jedi. She would defend against them with all her heart. Like the commanders, they grudgingly accepted this, although Kyp was worried about Jaina's well being, Han and Leia were afraid she rather die a hero then live in disgrace, Mara and Corran was worried about her blowing Tahiri out of the sky. Luke acknowledges those fears but still had enough faith in Jaina that she would do the right thing.

Artoo whistled as ten ships popped out of hyperspace exactly were they predicted. One X-wing and one heavily damaged corvette, along with eight Slayers' skips hot on their tails and already firing at them.

**_"45 seconds!"_** The voice of Tahiri said as she desperately tried to get the six skips of her rear.

**_"Jedi go all commands prepare to fire …"_**

"Lets go people," Luke said gunning his engine for all it was worth. "Mother, Top Cop and _Falcon_ on me, we got to clean of some mynoks. Jedi Girl, Dozen, and Sticks; you got that corvette. Wild Knights pick up any stragglers." He then switch over to the Wraiths frequency and used the call signs Tyria told him. "Poster Boy, Peacekeeper; keep heading straight in, we got your back doors."

**_"Roger, 36 seconds."_**

Before Face could answer, Luke saw one of the two skips attacking the corvette, fire a shot right into their engine room, causing the corvette to lose power and tumble out of control.


	28. Chapter 28

"Let's go Ratnena," she heard Kell as if he was talking through a tunnel. _How did I get down on the deck,_ she thought as she stared dumbly at the ceiling. She was having trouble breathing, too much smoke in the air, _but I quit smoking years ago?_

"Rat, you ok?" She became aware of Kell standing above her, well two of them anyways. "Rat, can you move?"

She tried to respond but it was too much work between the smoke getting in her lungs and the low roar in her head, plus it just hurt to move at all. She felt herself floating in the air; _wow I don't know what Vong gave me to drink but man this was some good stuff! _They had to be in a bar, it was dark, smoky, and lights flashing. Music stinks, although, sounds like sirens and explosions, not her taste in music.

**_"Kell, the escape pods are out, head to the hanger we'll leave by fighters!"_**

"Good, music sucks." Ratnena slurred out, _leave it to a Vong to pick a bad club_. _The kid has no taste in fashion should've known she couldn't pick a club._

"Rat has been hurt, she is out of it," she heard from a place far away.

Well that is no good, how am I supposed to party if I am hurt. "Don't let the Vong pick the next club, this one sucks," she mumbled out.

"Don't worry Rat, we're leaving now."

"Good, service sucks and I never got my drink." She was vaguely aware of them entering a new room, it wasn't smoky but she could still hear the horrible music from the other club.

"How is she," she heard Face say.

"Hey, Poster Boy drinks on the Vong. She got this great drink, knock you flat."

"Does that tell you anything?"

"Ok, you got the middle fighter, Squeaky is in the cargo area. Elassar is with Piggy and I'll take party girl"

"We are going to a new club?" She asked but they didn't seem to hear her.

"Hard to fly and fight with two people in there?"

"We got help."

"Hey, we got to find Tom, Stacy and Fred! Can't go parting without them!" She tried twisting to go find those nuts but Kell and Face held on to her too tightly.

"They'll met us at the next place," Face said as they climbed up a ladder. "But we have to hurry ok? We don't want to miss happy hour, now do we?"

"Ok," she slurred out, "yea hurry or Fred and Stacy will spend the whole night kissing." She sat down hard in Face's lap. "Sir? I like you and your nice and all but you are like way too old …"

"Easy Rat, I just got to fly us to the next bar on the _Guardian_." He said as he flips some switches. "Besides, I've read your file before, I like my head attached if you don't mind." She gawked at the view out the window; the space was alive with strobe lights and ships flying all over the place. For some reason the universe was spinning around her. "Kell go!" A ship shot out of the hanger and immediately started to twist and turn as a skip followed closely by three X-wings who were firing on the skip. "Elassar go!" Then she felt a kick in her pants as they followed Elassar out of the hanger.

**_"Face, Kyp; turn right and head to the Guardian we got you guys covered."_**

"Roger Kyp thanks for the assist."

**_"Its you guys we need to thank."_**

"How is the battle going?" She heard Face ask the other pilot. She watched, without seeing, much fighters and skips battling in out one to one and three to one. The larger capital ships were unleashing mega-kilowatts of energy and destruction at the Yuuzhan Vong fleet trapped between the GA forces.

**_"Too early to tell but we got the jump on them and … SLAG! Jaina get back into formation. JAINA SOLO THAT IS A ORDER!"_**

"She is heading back towards Ossus," the voice of Tyria came back sounding sick and worried.

Something clicked in Ratnena battle damaged brain, Jaina Solo wanted Tahiri dead and Tahiri was alone out there! She tried to grab the stick to help her only true friend but Face was fighting her.

"Rat, no," Face yelled at her as she kept fighting for control.

"We got to help Tahiri, Jaina is going to kill her!"

"No, Rat we can't help her …"

"We have to she wants my friend dead, everyone wants my friend dead …" Had she not been suffering from a head trauma she might have been able to fight back and would have been mortified when she broke down and cried.

**_"We let Luke know, he will protect Tahiri," _**Tyria's voice came back across in soothing tone.

"No, they want her dead, everyone wants my friend dead, we have to save my friend," she whimpered out as Face told her everything will be fine. But she didn't believe him, they all hated Tahiri. Ratnena vowed that if they killed Tahiri they would pay, they though she was dangerous before well they haven't seen anything yet. "I'll make them pay, they kill her and they all will pay."

* * *

As soon as Ratnena was on a gurney, Face started to yell for a flight suit and for his fighter to be refueled. He wasn't hurt that badly, he could still fly with a broken wrist and leg pains. He could hear Squeaky, Kell and Elassar yelling for the same thing. There was a Wraith left out there and they _don't_ leave anyone behind.

"Sir, you need to get to medical …"

"What I need is to get my fighter fueled and a flight suit and I need one now!"

"We're medically sound," Elassar yelled at one of the medics. In truth, he and Kell looked like hell. Probably felt as bad as he did but there were something more important then a little pain. The flight crews and the medical crews kept talk about the shape they were in, the shape of the battle and how they couldn't possibly survive out there. And they kept talking and wasting valuable time.

"Fine, we get the fighters ready ourselves," Kell finally snapped to a Commander who was getting on his nerves.

The flight crews watched as the four walked over to the fueling trucks. Squeaky was shaky, his motors were damaged. Face walked over trying not to limp too much; Kell kept wiping away the blood from his face from his scalp wound. Elassar favored his left hand; his right arm was bent in the wrong place. As they were dragging the equipment over a new voice entered the conversation. Face whirled around and saw the Chief of State standing behind him.

"Sir, we request permission to head back out," Face said coming to attention as much as he could.

"Permission denied," Cal Omas said with a slow shake of his head.

"Sir, one of own is still out there," Elassar said, "We are sound to fly again."

"No," Cal Omas said softly, "look at you guys, not one of you is unhurt. Even Squeaky is damaged. Two of yours is unconscious and you lost three others. You have done your duty already, done more then your duty."

"Sir, we don't leave anyone behind!"

"You haven't Commander, you got five of the best pilots in the galaxy out there helping her." The Chief of State walked over to Face and put his hand on his shoulder. "No one can out fly Luke Skywalker or Han Solo, no one Face." And then very quietly, so only the Wraiths could hear him, "Not even Jaina Solo can do that, they will protect her."

Face looked at Cal Omas for a long time and then dropped the equipment he was holding. He looked back at the others and then turned to walk over to the medical crew. As they hustled him to the medical bay, the last words of Ratnena before she passed out went though his mind. _Trust me Ratnena, they let Jaina kill Tahiri, you won't go at it alone._

_

* * *

_

REMIND ME TO NEVER LET YOU PLAN OUT A MISSION AGAIN. Little Brother screamed as she twisted and turned to get rid of the two remaining Slayers skips behind her.

"It worked didn't?" Tahiri said as she swung her ship towards a flight of X-wings heading in her direction. She had done this maneuver once before she would fire at the skips trailing them and they would try to take out the Slayers. When they passed each other she was able to break up the formation of eight skips but the khapet Slayers stuck to her like glue. "Besides don't you like being seen with the most popular girl in the galaxy?"

**_"Command to Wraith Nine; One, Three, Five, Seven and Eight are safe."_**

She let out a sigh of relief when she acknowledge that message and said a small prayer to the gods. When she saw the _Sweet Sunset_ take a shot into the engine room and go dead in space, she had to do one of the hardest things she has ever done in her brief life. She had to trust the Jedi to save her squad mates for her. At the time she still had six skips on her rear and the two attacking the _Sunset_, if she went back she would just bring them more trouble then they could handle.

Plus, for once, she had to stick to the plan. When she reveled herself to the Yuuzhan Vong and started taunting them, she changed the focus of their attack. She made herself the main objective, the main target. They could claim a large victory if they killed her in battle. Commander Loran knew this and understood but it also knew it would made it possible for the Wraiths, for her, to dictate the course of the battle. They would follow her; they had followed her on whatever course she chose. She could have gone to the Maw and flown into a black hole and some of them would have followed just to make sure she really was dead.

The Yuuzhan Vong threw themselves against the Shadow Fleet to get at her, helping the Wraiths annihilate them. Of course, the larger fleet pretty much chewed their way through the Shadow Fleet. However, the Shadow Fleet served its purposed, it slowed the Fleet down and cut it down to a workable size for the GA to save Ossus.

As she worked her way over to Master Skywalker and the rest, who were having troubles of their own, she tried to work out the conflicting feelings she was experiencing. She felt awful about leading her people in to a trap but she had to be honest about the idea behind this trap. Her people wanted to destroy and reshape the galaxy to what they thought was the will of the gods. They didn't try to work in peace with the other inhabitants of the galaxy or try to understand the gods will. She was not arrogant enough to believe that she could or did understand the gods will no mortal could. But she did listen to her heart and it told her that what they were doing was wrong. If the cost of protecting others from their evil were this battle, well, she would do what was necessary but not enjoy the victory to follow. She was proud of her role to help safeguard Ossus but she was not proud of the cost.

She spotted a skip trailing Corran and was able to disable it.

**_"Thanks for the save Peacekeeper,"_** Corran Horn's voice came across the comm unit as he lined up to take out an ordinary skip following Jaina.

"You welcome Top Cop," Tahiri said as she turned hard towards Ossus with two skips still on her tail. She was glad to see Corran take care of the skip on Jaina's tail. She was also very happy to see Jaina out here to help her in the battle. With Jaina, her parents, uncle and aunt, and Corran's help she was sure she would survive the battle … somehow. She was also wondering why everyone seemed so upset about Jaina joining the battle. Sure, Tahiri wished she had stayed with the Wraiths to make sure they made it to safety but she was not surprise by her response. Jaina was just being Jaina, in control, in the thick of things, with a burning desire, that Tahiri could feel without trying, to stop the Yuuzhan Vong and disobeying orders to do it. So what was different this time from the others?

She turned back towards the battle and headed in the direction of the Imperial Star Destroyer _Right to Rule_ with her two new 'best' friends and the _Falcon _on their tails. Maybe she could trick them into flying into a turbo blast from the _Right to Rule_? Before she could lure them that way she felt a kick in the rear and her diagnostic board lit up like a Life Day party.

"Little Brother, can you do anything about the shields?"

NO, THERE IS NOTHING LEFT TO WORK WITH.

"Fas!" Tahiri tried to contact someone to help her; the _Falcon _was busy now with their own new friends. "Wraith Nine to Command; need landing instructions, over." She waited a few minutes as she tried, again, to lose her tails. She listen to the comm chatter, it was a dizzy array of confusion, panic and cheer. But no landing instructions, so she tried again. After the third time she finished with a comment that was, "an answer would be nice right about now!"

**_"Right to Rule to Wraith Nine; Admiral suggest planet side, over"_**

"Wraith Nine to Rule, planet side, over. They will drop their shield, over?"

**_"Rule to Nine, affirmative, Admiral wish you luck, over."_**

Tahiri signed off and drove hard for the planet and the safety it may offer. Hot on her heals was the Slayers, _didn't they ever take a caf break? _In her scanners she saw that Jaina Solo was also heading planet side. _Good, between her and I, we can finish this._

Little Brother outlined a section of the planetary map where the shield was opened for her to get through. As she passed through the hole, the Slayers cease firing and put everything they could into acceleration. One made it thru and the other one was crushed by the hole closing. Jaina was still alive and livid by the tone of her voice on the comm. Tahiri stopped listening to Jaina asking for the shield to be opened as she fought with her controls. The damage she has taken during their run to Ossus hadn't affected her much in the vacuum of space but down here in the atmosphere, where wind and gravity was present, the small ship was shaking like a tree in the wind. Tahiri looked back at Little Brother, "Anything you can do about this?"

NO.

"Are we going to crash?"

YES.

"Ah, thank you," Tahiri said as she turned back around, "you do so make me feel better."

THE FLIGHT PATH OF THE ENEMY FIGHTER SUGGEST THAT IT TOO IS EXPERIENCING BATTLE DAMAGE SIMILAR TO THE DAMAGE THAT WE HAVE SUSTAINED.

"What does that mean? He is going to crash too?"

YES.

"You could have just said that," Tahiri said with a huff as she scanned the landscape ahead. "How far can we make it anyways?"

Little Brother brought up the schematics for the near by spaceport, if the Force and the gods were with her, she may just make it. Especially when the Slayer … "Um Little Brother, where is the Slayer going to crash?" He showed her, she wished he hadn't. She just knew it wasn't going to end easily, she believed in the Force and sometimes the gods but she didn't believe in luck. However, what else would you call it when they would be landing, if they both survived, within meters of each other? "I think I going to have to start carrying good luck charms from on now."

**_"Ossus Space Control to X-wing, come in please."_**

"This is X-wing WR-9, I'm coming in hot and with a friend, over."

**_"Roger, WR-9; we have emergency rescue and security standing by to assist you."_**

"Negative, I say again negative. Do not approach this is a Slayer behind me, too dangerous for security to handle."

**_"Ma'am?"_** She could hear a lot of questions in that simple statement.

"It will take too long to explain, just trust me on this. Unless I go up in fire balls do not approach." Then an idea popped into her head, a crazy idea, and one that no Jedi should do or attempt to do but it might work. "Scratch that, just track." As Little Brother and Ossus Control bugged her for clarification, she checked to make sure she was strapped in tight and pulled the 'droid ejection' switch. She heard a long drawn out scream of surprise from Little Brother as he went flying up and back behind the fighter. _Don't try this at home kiddies, _as she pulled her own ejection seat, she gave the fighter a Force kick to the left, straight into the path of the Slayer. The Slayer never had a chance to deploy his voids or maneuver, the X-wing disintegrated against the Coral that the skip was made of and the Slayer dropped like a rock.

Tahiri watched slam in to the ground, in a swampy area just short of the spaceport. His skip was throwing mud, plants, the security fence and pieces of itself as it plowed into the soft ground. As it reached the end of the spaceport, it did a flip and flew through the air, end over end, until it finally came to a rest. As she gently floated down to the ground, she contacted Ossus Control, again.

"Ossus Control, did you track the droid?"

**_"Yes, ma'am,"_** there was a note of astonishment in the controllers voice, as if she didn't believe what she just saw.

"Could you send someone out to pick him up please," Tahiri said as the ejection chair got closer to the ground. "Make sure they are gentle with him please, he is already going to give me a headache for not giving him any warning."

**_"Uh, yes ma'am a recovery team is being dispatched. We are sending a team out to your position."_**

Tahiri took a deep breath and reached out with her senses, she felt her spirits drop, as she understood what she was feeling.

"Negative Control, the Slayer is still alive, stand by," was her only comment as the chair came to a gentle rest. As she un-strapped herself and got up, the Slayer was also emerging from the now dead skip. As she removed her helmet and life support equipment, she studied his markings. _Great he is the head Slayer; I couldn't get the new guy no that would be too easy._

["Will you allow me to remove my flight suit before we yell insults and slash each other up?"]

["I have waited a long time Abomination to slay you for the good of the gods, a few clicks of a time piece will not make the sacrifice any less pleasurable for I or the gods."]

["You honor me, Slayer."] Tahiri said as she reached down to remove her boots. ["However, I have appointment at 3:00 to have my head wrapping trimmed by one who is like a shaper, I can not be tardy. Let us kill each other quickly."]

As she removed her flight suit, she watch the Slayer try to make sense out of that joke, some ideas in Basic just didn't translate well into Yuuzhan Vong. She though about using the foot wrappings for a microsecond but discarded that idea instead ripped off her socks. The slayer laughed as she removed Bangor from a special holding case on her belt, being a living light saber he just won't do well in a vacuum and she wanted to protect him as much as possible.

["I understand the joke, Abomination,"] the Slayer said in a gruff voice. ["I have heard even the Infidels find you to be cursed by the gods and not right in the head."]

["Since when can you believe a Infidel?"] Tahiri made a dismissive gesture, which the Slayer laughs again. _At least he is a happy warrior,_ Tahiri said as she ran her fingers back in her hair so that her scars showed, which Face had restored on her before they left 'Hawk-base. Rat and Elassar was not happy about it but she knew that they would have to be there to make this work. ["Again, thank you for the honor of allowing me to prepare myself to kill you."] The Slayer let out another laugh.

["The honor shall be mine as I call out to the gods to cast their holy gaze down to witness your death, Abomination."] He crouched down into a combat stance and extended his amphistaff for combat.

["I am not yet dead, Slayer,"] Tahiri said smiling and sending a command through the force for Bangor to extend and ignite.


	29. Chapter 29

**_"She is battling something called a Slayer out at the edge of our spaceport,"_** Leia heard the security chief on Ossus telling Luke as Han stuck to a skip like a mynok to a power line while Meewalh and Runt poured blaster fire into. C-3PO was behind her making his worrying noise but not loud enough to distract either her or Han.

**_"Are they near the Academy ship?" _**Luke asked as Leia pointed out some E-wings that needed help, Han nodded and pointed the _Falcon_ on an intercept course. They have been slowly working their way to the area that Jaina was and were Tahiri had been but as the Yuuzhan Vong lost more capital ships the harder the skips fought to get to Ossus.

**_"No, to tell you the truth they both seemed more intent on slashing away at each other then to make any run on the spaceport its self."_**

"The Slayer has a holy obligation to rid the galaxy of the Abomination; nothing else will matter until she is dead." Runt said from his position in the lower gun well. **_"Not even a ship full of Jeedai will distract him from his duty. Especially a ship with mere children."_**

**_"I've got to agree with him Luke,_**" Corran's voice sounding strained from the long battle they have been involved with the Yuuzhan Vong. **_"We could be sitting down there and he would not bother us until Peacekeeper is out of the way."_**

"How is she doing," Mara asked from her X-wing.

**_"We're not sure, but it appears that she is losing,"_** the security chief came back after a short pause. Leia exchanged worried looks with Han; he face suggested he had the same though that she did. Tahiri was down there and they were stuck up here because of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet.

**_"Farm Boy, they have told me and I have seen it happen; Peacekeeper's body burns energy at great rate then any of us. That is why she is so small of her age and the more she use the Force the faster she burns up her energy." _**Tyria said from her fighter, sounding much more in control since she found out her husband was safely on board the _Guardian._

**_"Are you sure she using the Force, I been searching for her and I can't feel her Jedi Girl?"_**

"I can, barely, but I've learned what to look for, Top Cop."

"How much faster does she burn," Kyp asked.

**_"She spent three days recovering from Denon. And she been fighting for hours already, even with cat naps and emergency rations during hyperspace jumps, it won't be enough to keep her going for long."_**

"Jedi Girl, can you tell how she is doing?" Leia asked trying to keep her voice even and not let them hear her worry.

**_"No, just that she is alive."_**

Leia felt something in the Force and then heard Jaina call out.

**_"Ossus, I need emergency landing instruction."_**

"Sticks, what is your statues?" Luke's voice coming back almost before she ended her sentence.

**_"Lost two engines and my droid," _**Jaina voice coming back cool and controlled. She felt that way in the Force also, she took after both of her parents in that regard. When the tough got going, she shined.

**_"Sticks, can you make it to one of the ships?"_**

"Negative, Ossus is closer."

"What's he waiting for give her clearance already," Han growled to himself. Leia also was wondering, without all her engines she was venerable to any stray skip in the area.

**_"Ossus let her in. Top Cop, Mother, Falcon and I are heading in also. Sticks you are to get under the shield then wait for us, understand?"_**

Then it hit Leia, Luke was worried about Jaina going after Tahiri. Leia clamped down on her anger at Luke, her daughter was in trouble and he was chasing shadows but she also remember Jaina's orders concerning Tahiri. Still, she was in danger and wouldn't waste time with Tahiri now.

**_"Ossus Control to Stick, you are cleared to enter … Ossus control to Stick you are to hold … Sticks do not approach the spaceport. I say again return to … Farm Boy be advised Jedi is approaching spaceport at full speed."_**

Leia felt a surge of anger from Luke that she hasn't felt from him in years, as he angrily demanded an answer from Jaina, who was ignoring him. Leia was too amazed to say anything, she couldn't believe that Jaina just lied to them and was most likely on her way down …

"Luke, may be she going to help Tahiri," Leia said on the comm, hoping that she was right. Luke didn't answer and Han just tried to fly faster. A Yuuzhan Vong frigate was able to get passed the line and was attacking the shield. Luke ordered them to eliminate the frigate; it was blocking their entry way and they had to destroy it before they could get down to the surface.

* * *

Jaina circled the spaceport to see exactly where the Vong were fighting. She spotted the flash of the freak's light saber on the west end of the field. She heard her Uncle Luke demand an explanation from her but she just ignore him. He wouldn't understand, one day he would but not today. That thing was a danger to the universe; she knew it from deep within her. If it had only stayed with Sekot, Sekot could control it, to heal it, to make sure it never became a danger. She landed nearby as the Slayer took a big swing at the thing, which was able to duck and step behind him and took a swing at his back. Jaina told the droid to remind silent and not to answer any attempts to contact her. She didn't see any of the security forces nearby, that was a smarter move then she would have expected. There was nothing that they could do against the Vong.

She hurried over to the area where she saw the battle, as she ran up she saw the Slayer, bleeding and still fighting, take another jab at the thing who blocked it and then a kick to his left leg. Jaina stood and watch for a minute, no matter who won they would lose to her. She wasn't quite sure what happened next but the thing somehow was able to get past the armor oh his chest and ran the Slayer through. He was dead before he hit the ground, the thing back up to avoid being hit. Exhausted it turned to Jaina and gave her a smile.

"Hey, how is the battle going upstairs?" It asked as it slowly made her way over to Jaina and turning off its light saber. "Jaina, what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Jaina brought her pistol up and fired at the thing before it could get to close to her. The thing was slow to react, no doubt because of the fight it just survived. Jaina got it in the left arm since it couldn't get its light saber activated to block the shot. It screamed out in pain and drop it's light saber before falling to the ground.

"I though you Vong like pain," Jaina asked it coldly.

"Why did you shot me, Jaina," it asked as it lay on the ground, grimacing against the pain. "I thought we were friends."

"Wrong Vong, you are the enemy and the enemy has to be stopped before we can be safe again."

"I'm not your enemy Jaina, I am your friend and your fam …"

"Wrong Vong!" Jaina snapped out, "Do you think my parents really care about you? That anyone around here cares about you? They are still hoping somehow the girl they knew, the girl my brother loved, would some day come back. But she won't because you killed my friend, my brother's friend, and pretended to be something you can never be. Anakin died to make sure she would be safe but you killed her anyways!"

"I didn't kill Tahiri Veila," it said with its eyes narrowing, "you were there Jaina. You saw what was happening to them. If Tahiri Veila and Riina Kwaad hadn't merged they both would have spent the rest of their lives in a living hell of insanity. By merging they also make sure that Anakin's vision would not come true."

"If you hadn't killed her, we could have saved her …"

"How? Tahiri Veila was already dying when Anakin Solo saved her. Just as Riina Kwaad couldn't be removed from her body neither could Master Kwaad had remove Tahiri Veila. They were both too powerful, too bright of a light to be snuffed out. The moment they started experimenting on Tahiri Veila they sealed her fate, there was no way to remove one without killing the other!"

"You saying she still trapped inside of you? I knew it!" Jaina flashed red-hot anger through her system.

"No, Tahiri Veila and Riina Kwaad are both gone! All I have are their memories, their hopes and dreams. I am no more them the you are your mother."

"No, you are some sick twisted dream, my brother's worst nightmare come true." Jaina said bring her gun back up and took aim.

"Jaina, I don't want to hurt you but I will to protect myself," the thing said staring deep into Jaina's eyes.

"You don't get it do you, I am going to hurt you and then maybe, hopefully, Tahiri will be free!" Something flew out of the grass near the thing and before she could react wrapped itself around her upper right arm. A blue blade extended itself till the blade was just a hairs breath away from her neck. She could feel the energy from the blade raise the fine hairs on her neck and arm as she could just see it out of the corner of her eye. She could also feel it in the Force, it wanted to kill her already but something was keeping it at bay. She could tell that much through the Force.

The thing got up from where it fell and said something in Yuuzhan Vong, the light saber wavered and she snapped at it again. Reluctantly, it lowered the blade and unwrapped itself from her arm and dropped back to the ground where it crawled back over to the thing.

"Bangor wants to kill you for hurting me, however, I don't!" It said, "I though we were family Jaina I guess I was wrong." She bent down to pick up the creature never taking her eyes off of Jaina. Jaina was still shaken by the light saber, she never seen anything like it before or heard about anything like it, except once, in Anakin's vision. She got one shot off before the thing blocked it and then was hit by an unexpected Force blast that knocked her to the ground. Laying flat on her back both the pistol and her light saber were ripped out of her grip and went flying off somewhere. She silently cursed herself, just because she couldn't feel it in the Force didn't mean she couldn't use it. _Way to go dummy last mistake you will make. _Jaina could hear the sounds of repulses and ships landing near by, she hoped they could reach her before that thing got to her.

"Jaina," she heard her mom call out. She could feel her mom and uncle running over to her. The thing never pressed its attack; it had just walked over to the Slayer and bent down over it as if to look for something.

"Jaina are you alright?" Her mom asked as her father help her stand up. Uncle Luke was mad at her, but she was already prepared for it. Uncle Luke looked her over to make sure she was ok and then turn to look over Tahiri.

"Tahiri, your shoulder," Corran said taking step towards her. Her reaction set everyone on edge. She spun and held out her ignited weapon out as if to ward off attack. Corran stop and held out his hands as if to show her that he was unarmed. Her mother and father put their bodies between her and Tahiri.

"Tahiri, take it easy," Uncle Luke said slowly taking a step forward.

"Bring 3PO over here, I want him to translate my message to the Warmaster for you," she told Uncle Luke and then glared at Jaina, "I want to make sure there is no misunderstanding what I say to him."

"He is on the way, Tahiri," Uncle Luke said after putting away the comm link, "now let me look at that shoulder."

The thing didn't say anything, she just glared at everyone and made sure they kept their distance from her. When 3PO made it over to them she repeated her request.

"Certainly Mistress Tahiri, … she is calling to the Warmaster asking for a chance to talk to him." After several attempts she was allowed to speak with him.

["Speak Abomination."]

["I have killed the Slayer …"]

["Obviously, since you have his villip in your hands and are talking to me."]

["Then you know why I have asked for your ear."]

["We are Yuuzhan Vong, we do not surrender,"] although 3PO could not translate tones well, but the voice from the villip made it sound like he was ordering lunch. To him it said everything that needed to be said.

["I have bested you Warmaster, as I predicted. The gods are with me, not with you. What I told you before is true and you must accept the fact that the gods have decreed a new way of life."]

["Perhaps,"] the tone of his voice communicated deep thought, Jaina wasn't sure she didn't think they were capable of doing deep thinking. ["Perhaps, Tahiri the gods truly do bless you of all Yuuzhan Vong. But if we surrender to you then we will travel to Zonama Sekot, is this not true."]

["Yes Warmaster."]

["Then we will be forced to live not as we wish but as the False God wishes. No, child of the Yun-Yuuzhan, better to chose our own destiny then to be forced to have that choice made for us. The shame would be more then we could bare."]

["Warmaster, you are a great warrior who fought well and used your men wisely. You are also a wise leader; you know that the universe is as the gods wish it not as we wish. The gods demand strength and sacrifice to honor them for their many gifts, which will be true tomorrow as it was since time began. Change is their greatest test of all, for us to prove we are worthy of their gifts." She looked over at Jaina as she spoke, "we can not wish for what used to be or what we knew but must show strength and face the unknown, the new, and the different to survive. The gods do not do this to mock us or to test our faith but to test our strength and our hearts. To see if we truly are their children and face the new challenges not as scared children cowering behind their parents but as Yuuzhan Vong Warriors with our head held high in pride. For each new challenge we face and conquer, we can only grow strong and praise the mighty gods for making us who we are! The unknown and the change are the toughest for the warrior to face because the rules change without warning, plans to conquer the unknown will never work the same way twice, it is a clever and cunning beast that must be study and learned from to defeat. In the New Way, a warrior may not always need to slay his opponents but will always have to think faster, be more cunning to achieve his goals. The gods have set out that challenge for you Warmaster, but only can you chose your response only you can … "] It stopped and had a far away look in it's eyes, ["the gods are allowing you to use your free will to accept the challenge or not, to lead your warriors and live to see what the future holds or to only live in the past. The gods will not interfere with your choice Warmaster nor shall I."]

["We are Yuuzhan Vong."] Jaina wasn't sure if the sad tone was 3PO's own feelings or if the Warmaster actually had some regret as he answer the thing's passionate speech.

["I understand Warmaster,"] it said as the ball inverted itself. She let it drop to the ground and then looked up in the sky and said quietly. "Rrush'hok ichnar vinim'hok"

"What does that mean," her father asked 3PO.

"Die well, brave warrior."

"That was a good try Tahiri," Uncle Luke said.

The thing pulled her gaze down from the sky and looked over at the Jedi with an angry but baffled look on her face. It locked its eyes on hers.

"And what of the _Jeedai_, will they too face the new and the unknown with their heads held high in pride or will they too cower behind their parents like small frighten children." If Jaina's mom and dad hadn't held her back that thing would have learned who is a child and who was not. The thing then directed her attention to Uncle Luke, "for two years I have walked among you. Pain, suspicion and hatred have been my companions during my journey. From the Yuuzhan Vong who considers me an Abomination, to the Jedi whom fear that I will destroy them, to the everyday people who believe I will do harm. Even the most compassionate acts you have done for me has always had an undercurrent of suspicion as if you expect me to attack and become what Anakin Solo feared. I am not Tahiri Veila nor am I Riina Kwaad and if I could I would travel back in time to make sure that great evil Master Kwaad attempt would never happen. But I cannot, I am not one of the gods I do not posses that power. And like you, I too morn the lost of Tahiri Veila and Riina Kwaad, I too have fond memories of both, and their lost was a great tragedy to the galaxy. Like you, Master Skywalker, I am the product of both the good of my parents and the worst of my parents. Should I fear you for the actions of your father or should I judge you from your actions?"

"We do understand Tahiri," Uncle Luke, "and we are trying …"

"Do or do not, there is no try." It said, and then talked quietly to the light saber, which had gone stiff in her hands. Jaina and everyone went tense, while it looked went from angry to sad. "See what I mean." She tossed Luke the weapon and said, "send this back to Sekot, that is a weapon of a Jedi." Then she turned and started walking away, her meaning was clear to Jaina. Jaina silently rejoiced in its choice.

"If you're not a Jedi, Tahiri, then what are you?" Luke called out to her.

"Alone."

They watch it go over to one of the security people, after conversing for a few minutes she got in to an air car and was driven away.

"We can't let her go, Uncle Luke. You have to send it back to Sekot," Jaina said softly to him.

"No," Luke said watching the air car speed her away.

"But Sekot can control her, if you let her run free Anakin's vision will come true."

"It won't Jaina," Corran said in a hard voice.

"You don't know that," Jaina snapped back.

"You're still alive, aren't you?" Corran said giving her a stare as hard as his voice, "That Slayer didn't shot her with a blaster."

"But …"

"Regardless," Uncle Luke's voice a mixture of sadness and regret, "she is right, we sent her along with Sekot in the first place, not just to find the _Widowmaker_ but also because we didn't trust her. I tried to stop her from going into the Wraiths because I didn't trust her to stay true to her training as a Jedi. Your parents stunned her and use an Ysalamiri to control her because they weren't sure about her. Yet, truly what has she done to deserve that treatment?"

"As much as I disagree with Jaina's approach," Mara said shooting her look of strong disappointment, "we did have strong reasons for doing everything we had done, Luke."

"Did we," Luke said shaking his head.

"Should we go after her," her mom asked sounding worried.

"No, right now she will just push us away, I'll contact Face later and have him let her know that we will always love her."

"So what are we going to do, Luke?" Her father asked also sounding worry about it.

"We trust and we be here for her if she ever needs it," Luke answered taking his wife's hand.

* * *

"All the Wraiths have already received full pardons for all their activities during their absence, I even issued one to Flight Officer Bora for her crimes committed before she joined the Wraiths. For the three that died on the _Sweet Sunset_, I plan to honor them with every medal I can. It won't be much but …" Cal said sadly shaking his head. Cal, Fyor and Luke were walking from the reception area to the main entrance where air cars were waiting to take them back to the spaceport and then to the _Guardian_.

"It never seem much does it," Fyor said in a thoughtful tone, "they give us so much to protect everything we hold dear and in exchange their families get a shinny piece of metal."

"They also gave their families security," Luke said, "who knows what ramifications could have come from Admiral Kre'fey actions. Not just the extermination of the Yuuzhan Vong but what other government or military leaders would have use the same justification to exterminate a rival power. No, I can't for see what might have happened if he had gotten away with it and to tell you the truth I am glad I cannot."

"I can," Fyor said with a grimace, "it could had lead no where, it could have planted the seeds for a new Empire one day or a new civil war. No, we have enough problems in the galaxy today without our top people helping to create more in the future."

"We have our work cut out for us alright," Cal said, "We have to try to find a way to make sure this doesn't happen again. If we don't try then those little shinny bits of metal don't mean anything and we will have wasted not only Wraith lives but every life lost on Coruscant."

"The Jedi are willing to do our part," Luke told them, "we have Jaina and a court report droid sitting in with the people from the Justice Committee already. Corran is with them to make sure she tells them everything she knows."

"What about that other Jedi, Rar is it?" Fyor stopped and crossed his arms.

"She isn't answering her order to return here or to surrender to the military, I sent Hammer, he left 20 minutes after the ceremony, to Denon to ask the Courts to issue a arrest order for her if she doesn't contact anyone by the time he gets there."

"Good, the last thing we need is a Jedi lose with vengeances on her mind," Cal said as they resumed their walk, "by the way, we got a id on that spy the Wraiths brought back. Grand Admiral Pellaeon knew him, it seems that he was the one who tried to stir up the galaxy against the Bothan a few years ago. He escaped shortly there after; Pellaeon was very pleased to have him back in custody again. His people have already filed a petition to extradite him to the Empire. I think in this case, the Courts may see their way to turn him back over."

"All is well that ends well," Luke replied quietly.

"I talk to Tahiri, Luke. She sat there for an hour and listen to me and Face, all we got was a 'thank you' for our concern. After everything she been through, I think it might be awhile," Cal said with some concern.

"I know, but thank you for trying. We can only hope that one day she will be able to forgive us." Luke said with a small shake of his head. "But she may not consider herself a Jedi, but she still upholds her Jedi values. I can hope for more but that will do for now."

* * *

_"I am sorry Anakin, I lost control. The idea that thing controlling Tahiri _... _If only you contacted me sooner._

_"It is alright Jaina, but now you see why we have to bring her back here. In order to save Tahiri we must get her to Sekot."_

_Jaina looked around at the ghostly apparition that Anakin rested in, the spirit world that looked exactly like Sekot. Even the warm feeling of love and belonging that filled her soul when she visited the wondrous planet was projected here. Her grief stricken soul drank up the peace and harmony like a man would water on Tatooine. Oh, how she wished the real world were like this._

_"It will be one day Jaina, when Tahiri joins Sekot and teaches the True Way, the whole galaxy will be at peace forever." Anakin said with a smile that held the promise of a bright happy tomorrow. He looked exactly like he did when she last saw him, his blue eyes held such wondrous dreams, he wore the same combat suit, and his hair was a mess. The only thing he was missing was his light saber. "When the real Tahiri joins with Sekot and teaches the galaxy the True Way, pain, suffering and needless death will never be seen again."_

_"That would be wonderful Anakin," Jaina said wishing that she could hold her brother one last time. "I failed you twice I won't fail you again!"_

_"Of course you haven't failed me, Jaina. Even when you were working for Admiral Kre'fey you were really working for the True Way."_

_"But I did evil …"_

_"There is no dark side, Jaina, or light side only True Way. Even when I was alive I was working for the True Way." Then Anakin face clouded up, "I feel sorry for the others for they refuse to let in the True Way, Jaina." Then he brightens again, "but that too shall change one day. With Tahiri's help, all of the galaxy shall follow the True Way."_

_"I have faith in you Anakin and I will do what I can to get Tahiri to Sekot so Sekot can heal her and she can heal the galaxy." Jaina told her brother and seeing his face glow with happiness._

_

* * *

_

On the other side of the galaxy a planet … smiled.


	30. Chapter 30

Face knocked on the hatchway to the stateroom that he had been directed to; when it slid open Little Brother was blocking the door. He beeped out a greeting and rolled out of the way so Face could enter. Tahiri started to get up from her seat near the window but Face waved her down. Most people can't stand the view of naked hyper-space, some have been known to go mad while watching it, but for some reason Tahiri said that she found it soothing. She still wore her combat armor, closed up to the neck with only her hands and face showing, and her Domain marks on her forehead. He had agreed to let her wear them until they were released for duty again. She didn't protest, as much, this time as she did the last. Maybe she has seen how much staying hidden was desirable in their line of work. Maybe she learned what was important and what wasn't important. Maybe, but Face never asked, why wasn't important to him right now.

"How you doing Little Brother," Face asked the droid as he pulled out the extra chair in the room. Little Brother beeps and whistled out a long complex sentence. Tahiri favored her partner with a smile and rolled her eyes.

"I keep telling you I'm sorry, it was a spur of the moment decision. Besides they cleaned all the mud out of you." Little Brother whistled some more and then went over to the computer interface and plugged in. "I promise next time I warn you." She then turned to Face with a smile, "as you can tell he is still miffed at my ejecting him. The maintenance people checked him over and were able to repair him. They wanted to do a memory wipe but I was able to stop them as well as the memory search. Nice thing about being a Wraith, I could invoke a security clearance so they didn't get to root around."

"Good, Squeaky is all fixed up and trying to get the quartermaster to sell him 'need supplies' at less then wholesale cost which include X-wings at speeder prices, Elassar is driving the medical crew insane placing good luck charms on Piggy's and Ratnena's medical units and then telling them how to do their job better, Runt keeps the young pilots on their toes and taking them to the cleaners in the simulators, one of his minds is a ace pilot. Kell is doing better, he is down on the flight deck with Doran and Tyria, whom also keep doing light saber practice bouts driving the commander down there in to fits. Ratnena, as you know, keeps trying to rewire her medical unit and Piggy is helping, and someone is reprogramming the ship's computer to play practical jokes." Little Brother immediately spoke up, he sounded defensive as a droid could.

"He didn't accuse you Little Brother, but stop it anyways." She said with a smile.

"Admiral Jerrold, our new Supreme Commander, has pulled me into his office and told me to get my 'merry band of cut throat pirates' under control. He looked very tired, I think he will be very happy when we get to Denon in a few days," Face said with a smile.

"So we went from the saviors of the galaxy to pirates in less then a week," Tahiri said looking serious then turned to look back out the view port and let a smile creep on her face, "good. The less people take us seriously the better off we are."

"Its worked for us so far," Face nodded. That has always been the case for the Wraiths. They operated in such an odd manner that few ever took them serious until they went up against them. What may look like a bunch of indiscipline, sloppy, fun-loving crack-pot group was nothing more then a smoke cover for a well coordinate team that was actually very intense, serious, and deadlier then any other group of any size. "Of course now the Imperial know we exist. They have always suspected we existed, every time we gone head to head with Imperial Intelligence they have come out second best."

"As well as the Yuuzhan Vong, Chiss, any two-bit pirate group out there,"

"Yep, they know we exist but not who we are. Somehow the computers keep coming up with different profiles on us, by the way good work on that Little Brother. Chief of State and Admiral Jerrold have done a excellent job at trying to maintain our amenity but you just have a hard time explaining away what we did."

"I don't like fear, it is of the dark side," Tahiri said looking over at him, "but in this isolated case it might be for the best. Maybe, just maybe, somehow the people out there who we will have to fight will be too scared of us to put up much of a fight." She gave a small shake of her head and had a thin smile on her lips. "I was there and I still can't believe we pulled it off."

"No one can," Face said with a snort, "in fact at the last course change they down load some of the news feeds. They are claiming that it had to be a shame and that there was no way they were being told the whole truth."

"That could work to our advantage too, wouldn't it?"

"Anything that keeps us hidden but lets the truth be seen helps us." Face said thinking of the contradiction of his life. His whole adult life was to seek the truth while hiding behind a lie. One of the most famous child-actors to have lived, who grew up and became a leader of a group whose mission were to keep the GA free had to live in obscurity. It wasn't like the holo-dramas he made as a child or that were made today. They didn't have groupies adoring them, they didn't get parades, and they didn't get elaborate awards, little children never dreamed of becoming like him when they got older. However, because of his work as well as the other Wraiths, those children could grow up to be anything they wanted, people could go on with their lives without living in fear and governments could function. It always seemed to be enough reward for Kell, Elassar, Piggy, Squeaky, and him. From the way that Ratnena, Little Brother, and Tahiri acted, it was enough for them too.

"Tahiri, I just want to say again that we all wished we had told you about Jaina …"

"Its ok sir, to tell you the truth I probably would have not believed you guys anyways," she said sadly as she looked out the window. "How long do you suppose it will be before they release us for duty again?"

"I don't know. I hope not too long, I need to find replacements, which as my new second you will have to help me," she gave him a smile but kept her eyes on the view. Ratnena was both thrilled and disappointed when he announced it last night, she was thrilled because she felt Tahiri had earned it but disappointed because now she could give her kitchen duty. "More importantly Ratnena, Squeaky, you and I will need some time off before we get back in the fray."

"Rat was saying this morning when I visited her, that she wanted to go home for awhile to see her family, to show them the new her."

"She deserves that chance, she has come a long way in a short amount of time."

"Yes sir, but I suppose it all depends on the hearing don't it?"

"Yep, the information is being looked over now. Some of the senator on both sides are already claiming that they been framed even without the evidence being released yet. Some of the military players are already resigning and turning over more evidence. I think we will see some senators doing the same thing before long."

"Will Admiral Kre'fey last heroic," by the way she said heroic, she could have only meant 'bone-head'. The Admiral, with his ship mortally damaged, had his crew evacuated and set a collision course with the largest Yuuzhan Vong cruiser there. His 'self sacrifice' by guiding the cripple ship to its fiery destruction was being praised by his fellow Bothans as heroic as his cousin's death at Coruscant. "Last stand affect anything?"

"Too early to tell," Face said with a sigh, "his actions did take out the Yammka and the Warmaster. With those two factors taken out the Yuuzhan Vong fleet was broken." A few stayed and fought to the bitter end while others fled back to Hutt space but none surrendered.

"Of course, had he not let things get that bad in the first place so he could make an attack against Sekot, his death wouldn't have happened or all the others who died." Tahiri said sadly, probably thinking of all those who gave up their lives at Ossus. Especially Tom, Fred, Stacy and the droids who had all died on the Sweet Sunset."Fas, what a waste. Why can't my people learn?"

"I'm not going to tell you that you are wrong Tahiri. True professionals at this game know the cost of playing the game. Sometimes it is worth it and when it is not." He gave her a sidelong look and asked, "When you say your people, is that the Yuuzhan Vong, humans, Sand people or Jedi?"

"Yes," she said sadly. "One day my people will learn to live with each other but that day is not here yet. One day I will go home and be respected, not feared, to be loved and not hated. That day is not here yet either but I trust that the day will come."

* * *

Author note: _The Wraiths will fly again and soon, with more adventures on the way. To all those who written reviews, Steph (Roonie), NJOfan and the others, Thank you they were all appreciated and I am pleased that you enjoyed these stories._


End file.
